


Alpine

by Zionxi



Category: Shifters Series - Rachel Vincent
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Murder, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 119,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zionxi/pseuds/Zionxi
Summary: Even when running for he life she knew that she was one tough bitch and those who were chasing her down had bitten off more than they could chew. What she wasn't expecting was to be hundreds of miles away from her home and then discovering that she was supposed to be thousands of miles away.Coming from Canada, Zedelia Nunavut's experience of the Pride system was different to the Cats she found herself with after her escape.Discovering that Prides south of the Canadian/American border had only a precious few Tabbies put her experience of equal numbers of Tabbies and Toms into perspective, although she wasn't anticipating the protective nature that seemed to be inbuilt into the Toms here, more so when she revealed that having more Tabbies wasn't the joyous revelation that it seemed to be on the surface.Learning that her family and Pride have been devastated by an attack which was the result of a 'pact' that would have seen her delivered to another Alpha in London, the Pride that had found her stood together to ensure that it never happened again.And one Tom in particular stood to ensure that this time, when he gave a Tabby his heart,  it was for keeps.
Relationships: Faythe Sanders/Marc Ramos, Jace Hammond/OC Zedelia Nunavut
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface

_She was running. Her boots compacting the forest mulch sending plumes of earthy fragrance up towards her as she blundered headfirst away from the thrashing behind her. A dizzying array of trees blocked her path at every turn leading her to dart left and right, snapping her head around when she felt she could risk it to try and ascertain where her pursuers were. She could hear them clearly, even though the panic that was gripping her chest in a vice and causing her heartbeat to pound in her ears hadn’t overcome that sense yet but catching sight of them was eluding her. The wildlife that inhabited the forest scrambled out of the way of the stampede of people, their afternoon slumbers to escape the heat of the sun disturbed, resulting in friend and foe joining together to outrun a perceived bigger threat. The sound of the panicked animals mingled in with those of her pursuers, but she never confused them. She hadn't come this far to let them catch her now because she mistook them for a petrified doe._

_She looked forward again to realise far too late that the floor cut away to a steep bank, the tree line shifted drastically and she started to stumble, her limbs flailing against the sudden acceleration downhill and she was gaining more momentum than she could cope with. Her feet started to slide out from under her, the hiking boots not being able to compete with the slippy, decomposing leaves that carpeted the bank. While many would have succumbed to tumbling this was her chance to gain some distance or, if she didn't use her instincts, a chance to be caught._

_Leaning forward into her slide she used her altered balance to drive forward, shifting from cautious jumping from foot-hold to foot-hold into leaps that showed a grace an litheness that no human could possibly possess. For anyone else the jumps being made would have been haphazard and asking for a broken leg but she was able to trust her split second judgement to land comfortably enough to launch herself off again. Just as soon as the bank appeared so to did the gravel._

_The tree line, as dense as it was, wouldn’t have been able to hide the change of terrain from her but the shrubs had completely blocked her view and caught her by surprise as nature gave way to man-made in one jarring change. She hit the level surface hard, she didn't register fully her new surroundings until she had charged out into it. Her eyes already stinging slightly from the sudden appearance of the blazing sun as her leg gave way in protest over the sudden change in incline, sending her slithering over the small rocks. Her mouth snapped shut on her tongue as her chest hit the floor causing her to hiss in pain. Grazes earnt from her tumble stung instantly adding to the adrenaline that was already overloading her system. Hearing those that were chasing her gaining ground she leapt to her feet and gave herself only seconds to decide which way to run. This road would either lead to a residence or a main road. Either way, her chances were better at those places than they currently were in the unfamiliar forest behind her._

_Turning right, lunging up the path steadily gaining traction on the slippery stones as she got into her stride. It was some time before she allowed herself to think rather than just ‘do’ and at that point she realised that the noises behind her had stopped. She slowed down, enough so that she could concentrate on those who should still have been chasing her but not too slow that she could be easily ambushed from the side. There was nothing. Even the animals had stopped running now that she was out of their homeland. She inhaled deeply through her nose, checking every scent to try and perceive where she was and where she was running to. All she could currently make out was the earthy smell of the forest that towered up on both sides of her and the warm dusty smell of the gravel as her feet disturbed them as she ran. Far from being reassuring, this only served to make her more anxious about what she was running to. If her pursuers wouldn’t come after her here then what exactly was up ahead?_

_Still she kept going, the pace starting to slow but still enough to out run most. She did not allow her mind to convince her to turn around, insisting that her legs carried her on even though her muscles were screaming in agony with every stride. She would rather face whatever was up ahead a thousand times over than run back to what was behind her and that was all she needed to keep her going._


	2. The Ranch

The 'boys' were playing up again, it was as though they had never escaped their teenage years. Play-fighting for no reason, bragging about anything and everything. The noise coming out of the large kitchen was too much for most to bear but Faythe knew that as soon as the heard her coming a silence would descend. Or at least the noise would quieten to a bearable level. The Ranch had always been loud, a constant babble of voices was its theme tune. That’s the problem with better than your average hearing a closed door didn’t ensure privacy, whispers were overheard. And she knew it more than anyone.

She slowed down to a regal pace, letting each footstep echo on the hardwood with a click from her heel. She lifted her head and shook her hair, she was going to make a dramatic entrance. The dusty blue jeans swishing as she passed one leg purposefully in front of the other. She looked at her feet that were clad in her hard-wearing black and scuffed cowboy boots. Practical with a hint of style but mostly practical she thought with a slight smile, these boots had kicked and fought their way though many issues that she had encountered and just because she was at home, it didn't mean that she was taking off her work boots. Watching as the heel connected with the flooring, relishing each click as though it was a countdown to the end of a tedious meeting and boy, had she sat through a lot of those this past year.

Smiling slightly again, she recalled the moments when meetings had been arranged to debate what to do about tedious events, when everyone had voiced concern over the matter but only a few had actually bothered to turn up. The irony of meetings that should have been an email reminded her of her days at University. The smile faltered when she remembered those who she had to leave behind, Sammi for sure. The smell of her floral shampoo invaded her nose as though she was here and it only served to cause guilt to flare up in her chest. How things had changed. Book clubs, lectures and exams were what she craved back then as they signified her freedom. She quickly buried the thought that reminded her that the freedom she had so desperately craved was from this very ranch she was in. 

To dispense of that thought her mind chose to bring up those who had been involved in the development of how her life had turned out now. The image of Andrews face appeared, his smile never forgotten. His casual happiness with everything and anyone was a quality in him that she loved. _Had loved…_ she told herself. In one heartbeat his gentle face gave way to the anger he had directed at her, a stinging reminder of how he had turned from loving her to despising everything about her and it was her own doing, regardless of it being intentional or not. Her pace slowed and the purpose in her stride left her for a moment, confused by the swirling of conflicting emotions. Suddenly every scent and sound were so pungent and loud, she was momentarily overwhelmed. She only allowed it to be just a moment though, as the conflict between anger and bittersweet happiness battled for supremacy, she caught herself just before she got to the last door before the kitchen. 

As predicted the volume reduced as she approached. _Oh, now you turn the volume down..._

As she rounded the double door frame the noise may have been quiet but the assault on the eyes couldn’t have been subdued unless you were just not looking. The kitchen had been ransacked for food and the contents of the cupboards littered every surface. This wasn’t her Mothers style of 'food prep' and Faythe knew that she would have kittens again if she saw the state of it.

To say her Mother was tolerant of the Toms in the house was an understatement. She loved having them in the house and she never snapped at them, even if a situation really called for it, but she was not above smacking some knuckles with a spatula and it didn't take long for the toms to know that you don’t mess up her kitchen. Her Mother viewed looking after them all and the Ranch as her vocation in life, after ensuring that she had a daughter. She was the perfect Dam, always on hand with a cup of tea or cookies when someone was sad and ensuring even the hungriest Tom wasn’t ever going to go hungry. However, today it would seem that hunger and the sun had created a perfect storm of testosterone and exuberance, resulting in her Mothers pristine worktops looking like someone had emptied yesterday’s leftovers onto it. She took one quite step into the kitchen and let her teeth come together as she emitted a barely audible hiss.

"I don’t think this is what Mom had in mind when she said about re-decorating," she quipped at the group of five. The four at the front dropped their heads in submission while trying to keep eye contact. All that achieved was that they just looked as though they were guilty of something really, really bad, not just a mess in a kitchen. "if you want to create this much mess you have the guesthouse to do it in. Do not do it in this kitchen…" she sighed and let the sentence hang as the front four stood there trying not to meet her gaze.

“I'm sorry, I’ll take responsibility for it with Karen…" a voice came from the back as a man pushed himself away from the counter to move towards her. She already knew who it was even before he spoke.

Jace Hammond slinked over and positioned himself directly in front of her. Pouting slightly to try and break her stern gaze he let the silence hang between them, none of the others dared to make a noise.

"You better have this cleared up before Mom gets home…" the threat was left empty as she was desperately trying to keep her composure and not allow the smile to form on her lips as Jace, who had the benefit of having his back to everyone else in the room, pulled a stupid face to try and crack her frown.

"Faythe…Don't worry, we'll have eaten everything and cleaned up by the time she gets back." the other four made nodding motions to show their agreement.

She started turning on her heel but spun back round to be greeted with startled faces from the younger males. "You better load the dishwasher too, unless you want to end up living in the freezone…" and with a final turn on her heel she strode out of the kitchen with a grin on her face and four worried men behind her.

Jace turned to see the faces of the others and saw a past image of himself staring back at him. Young guys making a mess, getting into trouble and the absolute fear of upsetting the Alpha. Once upon a time he would have taken a threat like that just as seriously as they seemed to be, and all considering, they should be taking it seriously. Things had changed for him considerably since when he was in their shoes however, the memories were a bittersweet reminder of that. However, he knew he had nothing to fear, not least because of his history with Faythe.

Having said that, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun…

"You heard her. Fun's over, get this food sorted, made and cleaned up before she's picking out a condo for you…" Jace had adjusted his expression from a smirk to one that conveyed slight panic. Enough to convince the others that there was a possibility that she meant it. Food was then prepped at lightning speed and the cleaning commenced at an equally furious pace. The noise level had returned to its previous decibels and the teenage play-fighting resumed but it was more restrained so to not let it get to the point where it interrupted the dishwasher being loaded with as much as it could hold.

Jace looked around as he wrapped up the last of the hurriedly constructed burritos and smiled with happiness at being back but it was tainted by the sadness at having to leave it all behind. He missed this. His enforcer days were both the hardest and the most rewarding time of his life. Being an Alpha hadn’t really suited him, the politics was all very droll and at best amounted to petty point scoring between the rest of the Council.

His time at the Lazy S had taught him that if anything, the status quo needed to change sooner rather than later. The crux of the issue then was with so many of the older Alphas stuck in their ways, the change that was so badly needed wasn’t ever going to come quickly enough even as hard as they tried. Now the issue was that the older Alphas that remained just didn’t want to change as a testament to what they thought of as the proper way a council should operate. Jace shook his head slightly, trying to dismiss unwanted thoughts and disappointment. He could lament on this with the rest of the Sanders when they got here, for now, he was helping them out by being on babysitting duty with the youngest of their enforcer roster.

The group carried their food back out to the guesthouse where they could laze about and watch shitty films until it was their turn for duty. That was a routine that never changed and Jace secretly hoped it never would. They sauntered over the slightly brown and overgrown lawn to the side of the barn and stable block. Hay bales that exuded a sweet and dusty aroma were stacked against the side ready to be raked in when Owen got back from his latest round of errands. He was away from the Ranch a lot these days. After moving into a home of his own with Mercedes and her son Des, he didn’t have much time for Pride business anymore, but he always made sure that he kept some time to rake the barn. It was his therapy and a way to connect to the passion of Ranch life for the permanently frustrated cowboy that he was deep down inside.

Only one animal had ever stayed there, and their stay was brief. As cosy and well maintained as it was, any animal that had been brought to the Lazy S had been terrified when approached by anyone who lived on the sprawling ranch. To the animals that Owen had always tried to keep, the smell of the residents and the predator danger that they signified to them just triggered panic. No matter how many times he tried to care for the menagerie of animals he had snuck in past his Mother, the last animal was the confirmation that they were just unable to make the Ranch an actual ranch and the horse having to be shot to put it out of its panicked misery was unfair for either side to endure. Since the horse, the barn had been permanently empty apart from the sweet smell of hay. Not even rats attempted to scurry around the immaculate loose boxes.

The hay that was delivered was ultimately a ruse, the Ranch was a ranch only in name. A local farmer was paid to drop off some hay bales every month, leave them at the front of the house on the gravel drive ready for one of the Sanders to then transport over to the barns so that Owen could have a few moments to live the fantasy life he yearned for since he was little.

As they wandered behind the stables and up to the door of the guesthouse, Glen, a new recruit to the South-Central pride struck up some small talk with Jace. Asking about the Prides, what's going on with the council currently and the truth behind reports of territory being taken. 

Glens life so far was one that very much echoed Marcs own start in the prides. Glen developed scratch-fever as a toddler and had been cared for by the South-East pride ever since. His mother was a single Mom, working all hours she could to ensure that there was the bare minimum on the table for them. She pulled in favours from people she got to know to be able to work just one more shift but eventually, she could never work enough to cover the bills and feed them both, resulting in a constant cycle of upheaval. Glens father had wanted no responsibility for them both and had left as soon as he found out that he was going to be a dad. Leaving his Mother to do the work of two parents on minimum wage.

They had eventually moved into a town just inside the South-East territory. In a bittersweet turn of fate, the South-East Enforcers were already in the area because of a report of an unknown stray and it was that very same one that would change Glens life. Strays were not generally given a warm welcome in pride lands but the risk to territory since the first attacks by the jungle strays prevented them from them being constantly moved on unless they were particularly bothersome. If they kept their head down and didn't make any trouble, they would be watched but effectively left alone. 

It was on an evening that the Enforcers watching the stray spotted him enter the same house that Glen and his Mother lived in. While there was no noise inside that was alarming, it was the sudden screaming of a toddler that led to the Enforcers slipping into the small condo to investigate. They found the stray had shifted and attacked before running. For what reason, they couldn’t tell for sure but it was possibly bloodlust, as the devastation in the condo seemed to suggest. The stray had fled quickly, presumably running back to the Freezone and trying to make it before sunrise once they realised that the South-East Enforcers were on the scene. The mother hadn't stood a chance but had somehow shielded the toddler enough that he survived. Unfortunately, little Glen was howling in terror and pain, huddling up next to the worn sofa with two scratch marks carved into his baby fat. Glen was forever changed.

Just like the Sanders had done with Marc at the Lazy S, the enforcers in the South-East took Glen back to their Alpha and it was decided that they would raise him. The Pride doctor was called to try and assist the baby, the wounds treated and covered to let them heal but the 'damage' wasn't only contained to the scratches and inevitable scars that would remind the now adult Glen of his past.

Glen was raised as a pride member after that night. He was, after all, collateral damage from a stray who didn't think twice about keeping his cat instincts under control or didn’t know how to. Making Glen carry the stigma of being a stray himself was more than the South-East Pride were willing to allow. He was a child when it happened and just as it was for Marc, he was seen as the Prides responsibility. Despite his difference to everyone else being obvious in his scent once he was old enough, he was sent to the Lazy S to train as an Enforcer himself, regulating and watching those that could create more 'Glens'.

Unlike some, he didn’t have any hatred of his situation, despite being told everything about what happened to him as a child. The Pride life was after all, all that he had ever known. The South-East Pride had raised a very balance young man despite his trauma, a fine addition to both the South-East and South-Central Prides, even if the older Alphas used it as tool against them.

Jace was half listening to Glens speculative chatter and half letting his mind wander back to the times when he used to live in this very same guesthouse. Many of those he had lived with had gone and some were not coming back. Parker and Ethan were just two whose names fell under the latter category. A comradery, a band of brothers that that he had not found anywhere else, not even with his own siblings and he was not likely to find it again. Ethan was a particularly hard loss to bear, a brother he never had and a loyal friend when he had nothing but anguish from his Stepfather.

What he had done in the guesthouse brought back even more distinct, heady memories that he struggled to subdue but succeeded somewhat by forcing himself to listen to Glens questions about the territory invasions he had heard rumours of. Jace and Glen had both stopped just outside the door, the dust that the other three had kicked up glinting in the sunlight and the sunshine warming their backs as they chatted, while lazily watching the insects mingle around the wildflowers that grew around the barn. Glen was about to launch into another bout of rumour-mongering when Jace let out a soft growl from deep in his throat that anyone else wouldn’t have even registered, Glen however stopped talking immediately and stiffened, half wondering if it was a warning about what he was saying.

Glen could sense that something wasn’t right though, he may not have been an Enforcer for long but he could pick up a scent that was faint but distinctly not of a South-Central Pride member and the faint noise that drifted towards them was subtly getting louder, a sure sign that the owner of the scent was headed right for them. Jace set off at a pace that surprised Glen and it took him a fraction of a second to register that his legs should get running too. If his training had informed him of anything it was that if someone was giving chase, he needed to as well. On that, he sprinted after Jace and towards whatever was coming at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you that I'm British, so there will be some spelling differences however, I have tried to keep it to the theme of the original series by referencing 'Mom' instead of 'Mum' etc...
> 
> Also, this work is set to be about the same size as the first book in the series, so about 600pgs if it were in a printed book format. I hope this doesn't put anyone off and that you enjoy the story as much as I did writing it.


	3. Unexpected Arrival

This was it. The constant motion of my legs were tugging at the edges of the graze I'd picked up from my fall on the gravel. Every movement opened up the wound and blood was beginning to soak the edges of my wrecked jeans. I knew it was high summer by the blistering heat that wore away at my stamina quicker than the running. The only thing I couldn't ascertain was where the hell I was. This was a heat that I felt like I wouldn’t be able to endure much of, running or not. Mexico perhaps? Some part of Central America? It didn’t smell like jungle but those assholes on my tail did. I didn’t care if I was putting two and two together and getting 38.

Their scent and the heat here made the connection seem logical. Turning my thoughts back to the heat I mused that boots, jeans and a dark t-shirt should have been swapped for pumps, shorts and a cami just to survive the sweltering air that seemed to constantly close around me. That attire, I resolved, would not have got me this far away from those who had already managed to snatch me away and then cart me off who knew where, just because I would have been dressed for the heat it wouldn’t have stopped me from being… well, potentially dead.

I didn’t sense them anymore, but truth be told, I only kept thinking about them to stop myself from slowing down too much. I wasn’t sure I would have enough energy to suddenly speed up if I let myself dawdle too much. The niggling thought that they were still there was ensuring that I still kept going. I was running, literally, on empty and anything I could muster up in reserve I wanted to use when it really mattered. 

I could faintly smell what appeared to be cooking, the heady aroma of meat was undeniable, and my stomach lurched. I hadn’t eaten in days and the smell encouraged my stomach to remind me that I couldn’t keep running without something to fuel me. Although my sense of smell was keener than most, I knew that if I could smell it, so could those behind me. That would be my saving grace and warn them off if they hadn't turned back already, there were people here and they hopefully wouldn't take kindly to random people turning up unannounced and causing chaos. I hoped that being a damsel I could convince the homeowners that I was distressed and rescue me. 

Inhaling a little deeper than before, I also found something else announcing itself though my nose. Whoever lived there were ones like me. Human were just too delicate in their scent and this was anything but delicate. Now I had a decision to make, my rhythmic running faltering slightly as my strides got a little shorter, I could cut across the fields and hope for somewhere else to appear where I could take refuge or ring the doorbell up ahead and hope for the best.

Rounding a corner in the drive I skidded to a halt as I found myself in the sweeping semi-circle of continuing gravel that lapped up to the great stone steps to what appeared to be a ranch house. I’d got here before I had a chance to make a solid decision about where I was going, which meant that I guessed I was ringing the damn doorbell. There was someone here already, watching me. I wanted to ready myself to fight but my aching limbs and lungs screamed at me to stop. Another figure appeared to my left that I hadn’t even registered and that was the only reason my body needed to decide that enough was enough, I just didn't have the energy to take care of two of them even if I wanted to. My left leg decided to stop working and I collapsed awkwardly to the floor, slamming my knee into the gravel for the second time today as I toppled over from exhaustion, my sight being swallowed by blackness. This was it and I had no way out.

I startled myself awake, muddled by what seemed both to be an eternity and only a few seconds that had passed since my last waking memory. I made a move to get up but the stinging in my knees and shoulders pulled me back down. So, it was in fact true what my brain was trying to tell me, I was hurt. I forced my eyes to adjust to the singular dull light hanging from a flex in the middle of the room, I pieced together what had actually happened and trying to fill in the bits of memory I was apparently missing. I turned my head away from the light, recognising finally that I had been staring at it and was slowly threatening to burn an image of itself into my retinas. As I turned my head, my sight slid down from the ceiling to bars that extended to the floor. The bars wrapped around two sides to form two of the walls and concrete created the remaining two, no way out apart from the equally reinforced door that would undoubtedly only open from the outside. I could see some vague crash mats spread out in the rest of the room beyond the cell and what looked like boxing equipment?

There was a smell of sweat in the room and in inhaled deeper to investigate what I couldn’t see but my nose would. A scent of something else that I couldn’t make out, but it wasn’t the same type as me loitered around my head, it too seemed to have been in here at one point or another. It was faint however, so its incarceration must have ended well before mine had begun. I turned my head to get a better view of my surroundings and the action amplified one unmistakable scent that was not my own, it wasn’t jungle like those who had been chasing me but it also wasn’t known to me.

I pulled the shoulder of my t-shirt slightly to my face, it was there, the scent of another. A Tom if I wasn’t mistaken but not a stray, there was a depth to the scent that described a Pride base mixed with the individual notes of the owner It was all combining into a jumbled mess that my mind just couldn’t quite seem to decipher.

I didn't know who or what these people were but I couldn’t sense any of them around, I closed my eyes and swallowed dryly before letting out a 'hello' that was quieter than it had seemed in my head. Unsurprisingly there was no response. I called out again, barely managing to subdue the frustration in my voice. I had come so far to being free again from those bastards that had tried to capture me the first time! Now here I was back in some random cell and I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. Still no answer, after everything that had happened, I'd been running for my freedom for hours…Now I was stuck again.

The tears that I tried to keep contained came freely down my dirt smeared cheeks washing away the grime to reveal pink, scrapped skin underneath that smarted as soon as I tried to wipe away the evidence of my current vulnerability. "Hello?" I screamed before allowing the tears to come freely, finally allowing the emotions towards my predicament to get the better of me. The futility of my attempts of calling out before when I was last caged up seemingly mocking my new attempt at contact.

Three sobs had broken free when there was a column of light that appeared at the ceiling and the sound of footsteps. Choking back the tears I struggled up, the pain making me want to cry all over again. I shuffled to the edge of the metal bed that was attached firmly to the concrete, my fingers coiling around the steel and feeling despair pulse through me at the same time as the cool metal chilled my skin. "Hello?" I asked again, trying to keep restrain in my voice and straining my eyes to see who was approaching me cautiously.

They stopped at the bottom of what I could make out as stairs leading up into the house. I could hear them gently sniffing the air, I'd seen that action before, they were cautiously weighing up to see if I was a threat. I knew the drill as I myself had done it a thousand times before. I knew it was yet another Tom, but it wasn’t a scent that I had already identified in here. They took a step to the side and reached out to a switch of some sort, their fingers playing over it, suddenly the light was oppressively bright, and my eyes winced.

The fingers once again went to the switch and the light became slightly dimmer than before. Though the light was brighter I couldn’t make them out fully thanks to my tears and the involuntary blinding due to the lights, I could make out that they were looking intently at me, assessing my threat. I slumped my shoulders forward, sighing. There was something to be said about understanding who has the upper hand and this time it wasn’t me, gentle cooperation was going to be my best shot at a ticket out of here.

"Where am I?” I didn’t look up at them, I wasn’t going to show any defiance towards this one. They hadn’t even spoken to me let alone threatened me.

"Get Faythe, she awake.” the person yelled from the bottom of the stairs, they were replied to with the sound of various footsteps. The light emitting from the door at the top flashed like Morse Code as people passed over its threshold. The group gathered slightly away from the bars, there were four of them, three males and a female.

The female figure came up to the bars. Distinctly Tabby. That was a scent that was like my own but with a tinge of something else. I flared my nostrils gently to try and get at what the extra scent was. Stray? Maybe, and it was slightly…jungle? I stiffened.

"Get some of the other lights on in here please" she called over her shoulder as a figure went to the wall opposite and suddenly three strip lights came on, flooding the area with light. I was in a gym down here.

_One point to me, Sherlock who?_

The boxing equipment now in all its glory thanks to the full light, I could see that there were other assortments of weights and other strength building paraphernalia. It was a gym with a cell in it. I didn't like the feeling of this.

"What's your name?" the woman who had been identified as Faythe asked in a soft voice that caught me off guard.

"Zedelia." I winced as I said my own stupid name. It sounds like a name you would give to a hotel when you didn’t want them to have your real details.

"Zedelia," the woman said, allowing the sound of my name to hang in the air, analysing it. She took in a deep breath through her nose, searching it for a scent to confirm what she had heard. "where are you from?"

Not the turn in the questioning I was expecting. "Canada?" I said on the exhale as I realised I had been holding my breath. It sounded more like a confession than a statement.

"You’re a long way from home Tabbycat..." Faythe smiled at me as I leaned back on the bed trying to get the wall against my back, this had taken a turn that I did not like. "What has brought you here into our territory?" she closed her eyes slightly as she assessed me, inspecting my scent again. "Marc, let the Rick and Bert know we have found a trespasser.”

The one identified as Marc left first, off to make that phone call apparently. Faythe left with an unidentified Tom and whispered to the remaining one, I heard what they said but pretended that I didn’t. I was to be kept on the cell and watched until the council had come to an agreement about me.

_Great… It’s not like I’m 29 or anything…_

The time in the cell lasted for four whole days. I’d been kept company by a few of the Toms and was given the pleasure of watching them spar on the mats opposite. I say company, it was mostly them making small talk about what it was like in Canada, did we really have a maple syrup cartel, was it actually as freezing cold as it looked, had I met any polar bears... After that though, I was on my own, left listening to the buzz of activity going on above me.

The facilities left a lot to be desired. A coffee can was my toilet and was dutifully emptied frequently but it didn’t measure up to an actual bathroom. I’d been given a bowl of cool soapy water, a cloth and a rare moment of privacy during the day to wash myself up in. I managed to get off as much grit and blood as possible but without being able to wash my hair, I was still feeling grimy. Some new clothes were provided, grey jogging bottoms and a roomy t-shirt with an ‘ACDC’ logo emblazoned on it. It wasn’t exactly convict wear, but I sure felt like I was being made to feel and look as harmless as possible. The food was brought to me and I was surprised and thankful that it was home-cooked, much improved on the bags of fast food that had been thrown at me while being transported by the jungle assholes that had grabbed me, where I was given just enough to sustain me but not enough to enable me to do anything dangerous like fighting back. The days crept by and I managed to acquire a few books from one of the Toms to pass the time, on the promise that I didn’t fold down the pages as a bookmark, apparently, they belonged to the Tabby and she was fond of her books.

After two days in the cell a new Tom appeared, he placed a table close to the bars and produced a pack of cards from his back pocket, placing them in the middle of the table as he sat down on the floor.

“You know how to play?”

“Play what?” I asked, getting up from the bed and slowly making my way over to the table, intrigued by his proposal of company. He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt with dark blue jeans, the knees worn and fraying slightly, exposing the tanned skin beneath. His dusty boots setting off the look in a rugged but well put together kind of way. He looked like a Tom who worked hard, or at least worked out hard. His dark brown hair and bright blue eyes were a striking combination as he watched me walk over.

“Poker, Rummy,” he pulled the cards out of the dog-eared box and started shuffling them deftly between his fingers, “snap?”

As I sat down, I saw the pictures on the cards, instead of having a display of clubs and diamonds they had displays of naked women.

“Are we playing match the breasts?” I asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

The Tom frowned, “this was the only deck I could find.”

“Seeing as we are meeting for the first time over a multitude of naked women, do I get the pleasure of your name at least?”

“Jace, Jace Hammond.” He replied, choosing to look at the cards he was dealing out rather than at me.

_Well they do seem well thumbed…_

“I’m Zede—”

“Zedelia, I know. Faythe told me.”

I jerked my head back slightly. Ok, I had been introduced to everyone in my absence apparently. “Did she tell you anything else?”

“She told me that seeing as I scooped you off the drive, I should allow you to put a name to the scent.” He looked up slightly to meet my stare, almost challenging me to work it out. I sniffed lightly.

_Ah, that scent_. _So that’s my knight in shining armour._

“You made me pass out.”

“I think the running made you pass out.”

_Touché…_

“So Jace, Jace Hammond. What do you do here?” I asked very casually but I was sincerely hoping that he might have been the gatekeeper so I could get out of here.

“I’m visiting.”

_Damn._

“Where from?”

“Ha, that… I’m not sure.” There was a weary smile on his lips.

“How can you not be sure?” This Tom was certainly a puzzle. _A beautiful puzzle._ I reluctantly admitted to myself. _Stop it Lia. Now is not the time!_

“Let’s just quote Facebook and say, ‘it’s complicated’…”

“Ah, I get the feeling you really don’t want to talk about it.”

“That would be correct.”

_Jace one, Lia zero…_ I settled back and pointed at the cards on the table, we had seven each and the remainder neatly stacked in the middle. This was shaping up to be an awkward game if one of us didn’t break the tension.

“What’s your pleasure?” I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“My what?” Jace looked up, I could have sworn that I heard his pulse quicken.

“What rules are we going to use to collect these—" I picked up a card from the pile in the middle and flipped it over. Apparently this one was Samantha and she was the nine of clubs. “Voluptuous specimens of humanity…”

“Rummy?” Jace offered, squaring up the card I had just turned over.

“What better way to collect women.” I teased, letting a smile sneak up from the corner of my mouth.

Jace stopped picking up his cards and put his hands flat on the table. There was a tension lurking beneath the muscles in his arms that was threatening to come out. “Did you want me to find another pack or get another game?”

“No, no.” I put my hand through the bars and placed them over the pile in the middle to make my point. “This is fine, I’m sorry. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this, it’s nice to actually spend some time with someone, real time with someone” I tried to look him in the eye but I couldn’t, I smiled slightly and looked at my hand, still playing fortress over the deck between us, “and for scooping me up.”

He smiled, a genuine look of happiness. He continued collecting up his cards and looked at them quickly. “You’re welcome. Now, rock-paper-scissors. On three.”

“What for?”

“We have to decide who goes first somehow.” He placed his cards slowly back down on the table, made a fist and wiggled it at me until I did the same. “One, Two, Three.”

On the third count we produced our chosen shapes. I had gone for scissors and he had gone for rock. He moved forward to place his fist between my fingers.

“Rock blunts scissors.”

“Fuck it.” I laughed.

“I beg your pardon?” Jace placed his hand on his chest in mock horror.

“Play, you ass.” I giggled and pushed his pile of cards towards him, Jace started laughing and picked them up, holding them close to his face. He turned around slightly towards the full-length mirrors that were behind him at the far side of the gym.

“No cheating.”

“You want that woman or not?” I asked, pointing at ‘Samantha’ who lay dutifully between us.

“I’m thinking about it…”

“Hurry up, she hasn’t got all day, she’ll get cold.”

Jace gave me a look that said ‘har-har’ at my sarcasm but his smile said he enjoyed it.


	4. Release

On the fourth day, a rather brutal four-way death match type battle was going on. The constant thud of bodies either being slammed to the ground or punches being thrown made it difficult to read my borrowed book. I knew the names of all of the Toms there apart from one. He was new. Faythe came down to them and whispered to the second largest Tom there, Jace. Marc was also present and he took to trading punches with the new Tom to cover the sound of what Faythe was saying.

_Great, not even allowed to hear the gossip._

The conversation ended and something was passed over. Three of the Toms went up the stair, panting but laughing. Marc clapped the newcomer on the back, he looked surprised but pleased with himself.

That left one Tom, Jace. He hung around until the others had made their way up the stairs before he made any movement. He let a key slip from his palm to his fingers, deftly catching it between his thumb and index finger. He slowly walked towards the door and slipped the key into the large padlock. He didn’t speak, just smiled at me. It was a warm smile but slightly cocky. The cropped crest of brown hair grazed the bars as bent his head to detach the padlock from the remaining loop of steel that held the door shut, his arm flexing under the hem of his sleeve, the boxing equipment was certainly put to good use. I may have been in a bind, but I also had some very animalistic instincts swirling around that just refused to be tamed. I could smell the shampoo that he had used mixed in with the distinct scent of him, warm and very masculine, a scent that also told others he would be better as a friend than a foe.

It wasn’t the same as the scent of Toms back in Canada which despite my predicament caused a flurry of excitement in the depths of my stomach despite the situation surrounding our meeting. I got up and turned my head slightly, silently questioning him. The reminder of the scent from my t-shirt floated back up to me… My knight in shining armour twice as now he was letting me out. I snaked my way over to the door with smooth, silent steps, even in my boots. He left it open and stepped back silently encouraging me to exit my prison. He smiled more and then put his head down, like he had suddenly become the shyest person on the planet even though I’d had the pleasure of getting to know him and making small talk for the last few days. I looked down at my feet.

_Shit girl you look a mess, no wonder he's trying to hide his grin…_

I screamed internally and tried to rearrange myself without looking too obvious. I wiped the hair from my face, pulling at the scrapes and making them angry again. I inadvertently let out a small hiss which wasn’t covered by the sound of the barred door grating slightly as it relaxed on its huge hinges, he looked up with genuine concern.

"We've got the Doc waiting upstairs in the lounge, he can check you out properly, make sure that you're ok…" he finally said.

"I just need a some antiseptic and a plaster, I'll be fine." I said, with more conviction than I actually felt.

"Yeah but it can’t hurt," he gently pleaded as he held the door open with the tips of his fingers, giving me room to exit. I loitered in the doorway, not sure if I wanted to leave all of a sudden, "he can at least make sure that there's no dirt or things stuck in these" he gestured to a rather nasty scrape on my shoulder which snaked out from under the collar of my t-shirt.

_Yeah, those… I think I’ve been manhandled enough already, don’t need a Doc poking at me as well…_

"If I could just get something to eat and drink then I can shift and sort out getting home." I insisted, not wanting to seem too needy to this very distracting Tom.

"I’m inclined to demand that you get checked out," Jace said. Looking at me with an expression that silently insisted he didn't want to make an enemy before we had even gone from an acquaintance to friend. I folded my arms, I don’t enjoy being dictated to, I’d spent enough energy and time to ensure I had the freedom to do what I wanted and needed to. He rolled his shoulders and softened his expression. "Look, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to." he finally said, holding out his right hand to me through the door shaped gap in the bars that I hadn't quite accepted that I could walk through. I didn’t move.

“Can we start again?” he asked, holding his arm out further. “I’m Jace, Jace Hammond”

_Yeah ok, you win._ I covered a smile with one hand, pretending to itch my nose and stretched the other out to him, I didn't return the gesture with offering my right hand in exchange for a courteous handshake, Instead I wrapped the fingers of my left hand around his and allowed him to slowly pull me through the doorway, my muscles telling my mind that his assistance to put one foot in front of the other was something I needed. He looked down at his gently squeezed hand, after momentarily wondering what to do next. This wasn't what he had expected and it took a second for the realisation that this wasn’t a handshake to sink in.

"I'm," he faltered, the words falling off as he decided to halt the train of thought that had started, "I'm here to help" was what he unconvincingly ended up uttering.

I followed his gentle tugging of my arm out of the cell he looked at me quizzically. "How about getting you something to change into, I think they’re planning a cook out tonight too?" he offered. Yes, _anything_ but these awful jogging bottoms.

As happy as I was at being free, I faltered. My pulse spiked as my mind raced, shouldn’t I just go? The longer I am here the more time that the jungle cats had to come up with another way of getting me. "Err…" was all I could muster in reply.

Jace bristled under my hand and a shiver ran up my arm, a distinctive act that betrayed his displeasure at my sudden indecision, which knowing my luck he had taken as reluctance to stay. I wasn’t reluctant, just not sure. That was the problem.

_Way to go Lia, piss off the only Tom who has given more than a damn about you…_

I inhaled deeply. Not to check for a scent this time, just to brace myself for whatever was coming next. He stopped guiding me towards the stairs and turned to face me fully, his true height and bulk showing for the first time. I stopped and met his gaze, I didn't feel the need to raise myself up or puff out my chest to try and counter him. This was really not going as planned and the whole 'starting off on the wrong foot' was well into its second chapter, first the shutting me down when I asked about where he was from and now this.

"You do know that you can trust me?" Jace whispered as he leaned towards me, I instinctively leaned away from him in response, why did he think I didn’t trust him? "Your heartbeat gave you away." he left a silence to develop, proving his point. My heart was thumping against my chest but he wasn’t the cause. _Not all of the cause at least._ The silence left my ears with nothing to do so my nose took over. Picking out the subtle elements of his scent, cataloguing them more thoroughly for later. He didn’t have the same base scent that Faythe had, and I couldn’t pick out another Tabby scent on him either. I closed my eyes to try and suppress the tingling feeling that particular thought brought forward. What the hell was wrong with me. This isn't 'Speed' and we’re not destined for an adrenaline-soaked romance. I leaned in to him and inhaled.

"Who said I didn’t trust you?" I hissed at him before pulling back and folding my arms across my chest. I needed to stop going on the defensive, you can take the cat out of the harsh arctic but you can’t take the harsh arctic out of the cat apparently…

He sighed heavily. "This is not going well, again, is it?" I got the 'pained, disappointed and sorry' look that I had seen a few times from the Toms back home.

"Not so great. I don’t even know where I am, I’ve spent four days in a tiny cell and no one will even tell me where I am"

"Look, Zedelia," he put his hands up in surrender, "you're in South-Central territory." He seemed to think that I would know exactly what he was going on about… "Texas?" he added, raised eyebrows as though questioning what shoddy geographical education the Prides back in Canada must give out.

"Ah…" I let that hang between us, it sounded like I was disappointed. He took a step back and folded his arms to match mine. "So, you know every Canadian Prideland I guess then?" I challenged, letting the reversal of the statement sink in. If he didn't know all the Canadian Prides then how and why did he expect me to know all of the American ones.

"No…" his response was measured without admitting defeat.

"So," I said, with more vigour in my voice than I intended. "Can I change?"

"Here?” He was puzzled at the sudden determination I had.

A laugh escaped me, I couldn’t help it. “No, not here.”

"Yeah, that was obvious wasn’t it.” He managed a grin. Which was a welcome sign that he was softening up again. “How about I show you to a guest room if you want, you can get showered and… stuff.”

I let off a huge yawn, I’d slept for the past four days without it being a restful sleep. My new-found freedom made me realise just how little sleep I had. I was in no fit state to get on the move again, I couldn’t outrun a dream even if I tried.

"The cage isn’t the easiest to sleep in. Maybe that guest room should get an extended visit”

I turned to face him more, my soft grey eyes seemed so dull to his warm blue ones. “I think a shower; some new clothes and some fresh air would do me the world of good. I appreciate the thought though.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jace waved a hand towards the stairs and I started up them, my legs were not happy at the prospect and for a while each step seemed to get me no closer to the top of them, as though I was walking up an escalator the wrong way.

“I’ll whip something up. Can’t promise it will be the latest fashion though.” Jace said from behind me as I was trying to haul my ass up these never-ending stairs. _At least he’s got a good view._

We got to the top of the stairs, eventually, and I was greeted by a hallway that seemed to run the length of the ranch. It smelled homely and full of people. Busy but accommodating. I could hear people milling around, busy doing their own things in seemingly every part of the Ranch. It was nice but I just couldn’t help but feel a bit over whelmed. It sure was busier than back home.

_Home…_

"Jace, do you know what the council have actually said?" I asked hurriedly while there didn’t seem to be many people about.

"I’m not really part of the council scene anymore but I think we know who is after you…" Jace said flatly "they’ve tried this once before." My eyes snapped to meet his, I could feel my pupils dilating to let in as much light as possible as a new wave of panic set in. "Look, shower up and I'll introduce you to the main Enforcers for South-Central Pride when they are back for the cook-out and then they can tell you what they know." He paused as he looked around the hallway “I'm in the guesthouse while I’m here and I know that there is a guest room that has your name on it, _plus_ , you'll be fine if you're surrounded by enforcers…”

I laughed. I started laughing and I could not stop. Tiredness had suddenly given way to hysteria. I was laughing like a hyena while Jace stood there not understanding at all what was _so_ funny. There were heads popping out from doorways to see what was going while trying to remain from view. I had only seen one Tabby in amongst all of the Toms here so the sound of another new female laughing hysterically was clearly going to be a draw to them.

“What's so funny?” Jace finally managed as the number of eyes watching had doubled and some had even ventured into the hallway to look. He was looking around nervously, trying to work out what hysterical joke he seemed to have missed.

I stopped laughing enough to look at him. The toll of the past weeks had left me seeing the futility in his statement of my 'defence' as the funniest thing on the planet right now. "You ever heard of a Canadian Enforcer?" I asked him. Judging by the vague knowledge of Canadian Pride politics it seemed like a long shot.

“Yes…,” he replied nervously. His brow was furrowing. “we knew one. He didn’t really make a good impression.”

“No, not a Canadian who is an Enforcer. A _Canadian Enforcer._ ” I stressed the last words, to make the point that is was a singular ‘thing’.

“Umm,” He looked up, squinting slightly as he racked his brain for some long-buried information. “Siblings of the Alpha who stay with the pride?”

"Yes, sort of. The Alpha is the Tabby… The Enforcers are her sisters…" I hastily explained. "You don’t mess with Tabbies back home. They are the ones with the deadliest claws. The top cats are always female, and everyone bows down before them, or they are made to." I had a quick glance at those who were loitering and hanging around in the doorways before bringing my attention back to Jace and looking into his now bemused gaze. I wasn’t quite up for an audience but privacy seemed like a rare thing here.

“Go on.” Said a voice behind me, Marc had appeared and was keen to listen. I couldn’t help but flinch slightly at him, he just smelled too familiar to those I was evading and although unjust, I couldn’t help it. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he soothed, noticing my involuntary reaction, “I’m here to listen, to learn.” His gaze turned briefly to Jace, there was a hardening of his eyes that I couldn’t help but notice.

"We have a roughly equal number of Toms to Tabbies but only the first-born fertile female is the alpha,” I paused, looking around, “there doesn’t seem to be that many Tabbies here though?”

Jace winced slightly as Marc vocalised what he was thinking. “There’s not.” There were murmurings in the hallway as more Toms came out to listen.

"Are you the--?” Marc left the sentence hanging, not quite sure where to go with it.

"God no, Don’t worry I'm not the Alpha, I’m just a lowly Canadian Enforcer," the statement threw him off guard, “that’s where it’s supposed to be kinda like the Fifth Element, I protect you.”

"So how come you’re all the way down in Texas?” a voice from the back of the group asked before being shushed.

"I'm supposed to be the deadliest cat in this hemisphere but I'm also part of the only Pride in Canada that has two fertile females. Whoever took me was trying to get at both of them and they partially won that fight.”

"Where's your sister?" Jace winced as he asked seeming to know the answer before I had even told him.

"My little sister…She's dead.”

“We can finish this in private.” Marc interrupted before hissing at the rest of the Toms in attendance, they scurried back to wherever they had come from and the hallway was once again empty save for the three of us.

"I should have been able to stop them but I failed and I’m supposed to be the _great Canadian Enforcer_ " I swung my arms out to the side in frustration, mocking my inability to live up to my title.

Jace grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. “Hey, we can deal with this.” I sighed heavily for the second time today in his presence and he slowly let me go. Marc broke the silence with a voice low but full of threat.

"We've faced a problem like this more than once and no-one has come to the Lazy S and been hurt. This is the safest place for you." he nodded his head to one side, motioning at a door. "Jace,” Marc let the name slip out in a way that was lukewarm at best, “take her to the guesthouse and see to it she has everything she needs. Faythe will want to talk to her.”

Jace only nodded once, keeping his eyes on Marc with a cool stare. He ushered me to the large door that opened out into the backyard. Marc had gone back up the hallway. The atmosphere was charged and not in a good way.

“You know, I might not look it but… but I’ve dealt with enough to know how you feel.” Jace smiled at me, as we stepped out onto the porch and into the sun. He was trying to be warm and reassuring but the pause told me that he was choosing his words carefully. To what end I couldn't work out, unless it was a subtle hint at the pecking order down in America? Lifting his left hand towards the door he placed his right hand on the small of my back and gently nudged me forward as he followed behind.

"Who is the Alpha here, is it him?” Throwing a thumb over my shoulder to gesture at the departed Marc.

"Kinda, it’s actually Faythe" Jace gently offered.

"Kinda?” 

"Generally it’s the Toms who become Alpha, but her father wanted her to lead."

"So where do you fit in?”

“Well, I’m just visiting for old times’ sake.”

“Shouldn’t you be looking for a mate?” I asked so matter-of-factly that Jace blushed.

"Yeah, it’s not quite as easy as that.” He put his hands up in surrender to the thought. "I lost that right of a mate a long time ago.” there was a tinge of disdain in the words as he almost spat them out.

"Lost it?" I lowered my head slightly to try and hide the rosy tinge that was flaring up from my collar bones and threatening to engulf my cheeks. I focused my eyes on his shins as if they were the most interesting thing in the hallway but they slowly made their way up to his thighs where I forced my gaze to stop as I didn't dare raise them any further for fear of what I might find.

_Stop checking him out Lia!_

My pulse crashing through my head. I was behaving like some sort of hormonal teenager and I knew that he would sense that my heart rate had just gone through the roof "I’m sorry, that’s none of my business. I’m tired and I don’t know what I’m saying” I laughed nervously, it might not have been any of my business but I liked that insinuation that he was available, so to speak. And the idea of a Tom who could handle themselves was appealing, to say the least, especially when compared to the rag-tag bunch I had to pick from back home.

"Look it's fine, honestly," he gazed out towards the sun drenched guest house and stepped down onto the grass, “It doesn’t matter anymore anyway.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off leaving me to catch up.


	5. Recalling the Past

"Do you want shorts? It's going to be really hot." an Enforcer yelled through the door. He didn't need to, I would have been able to hear him perfectly even if he had been asking in a normal tone but some things are a force of habit when time has been spent dealing with the ‘normal’ world.

"I would prefer jeans if you had them, black ones if I can be really picky" I replied, raising my voice over the sound of the water. Ramming my finger through a huge tangle of hair. "Oh my fucking GOD" I fumed as the knot just wouldn’t budge and I was losing my patience with it.

"Do…do you need some help?" another voice called out over the sound of the water. There had been four or five different enforcers milling in the guesthouse when Jace and I had arrived. I had been introduced and as sure as I was they could all remember my name, I would be dammed if I could remember theirs.

"I'm fine." I shouted curtly, contemplating just cutting the bloody thing out. While short hair was more practical for an Enforcer, it had taken me months to even get it past my ears and now that it was just past my shoulders I firmly told myself that I was not going to go through all the annoyance of growing it out again.

"Lia?" Jace called over the water. It was strange hearing my nickname being called out by anyone other than my siblings or parents. I turned the shower off and decided to try and brush out the rest of the knot. Hopping out on to the tiled floor, I tip-toed over to the door and unlocked it. Jace put his hand on the door handle and pushed it a small amount before calling out to me. "You sure?" he asked, hesitating with the door handle still in his hand.

"Yeah" I had given up being coy, or at least trying to be coy a long time ago.

He walked in with his head down and turned to close the door behind him. It seemed like he was giving me time to cover myself up before he turned to face me but I was far more concerned with assessing the scar that ran down my shoulder blade in the mirror.

My wound had healed it somewhat but it was still angry and red, it wouldn’t take much to open it up again which was the worrying part. The bastards that had ambushed me had hit me with a something hard when I kept refusing to cooperate, I mean, I don’t know what they didn’t like about hissing, scratching and biting. They hadn’t seemed to be satisfied with just chaining me up in their hell hole if that meant that I could still open my mouth. They wanted to knock me out, to take me out of action but they got sloppy and I managed to dodge it enough to deflect the blow with my shoulder. The result of that fight ended up a draw, I had a split in the skin that made the Grand Canyon look like a crack in the sidewalk and they got told to back off so they didn’t do any more damage, apparently a knocked about Tabby wasn’t what they were told to get and their ‘boss’ wasn’t going to be happy. However, it was enough to disable my arm and then they still got the satisfaction that I was still awake to wallow in my predicament.

I raised my eyes to see that Jace was silently watching. His face wore a neutral expression while mine I discovered, when I looked at my own reflection, looked like I was about to kill someone.

I shrugged and turned to face the mirror full on, looking at the riddle of scars that snaked their way across my torso. They were reminders of battles hard won. Only the one on my shoulder was a reminder of the battles hard lost and it was the biggest one I had.

_Bastards._

The biggest scar was now the biggest reminder of failure as an Enforcer and to my sister. I pursed my lips and stared at my face, trying to contain that storm of emotions swelling up in my chest. My eyes switched to looking at my hair to try and purge the anger that was threatening to escape. It looked almost respectable one side and dragged-through-a-bush chic on the other. I looked at Jace in the mirror and just pointed to my self-made bird’s nest that adorned my head. In spite of my previous anger, I was trying in vain to suppress the laughter that was now threatening to break free. Jace lowered his head but I had already seen the smile and the gentle tremor in his shoulders belied the giggling that he was trying to hide.

"Har-fucking-har…" I mocked as I turned around and grabbed a towel. All he was doing was standing there, looking like he was having a small seizure as his shoulders bounced up and down. Finally, he looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes, dangerously close to rolling down his cheeks. He was met by my 'you done?' face staring back at him in the mirror. Eyebrows raised, head to one side, except this time the giant knot of hair just made me look crazy. That was it, he was laughing, bent over double, crying.

"I needed that" He said finally, coming up for air. "As for you, there's a selection of clothes in the guest bedroom, take your pick."

"Thanks"

"There's a hair brush too…"

I let out a small growl as I stalked out of the bathroom, clutching a towel around me, collaring one of the many Enforcers slinking around to find the way to the right bedroom.

The clothes were there. In the small but adequate single room I surveyed the scene. They were laid out on the end of the bed that was adorned in a fairly masculine dusky blue duvet, the night stand held a solitary lamp and the dresser to the side was bear. Minimalistic but homely enough. Walking to the end of the bed, everything had been sorted into piles of clothes type. There was a neat pile of a selection of jeans, including the requested black pair, a selection of various styles of t-shirts and fresh underwear that was laid alongside my war-torn bra. Selecting my chosen attire from each pile I looked more reasonable once I had clothes on that didn’t have more holes than the manufacturer intended them to have. The black jeans twinned with the black t-shirt with the v-neck made me feel more like I was back on the job rather than on an odd unrequested holiday in Texas.

My battered boots were also at the foot of the bed, dusty and a bit blood stained but I wouldn’t have swapped them for the world… or the new trainers that were placed beside them, they were a size too small. They hadn’t quite realised that I had come into this world equipped with a foot size that meant I had my own snow shoes.

The hair brush was indeed there, along with a large selection of violently neon hair ties from Forever-21. I teased out the mess on the side of my head and managed to get my damp hair up into a slick ponytail. I somehow didn’t look like I'd been beaten into submission and dragged half way down a continent anymore, it was almost as if I could put that behind me and start rectifying what had gone wrong. There was a light knock at the door that brought me back to the present and away from my revengeful daydream.

"I'm ready." I called out expecting to hear a male voice at the door, seeing as the place was crawling with Toms. I was slightly surprised when a female one replied.

"Can I come in?"

I stepped over to the door and opened it, greeted by Faythe and Marc. His hulking frame dwarfed Faythe even as he stood behind her. His face was full of concern but as I subtly sniffed, I couldn’t help myself as I tried to let my nose once again find something that would confirm that he was not like the bastards in the forest, even though his exotic tanned skin and deep amber eyes told my senses that he was. "Hi" I said offering my hand. Faythe took it but pulled me to her, greeting me with a hug that seemed full of urgent relief that contained a hint of anger. I could smell the undeniably feminine scent of Tabby; in the sea of masculine scents that I had found myself in it was almost like a life-preserver. It was foreign to me to have so little female contact when there were so many cats around.

"We have a lot to talk about" She said finally, releasing me and letting Marc shake my hand. "This is Marc, I think you have met. He’s my husband.”

I nodded at him politely, but it was obvious that I was still dubious of what would have been ordinarily an undeniably a stunning specimen of a Tom.

He laughed slightly. "I am a stray, if you were wondering," he said in a dangerously familiar Latino accent, “but I’m paid to catch the kidnappers, not do the kidnapping.”

"Ahhhh." was all I could think of saying in reply.

"Scratch fever as a child and left on his own. My Father, the Pride, took him in and here he is now…" Faythe added, looking in his direction. The fact he was a stray didn't affect the obvious affection she was displaying for him. I felt awkward.

"What should we talk about?" I asked finally breaking the silence that had descended on our little group. I looked expectantly at both of them in turn.

"Should we do this in the study?" Faythe asked Marc in a hushed tone.

"No… Let’s go downstairs to the lounge and get some coffee going, I know they still have the good stuff here."

The lounge was vast and very much a masculine den. The main wall was dominated by the biggest flat-screen I had ever seen, games controllers littered the floor along with mugs and glasses. There was a faint odour of takeout pizza and stale beer. It was very definitely a bachelor pad. While the television dominated the wall, the sofa in front of it dominated the room. It was one of those modular ones adorned in a hard-wearing beige fabric. It looked fairly new but there were some older seat cushions from a different sofa set on there that were squashed down. Clearly someone didn’t want to give up their favourite seat without a fight. It was currently in a 'L' formation, it could seat about ten people on there normally but for the size of the Toms here it could seat only about eight of them. The floor was wooden and cool underfoot, the dark planks were scarred but it made it feel lived in rather than worn. The kitchen was set off to one side, where food and drink could be prepared without missing what was on the screen. Coffee pots were dotted about the worktops and there was enough of them that you could be excused for thinking you had just walked into Starbucks. 

The few Toms that were left were Enforcers that had just come back from duty. They sorted out the many pots for fresh coffee to slowly drip in to. I sat on the sofa at the side that faced the kitchen and Faythe sat facing the screen with Marc next to her.

Jace was already sat in an easy chair close to the kitchen area. While he may have been smiling, his arms were folded over his chest.

"Ok, so?" I started. Looking to prompt the conversation without having to be the one to actually begin it.

"So…" Faythe followed on. "We have spoken to the council to decide what the best course of action is."

"Ok…"

"And they have decided that although you appear to have entered the territory not of your own free will, your appearance here and due to the loss of your sister, it will need to be investigated."

"Ok."

So some apparently thought that I may have had a hand in it. What did they think had happened, power grab gone wrong? I didn’t need to kill my sister to become the head of my pride. My mother would have had both of us running it in a heartbeat. But it appeared that until I could find who had attacked and kidnaped me, it was my word against this ‘council’.

"Are you able to give us a description of those who attacked you and killed your sister?" Faythe prodded.

"Well…" I clasped my hands in my lap and settled in to telling the tale that I didn't want to tell. "They weren't Canadian, and they weren't Wildcats. They seemed to have come from a Latin based country as they didn't speak French but it wasn’t English either…" I was waffling and I knew it.

"What did they look like" Marc added quickly, trying to get to the point of the question in a more blunt manner than Faythe.

"Like you." I replied. Looking him in the eye. I wasn’t trying to challenge him but to show that I had outgrown my fear.

"Wow. Ok." He looked at his feet. "Anything else about them? Besides looking like me?"

This was it, now was the time for my Enforcer training to come in and recite every last detail, down to the smell of the Canadian wind, to relive that moment that it took a whole band of Toms to bring me down on that snowy hill… I closed my eyes briefly to focus and recited everything as I replayed it in my mind.

"There was four of them, they were all about his size…" I lazily pointed to the Tom in the kitchen who was battling with the coffee pots. "They seemed that they were not used to the weather as the big winter coats they had on still smelled of the store that they bought them from, like they were really new, just bought for this trip... They had goggles with them like all of the tourists we get, if you’re not used to it you need them to block out the snow and the sun but then I couldn’t see their eyes."

I paused, assessing if just letting me vocalise my recollection had actually given any useful information. Those present were silent, waiting for me to go on.

"They all spoke with an accent that wasn’t quite like yours…" I raised a lazy finger towards Marc, causing him to shuffle in his seat slightly. "but of a similar origin I think." I closed my eyes again while I carried on letting my memories flow in the direction they wanted to.

"I was up on a ridge overlooking Resolute, we have had a bit of trouble there before with Wildcats who have scuffled with each other to try and ascertain dominance, just because it’s an empty place they think they can take over a town like it’s their own little territory, it doesn’t go unnoticed, it’s my job to see everything and straighten out what needs straightening. During the day the air had been crisp and clear, I could have smelled anything unusual on it but come dusk, the taint of the diesel generators came on as people tried to warm their homes and it muddled it.”

I huffed air out of my nose, as if trying to clear the smell of diesel that wasn’t even there. “There was a fight, I don’t know if they were just lucky or they planned it. My attention was channelled towards those bloody Wildcats and they got to me. They snuck up behind me and got me face first in the snow. They pushed me down harder as I struggled a much for air as to get away, two of them were kneeling on me, even though the padding of my fur jacket I could feel my ribs were going to break if I wasn’t careful and the more I moved the more it hurt.”

My voice picked up pace as I delved deeper into my memories. “They discovered that they couldn't win in a physical struggle, even with four of them so they decided that battering me was their only option. I don't know what they hit me with, but it was enough to split my shoulder and put me semi out of action. They managed to bound my hands behind me and gagged me. They knew how I channelled my shift and they bound me in such a way that it would have been impossible to do. They stopped me shifting so I couldn’t kill the assholes. They _knew_ about me, what I did, my tiny habits, even where I would be. They must have been watching me and I didn't know, they must have been watching my family and I didn't know, I should have been the first to work it out and hunt them down but I just didn't know. Now she's dead and they took me, they’re _still_ after me. I don't even know why. I'm a nothing in my Pride, just a dependable sledgehammer to those who try and disturb our existence but nothing more. I don’t even know what they want, why they wanted my sister dead. I have no clue what they want and until I hunt them down I won’t ever know.”

There was anguish and frustration by the end as I got all the memories out in the open. I could live with being over powered once, that would only make me stronger but the not knowing why they had ended up killing my sister in the process of trying to take her and why they had then tried to take me was eating me up inside.

"Zedelia?" Jace asked softly, I looked up confused as to why he had used my full name rather than Lia. He faltered slightly as he spoke, finding the right way to ask for the information that he felt they all needed, "When you said that you are nothing to your Pride and that there… you knew that you shouldn’t be in the hierarchy, what do you mean?"

That was a question that I knew would be coming, they all seemed intrigued as to why a Tabby was bottom of the rung. My sex was seemingly what they felt was the number one reason for someone to try and abduct me, they didn’t know everything though.

"The Pride system in Canada seems to be more balanced than it is here," I picked my words with consideration, "we have a more or less even matching of males to females, but it’s the Tabbies that control the Pride. They may have many kittens, of both sexes but to counter our ability to have an even balance fate decided that only a small amount of the female kittens will be able to have kittens of her own, the rest are… well, the rest are barren."

Looks passed fleetingly among those who were listening.

"Here we have only a few Tabbies at all," Faythe said, contemplating this new information, "so comparing the breeding females to just the number of females here, it’s a similar thing." Marc nodded at her words, contemplating the similarities she had pointed out.

"As the fertile Tabbies pick their mates, there's the usual struggles to get noticed from the Toms. The barren females that are left are the Alphas Enforcers, keeping her safe and ensuring that the opportunity for the Pride line to continue carries on. Much like the seemingly surplus Toms here protect you,” I said, looking at Faythe. Marc and Jace never looked at each other but they both grimaced slightly, being branded a surplus Tom was an uncomfortable title to be given. “Either by sheer luck or purposeful planning they picked on the only Pride in Canada that has two breeding females.”

"Two breeding females?" Jace said. "If your sister was Alpha, where's the other one?"

"You're looking at her…" I sighed. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

"You said that your Alpha is, _was_ , your younger sister. Why are you an Enforcer and not the head of a Pride?" Marc was confused and didn’t hide the fact.

"Because I didn't want to be pinned down by popping out kittens on command, waiting with baited breath at the scan to see if they were 'whole' or not, knowing that those that were could only look forward to a life of ‘breeding’. So I told them I wasn't doing it. My Mother hated my defiance and placed me at the bottom of the pile to try and teach me a lesson, probably hoping that a few months out in the arctic circle would encourage me to change my mind. I was officially on the same standing as a Wildcat to her. Her last gift to me was the warning that if I ever dared to settle down with a Tom and get pregnant, well, I would be chased out of the country and never let back in." I waved my hand to try and diffuse the serious mood now hanging around everyone in front of me. The air was tense and I tried a little dry humour to lighten it. "She sounded like something out of Beauty and the Beast but if it was about kittens rather than dinner. 'If you don’t breed constantly, you don't breed at all' It was fine by me though. I got to watch my sister be scrutinised constantly instead of me and I got to roam through the snow doing what I liked…"

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Faythe said at last and Marc smiled.

"Really?" I asked, slightly excited at the prospect of my rebellion not being so outlandish.

"Yeah, my father’s attempts to teach me how to be an Alpha of this Pride caused me to attempt a few escaping acts. I didn't want anything to do with being an Alpha, I wanted to be an Enforcer… After running off to University first. Long story short, I got to be both in the end and here I am anyway." Faythe motioned at her surroundings. "I don't regret it, but I can understand the whole not wanting someone or something planning your whole life for you."

"Just to interject." Jace cut through the smiles. "If you're not…barren,” the words seemed uncomfortable in his mouth, “then I think there’s a damn good explanation as to why you were picked."

"Yes. This has happened before where Tabbies were picked off to become breeding machines for the ‘lawless’ shall we say, South American Prides…" Faythe sighed and looked down. "We stopped them once, but we may have to crush them this time…"


	6. Falling

"So… I was set for the breeding factory was I?" It was an awkward conversation to have but after having learnt of the horrendous fate that a handful of the Tabbies here had to endure, I was glad I was a Canadian Enforcer and not a Tabby here, they seemed weak, defenceless mothers-in-waiting until they were shipped off to the Tom who was picked to create the next line of Tabbies for the whole process to start again. It sounded as cruel as I felt it was.

"Yeah looks that way." Faythe added, while we all trooped out of the guesthouse and onto the lawn that laid between it and the Barn. The sun was still stifling. Texas was not a place for an artic cat, that was for sure.

Standing outside the guesthouse I could see it was a sprawling estate. While the buildings were few, the size of them made up for it but it was the sheer amount of woodland and meadow that they owned which tipped was staggering.

After the sombre chat in the lounge and the small talk on the lawn, Faythe had assured me that she would contact the Prides who were involved last time and they would decide what the next step would be, this was personal now. She hugged me again and made off for the Ranch, waving at someone as she went who was hidden from my view.

Marc stopped Jace by the arm, his expression hard. To say they had a tense conversation was an understatement. Their bodies expressed a heated rivalry but their voices suggested there was an agreement to have a fragile mutual tolerance of each other. Even when the topic was as mundane as where I should stay, each tried to dominate the other while holding enough restraint to prevent it spilling over into a physical battle. Both of them were wanting their own way in the name of upmost protection. This type of conversation was one that I hated. About me but never directed to me, as though I wasn't quite there or had an opinion of my own. It reminded me of my Mothers stern dictatorship over my life. Despite their attempts to keep their voices down I could naturally hear every word, nothing could truly be kept from a cat’s ears.

"I just feel that the Ranch would be a better place for her to be rather than in the guesthouse, its vulnerable…" Marc insisted as Jace crossed his arms and looked indignant.

"And of course, it was so vulnerable that Faythe was never allowed to stay there was she?"

"Faythe was with _me_ when she was there. She had _all_ the protection she would need" Marc snarled. I was sensing some unfinished business between them, kicking at the weeds that had sprung up I tried to wait for them to come to a conclusion about me before I put in my two cents, or boots… whatever I felt was more appropriate.

"Well I'll remember that when I see those bullet wounds that saved her life. Oh wait, they're _my_ scars…" Jace squared up to Marc, although a little shorter in height, he was still a domineering figure. The posturing between them only served to remind me about the stupid Wildcats back home. "Unless being shot these days doesn’t count as protection?"

"Hey!" I yelled at them, having had enough of listening to them bickering. "I am here and I can hear you," I hissed, "and for your information, I could kill you both before you know what's going on. I’m not as delicate as I look. Remember, even four of them couldn’t keep me contained for long, so remind me again about protection..." _Right on, sister, you tell em…_

Marc and Jace looked at me in a somewhat apologetic tone but it wasn’t quite enough to dull down the rivalry between them both.

"I'd rather stay at the guesthouse." I was sure I saw Jace smile slightly as those words. "It's too noisy at the Ranch. I'm Canadian, remember? People aren’t exactly a common thing where I’m from."

"There's more noise at the guesthouse once the Enforcers come back from their shift," Marc said. Looking sideways at Jace, who was looking straight at me and not rising to the bait being dangled to his ear, "they behave like animals."

"I should think so too." I quipped and turned away, picking out a path through the long grass past the Barn while the Marc growled at Jace before stalking off to the Ranch, his hands clenched as tight as the muscles in his shoulders.

"Lia, wait up." Jace jogged up to me. He had loitered for some time on the step after I wandered off. Maybe he was trying to think up a way to explain the 'debate' I had just heard…

"Yup." was all I said as I slowed down a little, kicking my feet lazily though the grass. Watching the specks of pollen twinkle in the sun as they fell lazily back down to the ground.

"You really want to stay at the guesthouse?" was all he could think up after making me wait for him. I turned and carried on walking, as much as I liked him I was not happy with his deciding to take charge of me, old habits die hard, my mother can be squarely to blame for that one.

He jogged a little further to come up alongside me again, catching hold of my arm and turning me to face him. "Marc needs to deal with a Rogue so he won’t be around at the Ranch anyway."

"And?" I challenged, "that makes it ok to try and organise me like I wasn't there?" I really set out with the good old verbal claws and he winced in pain as though I had slapped him across the face.

"I never wanted to upset you, Lia.”

I raised my eyebrows, this was going to be interesting to see how he saved this one.

"But I can see why your angry." he finished, with a look that was asking for forgiveness. "I know that things for you are vastly different than what they are for us but we’re trained our whole lives to protect Tabbies, at any cost, some say it's ingrained in us… and the Ranch is so far away from the guesthouse if anything happened…" He looked straight at me. "I’m worried I wouldn't be able to get there in time."

He finally said it. Sort of

"You know we have kinda only just met?" Intending it to be a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I know."

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking that you'll be the one looking out for me?"

"I…"

"A little early to be thinking that I would want you to be the one looking out for me?" _Oh Christ, well done Lia_ screamed the little voice in my head.

"You just remind me of me." He said finally after the silence between us had hung around far too long to be truly comfortable anymore.

"How so?" It was my turn to do the saving of the conversation.

"You seem to toe the line, but only when you can do it by your rules."

I wasn't going to deny it was a good start and painfully accurate.

"You're willing to go for what you want…" He added. "and you have a dry sense of humour, I like it."

He took a step towards me until we were standing so close I could hear his heartbeat and his scent flooded my senses. I knew that he would have undoubtedly heard my pulse quicken the moment he stepped into my personal space. Most Toms would have taken that as time to retreat but Jace seemed to take it as a challenge.

"When you came skidding onto the drive and you saw Glen at the top of the steps, you still looked dangerous,” he laughed a little, “but then you just kinda…collapsed as I came over to you. I got to pick you up and your scent was undeniably Tabby. The first thing I noticed was your face, not the cuts or the blood or the dirt," he stroked my cheek with his thumb, so gently it felt like being touched with a feather. It tickled ever so lightly and I couldn’t help but catch his fingers in mine, "I thought you were dangerous but vulnerable with it. Seeing you like that instinctively made me…protective." He lowered the hand that was in mine, leading to us standing there, holding hands in the warm sunlight as the breeze swirled the gentle smell of wildflowers around us.

"And?" I asked, looking for him to finish saying what he was trying to get at.

"And I'm attracted to you."

"Is it just because I'm a Tabby? And fertile one at that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"No. Not at all." He didn't even miss a beat or take offence. The relief about there being a genuine liking of me because of who I am and not what I was became evident in the smile that crept over my lips. I was more than done with Toms thinking they could make a pass at me like it was their right to.

"So, what do we do about it?" I asked. I really didn't know what to do. There wasn’t much chance that I was going to be staying here long enough for anything much to happen anyway.

He took a step closer again, until we were a whiskers width apart. My heart rate spiked and I could hear his do the same with no chance that it was down to anything but the decreasing space between us, this was entirely down to pleasure.

"Why don't we just see how it goes?" he asked, the words forming a soft breeze over my own mouth as she set his cobalt blue eyes on my own grey ones. "You could stay the night in the guesthouse, maybe, even in my bed…" He left the sentence verbally unfinished instead opting to end it by letting out a soft moan as he brought his mouth to mine.

"So, what is it you’re actually asking me?" I breathed as I pulled back for air. The taste of Jace filled my senses along with the sweetness of the scent of the flowers around us, creating a heady mix.

Jace stopped and smiled, his eyes lowered as he found the right words before looking me in the eye with a mischievous grin.

"If we could have a slumber party?" His grin broke into a wide smile that made his eyes sparkle. I was close enough to see the hints of hazel dance in their sea of blue.

I gently pushed him, teasingly as my hand connected with the firm chest that lurked under the t-shirt he was wearing. My fingers involuntarily dug in lightly to the tight muscle I found, and they lingered there a bit too long to be thought of as a mistake.

"Yeah? Maybe I could do that…" I was desperately trying to keep myself under control.

"I'd like it if you could…"

I smiled at him and then started moving away, motioning for him to follow. My feet drifting lazily through the grass as we walked towards the tree line.

"Tell me about yourself." I said finally. The question caught him off guard and he exhaled heavily.

"Well. That’s some question. Anything in particular?"

"How about what was going on between you and Marc to start with?"

"Oh. Yeah." He stopped walking, shoving his hands into the pockets of this jeans. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok, well…Faythe had to choose between us. Marc who had always loved her even when she left him at the alter the first time and me…" He left the unfinished words hang there.

"Who had always loved her?" I offered.

"Yeah." he sighed. "Well, no. At first it was lust but after her brother passed away, I realised that I did love her and she loved us both but something had to give. After my Stepfather died it almost gave us all an easy way out. I realised that I could never give her what she wanted and becoming an Alpha myself, I was able to excuse myself from the race. She ended up happy and I'm glad."

"Really?"

"Really." There was a hint of accuracy in his final word but I could sense there was more to it than that but I chose to leave it there. He would tell me the whole story eventually when he wanted to.

"What about you being an Alpha? All it's cracked up to be?"

"No." He said with a laugh, "the petty bureaucracy is a ball ache and by God the meetings are tedious."

"Ah, yeah, now I remember why I didn’t want it" I didn't feel I was missing out due to my rebellion after all.

"Well, that’s in the past now too. My step sister and her fiancé have the reins so I don’t have to deal with it anymore.” He sighed, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. I could see why he couldn’t tell me where he was from. Jace Hammond, of no fixed abode, of no fixed Pride.

“What’s your surname?” He finally asked, removing his hands from the safety of his pockets and running his fingers thought his hair.

"Ha, well, it sounds so rubbish, but our surnames are based on our Pride territory. Mine's Nunavut."

"Nunavut? Zedelia Nunavut, that’s quite a mouthful, were there any vowels left for anyone else to use?"

I punched him in the arm and skipped away slightly. "You said you had heard about Canadian Enforcers, you should know not to antagonise them. And for your information, ‘o’ is still available."

“Yeah but…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, instead opting to catch me up at the tree log I’d found in a small but well surrounded clearing. We were at the tree line but I wasn’t afraid of what was in it, there was no way in hell that anyone should even try and attempt to come this close to an Alphas home uninvited, plus, I had company. I sat down on the soft ground, stretching my legs out in front of me and for once being able to enjoy the sun due to the tiny amount that glinted its way thought the leaves. Jace sat down close to me, I could feel the heat of his skin though my jeans.

“Didn’t you ever get lonely out on patrol?” He asked softly without turning to me, his fingers turning a leaf he had found over and over before discarding it to the side.

“Sometimes.” I offered, I had felt lonely, that was the truth but I’d also felt free and that was more than enough to counter it.

“Did you not want company?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

He let the words hang between us.

“Lia,” he turned slightly towards me, his thigh now pressed over mine as he brought his leg up to get a better angle, “do you have…have you settled down with a Tom?

I didn’t know why it was such a loaded question but it hit me like a brick.

“No, I’m not allowed to.”

“Not allowed?”

“No pregnancies or I’m out, remember?”

“Yeah but there are ways to not get pregnant…”

“Yes and I used them but I just didn’t want to risk it, I owed my sister that much, I wouldn’t be much protection for her if I wasn’t there. I certainly didn’t do it to obey my mother that’s for sure.”

Jace looked down at the log behind us. His teeth tugging slightly at his bottom lip. There was a thought surfacing, I could see it in those blue eyes of his.

“What about now?” He tentatively asked.

“Now?” His eyes met mine again, there was a battle being fought in him.

“Things have changed.”

“Yeah, things certainly have...” I wasn’t sure what else to say. Was he hinting that I would have to ‘risk it’ as it was now seemingly my duty to carry on the Pride line? Was that what he was asking or was it more personal? I closed my eyes slowly and kept them shut. Feeling like a little girl hiding behind her hands from the imaginary monster in her closet. I felt the moisture sting my eyes as the tears started to fall.

“Please don’t do that,” Jace whispered as I heard him shuffle again before he gathered me up in his arms. My head leant against his chest, the warmth and rhythm of his heart both soothing me and willing me to cry more, to let it all out while in the comfort of his arms. The scent of his t-shirt flooded my nose, the detergent doing nothing to mask the smell of him. “I don’t want you to cry,” his hand was stroking the side of my head, a small purr emitting from the depths of his throat. “I’ve got you.” He whispered softly.

I lifted my head slightly and bumped his chin. Pulling away a little to turn to him fully I tried to apologise. Instead my mouth forgot what I was going to say as I found myself nose to nose with him, feeling his restrained breath on my lips and watched his eyes turn stormy with unspoken heat. He leaned in slightly but paused, millimetres from me. Asking for permission with his eyes, my pulse spiked and it gave him the answer he needed.

His lips launched an assault on my senses that contained a need so intense that I struggled to keep up. His tongue found mine and sought out to taste every inch of me, withdrawing briefly to moan before plunging back in, causing a shudder to wind its way down my body. He leant back slowly, bringing me gently down with him until I was laying against him, feeling every hard contour of the muscles that lay tantalisingly close but separated from my own skin by the rough denim of his jeans and the soft cotton of his t-shirt. His thigh parted mine and I rose to meet it, the evidence of his excitement brushing my hip, promising me more than what I had now.

His hands were in my hair, pulling the band from my ponytail and letting my hair fall loose around my face. He paused and pulled away slightly, the white heat never leaving his eyes but beneath me he looked vulnerable, offering his heart on his sleeve to me. I leant down to him but he held me off, confusion passed over my face. Did he now not want me?

“Not here, not like this.” He breathed, struggling with the restraint he was imposing on himself.

“I want to.” I pleaded, searching his eyes.

He pushed me up to my knees as I struggling to balance as I was still straddling his thigh. Wriggling backwards, he forced me to stand before he too rose to his feet, the dust leaving an imprint on his jeans of what the heat between us had led to.

I stood there, my arms by my sides. My heart was beating against my chest fiercely when he pulled me to him again, slamming my body into his, his hand behind my head as he pulled me into his kiss. I let my hands roam up under the hem of his t-shirt allowing my fingers to feel the fire of his skin against mine. Jace moaned against me, pressing his hips into mine.

“I want you in my bed,” he whispered with jagged breath as his had ventured under my own shirt, his fingers grazing the underside of my bra before running them down to the waistband of my jeans, his fingertips venturing underneath fleetingly.

I nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead me as we ran towards the guesthouse.

“Hello?” Jace called out as he opened the door. He turned to me and smiled when there was no answer, stepping inside, the shuttered windows only added to the desire that was still there bubbling beneath the surface, the dim light helped emphasise the contours of his body and the desire in his eyes.

“This is how I want you,” he said as we went to the stairs, “in my bed, not out there in the dust.”

I smiled slightly as he ushered me forward, allowing me to go up first. His hand on my waist as he checked out the view. “Are we having the slumber party now?” I said as we got the to top of the stairs and I was faced with a multitude of doors.

“Oh, there won’t be much slumbering going on,” His breath hot on my neck, “at least not to start with.”

He opened a door; the scent undeniably matched his. I followed him in, as much because of wanting to accept the promised that his body had been silently making as to see his personal space. It was neat, with the occasional shirt on the floor, the bed was made, it felt almost a shame to mess it up.

Leading me forward he spun me around, so the backs of my knees were level with the mattress and slowly lowered me down onto his bed, nipping at my neck softly with his teeth making me shudder.

“You want this?” he asked, in between layering kisses along my collarbone.

“I want you.” I replied. That I was very sure of.

“All of me?”

My breath caught in my throat. “Yes.”

His legs that were either side of my own shifted position as he brought one strong thigh between my own, allowing a tell-tale bulge to press against me as he slowly brought his other leg between mine. He pressed against me fully, I couldn’t stop myself arching my back as the feeling of him engulfed my senses.

“Undress me.” He pleaded against my neck, his breathing erratic.

I slid my hands under his t-shirt and tugged it upwards, enjoying the view as his taught chest appeared. He lifted his arms and helped me remove it over his head, throwing it into the corner without leaving my gaze. I let my fingers trace down the side of his abs, they were marked by tiny scars, the ones he must have suffered when he got shot. My hands travelled further and found the waist of his jeans. I hesitated, if I proceeded now there was no going back.

“Please.” Jace begged. My hesitation agonising him.

My trembling fingers found the buttons and somehow managed to undo them, a hiss of pleasure escaped him as I pushed the last articles of clothing he had on as far down his thighs as I could.

He left me briefly as he moved to stand at the base of the bed and pushed his jeans the remainder of the way down and stepped out of them. His naked body a stark contrast to my own fully clothed one. _Every_ part of him was taut and the distance away from him, no matter how small made my own body yearn for him to be back.

“Lia,” he moaned as he pulled my own clothes off me with an urgency that I couldn’t remember the last time I had experienced. As he slid my own jeans and underwear from my legs he took up position between them again but left a gap between us, he was tantalisingly close yet so far away, “say you want this too, I need to hear you say it.”

I hesitated again, did I? I’d come this far and now I was so close, I had a doubt. Should I let myself be carried away with this Tom? His arms were on either side of me, holding him up, waiting. I raised an arm to touch his chest, to check if my own heat did in fact match his. My pulse quickened as soon as I did, the confirmation was there but I couldn’t find the words to vocalise it.

_Tell him!_

“Jace,” The words were thick in my throat, “I want you.”

With that his mouth was back on my own, his hands greedily seeking out any skin he could find, yet he was still resting against me, not daring to venture inside. My body was screaming out for him, but his only movements were to let his mouth join the breast his hand had found, nuzzling at my nipple while I gasped at the touch. My head was swimming, intoxicated by the sight and scent of him, seemingly drunk on his mere presence.

It was my turn to beg, “please, Jace please.”

It was all he needed to hear, and he gave me all I had craved.


	7. Mistakes Were Made?

I awoke groggy but with a satisfaction that nestled deep in my stomach, I stretched gently as my senses took in what was around me. A still naked Tom gently snoring beside me confirmed the origins of the smell of sex that clinged to the sheets and my skin.

_Mother is going to be sooo pissed…_ I couldn’t help but perform a little victory dance in my head.

I glided out of bed, carefully extracting myself from the arm that lay across my waist. He purred a little in his throat and snuggled back down into the sheets. Standing now I gathered up my clothes that had been hastily discarded earlier. I contemplated getting dressed but decided to take a peek out of the blinds. Picking may way with silent footsteps I pushed a finger into the blinds and lifted the slat carefully.

The window faced the Ranch, it was moving towards dusk but there was still enough Texas sun to illuminate those who were on the lawn arranging the barbeque. Faythe was there, and Marc. Another Tom in a cowboy hat was bringing over a bag of kindling. _Is that another Tabby?_ There was another female, holding a squirming toddler. Everyone looked so happy. Is this what I was missing out on? I tried to drive the question down but it kept surfacing again, like a boxer dodging my hooks before striking me with their own. 

I was about to drop the slat when I saw Faythe staring at the window her eyes seemed to look directly into mine. I told myself that it was just the sun making her squint as there was no way that she could see me, but I could have sworn that her expression hardened as I slowly lowered the slat into place.

Turning from the window, suddenly cold. Looking at the shape of Jace lying so peacefully I questioned what we had done. He had openly told me that he had feelings for Faythe. Had or _does_? He hadn’t found love in the arms of another while Faythe was busy making her mind up, he had given her up. Was there still something between them? Was I just a fling to get over her, or worse, to make her realise what she was missing? To that point, seeing as we were from two different worlds, should I even care?

Goosebumps ran up my arms and I clutched them to me, trying to steel myself against the tide of doubt that swelled into my chest. Jace was still blissfully asleep, worn out from our actions. I turned back to the window, not wanting to look through it, just for a blank canvas to organise my thoughts on. I pressed the heels of my hands against my temples, making the blood surge in my ears.

_Get yourself together Lia. Big girl wanting to take on the world. You’ve taken on a whole heap of emotional baggage so now what are you going to do?_

I didn’t hear him move, it was just the feeling of his hands snake around my waist that made me release my temples from my own crushing grip.

“Whatcha thinking about?” He whispered in my ear as he nuzzled my neck.

“You.” I replied a bit blunter than I had intended.

Jace stiffened behind me and not in a good way.

“What about me?” He said finally, allowing himself to relax his muscles but also rather disappointingly that included his grip on me.

I turned around to look at him, noticing he had put his boxers back on at least.

_Aw fuck sake... I enjoyed the view..._

“Did you really want to let Faythe go?”

His eyebrows shot up and he looked at the floor. “That’s what you were thinking about me?”

“I can’t not think that about you,” He had raised his eyes to meet mine finally, “I just want to know so I can make sure that I’m doing the right thing for me and you, not you alone.”

It came out as a jumbled mess and I could only hope that he understood what I meant as I wasn’t sure that I could explain it any better a second time around. He stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed, his bed. The one we had shared only moments before. Yet I wondered if I had been intruding.

“Honestly?” he started. His hand rubbing the back of his neck.

_Fuck. Here we go._

“When her brother died we were a mess. I was a mess. We were there for each other and the love I had for her turned into something more…”

“Do you still love her?” I needed to know. Before I let this get any further.

“Yes,” he tentatively said, I sighed and started to decisively pull on my jeans, I didn’t care about my underwear, he can have those as a memento. _Yeah, I’m not doing this_ I resolved. _I’m not being pissed around by someone who is pining for the one that got away and straight into some other guys arms_. 

He got up quickly and moved towards me, grabbing my arms to stop me dressing. “Wait, please, I need to finish, don’t leave without hearing me out. Don’t leave and then wonder about what I hadn’t had a chance to say.”

I dropped my hands, jeans halfway up my thighs and tipped my head back, analysing the ceiling. Waiting for him to go on.

“I do love her because she is my best friends’ sister. She’s a piece of him I will never get back.” His hand touched my face. “Lia please look at me.”

I dropped my eyes and stared into his. The sparkling blue had dulled, memories swirled beneath them, and the emotional storm was visible on their surface. He took my hand gently, pressing it against his own face. I could feel the stubble of his chin against my palm, and hear his heartbeat as clearly as I felt my own.

“I offered her my heart Lia, I needed to know that I was loved, not just by her but by the Pride. My stepfather baited an all-out war and I didn’t know if I was going to be welcome here or anywhere. I turned to her and I offered myself on a plate, told her I would wait for her to make up her mind but I knew that deep down she was thinking of Marc. No one thought I was Alpha material enough for her and I knew they were right but I just wanted acceptance so badly I…” 

Those blue eyes of his were collecting tears. This was an honest reply and I was glad that I had stuck around for it. Leaving before hearing it could have caused me anguish and regret that was unnecessary, and potentially a hatred that was very much uncalled for. He dropped his head, trying to force the tears back into his eyes and prevent them from spilling out onto his cheeks.

“But you proved you are Alpha material.” I offered as a way of comfort. Not really knowing what else to say. I couldn’t console him over a lost Tom I hadn’t known. It just wouldn’t feel right.

“Not anymore.”

“Can’t you find another Pride?”

“I’m currently just another Enforcer to add to someone’s roster. If they will have me”

_Ouch._

“Why don’t you marry?”

“I could only marry a human, all the eligible Tabbies are spoken for or they are still only children themselves.”

“All of them?” I was confused. I know Faythe had said that there wasn’t that many of them but that still meant that there should have been someone surely? He finally looked up, having conquered his tears.

“There’s only eight of them in total. And one of those is my stepsister.”

“You only have eight Tabbies?” This was news that I wasn’t quite expecting.

“Don’t you only have that amount that can breed?”

“But we still have more Tabbies. You can always find someone if you look hard enough.”

“Is that what you’re waiting for?”

“What?”

“A Tom to look hard enough to find you.”

I laughed. Jace looked surprised but his mood didn’t change. “I come from one of the least populated areas in Canada, Most of the Toms with much sense have gone to the big cities down south. On those who have some relentless sense of adventure have stayed. Trudging the snow looking for ‘the one’ isn’t my idea of fun, I can’t imagine its theirs either.”

“Maybe we should talk about something else?” The lack of sparkle in his eyes just made Jace look very tired. I’d managed to ruin what had been a very enjoyable evening with some random jealousy towards a Tabby who had happened to look at the same building I was looking out from.

I pulled my jeans back off and walked round him towards the bed, laying down and propping myself up on one elbow I patted the space next to me. Jace turned and crawled next to me pulling the sheet over him up to his waist.

_Bloody hell, don’t I get anything to look at…_

“Did we get off on the wrong foot again?” I asked, slyly looking at him to see if there was a reaction. He laughed softly and turned to me, his eyes had lost the storm in them and the sparkle was almost back.

“I’m Jace, Jace Hammond.” He held out his hand to me. I held out mine and he took it, shaking it slightly before tugging me on top of him. The contact of skin made my pulse spike again and my head start to swim. He pushed my hair back from my face and studied me intently. He lifted his head to bring his lips to mine when a shout came from downstairs in the lounge.

“Yo, food is ready you two!”

Jace groaned against my mouth, this was one of frustration rather than pleasure. My stomach however took the news very well and growled loudly. Jace thumped his head back into the pillow admitting defeat with a smile.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.” He nodded to the door as I scrabbled up and began the hunt for _all_ my clothes. Getting dressed I could smell his scent all over me, I was marked and they would know it. I smiled wryly trying to anticipate how they would react.


	8. The Shift

The barbeque had brought out most of the residents to the Lazy S, Chairs had been brought out with them and they had been arranged in a somewhat semicircle around the food. The outdoor lights were on, glowing softly on the porch while the sun slipped away. The atmosphere was relaxed and lent itself to a family feel. Which, if what I had understood from the conversations with the people I had seen, family is what they all considered themselves.

An older Tabby came out of the wide door to the kitchen. She was dressed impeccably underneath a comedy apron and carrying two plates full of an assortment of cookies. Her feet soundlessly glided across the porch and dropped to the grass, not one cookie on either plate moved.

“Here you are, there’s more where they came from.” She shunted another plate out of the way before a Tom I didn’t recognise picked it up out of her way. She smiled at him, a warm motherly smile. This must be the Dam, Faythes mother. I couldn’t help a pang of envy, wishing this kind of involvement had been what my own mother had occupied herself with rather than treating each day as a new war. I shivered to knock the thoughts out of my head, they were unkind even if somewhat warranted. I knew that we would have never survived the battles we had if my mother wasn’t the titan she was. Still, what was going on in front of me was a barbed reminder of what could have been.

“Are you cold?” Marc had left Faythes side to check on me. Jace was off laughing with another group of Toms and I had been left to stand on my own.

“Ha, it’s about the time of day that I would be starting to freeze to death back home if I wasn’t bundled up, force of habit to remind me to get on my furs.” While this was true, it wasn’t the cause of my shiver. I didn’t really feel it appropriate to voice my distain towards my mother with another Dam present. There were some things you just didn’t do, and that very much was one of them.

“We can get you a blanket?” Marc was concerned, his amber eyes confirming it.

_They really do breed them protective down here…_

“No, no. I just need to adjust to this weather. As I said, it’s only a force of habit.”

“It’s no trouble.”

“Honestly, thank you though.”

He reluctantly nodded and stepped away, catching the eye of another Tom who then came over to me and made small talk. Marc may have been a stray and had spent his first fourteen years wholly human but that instinct in him to protect Tabbies was overwhelming, even for me as an Enforcer. I smiled slightly at the thought of the Tabby Enforcers back home making that much fuss over the Toms. I had completely forgotten about the Tom that was stood next to me right now and he took my smile as a sign to keep talking. I made all the right noises at his jokes and the appropriate ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ sounds at his tales of rogue catching.

The food was declared ready and the meat dished up. There was no decorum as everyone dived in, grabbing what they could. It was hard work keeping a cat fed as it was but here they seemed to inhale food. I nibbled on a taco, thinking.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jace was back next to me again, shooing off the other Tom. He was carrying a plate in one hand with two and a half burgers on it.

“Just how much you guys eat.”

“Yeah, it’s a full-time job keeping us going.” He laughed, pulling a bottle out from his pocket and taking a sip from it.

“I only tend to eat when I hunt. I’m self-sufficient you could say.”

“We could go for a hunt? It looks like it’s going to be a beautiful night for a run.”

I eyed the treeline nervously, it may have been almost inviting during the day but the ever dimming light gave it a more sinister appearance. Increasing the number of places those who had kidnapped me had to hide.

“Did you say you were going on a hunt?” Another Tom came up and held out his hand to Jace. He took it and shook it vigorously.

“Michael! I was thinking about it, want to come?”

This Tom named Michael turned to me and offered his hand. He was wearing a dark three-piece suit and glasses. They looked like they cost more than I would earn in a year but judging by the way the jacket was crumpled over his arm he had a wardrobe full of them. He too had a bottle in his hand and clinked it against Jace's.

“I can’t, I’ve got to get home to Holly. But, are you not going to introduce me?” He looked between Jace and I expectantly. Although I had worked out his scent had the same base as Faythe's and therefore they had to be related, mine was going to be completely unknown and if there is one thing that unnerves as cat, it’s an unknown scent.

“I’m Lia. Let’s say I’m an exchange student from Canada.” I held out my own hand and grasped his giving it a little squeeze to give it some added enthusiasm. I don’t even know why I did it.

“Ah. You’re the one who left blood all up the drive,” He winked at me and we released hands. “What Tom have we sent up there for punishment then?”

“We haven’t, yet.” Jace laughed.

“You should! Might toughen them up a bit quicker.”

“It wouldn’t toughen these sunbathers up,” I said, before I could stop myself, “they would freeze to death first.”

“I guess rigor mortis could be classed as a way to make you tough too…” Michael quipped.

That was enough to set off the laughter from our group of three, the image of a Texan Tom in a comedy death pose, all four limbs straight up while on his back, slowly being buried in snow was a funny one. Looking round at them now, seeing their tanned muscular arms poking out from light t-shirts and wondering what they would make of the arctic blizzards.

Faythe found me not long after and steered me away from the rest of the Toms. I was introduced to her brother Owen and his Tabby wife, Mercedes. She was clutching a chubby, wriggling Kitten tightly to her as he frantically tried to get away, tired of being held when there were so many people around to make a fuss of him. Both Mercedes and her kitten had the same dark curls and brown eyes, exotic when compared to Owen who looked ever the American in his dusty jeans and cowboy hat. Watching him trying to soothe the mischievous kitten, it came as a surprise to realise that the kitten wasn’t his.

Faythe led me off the side and beckoned Mercedes to join us, she handed the Kitten to Owen with a smile and then jogged quickly over to us.

“He’s such a handful these days.” Mercedes said, her voice was light and with a sing-song feel to it. She spoke with a Latino accent, which sparkled over the Texan drawl that was prominent. Even those who didn’t seem to be from the family had a hint of Texan in their voices. She turned to me and held out her hand. “I’m Mercedes but you can call me Manx, everyone does.” I took it and looked down at our handshake. She had no nail on her thumb. She didn’t have nails on any of the fingers that I could see. I slowly let go of her hand

“The council had her declawed.” Faythe said, seemingly knowing what was going through my head.

“With all due respect, this council sounds like assholes. And they are supposed to be deciding _my fate_ ”

“I had killed strays.” Mercedes added, as though it was acceptable. Well, maybe to her it was but they had left her absolutely defenseless apart from her teeth.

“And? I kill strays all the time. That’s what I’m trained to do.” It was unbelievable. I couldn’t imagine being in her position.

“It is different down here,” Faythe added, “It’s their job to do that, not us. A Tabby risking her life is a big problem for the council.” She swiped her arm around in an arc, motioning at the gathering of Toms stood on the lawn, eating, drinking and laughing. They did look like they could do a bit of damage, I conceded but still.

Standing in the shade on the porch Faythe relieved a Tom from the drinks he was carrying as he came out of the kitchen, handing one to each of us. She took a sip and then put her business face on.

“Manx here was kidnapped by the jungle cats, she might be able to say if she recognises anyone you remember or a scent.”

“They looked like Marc, not as big but… I’m not sure that I can find anything that was really specific about them,” I felt disappointed that I couldn’t give them any more information. “their big coats and stuff covered most of them up and then they didn’t come near me at all until one of them made a mistake.”

“What about scent?” Mercedes was trying her best to be a help, she looked pissed off enough to do anything she could to help. I guess you don’t let sleeping kidnapping cats lie, even if they don’t affect you anymore.

“My old t-shirt might have something on it… I don’t know where it is anymore though.”

Faythe pulled a package out of her back pocket. “Here you go.” She smiled at me, it was a cocky smile though, I wasn’t sure I liked it.

Mercedes opened the bag and sniffed. There was a heady aroma of lots of my blood, plus about five or six other Toms scents mingled in there. She shook her head. “I can make anything out Faythe, I am sorry.”

She stepped forward to give me the bag and shook her head lightly at me as an apology. I caught a faint scent from her and took a step forward myself.

“Wait.” I inhaled deeply, concentrating on the scents that lingered on Mercedes.

“You smell something?” Faythe asked, concerned.

“I,” I drew my head back sharply. “I smell one of them on you.”

“Me?” Mercedes looked very scared. “Oh my god Faythe, its him, he’s back,” She started to pace around on the porch her agitated manner drew Owens glance and he came over to comfort her and find out what on earth was going on.

As Owen came over, the scent hit me like a truck. It was undeniable. The scent of one of my kidnappers.

“Whats going on?” Owen asked in a soft Texas drawl.

“She smells him, _him_!” Mercedes fretted at him. Clutching the kitten out of Owens arms and holding him tightly to her.

“The kitten!” I spluttered. “His scent, or something very similar I can smell it on your son.”

“This makes things very personal” Faythe mused, as much for her own benefit as ours.

“I was abducted, imprisoned and raped by a jungle cat called Luiz,” Mercedes said as she looked at her kitten. “They were trying to make more Tabbies, but I had Des instead.”

“I’m sorry.” Only the first two parts had happened to me, I knew that somewhere along the line the third was going to happen if I hadn’t got away.

“Ok, so we know that someone connect to Luiz is apparently is on the hunt for Tabbies again. But seeing as we gave him a hiding last time, he’s now gone further north, probably because he thinks you’re more spread out and vulnerable.” Faythe looked at Owen, who nodded at her and led Mercedes and Des away from us.

“So, what happens now?” I asked.

“The council is already on edge at the prospect of a kidnapping going on again but no one knew it was actually going on until you showed up, it didn’t put our Enforcers in a good light.”

“Sorry?” I offered.

“But, we’ve been stretched trying to sort out the new strays in the Freezone and well, the council isn’t as harmonious as they would like to be…”

“With all due respect, is there a point to this?”

Faythe paused and contemplated her reply. “We can’t let you leave until we have eliminated the threat.”

“Ah…”

“I’m sure Jace can protect you and help you with anything you may need but right now, the American prides are closing rank and out to protect themselves, if you were to be running around, you may compromise our chance at a capture and kill.” Faythe wasn’t speaking like an acquaintance or friend, she was speaking as Alpha. I had no option but to obey. It looked like I was here until they had managed to find and eliminate this kidnap cartel.

Faythe excused herself and left me standing on the porch on my own, looking out over a sea of people who were there having fun. While I was feeling very, very trapped. I shoved my free hand into my pocket and took a gulp from the bottle I was still holding. It was warm but I didn’t care.

“Hi, I’m Glen” A hand was presented before me, forcing me to wriggle my free hand back out from my pocket to accept it.

“Zedelia, or did you already know that?” I asked, not really attempting to hide the annoyance from my voice.

“I did,” He winced.

“Ok.”

“But I thought it would be polite to allow you to do the introducing.” He offered a smile that made his brown eyes sparkle, I couldn’t really keep being angry when he was offering polite company.

I smiled in return and took another gulp from my bottle. “Thank you, I’m getting tired of everyone treating me like a zoo exhibit.”

“I did hear that you’re an Enforcer,” I stopped bringing the bottle to my lips to look at him, waiting for what was going to come next. “I’ve just started my job here as an Enforcer, if you have a moment free, I was wondering if you would fancy talking about your experience, any tips maybe?” He couldn’t have looked more awkward if he tried. I don’t know what that statement was an attempt at, flirting? Asking me out on a date? But his facial expression told me that he was not feeling confident for the type of reply he was going to get.

“I’m sure I could,” I looked past his shoulder and saw Jace watching me, “let me know when you’re free as it seems like I’m not leaving here for a while.

“Err, I mean, I’m free on Thursday after 2pm, I’ll have come back from my shift by then.”

I sighed internally, I didn’t mean for him to jump at the opportunity and not this eagerly. I didn’t want to let him down either, he seemed like a genuinely nice Tom. He didn’t have that cocky streak that others seemed to have, he was gentle, like Owen it seemed. 

“I’m expecting to hear back from the council soon, so I don’t want to make a promise that I can’t keep.” _Very diplomatic…_

“I understand, let me know.” He said with a smile, He held out his hand for me again. His handshake was strong and warm.

“I will.”

He nodded at me and left to join a group of younger looking Toms as Jace snaked his way through the crowd to take up position next to me, his arm pressed against mine.

“How are you finding everyone?” His voice low, just for my ears.

“They all seem very friendly.” I conceded, declining to elaborate on my feelings about their self-confidence.

“Mhm…” was all the reply I got. I turned slightly to see Jace surveying the group. Most had abandoned their plates and were steadily drinking their way through the many crates of beer that had been transferred into buckets of iced water. Laughter mixed with jovial voices, everyone was chatting about everything and nothing. The perfect summer cook-out.

“Did you still want to go for a hunt?” Jace whispered, turning to look at me finally. His eyes burned into mine, pupils dilating slightly.

“I can…”

Jace smiled and turned back to face the collection of Toms on the grass.

“Hunt anyone?” He raised his voice to ensure that everyone heard.

Several voices shouted agreement, shirts and t-shirts were suddenly unbuttoned or tugged off. Followed by hands dealing with the buttons on their jeans before pushing them down. I felt myself blushing. Jace was already shirtless, his taught chest rising and falling quickly with excited breaths of anticipation. He quickly flicked the button of his jeans from its hole and looked up at me as he pushed them down his thighs. There were a lot of naked men suddenly.

“Are you coming?” He asked as he fought to get his foot out from one leg, bumping into me as he swayed off balance slightly.

“How fast do you shift?” I asked, looking down at him and grabbing him under the arm as he pitched forward suddenly as he yanked his foot from the offending denim cage it had been stuck in.

“What?”

“How fast do you _shift_.” I was trying to keep my voice down but ended up hissing it at him in my urgency for an answer. I could still feel a rosy hue developing on my collar bones.

“It takes us a few minutes,” He was stepping out of his boxers and threw them on the pile, “why?”

I smiled slyly at him, “I might need to get some more clothes after this but let’s say I have a party trick…”

Jace was standing upright now, completely naked and staring at me intently. It wasn’t like before, when every angle of him enticed a reaction from me that ended up south of the border so to speak. This was shift naked, entirely necessary unless you wanted to keep buying a new wardrobe. Didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy the view.

“Ok…?”

“To the tree line?”

“Yes?”

I was off, I had silently slipped off my boots and was galloping across the lawn, the others had taken up pursuit and I dared a glance over my shoulder. There were a lot of naked men chasing me. If they had been dressed, it would have provoked a fear response but being naked, they just looked a little vulnerable. I turned my head back round and noticed I was approaching the tree line. If I was going to do this, it needed to be now or they would never see it. I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes, willing my shift to come forward.

My shift was a short but horrifically painful one, everything rearranged itself from human to cat in mere seconds. Exploding out of my clothes I was already sprouting grey fur all over me while I was still mid leap as my bones cracked and changed in length and size. I could hear that the group behind me had all but skidded to a halt. My jaw elongated and nose flattened to suit, legs and arms having joints relocated and muscles adapted to suit. Dropping down to all fours as I finished contorting into my cat body, I turned to look at them with my big grey eyes before crouching down a little and then jumping off to finish the last dash into the treeline. The Toms started running again, it was now a battle between themselves as to who could get there first. I sat there in the darkness of the undergrowth, waiting for them. With my kind, speed was of the essence, it can get bloody cold, bloody quickly when your naked in Canada. Speeding up the time it took your shift was all that really mattered, not controlling how it looked or felt.

Toms soon started appearing and dropping to all fours, each of them trying to summon their own shift as quickly as they could. As their shifts took over I could see how large they were in comparison to me, I climbed a tree. There were no rocks to scale so a tree was the next best thing to get away from the frighteningly large band of black cats that now gathered around the base. I couldn’t tell who any of them were, with no markings to guide me they all looked identical but just different sizes. Jace stepped into the clearing, holding a scrap of my jeans. I looked to the side to mimic a human look of shyness. “These were new!” He yelled up at me with a laugh and dropped to his knees, summoning up his own shift. He was a big cat but once he was with the group, there was nothing that made him stand out from the rest.

One of them roared and the others followed suit, except for Jace. He sat there on his haunches washing his muzzle indifferently. Once the caterwauling had died down he put his paws on the trunk of the tree I was in and mewed at me. The rest cleared a little room for me as I dropped down beside them. I stood out like a sore thumb. While they were all sporting glossy black fur where mine was a thick coarse grey with black rosettes. Those of us in Canada had developed a form that resembled snow leopards. It camouflaged us against our terrain and kept us warm from the arctic chill.

A few noses tentatively sniffed me. I managed to identify some from their scents now that I was closer. Marc was circling the length of me, exploring every one of my limbs and observing my markings. His tail whipped me in the face as he headed toward my rump, I flicked the tip of my bottle brush tail. No one whips me in the face, my ears going flat I let out a small growl. He stopped briefly and then carried on exploring me. He rubbed his rump along my side, marking me. _Fuck sake._ I violently swished my tail and braced myself low to the floor, I couldn’t have looked more pissed off if I tried. Marc just huffed air out of his nose at me and slowly wandered back towards my head. Jace was sat in front of me, watching everything happen and he did nothing. _Bastard!_

I knew that there were rules for when we are cats, the main and most annoying one, is that the Alpha can pretty much do what they please without being interrupted or stopped by the others who are present. That was exactly what was happening now, when in human form they would have been leaping to my defence but now, nothing. _I guess I’ll have to do it myself then._

As Marc came back up to my head I was already waiting for him with my teeth bared in a silent snarl. My mouth quivering, seemingly a battle was being fought to stop myself from biting him. He paused and then rubbed his head on mine. A final and very obvious marking. I turned my head and snapped, purposely missing his muzzle as he jumped away growling at me. There was no way in hell I was backing down first and due to him being the head of the pack he wasn’t willing to conceded defeat either. Stalemate. I flexed my claws into the soft ground, testing my purchase in the mulch, wiggled my rump slightly to show that I was willing to jump him if he pushed me too far.

Jace moved finally and put himself between us both. He turned to face me, essentially protecting Marc from me. He whined and flapped his paw at me, encouraging me to stand down. Well, there was no way that I was going to scrap with both of them so I did my best eye roll and huffed as I sat back on my haunches and refused to look at them. Marc made a sound that imitated a laugh as best he could. Jace stepped forward and rubbed his head against mine, purposefully slow to ensure that the strongest scent on me was his. He finished up nipping the back of my neck. I pulled away with my ears flat. _What the fuck?_ He threw his head in Marc's direction, hissed and then shook his head. He was telling me not to pick on Marc. _Fine. Whatever._

One of the Toms broke from the silent pack and paced about and whined a little. They all wanted to get going. Marc huffed and turned towards the forest, took one glance over his shoulder and was gone. The rest of the pack darted after him.

I trotted behind them, sniffing and investigating every scent I could find. Jace turned around from where he was keeping pace with the pack and saw that I was being left behind. He turned and lolloped back, rubbing his body along the length of mine. This time I didn’t mind.

I only reached his shoulder, I was tiny in comparison to the rest of them but I had speed and size on my side. It’s harder to pin down a tiny ball of rage when its able to squirm around so much and my thick pelt fended off claws and teeth a lot better than their black coats. Jace trotted forward and whined at me. He wanted me to run. I rolled my eyes again and made sure I had my back feet against something somewhat solid and lept over him, rushing off into the undergrowth after the others. I could hear him crashing after me as he failed to slip under and over the obstacles that I could. I could see the pack up ahead, they had slowed down, play fighting with each other. I picked up the pace and paid more attention to where my paws were going, creeping up soundlessly. I was almost on top of the when someone turned around. I might not be a big black cat but when you suddenly see me approaching fast from behind when you were not expecting me, I can understand that it may take people by surprise.

I launched myself over them and twisted mid-air to fall on all fours and be facing them, I’d perfected my mid-air one-eighty years ago, battling my sisters. It was also a fun trick to pull on the Toms in the snow as then suddenly found me in front of them, where before there was nothing. I roared, a different noise to theirs but a reply came back to me. Jace. He stepped through the group and swatted my front leg with an upturned paw. There were no claws, he was playing.

I heard water not far off and trotted away to find it, the others followed, a mass of black bodies compared to my small grey one. Marc came alongside me and whined a little, lowering his head. He was asking for forgiveness. I licked his ear and pushed into him with my shoulder as we walked, the equivalent of a friendly punch on the shoulder. Jace had found himself on my right, his tail curling across my back as we walked. It was a blatant display of possession, I didn’t mind too much as a cat but if we were in human form, it would have been as if he had put his arms around my waist as I was talking to another man. I let it slide, for now, promising myself that I would bring it up with him later, when we actually had proper vocal chords.

The stream was beautifully cool, being in a permanent winter coat, I was struggling with the heat as it was. I flopped down in it, with only my head above water. Occasionally letting my tongue loll out to lap up some to quench my thirst. I looked less than classy but I just did not care. My idea of making sure they knew that I was just as good, if not better than them even though I was a lot smaller was gone. I just wanted to cool down. The only thing that would be better was if I got rid of this fur. I stood up and tipped my head back, summoning up my shift again. I didn’t care that I was going to be naked in a stream, I would be furless. My body contorted and snapped its way back into human form and I panted slightly on all fours as I flipped myself over and submerged myself under the water completely.

I pulled myself up when a paw poked me in the ribs. Sat down, the water came up to the under-side of my breasts. I could achieve a little more modesty if I hunched forward but there was no point. I needn’t worry about modesty around cats. It was only when Toms were in human form that a bit of decorum went a long way.

The paw belonged to Glen. There were six other cats lounging around, all looking relaxed and happy. Even Marc and Jace seemed to have put their differences aside. Glen cocked his head to one side and poked me again.

“I’m too hot, I’m running around in the fur equivalent of a ski-suit, give me a minute to really cool down and then I can rejoin you.”

He whimpered a little. An indication that he understood but was disappointed that I wasn’t there with them in cat form.

“I promise, I’m just trying not to die of heat exhaustion.”

Satisfied he went back, splashing one of the other Toms deliberately and starting a play-fight in the stream. I turned my head to stop myself inhaling water, Jace was behind me sniffing at my scar on my shoulder.

Straining to look at it without a mirror, I flexed my shoulder around until I got the best view I could. It didn’t look as bad as before and I might be able to heal it completely with a few more shifts. I stood up to check the rest of me, the scrapes on my chest had already healed up to slightly paler lines that now joined the rest of them in appearance. I made an accepting noise in my throat and sat down again, kicking my legs out in front of me. “I feel like Ariel when she first realised she had legs” I turned to Jace, pulled a leg up out of the water and waggled my toes. He huffed, flopping down next to me, leaning in as I scratched behind his ear.


	9. Reunion

Glen growled. A deep threatening growl that instantly got the pack all on their feet, tails bristling. Jace jumped around in front of me and pushed me down until I was propped up only on my elbows in the water taking a position to stand over me, his head guarding my throat. _Protecting the Tabbies, at any cost. Protecting me._ My heart thumped against my chest and Jace looked down quickly, brushing his cheek against mine before turning to face the trees to my right.

A figure sloped out of the gloom, I squirmed beneath Jace trying to get a better look but he hunkered down, covering as much of my body as he could with his. His damp fur and threatening growl that emanated from deep in his throat gave me goosebumps. Suddenly I wasn’t so hot anymore.

“Tabby-cat…” The voice was soft, almost as though I should have recognised a friend rather than a foe. The hairs on my neck raised as his exotic tones got the recognition they deserved. I slapped Jace in the ribs and he whined as he side stepped away from me. I knew exactly who this was.

“You’ve got some nerve.” I said as I rose to my feet, the fact I was stark naked not even crossing my mind until his eyes started surveying everything that I had presented before him.

“Tabby-cat, don’t be like that, after everything we have done…,” his eyes made another pass down the length of my body, “together…”

Jace growled louder, his fur standing on end where it had dried, and in quills where the water still clumped it together in a damp mass.

“Stand down your pets.” The new arrival hissed. “This doesn’t need to turn out any other way than a reunion Tabby-cat.”

“The names Lia, and should I call you asshole or..?.”

“I see that you haven’t forgotten me quite yet. But there’s still time to get to know you better…” he made a heated murmur in his throat, “so much to explore.”

“No way, _amigo_.” I spat at him. “You might want to ask your last helper what happened when he got to close.”

“Yes, that was unfortunate, but I am more gentle, unless you don’t want me to be Tabby-cat.” He licked his lips, while keeping eye contact. He wasn’t being subtle about his desire to provoke a reaction. Except the reaction he was looking for wasn’t supposed to come from me, it was supposed to come from the large black cat by my side. The way Jace was trembling against my leg, it was working.

“You really going to try and get through six cats to try and have me? Try and get through him?” I put my hand on Jace's back, digging my fingers into his fur. It looked like I was deliberately touching a lover to prove a point but I was actually pulling backwards on his fur to tell him not to do something stupid. He stiffened and then sat down. He had got the message.

“Tabby-cat, what goes on between us is between us. I just need to deliver you and then,” he shrugged, “they get to play with you…”

“Deliver me?”

“You don’t think I would go all the way up north to have you as a plaything for myself. No Tabby-cat, if I wanted that I would take another one of theirs,” He pointed at Marc while chuckling to himself, “and I’ve had plenty of them.”

“Who?”

“Who have I had? Ask your kittens when they can talk. It will be more fun knowing that they have got to say the names of those who have been touched by the jungle cats.”

“Who are you _delivering_ me to?”

“Here Tabby-cat,” he slung a bag to the edge of the stream, a strap fell into the water. “this might remind you of who you belong to.”

I didn’t move.

“Look at it when you are ready then, let me know so I can come and collect the prize.” He backed up and held his index fingers in the air, making circular motions with them. “Lets go!” He yelled out. Two cats raised themselves up from the forest floor and went to his side, backing way slowly until they had merged once again with the darkness, then they were gone.

The Toms stood their ground and didn’t move. I stepped forward in the stream, water splashing and swirling around my legs. The bag was the only thing I could focus on. It was the one I had been wearing when they snatched me from the ridge. I stepped onto the bank next to it, starting to bend down to pick it up. I couldn’t do this here, not with everyone watching. My eyes darted around and then I shifted, dropping to my paws I snatched the bag up with my teeth and tore off through the trees.

I crashed out of the tree line and thought about where to go. I could go to the barn? Or the bedroom in the guesthouse? Jace's bedroom? The guesthouse seemed like the safest and most private option. Thundering across the lawn I swiped a massive paw at the cat friendly latches and slipped inside. The bedroom doors were a different matter, they required fingers to open them. I shifted again, the fourth time in what felt like quick succession. My body ached and muscles burned, shifting so many times, so quickly was not healthy. I opened the door to what was designated my room and shut the door behind me with a thump, pressing my naked back against the wood. I threw the bag on the bed and pulled on some clean underwear and jeans from the piles that were still there, sweeping the rest onto the floor as I upended my bag, shaking it furiously as the contents scattered themselves on to the duvet. 

I had kept some spare clothes in there and pulled out the bra. Quickly putting it on and pulling the t-shirt out of the rolled up spare jeans that I carried in-case things got ‘messy’. It was black with a band tour schedule written across the back. Shrugging it on I flicked my way through the rest of the items in there. The usual things were present; torch, notebook, pens, mobile phone, wallet, wrappers from chocolate bars, lipstick, mascara, painkillers, and an envelope.

I picked the envelope up. I didn’t pack it so it must have been the item that the jungle cat said would help me work out what was going on. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stuck my little finger under the sealed flap and pushed it against the edge. The paper ripped apart slightly. Did I want to open it? Half of me willed my hands to throw it way, never look at it again and the other half willed my fingers to continue opening it, to see what key to the puzzle lay inside. I wrenched my hand up and used my finger like a letter opener.

Expanding the envelope, I peered inside. There was a piece of card in there. I pulled it out between my thumb and index finger, delicately and slowly, like it might both disintegrate and pass on a deadly disease at the same time. It was a boarding pass. Going from New York to London. It had my name on it and I was due to fly out in three days time. There was no return ticket, apparently I wasn’t supposed to come back.

I expelled air from my lungs as it felt like I had been punched. I checked my bag again, my passport was tucked into a side pocket. I was due to go, I was going to go? I couldn’t remember. I’d clearly messed things up and had ended up all the way down in Texas. Or had I? I didn’t know where I had started from when I flew their nest and started running. I’d been running for days but…? I pushed the home button on my phone and was surprised when the screen flickered to life. So I hadn’t been gone long enough for the battery to die. It was at eleven percent though. I pulled out my charger and plugged it in. Watching for the little lightning sign to appear over my battery symbol before I accessed the map app.

I asked for direction from my current location to New York and then selected the ‘walking’ option for the route. Twenty-four days it would take me to walk it. Let alone run it and there was no way I had been running for anything as long as that. I must have come in through another route, indirect, possibly to avoid detection. I clicked the home button again and the map disappeared. I tapped the phone on my chin, thinking and then pushed the power button and set it on the dresser to charge fully.

I scooped the contents of my bag back into it and picked up the clothes I had thrown on the floor. Folding them as best I could I stacked them on the dresser next to my phone and sat on the end of the bed. My thoughts were everywhere and nowhere all at once. It didn’t explain anything! _Fuck you, Asshole!_ I’d never been to London, let alone outside of North America, why would a boarding pass suddenly remind me of why I was being delivered to another country?

The bedroom door flew open and I scrabbled backwards onto the bed. Jace was standing there, his cheeks flushed. The top button of his jeans wasn’t done up and his boots were unlaced, he looked like he had just found his quarry. After what happened in the forest I wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

“Jace?” My voice was trembling, along with my arms which were straining to hold myself up off the mattress.

He strode into the bedroom towards me and leant over my form, a hand slid around my waist, grasping at my t-shirt until he had moved it away and found my skin underneath.

“Jace, please…” This time I wasn’t asking him to give me something, I was asking him to stop. The look in his eyes told me that whatever he had planned, he wasn’t going to though.

The arm pulled me upwards to him, crashing my body into his. He buried his face against my neck and I could feel him shudder. I wrapped my arms around him, running the fingers of one hand through his hair, trying to sooth him.

“Jace…” I whispered softly to him. All I had said was his name since he got here. He finally pulled his head up and looked at me, his eyes flicking between mine, like he was searching for an answer in them.

“I was scared.” He finally admitted. Clutching me tighter. “I didn’t know what he was going to do. Those bastards are more dangerous than you know.”

“I’m here, and I’m fine.”

“I think we need to push the council.”

“Speak to Faythe?”

“Yes.” He hesitated. Eyes locked on mine so intently that it felt like they burned into my thoughts. “I…”

He dropped his head and kissed me lightly. There was none of the raw passion from before but instead a tenderness that seemed worried it wouldn’t be reciprocated. Jace pulled away, looking at me for a sign that said, ‘this is ok’ I could feel his heart beating fiercely, not just hear it, the fear of rejection and the excitement of acceptance challenging one another. I placed my hands on his shoulders, standing on tip-toes to reach his mouth, letting my lips brush against his before catching his bottom lip gently between my teeth, the shudder this time wasn’t one from fear.

“You don’t need to be scared.” I whispered, my lips millimetres from his own. He smiled and I kissed him again. “What took you so long to get here anyway?”

“Four of us went to check that the very unwelcome guest and his entourage had actually left, two of us went back to inform Faythe what had happened. And I got dressed to come find you.” He shrugged and let me go. “I’m not as quick as you at shifting, plus I didn’t want to be running around naked.”

He might have minded but I didn’t. “Well, finish up then…” I pulled on the waistband of his jeans, “I need to speak to Faythe sooner rather than later.”

He thought I was hurrying him up, the truth was, I had a plane to catch.


	10. Decisions to be Made

The study was cool compared to the outside ambient temperature, there were no windows to allow the heat in. The room itself was surrounded by thick concrete, keeping the heat out and the sounds in. The décor of dark wood and leather added to the cool feeling, as though it was permanently dusk in the room. A office chair sat to the left of the desk, no one sat in it, choosing to stand if there was no room on the two sofas that braced the walls. Michael and Owen were present. As to were Glen, Mercedes, Jace and myself. Marc had positioned himself next to the door as I pulled the envelope from my bag and pushed it towards Faythe who was sat on the other side of the desk, facing us all.

“Whats this?” She asked as she picked up the envelope and sniffed at it.

“Open it.”

She peered inside and then looked between Marc and I. “A ticket to London?”

“Apparently, this should give me an indication of who wants me delivered.”

“And does it?”

“No.”

Faythe turned to Michael. “Is there a way you can find out who purchased the ticket?”

“Maybe, it might take some time though.”

“Can you do it in within…” She checked the departure date, “three days?”

“Maybe.”

Mercedes shifted in her seat slightly and coughed politely. “Does this mean that whoever Luiz had put in charge is now taking orders for Toms or Alphas in London?”

“It seems so.” I added glumly. I had no idea about the Pride systems in Europe, not even the smallest clue about how they organised themselves. I placed my feet apart, grasping my hands behind my back. Preparing to state what they would surely view as the stupidest idea they had ever heard “I intend to go to find out.”

Marc unfolded his arms, Mercedes gasped and Jace shot out of his seat onto his feet. I was expecting it but I focused my gaze on Faythe. Waiting for her to challenge me or to pull rank.

“I could order you to stay until the council have decided on what to do,” She rested her elbows on the desk and pressed her fingertips together, “but I don’t think short of throwing you back in the cage would stop you,”

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“I know that desire to go after your enemies,”

“Faythe you had all of us protecting you…” Marc had pushed himself forward and stood firm in front of the door. “You know we would never let you fly to another country where we couldn’t get to you.”

“You can’t be seriously thinking about allowing this, it could be suicide or worse!” Jace approached the desk and slammed his hands angrily down on it, making the pen pot jump.

For once, Marc and Jace seemed to agree. Faythe looked down at the ticket. “She doesn’t have to go alone,”

“Hello, I am here.” Have I mentioned how much I hate people talking about me like I wasn’t there.

Faythe fixed her gaze on me. “You don’t have to go alone.”

“We don’t have anyone spare from the roster to make the trip.” Marc said, shaking his head.

“Yes we do.” Faythe was looking over my shoulder. Right at Jace.

“I’ll just be delivering her to whoever is waiting on the other side!” He protested.

“I don’t think you being there or not is going to change her mind about going, Jace.” Faythe looked at me again.

“No, it won’t.” I replied, I thought I heard Jace's heart shatter into a million pieces. “But I have no intention of staying there anyway.” I couldn’t bring myself to turn around and face him. I just had to hope that he realised that I wasn’t going anywhere for long, that he understood that retribution was a temptation that I couldn’t give up. _Holy shit Lia, it seems like you have developed an emotional attachment, mother would be so cross._

He came up beside me at the desk and flipped the ticket around so he could read it. His phone was already in his hand as he typed.

“There are three seats left, none next to yours.” He punched his thumb at the screen and sighed. “We’re going to London.”

“Good.” Faythe relaxed her shoulders. She looked towards Marc and he nodded at her, awaiting her instructions. “Make sure there are patrols of the ranch and we will follow them on the way to New York, we can’t let them get another crack at her.” Marc dug out his own phone and started typing into it. Faythe turned her attention to Jace who was leaning on the desk with both of his hands, his shoulders hunched over as though he had just been winded. “Jace,” She said softly and he looked up at her. “You’re one of the best Enforcers I know, If anyone was going to be there I’d hope it was you.” Marc looked up from his typing, studying Faythe.

“I didn’t think I was an Enforcer anymore?”

“You will always be South-Central. C’mon, you know that. I think enough time has gone past to heal old wounds,” She looked at Marc, “Don’t you?”

“Yes.” Marc replied in a measured tone.

_Oh, the whole Marc, Jace and Faythe mess…_

“Jace?” She said, looking for his agreement. He finally raised himself up and looked at me.

“Yes.” He answered, his fingers groping for my hands that were still behind my back and giving them a little squeeze when he found them.

“Could you two be anymore backward with coming forward?” Mercedes laughed, her voice sounding more like a song every time I heard it.

I smiled at the corner of my mouth and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. Before turning around to Mercedes and winking at her.

“There we go! Finally…”

There was laughter in the room, the previously tense atmosphere melted away. Jace snuck an arm around my waist and smiled at me.

“There are strict weapon laws in London, the whole of Britain in fact, you’re going to have to go in empty handed.” Michael said, cutting through the happiness.

Jace let me go as we turned to face him. Michael remained seated but scooted forward on the couch, pushing his glasses up his nose and rearranging his suit jacket before speaking.

“I suggest that the time left is spent packing and preparing yourselves for confrontation.”

“I’m already prepared.” I said, cocking my head slightly at the insinuation that I wasn’t.

“There’s going to be a difference between a fist fight and fighting dirty…”

“Well, if you want to volunteer someone’s balls, I can show you how dirty I can fight?”

“Or we could set you up against someone with no balls so that the Toms can at least have some fun in their lives…” Faythe was standing behind us. “Just try not to go for the face, ok”

“You’re on.”


	11. Flexing Claws

I was back in that damn basement but this time kitted out in some yoga pants, trainers and a crop top rather than the slacks I had on before. The thinner of the crash mats had been arranged in a large square on the floor to cushion the blow if one of us managed to tackle the other to the ground but still give our feet a firm platform. Most of the Toms that were off duty had come down to watch, cans of coke being thrown around as they settled down for the match, leaning on the walls ready for the showdown. It wasn’t every day that you got to watch your Alpha fight, and the prospect of two Tabbies going at it had certainly piqued their interest.

“This will show you how it’s done, guys.” Faythe winked at them. There was a chorus of noises as they took the punch of being mocked. “Let’s see how you fare on two legs.” Faythe directed at me. I slipped my shoes off. Marc and Jace stole a glance at each other. A silence descended in the room.

“Ready?” Michael nodded in my direction. I nodded in return. Looking at Faythe for her reply she nodded at him as well. All the while we kept eye contact, weighing up the potential abilities in each other. I knew she was an Alpha meaning that she was tougher than she looked. she knew I was a Canadian Enforcer, which should have told her I was deadly and overly aggressive when on four legs, marginally less so on two. If she was concerned she didn’t show it, she held my gaze constantly. I cracked my knuckles and flexed my fingers, I hadn’t wrapped my hands, if she was going to get punched, it was going to hurt.

“Ok, lets do this. Go!” Michael yelled above the chatter of excited Toms, the room fell suddenly silent.

I leapt towards Faythe, ensuring that I maintained a distance between us that was just more than an arm’s length. It was imperative that I impressed on her that I was tentative to make the first move, if I went in swinging from the start she would soon get the upper hand and that I would not allow. She dodged backwards, setting her feet apart and bracing herself. I skipped to the side of her, forcing her to turn. She was biding her time, seeing what my style was and where my potential weaknesses lay. She may have been waiting but even with all the jumping around, the same could be said for me. We danced around each other, lunging at each other occasionally before Faythe made the mistake I was waiting for. Her mistake allowed me to pull off the move that would have put the K.O in ‘Mortal Kombat’. I had got close enough to her into goading her into lunging at me with a hook. I leapt backwards somersaulting through the air and closed my eyes, allowing my shift to take over. The sound of ripping clothes and ligaments were amplified off the bare walls as I landed perfectly not on two feet but for paws, snarling surrounded by the remains of my clothes that looked like crazy confetti pieces. I hunkered low and glided forward towards her, my claws popping through the plastic of the mats. My teeth glinting in the strip lights as I snarled and growled at her, flicking my head to the sides a little to give the impression that I was desperate to rip her apart given the chance.

“Fucking hell!” She yelled as she jumped backwards, surprised. Some of the Toms who had witnessed it earlier were nudging each other with their elbows. Others were muttering and digging into their pockets, reluctantly handing over crumpled dollars. I stopped advancing and sat down on my haunches.

“You took a bet on this?” Faythe yelled, he voice cracking from the laughter that had surfaced. “How many of you knew?” Several hands raised into the air.

“That,” Marc laughed, going over to steady his shaken wife, “is our secret weapon.”

I did my best curtsy and shifted back, scrabbling up onto two legs I couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not going to be that secret if I have to run around naked. That’s why I always have to carry a spare pair of clothes.”

“Well, make sure Jace carries a few more for you.” She grabbed a towel from a stack piled up on a chair and tossed it at me. “Does anyone else know you can do that?”

“Of course not, I only use it when I know I will have the upper hand and know they wont live to tell the tale. I don’t waste my a-game unless it’s going to be worth it.” I had tucked the towel around me and slid my bare feet into the trainers I had left at the edge of the mats.

“Good, let’s keep it that way.” She nodded. “Come on, you must be starving.”

I realised that my little performance just now made six shifts today and the thought of food made me all but salivate. “Starving.”

“We can rustle up some burgers while you get some clothes,” Marc turned to me from his position at the top of the stairs, “the way you are going though, you’ll need a whole new wardrobe…”

“Yeah, it’s a downside. It pains me so much to have to keep going shopping.”

“That _is_ going to be fun for you Jace.” Marc laughed hard as Jace set his mouth in a grim smile.

After the burgers it was bed, I was feeling exhausted and needed to rest, to gather my thoughts about the day and my life in general. I had gone to the room in the guesthouse that had been allocated to me and sunk down onto the bed with a sigh. Sleep came easily, even with the noise of the guys downstairs, they were playing on one of their many games consoles. I didn’t hear the night shift swap over with the day ones or hear the sound of them returning to their bedrooms.

My eyes snapped open and searched for my clock on my bedside table, needing to find out if I had enough time to drift off to sleep again before the alarm went off. It wasn’t there. Panic swelled up in my chest as I looked frantically around the room that just didn’t feel right. The colours were different, even the scent. My eyes passed over the door. It was in a different place to where I expected it, realisation sunk in and I relaxed my shoulders. Expelling my breath out of my lungs heavily, I flopped my head back down on the pillow behind me. _You’re not in Kansas anymore Lia…_

I closed my eyes slowly and let my mind play over the better bits of the day. A smile formed at the corner of my mouth, it had been a very good day all in all. Snuggling back down in the duvet I was convincing myself to drift back off to sleep and perchance to dream when the faintest sound of metal grating against metal alerted my ears. My eyes were open again almost instantly as I let my ears scope out what I couldn’t see. There was a small click. I watched as my bedroom door started to open slowly and steadily. My breathing got quicker as adrenaline started coursing through my veins, my heart pumping quicker to make sure that my muscles were ready.

I could make out that there was someone standing at the door, almost debating if to go in. If it was another attempt at a kidnap they were taking their time about it. I lowered the duvet to just above my breasts and propped myself up on my hands, waiting for the peeping Tom to enter. The door started to close again, whoever was on the other side thought better of whatever they had intended to do. They let out a small sigh.

“Jace?” I whispered. The door stopped closing. “Jace I know it’s you.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.”

He still stood the other side of the door. Whispering through the crack that was left ajar.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. There must be a reason for his attendance, something that required him to check I was still here and in once piece. His breath sounded laboured, like there was some big secret he was trying to keep in.

I slid out of bed and pulled open the door, he stood there looking at me trying to get his breathing steady. There was a slight shimmer of moonlight coming through the blind in the hallway but not enough to see properly by, I could see enough to know that he was wearing underwear and that was it. He himself had got out of bed to come to my door, whether to check on my safety or for another more lustful reason but the need to see me had apparently not afforded him any time to put on some clothes.

“Jace?” I whispered. I didn’t want to wake up any of the other Toms.

“Can I sleep in your bed, with you?” I couldn’t see his eyes properly but I could feel the intensity of them.

“Yes.” 

He stepped forward and I moved to the side, allowing him to enter. I watched as Jace crawled beneath the duvet and wriggled down, finding a comfy spot in the different bed. He inhaled deeply and sighed a little. Closing the door, I walked over the free side as Jace lifted his arm up to raise the duvet for me to get back into bed. My body felt suddenly cold as his touched mine, he was so warm. Jace let his arm relax down and snuggled up behind me, pressing himself into my every curve and nuzzled my neck. His arm draped over my waist and his hand found a breast, cupping it. I felt him sigh happily against my neck and his breathing became deep and regular. I closed my eyes and let the heat of him swaddle me back to sleep.

The sun was managing to burn my eyes even though they were closed. I still felt tired and yawned heartily. I felt movement in the bed next to me and looked to see Jace lying there on his stomach, trying to spread out as much as he could in the space he had. His eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he dreamed about something. I settled back down to watch him, taking in every part of his face, storing the information for a time where I would need to be able to recall it perfectly. Probably for a time I would be alone again in the not too distant future, seeing as this couldn't last forever.

“Jace” I whispered to him, soft enough to not startle him but loud enough that it should rouse him. I shuffled round a bit more and brought an arm up so I could run my finger gently down the stubble on his jaw. His eyes opened, his pupils contracting to the light from the window and expanding the sea of blue in his eyes. From this close I could see the striations of his iris, able to take in the depth of colour that they produced, they _were_ like the ocean.

I kissed him gently and watched as his pupils dilated slightly again. He smiled.

“Morning.” He greeted me with a sleepy drawl.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

“Much better once I was next to you.” He pulled me to him as he rolled onto his back, folding an arm behind his head as he sighed happily.

I could hear the noise of the day-shift Enforcers busying themselves in the kitchen. The morning musical of coffee pots being filled and emptied, breakfast being fried and excited chatter. I pressed my forehead against Jace's cheek.

“We should get up…”

“I don’t really want to.” His hand slowly followed the contour of my back pulling me in to him. There was an intensity in his eyes and a promise in the way he spoke.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, the internal struggle was very real. On one hand I was being promised this beautiful almost naked Tom and the other hand was telling me that I had to get up and get prepared for this trip to London. The breath I had been holding came out as a moan. He placed his fingers gently behind my knee and pulled so my thigh brushed over his and finished resting near his erection.

“We don’t have time…” It was supposed to be dissuading but it just came out like a husky challenge.

“I don’t think I’m going to need much time.” He blushed slightly, looking apologetic.

He was fighting with his underwear while nuzzling greedily down my chest, trailing his tongue and leaving kisses. He allowed his teeth to grasp my nipple causing me a sharp intake of breath. Pulling me on top of him fully he lowered me down until he had buried himself deep inside me, a gasp escaped him. He lent me forward to hold me close to him, his mouth finding mine and parting my lips with his tongue, exploring the inside of my mouth as the pressure from him inside me cause a heat to swell.

Tumbling sideways, Jace had me on my back and I allowed his masculinity to dominate me. He bent his head to my neck and inhaled my scent as he slowly started moving against me, our breathing getting more ragged as the pressure and pleasure increased. He nipped at my neck causing me to arch my back and push down onto his length, our skin glistening as the sun broke through the blinds, eluding to the effort to control our desire long enough to enjoy the sensation of being intertwined as one. Jace moaned and thrust harder and deeper, his control slipping. I shuddered, as my passion matched his, begging with my body for him to pull from me the climax that I found myself craving.

“Oh god, Lia,” Jace was panting my name as he quickened, hungrily tasting my skin and filling me entirely with every movement. My hands were pulling at him, nails digging into his skin, demanding more from him even though there was no more I could take. “tell me you want me, Lia, tell me.”

I shuddered at the thought, the pleasure that was tingling every nerve raced towards my centre, “I want you Jace,” I breathed against his neck, “only you.”

The words were enough to tip him over the edge. Burying himself in me to withdraw slightly and fill me again his breath was becoming faster as he savoured every moment before his own climax, his hand found my breast again and pulled at my nipple. It was too much for my own body to handle and with a moan I shuddered around him, my own climax pulling on him and demanding his in return. He didn’t disappoint, Jace grunted against my neck and his body stiffened as his pleasure came to a head, breath escaping him is short gasps as he pulsed inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, spent and exhausted. Still entwined he rolled to his side and opened his eyes, his breath laboured. Every movement of him caused sparks in me that were in danger of creating a fire. Slowly he withdrew, flopping onto his back, tired but satisfied.

“I will never get tired of that.” He smiled at me.

I knew I wouldn’t either but a little bit of doubt that it could last once all this was over stopped me from agreeing with him. “We should get up.” I offered instead.

“Yeah, we should.”

“I need to go to get some supplies today, need to replace what I’ve lost”

“Is that a code word for shopping?” His eyebrows were raised.

“Maybe…”

He covered his head with a pillow and grunted underneath it. Smothering himself was clearly preferable to restocking supplies if it meant getting out of going to the stores. I poked him in the side and he flinched, waving his hands around trying to find mine. He was laughing, muffled by the pillow but it was definitely a hearty laugh.

Hopping out of bed I picked up the other pillow and lightly hit him in the stomach with it. “Come on.” I trilled at him, he brought his knees up trying to protect himself.

“Ok! Ok.” He murmured, muffled by the pillow.

I grabbed the pillow off his face and smiled at me. He looked like the ultimate model of seduction laying there and I couldn’t help but smile back. He looked beautiful, strong and vulnerable all in one go. The little tingle of desire started creeping back but I couldn’t spend all day in bed with him. _Well, I could but I shouldn’t_ I corrected myself.


	12. Preperation

Jace stopped by a car on the drive and pressed the button on the key fob he was holding. The indicators flashed once and he pulled open the driver’s door and clambered in. The silver Pathfinder was six years old and all considering well maintained. The only thing letting it down was the empty drink cups that were scattered in the foot-wells and the slight odour of fast-food that lingered. He brushed off the passenger seat for me as I dropped into it. I placed my bag between my feet and pulled out my wallet, checking that all the cards were present and correct.

As we drove up the gravel road my eyes passed along the trees, thinking idly at how I had run out of them. Jace was humming along to the radio, a little out of tune in parts but it was comforting as it made him more ‘human’. _He’s fallible…just like everyone else…_ I thought as he pulled out left onto the main road into the city. He caught me looking at him and smiled.

“What?” The laughter lifting his voice as he questioned me.

“I was just thinking about you driving.” I lied, I didn’t want to spoil it by admitting I was thinking he wasn’t perfect.

“What about my driving?”

“Not anything about your driving, just you driving as a whole,” I thought back to my car back home. “I’ve never had a chauffeur before.”

“You got a driving license?”

“Of course”

“You can drive back then”

“As long as you hold on?”

Jace turned quickly to look at me before putting his attention back on the road, his eyes narrowed.

“Why…?”

“Reasons.” I tried to sound breezy but I suddenly missed being out on the road on patrol, free to stop where I liked, free to decide where I went first.

“What do you drive, if holding on is a requirement when you do?”

“Well, she’s just fast” I settled back into the seat and smiled to myself.

“How fast?” He turned to me again, a grin on his face, “come on Lia, I’m interested now.”

“About 200 bhp fast, but she’s an old girl now. Still, she’s impressive to look at and bright red like a London phone box,” the smile on my lips faltered slightly, thinking about the trip ahead.

“So goes like hell?” Jace offered.

“Yeah.” Suddenly cars weren’t important anymore.

“It’s going to be ok,” Jace squeezed my hand, flicking his eyes between me and the road ahead, “there nothing that we won’t be ready for.”

“Yesterday you didn’t want me to go.”

“Yeah, well. Let’s just say that you’ve got my faith,” he shook my hand so I would look at him, “and my heart. Don’t forget that.”

The other cars drifted by us on the main road as we made our way to the city centre and the large collection of stores. Pulling into the parking lot, Jace navigated into a space and switched off the ignition. He stretched in his seat, the hem of his t-shirt lifting showing his defined stomach before turning to me and sighing.

“So… Where are we going first?” He asked, He was talking like this would either kill him or make him stronger.

“I need some more work clothes, jeans, t-shirts and the usual stuff. Then I need to get some other items, maybe some glittery things that catch my eye. You know, the usual things that girls spend money on.”

“Are you for real?” Jace looked devastated.

“No!... Kinda. I’ll see when I get there” I was grinning.

He closed his eyes and thumped his head back on the headrest. His hair, flopping forward ever so slightly from the impact.

“You could stay here?” I offered as a way of escape.

“No,” his eyes opened and he faced me, “absolutely not, I can’t let you out of my sight, not now.” He unclipped his seat-belt and opened the door, squeezing through the gap between his car and its neighbour, stepping out finally onto the hot tarmac. I got a good view of his ass in those sturdy blue jeans as he wriggled out. “Stop staring and get out, Lia.” He laughed. _Can a girl not get a break?!_

So, it turned out that the shopping trip did nearly kill Jace. The pain and suffering he had to endure as I wandered around checking out all of these American stores that were new to me. I was sure he was ether praying for strength or forgiveness or debating the eulogy that should go on his tomb stone as he begrudgingly followed me around. It only took minutes to pass before stepping in the main doors for his feet to start dragging on the floor. Every moment he could he was finding somewhere to sit down to avoid having to watch me pick up everything, ‘oooh’ over it and then put it back again. I purposefully left the work clothes last so I had an excuse to keep going.

“You hungry?” I asked him once I had paid for a box of Pop-Tarts in an unknown flavour and a bottle of real sugar coke.

“For something more substantial than pastry covered sugar, yes.” Jace was slumped on a stool he had found and sounded as fed up as he looked. 

“Aww, don’t be like that.” I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me, his head leaning against my stomach. He breathed in heavily, I knew he would be able to smell his scent mingled with my own as clearly as I could. “Come on, let’s go get you fed.” I said as I released him and he stood up slowly and sighed. I pulled the strap on my bag and lifted it higher on my shoulder, I only had to get work clothes and then we could go.

We followed the smell of cooking and found the food court, every taste was catered for and the aroma quickly enticed my stomach into growling. The bright overhead lights were trained on the individual signs of the restaurants, causing their gaudy colours to glow in encouragement for you to pick them to satisfy your hunger. They were beacons in the cool pale surroundings created by the cream marble floors.

We weaved our way through the seating area, side stepping piles of bulging shopping bags and the occasional restless toddler. Jace was drawing the glances of a group of teenage girls as they stopped their gossiping long enough to watch him pass before launching into lustful whispers about how ‘hot’ he was. He was blushing by the time we arrived at a burger bar of choice. They may have been whispering but he could hear their comments as clearly as if he had been sat at the tables with them.

“This is another reason why I don’t like shopping…” He tugged on the neck of his t-shirt as if that was the reason for the rosy glow spreading up his neck. He placed his hands on the counter as we looked at the overhead menu to decide.

“Can I take your order?” Trilled out from in front of us. The staff member was smiling at him, fluttering her salon elongated eyelashes in his direction while using her arms to push her breasts together underneath her bright red polo-shirt. _She is so flirting with him..._ I looked down so she didn’t see the grin I was hiding. If only she knew how it all worked, Toms back home had no real interest in human women aside from a mutual fling to satisfy their urges when there were no Tabbies around. Admittedly, it might be different for the prides here with so few Tabbies in the first place, but when he had a Tabby with him she was going to be shit out of luck. I couldn’t stop grinning at her attempts as she tried her best to entice him.

“Well, if it isn’t Jace Hammond.”

I looked up and saw another woman casting a frosty glare in his direction. She had her dark hair curled up in a bun, her green eyes accentuated by the soft fringe that was pushed slightly to one side. She looked a little familiar but I couldn’t work out why.

“Alison, hi.” Jace shifted around on his feet as he stood up straight. One hand went straight into a pocket while he crossed the other over him. Grasping his own elbow as if his life depended on it.

“You didn’t call.”

“About that—”

“Don’t worry. I’ve already forgotten.”

She looked me up and down and then walked away without giving him a second glance, leaving the flirty teen who still stood in front of us waiting for his order. She had a visible excitement in her, in part due to the scene that had just unfolded but mostly due to what would be described as an overactive teenage imagination of _what_ had happened.

“Err, you go first.” He said as he directed his gaze back at the board. Trying to avoid eye contact with everyone here.

The teen looked at me with less enthusiasm, a small sigh escaped as she pushed a button on the till and slouched. “What can I get you?”

“Bacon double cheeseburger, all in,” I eyed up the extras to double check what I was getting, “actually, hold the mushrooms please.”

“Yep.” She pushed lazily at the buttons on her till and then turned back to Jace, that smile she had for him had been reinstated. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the food court, I didn’t really want to watch some girl try and flirt with my Tom. _My Tom…_ I let that thought weave its way around my mind, I liked how it sounded.

“I’ll have the same.” I heard him say quietly. The girls in the seating area had already moved on to eyeing up someone new, many of the others were busy in their conversation. It was a pleasant display of humanity, everyone here enjoying themselves. It made life feel normal.

Jace nudged me and nodded to the collection area and handed me a large paper cup. As we moved down we could see our burgers being made, so close yet so far for our grumbling stomachs. I headed to the drinks machine while we waited, deciding that liquid might appease the beast lurking at the end of my gullet. I selected root beer, watching the amber liquid stream out and transform into a dark brown as my cup filled up. Jace had the pleasure of collecting the burgers from Miss ‘You-didn’t-call’ who opted to display her anger by placing the bag on the counter rather than into the hand he held out to accept it.

He slid over to the drinks machine, thumped his cup down under the tap and selected full sugar coke. Leaning against the machine as his thumb tip went white from the pressure he applied to the ‘pour below’ button. Stressed wasn’t the word that quite covered what was going on in Jace right now. I slipped an arm around his waist and squeezed, he sighed and released the button from his thumbs onslaught. There was a haughty laugh from behind us. Miss you-didn’t-call was shaking her head and scraping the patty grill to within an inch of its life.

“Find a seat?” I offered. I was starting to feel bad for dragging him around with me. I never really had paid much heed to how people, especially women, reacted to Toms ‘out in the wild’. Attention clearly followed them around everywhere here, and when they had no real interest in human women, it all got tiresome very quickly. Jace was showing that as clear as day but he had done it for me, it was something I was grateful for and wouldn’t forget in a hurry.

We took a seat next to an old couple who seemed to be out just to enjoy each other’s company rather than to be shopping. They smiled at each other and talked quietly, their faces may have wrinkled but their eyes sparkled at each other. It was cute, in a greeting card kind of way. Jace ripped the bag open and handed me a burger. I unwrapped the foil from it and let the fragrant steam envelop my face, picking up the bits that had fallen from the bun and nibbling on them, treating them like the support act before the main event. Jace had already started on his burger, tearing off pieces, chewing ferociously and then forcing them down with a gulp of coke.

“Jesus, Jace, you look like you haven’t eaten for a week.”

“What?” His tongue crept out and licked up some of the sauce that was at the corner of his mouth.

“Slow down on the chowing…” The old couple to the side of us were stealing glances at how fast Jace was eating.

“He’s fucking here.”

It was my turn to splutter the word ‘what’ as I froze in place. Not daring to turn around but also desperate to see for myself.

“That jungle cat from the forest, he’s _fucking_ looking at us…” Jace added, nodding ever so slightly in a direction over my right shoulder.

“Should I turn around? I want to turn around”

“Don’t, he knows I’ve seen him but if you don’t look it should seem like I haven’t told you about him.”

I pulled out my mobile and shoved the burger towards my mouth, pulling off a quarter of it in one bite. I placed the phone on the table between us and started finger typing in the website address for the airline I was supposed to use in a day and a half time.

“We need to leave tomorrow.” I typed in the flight details and checked the seats for travel a day earlier than planned. “There’s only one seat left.” I looked at him and tried to decipher what I should do. He was still staring at the other Tom as he popped the last bit of the burger in his mouth, scrunched up the foil tightly and dropped it into the semi-destroyed brown paper bag next to us.

“We can’t”

“What? Why?”

“Because everything has been set up for your arrival at a specific time on a specific day. If you get there early, you don’t know who you’re looking for, get there late and there’s no-one there to even look for.” He stopped looking at the Tom to look at me. I was chewing frantically, if my jaws worked faster maybe my brain would to. I tried to find something that I could use to poke holes in his logic but I couldn’t think of any. _Fuck._

“I don’t want to wait.” I hissed at him.

“For our lives to be over?” He smiled at me and then rolled his eyes. “You did listen to music in Canada, right?” My expression that combined the thoughts of ‘what?’ with ‘have you lost your mind’ was one I hadn’t managed to hide very well. “Dawson’s Creek? Theme tune?”

I shrugged.

“Never mind, let’s get the last bits and go, ok?”

My clothing store of choice wasn’t a fancy one, which was out of necessity rather than choice, my pay packet didn’t allow me to spend stupid amounts on clothes that I might have to bust my cat self out of the very next day. I went in, made a bee-line for the jeans, selected seven pairs that were all the same and then went to the t-shirts and selected ten of the same size and colour.

“That’s a very complementary colour palette you have there.” Jace said as he eyed up the black mass that was in the basket. “Do you branch out into different colours at all?”

“Blood doesn’t show up on black.”

Some shoppers stopped looking at their potential purchases and moved away slightly while trying to stay in hearing range, the horror and morbid fascination of anything remotely gory keeping them from dispersing too far.

“We work on a ranch.” Jace offered to one woman who was staring at me with a down-turned mouth, like I’d just become some dogshit on her shoe.

Leaving Jace with the other despondent men outside the changing rooms, I grabbed the essential like underwear and socks from the back of the store, found some new boots, in black obviously and was about to make my way to the cashiers when I spotted a gorgeous red dress. Snaking my way through the mingling shoppers I went over to it and held it up, draping the fabric over my arm as I placed the basket at my feet. It had off the shoulder straps and was covered in a lace material, it looked like a slinky cocktail dress, too figure hugging to get away with as a prom dress. This was one that you wore to get attention from men, not teenage boys. Looking back behind me I felt the urge to buy it, to have something that emphasised I was dangerous in a completely different way. Something that maybe represented a new me? I looked at it again, I wasn’t sure when I would even wear it. The boots in my basket wouldn’t go with it, I’d need something a little bit more delicate to adorn my feet. I was debating in my head as though it was a given that the dress would be mine, fishing through for my size I place the dress in the basket and hurried back to the shoes for something to match.

Fifteen minutes later after a rather tedious wait to pay I was loaded up and ready to go. I found Jace still in the same chair but surrounded by new men, playing some sort of game on his phone, he was pressing at the screen but his heart wasn’t in it. I owed him, big time. I adjusted my grip on the bulging bag and bent down behind him to kiss him on the cheek but he knew I was already there. The downside to having and extraordinary sense of smell is that nothing is really a surprise.

“Hey, you done?”

I kissed him anyway, “yes.” I thought about the dress tucked away in my bag, imagining his face when he saw it.

“Let’s go then.” A man smiled wearily at him, wishing Jace that his good fortune continued after his apparent escape from this clothing store nightmare. Dante’s Inferno was a cake-walk compared to this as the remaining men were left to stew in the twentieth century addition to the infamous rings of hell.

The drive back was quiet, the roads we had driven up disappeared behind us as the car ate up the miles of tarmac in front. Jace had decided to be the one to drive us back as he knew the area in case we were followed. I rested my head on my window, my forehead clashing slightly with the glass from the bumps in the road. I was twirling my phone around in my hands idly, wanting to book a plane ticket for tomorrow but regretfully understanding the reasons not to. Impulse can be a real bitch.

Jace took the phone from my hands and chucked it on the back seat. I sat up and turned to him, mouth open.

“Hey, it could have been out the window.” His tone was stern as he kept his eyes on the road and I looked behind me to see where it had gone. “Look, I won’t stop you if you really want to go really but understand why I think it’s a bad idea.” He pursed his lips, there was clearly more that he wanted to say but he exercised the self-control that I had yet to master and he had stopped talking while he was in a good position. “Think about something else. Anything, at least until we get back.”

“Ok, who’s Alison?” Another fine example of the lack of control over my own mouth tumbled out into the silence of the car.

“She’s—”

“I know what the Toms are like back home, so I don’t think it’s going to be something I haven’t heard before.”

“She’s someone who helped me get over Faythe before Abby came along.”

“Who is _Abby_?” I couldn’t keep the pitch of my voice going up at the end.

He laughed nervously, “Faythe’s cousin.” Both hands tightened on the steering wheel a little.

“Her cousin, were you making your way through her family?” It meant to sound like a joke but came out with a little more venom than I anticipated. “Was it payback?” _Jesus Christ Lia, close your mouth!_

He didn’t reply. His eyes hardened as he focused entirely on the road, almost ignoring my existence in the car at all. I wished I could scoop up what I had just said and swallow the words back down. It was too late though, I had said it and I couldn’t take it back. For once I chose to not say anything else and thumped my forehead back on the glass and watched the other cars go by wishing that my thoughts of him and another Tabby would disappear as fast as the vehicles did.


	13. Departure

Pulling up in the drive outside of the Ranch, Jace opened my door for me as I slunk out. I plucked my phone off the back seat and pulled my two bags from the trunk. He waited until I had closed it before pipping the locks and turned towards the front door, He was choosing to ignore me rather than confront me. My heart gave a fierce pound against my chest and then seemed to shatter.

“Excuse me.” Jace took the steps two at a time and disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind him. I was left by the front porch, alone apart from the two bags at my feet. I shouldered my backpack and grabbed the handle of the plastic bag from the store, looked at the front door and then turned towards the guesthouse. There are somethings a girl just has to do and I knew this was one of them.

The coolness of my room was a stark contrast to the heat that was developing outside despite the clouds that threatened the horizon. The blinds were still closed, as was the window behind them. I dropped the bags on the bed, which was still rumpled from this morning, the duvet lay half on the floor as the sheets told the story of the two people that had occupied it. The air was thick with the scent of Jace and our early morning excitement, it was something that I needed to clear if I were to start again. Pacing over to the window I pulled the blinds up and threw the window open, letting the warm fresh air invade the space behind me. Turning my attention back to the bed I pulled out the clothes that I had bought and changed into my new but regular clothes, leaving the ones I had worn today folded up on the dresser. I emptied my backpack and rearranged all of the remaining clothes into it, black items being swallowed by a black bag. It felt like every t-shirt I rammed in there was a little piece of my emotions being hidden away, ones that I should have subdued when I first had doubts about letting them gallop free.

I pulled out the red dress and shoes. There was now no point to them, the impulse that had spurred me to buy them had been thwarted by my mouth and by Jace opting to avoid my company in the Ranch. Moving my bag onto the floor I made the bed, smoothing out the sheets and duvet, erasing everything we had done in there with a wave of my hand. I laid the dress out on the bed, the hem dipping slightly off the end and placed the shoes next to it. I plugged my phone back into the charger and looked at the airline website. Tapping into it I checked the flights I would need. Bringing up another tab I assessed the options for accommodation and selected one that looked mid-range but still close enough to the airport. Tapping the phone with my thumb twice, I sighed. This was it, I was going to find whoever was on the other side on my own or not. I should have felt the excitement that usually comes with the chase but I just felt numb, my arms felt heavy as though the phone I was clutching suddenly weighed more than I could hold.

I turned my attention to the last remaining items I had left on the bed, frowning at them. Bought to be worn for a special occasion or for a special someone but now they were just items that held no real meaning. I pulled a small notebook out of the pouch in my bag and plucked a pen from the elastic holder that resided next to it. There was only one thing I could write on there.

_‘Jace,_ _these were for you to enjoy. I still want to, so if you choose to follow me, bring them with you if you do to.’_

I hesitated at signing off with my name, he would know who wrote it and it seemed a bit too dramatic, almost like a love letter penned by a regretful damsel. Instead I put my phone number there, he had it already but it felt like there was an invitation to talk without explicitly telling him to call me. It was his choice, just like this was mine.

I pulled on my old boots and tied my new ones to my bag. I could shove them in if needed but I didn’t want to have to deal with them digging into my back as I went to the airport.

Opening the door lightly I checked for any sounds downstairs, there were none. Slipping down the stairs soundlessly I crept out of the front door and slunk behind the Barn.

_Time for grand theft auto…_

Should I take Jace's car? If anyone should have their car taken, his would be the most logical one. Not because he deserved it but because using his out of everyone else’s would be expected. My eyes hovered over a rather beaten up small car in a bright blue that stood at the back of the line. It looked like the type that if it got abandoned anywhere it wouldn’t be missed terribly by the owner. It had the added benefit that it was old, which meant that it was easy to get into and start without the key. I managed to get to it without making a sound on the gravel, gently placing my bag next to the front wheel and pulled out my lock pick from the side pocket.

The door creaked a little as I pulled on the handle, I paused, waiting for the front door of the house to open. Nothing. Sliding into the driver’s seat and closing the door behind me as quietly as I could, I checked out the state of the driving apparatus I would be dealing with. With relief I saw that it was a manual, five gears. At least I would be able to kick it down to get some added momentum if needed. The clutch pedal depressed smoothly and the gear-stick slid in and out of the five gears smoothly. The car might have looked like junk on the outside but it was clearly we maintained. I adjusted my position so I was able to reach under the dash and fiddle with the wires, waiting for the engine to sparked up and roar into life. It ticked over finally. Finding reverse, I spun the car around. Pressing my foot down hard on the accelerator, the car slithered out of the line and onto the gravel track ahead of me. I was gone before they managed to get the front door open.

The airport was substantial and it took me two attempts to find the right turning off the roundabout for the long stay parking. I threw the car into a spot and opened the door, dragging my bag towards me as I stepped out. I sprinted across the car park and through the double doors of the ticket hall, locating my airlines check in desk. People were milling about everywhere due to the customary two hours wait before check in. I had left myself eleven minutes. The stewardess on the desk smiled politely and asked all the usual questions as she checked my passport and ticket. She finally directed me to the correct number departure lounge, thanked me for choosing this airline and wished me a good flight.

Once I was through security I let myself relax. I switched my phone off, not wanting to waste the battery and to prevent any calls that may change my mind. The people on this side of the wall were more enthusiastic about their wait, excited voices and laughter were everywhere, children ran around chasing each other in between the legs of the adults who were gazing up at the departures board willing it to reveal the gate they needed to head to. The bar to the side was full, all the tables were occupied by those wishing to get their holidays off to the best start possible and those who were looking to make the most of their business trips. I sauntered over and pushed my way to the bar tenders, ordering myself a beer, sipping at the pale honey coloured liquid as I kept an eye on my gate.

Stepping off the plane at the changeover in New York, I switched on my phone. It seemed like everyone had left me a message. Faythe reminded me that I had gone against her orders, there was a careful tone that ran between friend and Alpha as she went on to say that she understood my reasoning's, but I was very much on my own. Marc told me that I had stolen his car, he was pissed and berated me for going off on my own without the protection he thought I needed. Glen even had my number somehow and had let me know he was my cheerleader in disguise and was rooting for me. Michael’s name came up next to tell me in no uncertain terms that Jace was devastated. My stomach flipped thinking about the dress and my note on the bed. I didn’t know if he had read it, had he even gone back to the room that we had shared together only this morning? I looked at my phone again, if I opened up any of the seven messages that Jace had left me then I would be able to find out. I couldn’t though, not yet. I needed to land in London and then I would do it.

My gate from New York to London was called and I made my way over, another message from Jace. I pressed the power button on the side of my phone until the screen went black. _Once I’m in London._ I promised myself.


	14. London

The arrivals area was hectic. Children hopped around, tugging at the arms of the weary adults who stood patiently in the queue waiting to get their passports checked. People were shoving their way to the numerous baggage carousels to collect their suitcases and complain about the new dents or scrapes they had picked up. Even with all the air conditioning the humidity was horrendous, the cool air that did filter down from the high ceiling units only managed to waft the smell of suntan lotion and sweat through the people in the hall. I needed to get out.

With my only bag being hand luggage, I made my way through the ‘all others’ tunnel as those who had come back from countries in Europe filtered through their respective tunnel. A customs guard looked at me as I passed and decided that I had too few places to be concealing contraband and waved me past. That was it, I was actually in London. Even with the few occasions that I had visited other cities in Canada, after asking permission from the Prides that occupied the territories they were in, I was not prepared for the chaos that greets an alien with no idea where they should be going.

I pulled out my phone and pressed the power button, watching as the screen finally flashed into life. The apps loaded in and as my phone found a suitable network to connect to the onslaught of notifications arrived, I was up to nine messages from Jace. I stood to the side outside the terminal and opened them up. The first three were asking where I was and sent not long after I had taken Marcs car, insisting I should call him. The fourth was another message asking me to call, which was sent just before I got on the plane in Texas. The fifth, sixth and seventh were him begging me to call, but by that time I had left the country from New York. The eighth was informing me that he had found my note and that while he was trying to get some sleep, he missed me.

My heart pounded reading through them, I missed him too. Ordinarily, people would scoff at the idea of being so connected to someone after such a short amount of time. For humans, with the world as their oyster, it was understandable there were billions of people who could end up being the one. For those like me, we didn’t have billions to choose from, we were a handful of very small fish in an ocean that spanned the globe.

I looked back at my phone, one message left. Pressing the notification with my thumb I watched it load up on the screen.

_'I’ve changed my flight, I’ll be there tomorrow at 7:45am. I read you note. Promise you will wait for me?’_

I could wait, I had to anyway as I wasn’t expected to arrive until later and being here early was just my way of being proactive, hoping to assess the lay of the land and seeing if I could find out what was going on and whose ass I had to kick. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down again.

_'I love you’_

My pulse quickened as I read it over and over. The messaged didn’t change but the power behind those pixeled letters grew. The time stamp said that it was a recent message, not one that had been waiting to be pulled through the system. Had he waited until he was sure that I had got off the plane before sending it? I pulled the phone to my chest, as though it was a precious thing that should be protected. I needed a plan.

Scrambling up the steps from the Tube station, I surveyed my surroundings. I was in the right area for the hotel I had booked but I was looking for a particular store. I pulled both straps of my bag onto my shoulders and tugged at the to get them comfortable, it was beginning to feel like I was carrying bricks by just having it slung over one shoulder.

The footpath was full of people in suits buzzing about, most of them loudly talking into mobile phones about the people they had spent their lunchtime convincing to invest in some grand new scheme. Everyone seemed to be wearing aviator sunglasses and had the same haircut, all sporting the same very white teeth. Image was everything apparently and here I was looking like I was trying to blend in to the shadows. The traffic was nose to tail, three lanes of aggressive acceleration to ensure that even the smallest gap was defended from interlopers from other lanes. Scooters weaved between them, barely making it any faster than those walking on the pavement. Horns were being used, the driver responsible demanding that their annoyance was paid attention to. There were so many people and they all operated for themselves, there were no actions taken that would have helped the traffic to move any faster, just selfishness to others who were in the same predicament.

After snaking my way through the crowd, I found myself outside the store I needed. I had memorised the conversion rate for paying for anything with my bank card and stepped inside the propped open doors. I had to get a new phone, or at least a new sim card. Once I had that, I would be able to enjoy local rates rather than paying through the nose to look up an address, or flight times. I was instantly approached by a young man who asked dutifully if I was looking for anything in particular. I didn’t elicit the same response from him that Jace had got from the teenage girl at the burger bar, this was all polite with none of the flirt.

I decided to use my best British accent while explaining my situation and the conversion rate so he had an idea of prices that would be acceptable, I felt conscious that I was the only one who sounded, well…foreign. The impression that the British have of anyone with an American accent had spread to even the furthest reaches of Canada. I didn’t want to allow him to assume everything about me from the start, giving him the potential to try and sell me something overpriced and not what I needed. I shouldn’t have been worried, once he was able to display his prowess with the intricate details of mobile phone tariffs he didn’t seem to care about who I was. I had the feeling that I could have left and he wouldn’t have noticed but I just needed a sim card that enabled me to use lots of data. Making all of the right noises to let him know I was listening to him, I busied myself reading the tariffs that he had displayed on his computer, selecting one and pointing it out to him.

The transaction complete, I stepped outside the store and wrestled the new sim into my old handset. It would take a few minutes for the sim to activate he had told me so I needed somewhere to go while it did its thing. The buildings were domineering on each side of the road with their tall red brickwork that seemed to crowd over the street, creating a blockade that the sun couldn’t penetrate but also kept the humidity trapped. I glanced the length of the street from left to right, trying to find somewhere to settle for a few minutes and try and formulate a plan of what I was going with the little knowledge that I had. There was a coffee shop that looked like it might have a seat or two spare inside and made my way through the jam of traffic to get to it, savouring the blast of cold air from the fans above the door that shocked my skin into goosebumps. Took a seat by the window, occupying the lone stool at the end of the tall bench. I took out my notebook and pen, tucked my bag in at my feet, placed my phone down on the table and watched it, willing the signal bars to appear and let me know I was finally connected to my new UK service provider. I sipped my coffee, savouring the strong black liquid as it slipped down.

I jotted down the names of the tube stations near to the hotel I was due to stay at and noted the travel time to the one near the airport. If I was going to need to make a getaway I wanted to assess all avenues of escape should it come to it. I pulled out the small map of London that I had and analysed the green spaces that were nearby, if things went south would they be a good an area as any to have a showdown? Maybe the docklands would be better, something to cover the sound? I stopped chewing the pen when my phone buzzed against the table top. A message from the service provider to let me know that I had been connected. _Good._ I tapped in Jaces number to a fresh message recipient and typed out my four-word greeting to him that I hoped would let him know instantly who the number belonged to.

_'I love you too’_

I pressed send.


	15. 7:45 a.m.

By six I was up, dressed and out the door of the hotel. My presence unnoticed as the swarms of people came and went. The Tube ride back to the airport felt longer today, possibly due to my impatience to get there. Jace was coming after me. The jet lag from the jump in time zones made it feel like I hadn’t seen him for weeks and it felt like I hadn’t _slept_ in weeks. I had managed to drag a comb through my hair and I had applied a little mascara to stop me from looking quite so sleepy. As the tube train announced its next station in the ever polite British female voice I snuck my lipstick out from my bag removing the lid and twirling the base so that the lipstick emerged from its tube. It was red, like the phone boxes that occupied the streets here. Should I wear it? Maybe it was a bit much? I placed it back in the pouch unopened and unapplied, if he had brought the dress with him, then that would be the time to wear it. For now, I applied some Chapstick and hopped that it brought some more life to my face, as currently my reflection in the window of the tube train made me look like I was dying.

The arrivals hall was busy again, people were pressed up against the barriers with their pads of paper and card stating the names of the travellers they were here to greet. I placed myself at the back away from the crowd and leant on the window. The grey marble tiles that were used as a signifier of the grandeur of the airport announced the arrival of women in heels with a steady clicking, business men with their briefcases and cabin bags squeaked their way around those who were hugging their relatives and friends. I knew that the only sign that I needed for Jace was my presence, my scent would tell him I was here to find him, I just needed the patience to wait for him.

For a flight that was supposed to be there at seven forty-five, it clearly thought a dramatically late arrival was the way forward. I had watched the people waiting at the barriers come and go, replaced by new ones. The feeling of disappointment as everyone found their friends, relatives and colleagues while I was left behind. Half an hour passed from the expected arrival time, then another fifteen minutes. Had he not come? Had I watched the people from the plane that he should have been on go past me and never realised that he had never been on it in the first place? I shifted on my feet, a little bit of hope still remained and I clung to it, refusing my legs permission to walk away. 

Another plane touchdown was announced and the barriers filled up once more. Names of people being held up expectantly before the owners of those names had even managed to get through passport control. A lone figure did walk through to the path sectioned off by the barriers, people jostled to get a look, to see if it could be who they were waiting for. A woman shrieked and the figure ran over to her and hugged her tightly. I sighed. All the excitement at a reunion was turning into the depressing thought that ranks had been closed and I’d been left to do this alone, or worse, he had changed his mind. The numbness that was building up in my chest overrode the hope that had burned so fiercely in there before, the flame had finally been snuffed out and I shouldered by bag and began to walk away.

The sun outside did nothing to improve my mood. Holiday makers pushing trolleys full of suitcases navigated around me as I paused before making my way to the tube to return to my hotel room. I wanted to turn back and wait again to try and prove myself wrong, that he was coming and he was waiting for me to find him. The fear of being stood there all day and never having anyone turn up kept me in the doorway to the hall.

I finally convinced myself to put one foot in front of the other when I faintly heard my name being called out. I didn’t turn, I just waited, expecting the shrieks of another woman to echo out behind me, signifying that another Lia, the correct one, had been found. Despite the name still being called my feet decided they had done enough waiting and moved me forward, I felt like I was gliding through the crowd at the door and drifting off in the direction of the tube, aware I was moving but feeling like it wasn’t me completing the motions. The name was yelled out across the open space in front of the terminal. It wasn’t directed at someone in the terminal, it was directed at _me_. My name was being desperately yelled as I had started walking away from the man who was trying to get me to come back. _My Tom._ I allowed myself to indulge.

Turning on my heel, I saw Jace running towards me, his own bag on his shoulder and a desperate look on his face. He ploughed into me, blasting the wind from my lungs as he grabbed me tight. I couldn’t help but smile as I tried to remember how to breathe again.

“I thought you had gone, I was yelling for you for so long…” Jace held me at arm’s length, examining me, making sure I was all in one piece after he winded me.

“Yeah, well, I was expecting you at seven forty-five. I hung around long enough for three planes to come and go.” I couldn’t keep the irritation from my voice, as glad as I was to see him it stung that I had been left wallowing in my despondence for so long.

“Fucking planes, I’m sorry, but I’m here now. I’m here…” He kissed me lightly on the lips. His face radiating happiness that I finally couldn’t keep from my own.

“The Council didn’t approve of you running off, Faythe had her leadership and authority questioned by the old lot as thought it was another prime example of why Tabbies shouldn’t be in a position of power.”

Jace was filling me in with what had happened since my departure. Marc had been sent a fine for apparently dumping his car at the airport, so I owed him for that, along with owing Faythe for seemingly undermining her authority.

“Didn’t anyone tell them that it was my decision? I don’t even technically have to answer to her…”

“Didn’t matter. The Council elders believe that any Tabby in the care of a pride is the everyone’s property in a way. So they’re already pissed off that they’re having to deal with an Alpha that is female and now it’s one that allowed another Tabby to do as she pleased.”

“Fuck sake…” I leaned back on the grass and scowled, the attitude annoying me as much as the injustice. We had made it to one of the big parks that London has to offer and took advantage of the privacy it gave us, despite it being such an open space. While there we absent mindedly watched the occupants of the park go about their business. There were ducks in front of us, begging from the people who were sat closer to the water. Most of the animals here had lost all but a small part of the fear of humans. Squirrels took food from people’s hands, pigeons wandered around in between people’s legs, only flapping to get out of the way if they were in danger of being stood on. They even pecked at people shoes, the details on there being mistaken for food.

“What about here?” Jace asked. “Have you seen, heard or caught the scent of anything?”

“No, not yet.”

“They have until tomorrow anyway.”

“Yeah…” I exhaled heavily. They have until tomorrow. I sat up, realising that I might have missed something. “Did you pass my British number on?”

“No? Why?”

“Hang on.” I pulled the little tool out of my wallet and stabbed the slender end into the hole that releases my sim card. Switching it back to my Canadian one I waited until everything loaded and sent a message to Faythe.

Waiting for the reply I let my mind drift through the scenarios of what was going on. I was captured to be delivered to someone in London, that much I knew for certain as it had clarified that for me by throwing my bag back at me in the stream. He also knew that he didn’t need to personally deliver me. He had known that my own stubborn determination to find out what was going on was enough to push me there all by myself? Give me a nudge in the right direction and he could wipe his hands of me. If so, what did that imply? How did he know about my self-confessed stubbornness? He had to have been told about it by someone close enough to me to know for themselves, alternatively he had spent some time watching me and how I went about things. If he had been told, by whom? Could it have been my sister? But then why kill her for the knowledge? He could have just talked to her, pretending to be interested in the family and wormed his way to the knowledge he needed that way. What was going on that she needed to die for it?

I didn’t even realise but I had been plucking viciously at the grass as I tried to put together the few pieces of the puzzle that I had. A puzzle that didn’t even have a picture clue so I could put it together, I was left jamming pieces together in the hopes that they fit. A pile of discarded blades mounted up under my hand as my fingers sought out another piece to rip from the soil.

My phone buzzed gently and I picked it up, Faythe had replied. The information wasn’t quite what I had anticipated. Jace was looking at me expectantly as I stared at the message over and over, trying to ascertain what the next move should be.

“Well?” He asked, both eyebrows raised.

“Michael’s good.” I tapped at my phone, opened Chrome and started typing my query. I was looking for anything that would support what I’d just been sent.

“At?”

“At what?”

“What is Michael good at…” Jace replied, slowly so that my attention might be directed to him rather than my phone.

I glanced around, making sure that there wasn’t anyone close who would overhear and think there was a crazy woman out unsupervised, then leaned slightly towards Jace. “He’s got a little information about the potential Prides in the UK.”

Jace shuffled closer and looked from my phone to me, “What did he say then?”

“There’s only two that have a record about them and it’s a little out of date but—”

“Only two prides?”

“No. There’s more, there has to be more but there was only information recorded about two of them. One was in Scotland, a Highlands Pride. The other is on the south-east. They were listed because they lost their Alphas during the war.”

“There was a war here that killed two Alphas?” Jace was enthralled and horrified at the notion in equal measures. The last show down amongst the American Prides had cost them Alphas, leaving voids that had been struggled to be filled. That’s why so much loyalty was expected from the Enforcers, protect the Alpha at whatever cost. He wondered how the Prides here had recovered and What I had to do with it.

“World War Two…”

“Oh.”

“They had gone off to do their bit, protect their territory and the humans that lived in it but they never came home again.”

“That’s… I don’t know, sad but honourable.” Jace said, looking at the pile of grass that I had produced between us from my earlier plucking. “Was there anything after that? What happened to the Prides?”

“There was nothing more about the Scottish one but the south east one was then led by the Dam until she passed it on to her eldest Tabby. From there, the information sort of just fizzles out. However, it looks like you American lot are behind the times when it comes to the Tabby revolution.” I grinned at him and he poked his tongue out at me.

“Ok, so they recovered, but that doesn’t explain why you were being shipped over here.”

“No, but it does make one thing clear, if there are still Tabbies here then I’m not likely to end up in some sort of breeding factory, and if there are other cats here and that means we can sniff them out.”


	16. Searching

The best place to sniff out cats was one where there was going to be lots of people. The more people, the greater the possibility that a scent would come our way. This meant that we had to get to a more central location and the tube was going to be our friend. I pulled out the map I had and spread it out looking at the mass of London recreated in little coloured dots and lines. Finding the nearest tube station on the map didn’t enlighten me as to where we should go, everything was just station names with no context of what was around them. I passed my phone to Jace as I flipped the map over to try and decipher the tube system.

“Can you put the new sim card in there and get the map up on there?” I asked, chucking him my wallet without looking up.

He swapped the cards over and then sat there looking at it for a moment before letting his thumb tap at the screen quickly. “Where are we going?”

“I’ve found Kings Cross, you know the one in Harry Potter...” I scooted the map over for him to see. “I think that’s miles away though…” Pulling it back to me, Jace waited patiently for his instructions.

“What about having a look for a store or shopping centre? There must be a big one like Bloomingdale's or something like that?” He offered. He did have a point, the best place to find lots of people is somewhere that would draw them in like moths to a light.

“Yeah, go for it.” I shifted around trying to get comfortable, I was starting to get pins and needles in my legs.

Jace let his thumb type out the question and scanned the answers that his phone had provided. Swiping up every so often and then back down again as he selected the most promising one.

“There are a few options,” He announced, looking up at me as I desperately marched around trying to get some feeling back into my legs and to stop the onslaught of prickles that seemed to be creeping over my skin. “For just stores, there’s one called Harrods and one called Selfridges. Or there is a big shopping centre further out. What one should we go for”

“How near to each other are they?” Ideally, at least two of them would be close to each other as it would make it a beacon to the swarm of moths that were masquerading as shoppers.

“I don’t think so. Oxford street, wherever that is and Knightsbridge, wherever that is.” Jace looked up again, shrugging at his delivery of the helpful-but-not information.

“Hang on, I’ve seen that…” I knelt on the ground, spread the map out in front of me, scanning the page. My legs complained and I got onto all fours, waggling my feet behind me willing the blood to just get to work. I found it and poked at the station on the map, nearly putting my finger through the paper. “Knightsbridge.”

“Where are we on there?”

“Err,” I scanned the map, trying find the name I had seen earlier that indicated the tube station we had exited from to get here. “Oh, hang on, here we are, more or less.” I poked at Hyde Park Corner with less vigour than before and the paper thanked me for it. I laughed as I connected the lines joining the two locations on the tube map “We’re literally next to Knightsbridge… We could walk it maybe, it only took minutes to get from station to station on the tube so it can’t be that far away?”

I turned to look at Jace, seeing if he was up for a stroll, it would give us more chance to sniff anything out than being stuck in a sweaty can underground. He was busy trying to locate Regent Street, I could tell, his eyes flitting around the map following the individual lines until he came across the station he was looking for.

“Oxford Circus?” He asked, pointing at the map, he didn’t look sure but it was the best thing he had found on there that might have remotely been what we were looking for.

“I don’t know… might not be worth the risk of getting there and finding that its nothing like what we were expecting…”

“Knightsbridge then?” Jace lithely got to his feet, his cat agility showing itself in the way he moved. He stretched out his hand for me as I rather ungracefully clambered up due to the numbness in my legs and dusted off my hands and knees. He pulled some sunglasses out of his bag and put them on, the mirrored aviators transforming him into someone you would find in the pages of a high-end fashion magazine. He looked good and the smirk he gave me told me he knew it, with his bag draped over one shoulder he let a full smile develop. “What?” He laughed while shrugging at me.

“You look like you’re going to a photo-shoot…”

“Can’t help it if I look good in shades.”

I rolled my eyes and set off, following the route that the map had shown. Jace strutted next to me, enjoying my attempt at disapproval of his decision to flaunt and doing it all the more in spite of it.

Our entrance into the area known as Knightsbridge was uneventful, no indicators we had stepped from one district to another, the only change really was the increasing cost of the cars parked at the sides of the roads. They put Jace's car to shame, mine I knew would fit right in, even if it had only cost me the price of a wheel from the Bentley we passed.

“Where the hell are all the people?” Jace asked, the strutting long since finished as the walk changed from being on sunny grass to paving slabs. The smooth sidewalk gave rise to the large town houses on the sides but also to the prospect of people walking in a small space. People having to pass us and our noses, yet the amount of people we had passed could be counted on one hand, it was frustrating, creating the doubt in our plan that we had been so sure of earlier. The trees that dotted the walk told us that there were plenty of dogs that were walked up and down here, their markings painted on the bases of the trees. Their canopies giving relief from the sun that cascaded down, reflecting from the heavily polished paintwork that stood nose to tail down the length of the street. The very empty street.

“Maybe we're not near anywhere that people actually go?” I released my phone from the front pocket of my jeans and wiped the finger smudges from the screen on my leg as we continued walking. Opening the map app, I asked it for the directions from where we were to this Harrods place. The little line told us that it was only a five-minute drive, keeping to the route we had already started on. Rounding the corner, we found where the hustle of people was. We had just been on a road that most people just didn’t think was worth the walk it seemed, people were scurrying along the path, eyes determined and shoulders hunched as they made their way through the throng of people. We were getting there.

“Fuck, is that it?” Jace pointed at a building that domineered the road and the skyline. Its dome looking out of place against the formal brickwork that surrounded it but also gave the impression that the others were playing second fiddle to its grandness. People were gathering under its awnings in clumps, it was like watching ants when they had discovered the sugar pot. Cars worth a decade of my salary pulled up outside and doormen in long coats and top hats pulled open doors and helped the occupants exit with a bow.

“What is this place? Did you actually check? What happens if we can’t get in?” I wasn’t sure if I the doormen would let us past. Well, they would probably let Jace in with his tan and American swagger. He looked like he could have the money that these car owners did, he just was dressed down. I however, looked like a tourist on a budget.

“Yeah I did…” Jace said, taking his own phone out of his pocket. “Here…”

He showed me the ‘Visit London’ page with the Harrods store listed right at the top with the Selfridges one directly underneath. There were a few more but if it’s at the top you have to assume that it’s the best of the bunch. I flicked my finger up the screen as he continued to hold the phone out for me, scrolling to the information I was looking for.

“Seven floors and 330 departments dedicated to the finest products in food, fashion, homeware, technology and more—”

“Wait, what?” Jace had blanched, he twisted the phone back to himself so he could double check what I had just told him. I pulled his arm and the phone back to me, excited at the prospect of this seemingly magical store.

“—plus twenty restaurants, see, at least you won’t go hungry.” I said as released his arm and looked back at the store. Christmas, it seemed, had come early for me. All I needed to do was make it past the doormen.

“Jesus Christ, lets just do this.”

I started to walk away but he caught my arm and spun me around to meet his gaze. There was none of the fun Jace, just what appeared to be work Jace. His eyes were hard as he looked into mine, his mouth set with a neutral expression that didn’t allow me to read his feelings.

“Were here to scope out Pride members don’t forget. I don’t want to spoil your fun but this isn’t a day trip. We both need to focus.” The words came out slowly and considered. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for my reply.

“I know Jace. This isn’t my first rodeo” I said, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. The only way I could have made my displeasure known was if I stamped my foot. “But for you, I’ll sniff out some cats and not get distracted by the pretty things.”

“Were you a magpie in a previous life?” He smiled, seemingly trying to make amends for what I would call ‘being patronising’. I knew why he had to check though, For him, my life was potentially in the balance and his instinct to protect Tabbies was something that he couldn’t or wouldn’t let go, he was taking me into what he believed was a dangerous situation and that deserved serious behaviour.

“No, Maybe?” I questioned. I slipped my fingers into his and pulled his arm. “Let’s just go.”

The cars pulling up may have made the place look like it was for high rollers only but the store itself was pretty much a big tourist attraction that just sold really expensive things. The price and contents were what brought people here, people from all over the world, not just the locals. We could end up finding and following the scent of a cat that came from four time zones over. Entering the lobby, the air conditioning ran cool and the breeze was pleasant. The marble interior reflecting the light and breeze in all directions.

“This place has its own map, wow. We’re going to be lost in here for days.” I joked as we turned into what transpired to be a whole giant room dedicated to expensive make-up. The scent from the perfume section killing off any chance of sniffing out anyone else that might have been here.

“Let’s just go up one floor, away from this.” Jace whispered, grimacing at the overpowering smell.

“Agreed.” I sighed as I turned to the signs that adorned the walls, “Elevator or Escalators?”

“Escalators, can’t sniff anything in an elevator unless it’s in there with us.”

The floor up managed to keep us entertained for three hours, we had eaten twice and had just finished looking at the entire contents of one of the departments when Jace huffed next to me. He gave out a low growl that couldn’t be heard by anyone but me. _Or another cat… interesting…_

“Yes honey?” I asked, trying to seem as much of a tourist as I could as I stole glances around the department, trying to figure out what had made Jace growl.

“Male. By the grey bedding.” He said, keeping his eyes on the pillowcase that he had in his hand. It was plain white but to him it was apparently in need of an obscene amount of scrutiny.

I looked over to the male who was standing by the grey bedding. He was casually picking up items and then putting them back again. An air of arrogance as he flipped the products back on the shelves. He was wearing black faded leather cowboy boots, I couldn’t tell if they were faded through use or because he had bought them like that. The jeans that were tucked neatly in the boots were black and skin tight, cosmetic rips across his knees, shins and strategically across the front pockets. His black shirt was undone to the second button, exposing a glimpse of his smooth chest and allowed the thick chain necklace he was wearing to be proudly on display.

“Could you be any less subtle?” Jace hissed. Still examining the pillow case. I looked at him and then down at the case. I was about to look back at the male when my eyes snapped back downwards.

“How much!?” I said, a little louder than I had anticipated. A few eyes swivelled our way. Jace dropped his hand and just looked at the ceiling.

“I’m not putting my head on something that cheap!” I said, the only thing that came to mind to justify my little outburst in a store like this.

Jace rolled his head to the side to look at me, his grimace said ‘are you for real’.

“But the next price point is silk and you always complain that it ruins your hair…” he sighed, kicking me in the ankle. I hissed and lifted my foot off the ground, tucking my wounded ankle behind the other one. I looked quickly for the male that he had first spotted. _Fuck!_ He was weaving his way through the displays and heading right for us, no doubt that he would have been able to pick up our scent as sure as Jace had picked up his. There was no way we could just get away, we were potential invaders into his territory, this was going to prove very interesting.

“Nice going.” Jace said as he elbowed me in the ribs, it actually hurt. I winced and glared at him but he just scowled right back, all niceties that came with us being ‘together’ were lost as he settled into Enforcer mode. If we were in cat form this would have been in a standoff with our ears flat against our heads, hissing at each other. _What the actual…?_

The Tom came up, he didn’t even try to hide that he was inhaling our scent, he took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled it the same way. His dark hair was manicured to within an inch of its life, the sunglasses perched on top bore a luxury label that must have quadrupled the actual worth of them.

“You’re a long way from home Kittens…”

“We’re on our honeymoon.” Jace replied, finally relinquishing his grip on that damn pillow case, he gripped me instead. His arm slipping between my back and my bag and pulling me into his hip. The move was territorial. Warning off the strange Tom from even thinking about it, I was a non-starter for him to attempt to make a pass at.

The new Tom looked down slightly at me resting a perfect forearm on the shelf to the side of us. The Rolex slipping down slightly on his wrist. This Tom wasn’t interested in being territorial over anything other than his vanity but I didn’t want to test it. I scowled slightly and draped an arm over Jace's shoulder. Showing this Tom that my preference was firmly with the one who had me in his arms already.

The Tom laughed, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth. “Kitten, _You_ are _not_ my type,” His dangling wrist flicked to point a finger at Jace, “but you… Maybe I’ll be seeing you around.” He looked Jace up and down and pouted a little before turning away and addressing us both as he walked off. “Try the Ralph Lauren ones, you’ll find them much better than that cheap shite you were looking at.”

We stood there, still holding on to one another. Not really sure what to do next.

“Ok, well he’s clearly not the one I’m being delivered to…” I released my grip on Jace's shoulder, letting my arm swing down behind me, he didn’t let go of my waist. His hip was still firmly pressed against me.

“He’s not going to try anything here, is he.”

“You can ask him later when you meet up for your date.”

Jace rolled his eyes, “Har-har.”

“The only one he wants delivered was quite clearly you. Probably naked and in his bed.” I quipped.

That was enough for him to release his hold on me. He tugged at the strap of his bag, inadvertently pulling his t-shirt up a little at the back and exposing the muscles at his side. I grabbed the hem and tugged it down, letting my fingers brush the skin there. Jace inhaled quickly and pulled out his phone to check the time. I smiled coyly at his attempt to ignore the tingle that occurred from the contact. The spike in his pulse gave him away and his face said I was a tease.

“It’s nearly six pm,” He pushed his hand deeper than needed into his pocket to deposit his phone and shifted around on his feet. “where did you say your hotel was?”

“I hadn’t said.”

“Would you like to show me where it is then?” he raised an eyebrow at me and waited patiently for me to make a move.

“It’s back towards the airport, we’ll need to get the tube there.’

He held out his arm, telling me to take the lead and he would follow. We left the store with the doorman giving us a small nod and holding the large glass door open for us to exit through. The sun had been bad earlier but the evening air was stifling after spending so long being bathed in the coolness of air conditioning. The amount of traffic and people outside hadn’t relented and the closeness of warm bodies only increased the discomfort. I could feel sweat descending down my back as my bag insulated my skin.

We made our way to the nearest tube station and found the tube map emblazoned on the wall, pulling out my notebook I checked what station we needed and confirmed again what tube line we should take. I tugged out a little blue card from my pocket.

We swiped our way through the barrier and onto the escalator that dropped at a dizzying angle. People stampeded down to the left of us, impatient at the slow progress of the metal stairs as it delivered us to the platform below. If street level was bad, down here was hell. People were crammed on the platform, sweat beading on everyone’s foreheads. The only respite was the stale air that seemed to come up from the tunnels as trains pulled in silently, waiting to whisk those fortunate enough to squeeze on to their required stop. Every train that passed allowed us to be pushed closer to the platform edge until we were able to climb into the carriage, there was nothing to hold onto but the crush of people stopped anyone from stumbling far.

Jace and looked at each other but didn’t say a word. Every stop was announced by the same female voice and the occupants of the carriage dutifully moved as side as best they could to allow for the constant flux of passengers but no one actually said anything. Eventually the people getting on the train eased off and there was more room to stand, only those who worked in the centre but could only afford to live on the outskirts remained. The voice announced the next stop which I recognised as being to one we needed, I nodded at Jace, falling in line with the etiquette that was apparent for those using the sprawling track system. He nodded in reply and turned towards the doors, raising his shoulders to try and rotate his large frame between the people who were already up and pressed against the portion of the carriage that would release them from this stuffy metal container.

The doors opened and the press of people hurried off the tube. Marching off to the right and joining the swarm of people waiting to get on the escalator. Only a few hardy ones decided to speed up their ascent by climbing on the left. Most were quite happy to let the machine do it for them and pause to catch their breath. Swiping our cards again to exit the barrier released us out onto the street. The air here was considerably cooler and the stream running down my back and from my temples subsided. Jace was faring no better, his forearms glinting slightly as the sheen reflected what sunlight there was left.

“Let’s not do that again.” He huffed as he pulled his bag onto the opposite shoulder and dabbed at his forehead. I’d yet to see Jace look stressed but I was getting a good indication of what it would look like.

“Agreed.”

“What way?”

“Down here.” I pointed to the left and we set off. Our boots clacking on the tarmac as we made our way down the street. We didn’t say anything, but the silence between us felt uncomfortable. I wasn’t sure if that was because there was nothing to say to each other or because we weren’t sure _what_ to say. _The honeymoon might be over already Lia._ That meant that there was only so many ways we could go. We could get back to the hotel, end up having sex again, falling asleep afterwards and then waking up with the same issue but with the added bonus of getting ready to go to the airport for the original delivery time or we could actually sit down and have a get-to-know-you chat, see if there was anything more than a physical attraction.

My heart was floundering, what happened if there was actually nothing between us but sex and for him it was a chance to have a Tabby all to himself before this drama was over? Once the Council of theirs sorts this all out and I go back to Canada and he goes back to Texas… back to another Alison… What then? My heart lurched and my throat went dry.

I wouldn’t be able to find another ‘Jace’ in Canada but he could find comfort in the arms of any number of human women. The honeymoon period really could be over, I’d allowed myself to be swept up in all of this, silencing the warning voice that had been screaming at me in my head that begged me to consider what would happen after this was all over. I couldn’t leave my Pride, my sister was dead, my _Alpha_ was dead. Jace had his own Pride to deal with in America, Faythe had even declared him always a South-Central member. He had a home and a purpose to multiple families apparently, would I give that up for someone I had met a month ago? I gripped my bag strap tighter, allowing my knuckles to go a shade paler than they would have done normally. My feet set a rhythm that I challenged my heartbeat to sustain.

Jace cleared his throat lightly and my pulse spiked.

“I think we should talk, don’t you?”

_Fuck._

“What about?” I asked as breezily as I could, hoping that he wouldn’t realise that I was battling a rather large amount of nerves. I added a smile on for good luck.

“I think us would be a good place to start.” He didn’t smile.

“What about us?”

He looked skyward as we walked, as though he was asking for the strength to say whatever he was going to say.

“We need to work out what ‘we’ are.”

“Cats?” I offered, I was trying to put the conversation off for as long as possible.

“I’m serious, Lia, we need to sort out what we are before we go any further.”

_Shitshitshitshit._

“What do we need to sort out, I like you…” _Bad word choice there Lia, congratulations on kicking him in the balls._ Jace faltered in his pace. Those were not the words he was hoping to hear.

“I meant what _I_ said in the message…”

“What mess—”

I stopped talking when I realise what message he meant, the one that had made me clutch my phone to my chest and never want to delete it. He told me he loved me and I said I did too but now when we were actually together I had downgraded him to someone I ‘liked’. I’d have been crushed if it was the other way around. Jace didn’t say anything. I closed my eyes trying to rescue myself, think of something to say that would express how I really felt without killing him inside and rather selfishly, make me feel better about it. _Not a tall order at all…._

“Do we have to do this here?” I asked finally, resorting to a blatant request for more time to think.

“Yes, I think we do.”

We had stopped walking and I turned to look at him, to challenge his statement and also request that he change his mind. The sun had disappeared and whether or not the decline in temperature had anything to do with it, I shivered.

“If we go back to the hotel there is a risk, a _high_ risk, that we will end up in bed together and we will still be in this same predicament.” Had he read my mind? His tone however, said that he wasn’t backing down. He was sure that one or both of us wouldn’t be able to restrain ourselves to not initiate something and the other would be too weak to say no. “Someone is expecting you tomorrow, an arrival just for them and I need to know where I stand.”

_Oh boy. Time to put your money where your text is Lia…_

“Yeah you’re probably right, we would end up in bed together but I do appreciate that you followed me half way across the world to be here with me.” I was hoping that reminding him of what would ordinarily be a romantic gesture would tell him something about how I felt.

_Just fucking tell him how it is! Tell him how you feel, what’s really going on!_

“Yet you rather easily left me behind…” There was a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

I could feel the tears prick at my own eyes, agitating them as I tried to blink them back but the action just encouraged more to come up in their place. This is not how I wanted this to go but I couldn’t find the words or the bravery to say what I had been thinking only moments before. I put my hands on my hips, exasperated by my own weakness and how everything that had seemed so sweet between us had suddenly turned so sour.

“I had no choice! You know that.”

“I know that I tried to make you stick to the plan but if you had actually talked to me instead of just running off, you would have found out that I would have come with you there and then.”

“Jace, maybe we—”

“You know what, Let’s stop. I don’t think we are going to get anywhere with this.” Jace threw up his hands in mock surrender. The gloom of twilight casting shadows down his face and obscuring the frustration that was bubbling under the surface. “Just know that I put my heart on my sleeve for you Lia, and it feels that now you’re here you have turned your nose up at it.” He started to walk away from me.

“Jace wait…” I caught up to him and tugged desperately on his arm. The touch would have normally sent sparks up from my fingers but now it just made the despair in my chest threaten to break free. “I just don’t want to do this here. Is that too much to ask?”

He stopped, not looking at me as I clung to him, holding on to his arm as though if I let go of him he would be gone forever. His shoulders rose and then sank again as he steadily inhaled and then exhaled, trying to keep his pulse level. The cars that passed drowned us periodically in bright white light, an intermittent spotlight on my silent begging for clemency.

“Lia,” He softly said as he turned to finally face me, my tears glinting in the car headlights. “I think it would be better if you just slept on this.” His mouth was set firm, he wasn’t going to change his mind.

“No, it won’t, please don’t leave it like this.”

He gently removed my hand from his arm and let it drop.

“I _need_ to.”

And he walked away.


	17. Stalking the Night

My hotel room offered little sanctuary from the agonising emptiness that threatened to swallow me whole. The soft glow from the lights didn’t purge the darkness brought on by the sudden uncertainty of my predicament. Why couldn’t I have just told him that I was worried about our future? Why could I not have just said what I felt? The Jace sized space on the other side of the bed was achingly empty, the one person who could have made everything feel better was not here because I couldn’t articulate how I felt when it really mattered.

I pulled my phone to me and checked the time, wincing as the backlight flashed on, one thirty-seven a.m. The need for sleep had left me and I was only able to stare at the ceiling and listen to the faint noises from outside as people made their way to their chosen destinations on the street below. There was some out of tune singing from a group of men as the laughed their way up the street, clearly having had a good evening that was turning into a good morning. I turned in bed, restless and now unable to sleep due to the noises from outside. Even without the singing every sound was amplified for me, from the foxes trying their luck with the bins to the domestic cats that stalked the walls. Closing my eyes only served to attune my ears, sleep was not going to be an option and I needed an outlet, some way to exhaust my mind until I didn’t care about the sounds.

I slunk out of bed, my feet silent on the floor. Searching in the dark I found my clothes and dressed quickly, the night air causing goosebumps as my body found itself out from under the thick hotel duvet. Pulling on my boots I tightened the laces and stood up, testing the fit around my ankles, the comfort that their firmness delivered gave me a feeling of purpose as I gathered up my keycard and phone. If I couldn’t sleep I may as well make the most of it and try and find what I came here to look for. There had to be more cats here than the Tom we found in the store.

Remembering that Jace had been with me then made my heart lurch and the desire to hide under the duvet pulled at my legs like a riptide. I turned towards my door, if I could at least get that far then the reluctance to actually go through with my plan would surely subside. One foot in front of the other I made my way to the door, forcing my hand to grasp the handle and push down, disengaging the latch. Pulling the door towards me was the final act that broke the resistance and propelled me out into the hall. Now, the hunt was on.

Stalking down the corridor, it gave me ample opportunity to investigate the scents that wafted from the rooms on either side of me. The odour of sweat and occasionally vomit clung to the individual but very human scents that seeped from the doors as I crept down the corridor. I took the stairs rather than the elevator, its stairwell allowing me to leap from step to step as I limbered up in preparation. For what, I had no idea. I just needed to get out and do something that I could class as productive.

The front door was only activated by pressing the exit button on the inside and by swiping a keycard on the outside. It kept those who had no business there out but that also included Jace, if he ever decided to come and find me but due to the unread message containing my hotel address I had sent, it didn’t seem likely that he would be attempting entry any time soon. As the door slid open the cool night air washed over my skin, the night air full of scents and sounds that were not present in the building behind me. The air carried an invitation to explore and to seek out the unknown, offering tantalising glimpses of scents that were just too faint to adequately decipher. This is where my training as an Enforcer helped me excel, solitary investigations where I had to rely on instinct to ensure that I didn’t end up dying alone on a snowy ridge. Except this time, I was trying not to die on the streets of London.

I set off to my left, breathing in the night air and all its secrets. The buildings that towered around me had released all of their warmth that had been absorbed during the day and the coolness now prevailed. I zipped up my jacket and pushed forward, not sure where I was heading to but determined to walk until I decided that sleep was a favourite option. Following the sounds made from the last throngs of party-goers that spilled out from the bars I found myself on a high street, the shutters of the stores there branded with the gaudy colours of street artist’s latest work. People I passed, embolden by the alcohol, made no attempt to hide their self-indulgent observations of me as I roamed. Wolf-whistles and suggestions of what we might get up to were vocalised to me without the inhibition that would have kept the thoughts in their heads at any other time. I just looked forward and kept walking, checking the scent of each of the intoxicated men out as I passed. There was nothing but their unmistakably bland human scent.

A group of women stumbled out of a brightly lit doorway in front of me. My sudden appearance to them was both apparently an inconvenience and an affront to them.

“Watch where you’re fucking going…” said a larger set woman at the head of the group. “Bitch.” She looked around at her friends, waiting for their approval at her verbal take down of me, the lone female walking the street. Their on-cue sniggering appeased the woman and she led her troop into the night.

There was no sense of women sticking together here it seemed, these human women had their own ‘prides’ and cross them if you dare. Despite the unfair reputation of women for fighting dirty, even with four of them, they wouldn’t have been a match for me, more so because they were drunk. I kept going, not intending to waste myself on trivial matters, I was after something larger.

I pulled out my phone to discreetly check the time and noticed that I had a message. Looking up to check my surroundings I stopped in a doorway to opened it up. ‘ _I’m outside, let me in please’_ was the single line. The sudden prospect of Jace wanting to see me allowed butterflies to take off in my stomach but their wings were quickly clipped when I remembered how angry I was with him. _‘I’m not in.´_ was my reply, pushing at the power button to dull the screen. He could sweat it out, wondering where I was and what I was doing. Let that overriding instinct to protect the Tabbies eat away at him for a while as he realised that he couldn’t. I was being childish but for now I didn’t care.

The few stragglers that had been around had all departed for their own homes. The streets were empty aside from the occasional passing London wildlife that were taking their chances scavenging. Most picked my own scent up and swiftly went the other way, a solitary fox took a few seconds debating whether to carry on or to flee, its need to carry on winning out as it ran to the other side of the road but still keeping an eye on me.

With the departure of the people my sense of purpose left me. If there was no one to investigate then what was I doing out here? My phone buzzed against my thigh, I dug into my pocket for it, swearing under my breath. _‘Where are you?’_ I punched a reply after finding the street name and watched my screen, waiting for him to reply again. Instead, I got a request to share a photo with me from an unknown number. I hesitated; my thumb poised over the accept button as I looked around slyly. I couldn’t see anyone so where had this come from? There were no stores open that could have been using it as an advertisement opportunity unless they kept it on all night after closing. I pressed accept and waited for the photo to download.

It was a picture of me. Taken just before I almost bumped into the group of women. My heart rate started to increase. This was an event that I didn’t welcome, it felt like I was back on that stupid ridge back in Canada. I had gone from being the hunter to the hunted again, except this time the weapon was a camera-phone and a Bluetooth connection. Another request popped up, from the same number, I clicked accept. Another picture of me but it showed me where I was standing. I couldn’t look around; I didn’t want to show any fear or anxiety over the picture by picture rendition of my own stalking. All I could do was to sniff the air and hope I could pick something up. I looked at my phone again and pressed the message that I had sent back to Jace, I didn’t want to be asking him directly for help, but my gut reaction was to leave a trail just in case. I sent him a new message _‘I’ve apparently caught someone’s attention’_ and I forwarded the last image that I had received before clicking the power button again, with the screen dim my eyes could better see what was going in in front of me. I still hadn’t turned around, but I made my way up the street, looking for an available exit that would allow me to try and regain the upper hand.

A figure slipped out of the doorway belonging to the third building away from me, the scent caught my nose, it was a Tom. I stopped walking, my legs refusing to move as adrenaline started flooding my system. The streetlights that should have illuminated where he stood were blocked by the dense leaves on the trees, what light that did come through was erratic, slivers of light swarmed over his frame before plunging him back into darkness. My phone buzzed again, I lifted up my hand to see the screen, hoping to see a message from Jace that would let me know that he was on his way. Instead it was another request to share an image. I pressed accept, never letting the Tom in front of me be out of my vision for long. This picture showed my back, close enough to see creases in my jeans behind my knees, which were now in danger of giving way if I didn’t move. Whoever was sending these was behind me. Why had I not been able to identify them? Why could I not pick up on their scent?

I jumped when my phone rumbled again, the screen flickering as I was presented with an incoming message. I growled. Testing to see if the Tom in front of me was as brave as he was making out. I knew that if he was, I needed to regain control of my adrenaline and harness it for good rather than let the fear take over me.

There was a growl in return, that definitely came from in front. The one behind me hadn’t made a noise. I took my chance and stepped into the road. The trees weren’t obscuring as much light there and if they were going to come at me, they would have to be illuminated before they made their attempt. I received an applause from the one who had been behind me.

“There I was thinking that you were actually as dumb as the Kitties we have here.” His accent was everything I had expected from a stereotypical Londoner shown in films, an edge to it that hinted at the danger that lurk underneath the surface.

“And you are?” I didn’t appreciate being thought of as dumb and let it be known in my tone.

“Let’s just say we are your guardian angels. You’re here early Kit-Kit, and out on your own. Who knows what could have happened to you if we weren’t here?”

“I don’t believe in angels.”

“You should, London is a mean place where even the humans can be savages…” The figure moved closer, not quite into the light but enough that it gave him a faint yellow glow that enabled me to see his silhouette. “and seeing as your _boyfriend_ has abandoned you, who knows what would have happened.”

“He didn’t abandon me—” I stopped as I realised what the figure had previously said. “—what do you mean I’m here early?”

“You’re not due until tomorrow are you Kit-Kit but it looks like the jungle cat got you here early.”

If they knew I was due to be delivered, then they knew who had ‘ordered’ me. My fingers curled into fists as I felt the heat of anger flood through my system. I wished I had my bag with me so I could shift and rip their bloody throats out, _they_ were the reason my sister was dead. They had me at a disadvantage, and they _knew_ it.

“Let’s just say that the Jungle cat took on more than he could handle.” I hissed, taking a step forwards but the figure retreated slightly, never allowing himself to get within an arm’s reach and the more I advanced, the more he sunk into darkness. I stopped and glanced in the direction of the one who had been in the doorway. He too had silently advanced, allowing himself to be illuminated from behind but careful to not allow any light on his face. “Why are you even following me? Sending me those pictures, is that your pathetic attempt into frightening me?” My voice was low and full of disdain as I shook my phone at him.

“Now, now, let’s not get upset. It was just a bit of fun. Clearly you haven’t been told everything, but that little bit of missing information was due tomorrow, I don’t want to spoil the reunion.”

“Reunion?” Slight horror invaded my voice and I didn’t have enough time to suppress it.

“They haven’t told you _anything_ have they… shame.” The figure shook his head. “I’d get some sleep Kitty; it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” He walked over to meet his shadowy counterpart, nudging him before walking away.

My feet wouldn’t let me move; I knew I should have gone after them. Should have got them, no _forced them_ , to tell me everything they clearly knew but I couldn’t. I was stuck in the middle of the street trying in vain for my eyes to pick out the two Toms as they swaggered away. When I could no longer make out their shapes from the shadows, I made myself retreat to the other side of the road to where I had originally been walking before turning to make my way back to my hotel. The original footpath now tainted with how they had attempted to scare me for their own amusement and with reluctance, I had to admit that it had worked. The shadows cast by the trees no longer my sanctuary from prying eyes but the cover in which the eyes of others watched me. A figure crossed the road in front of me and I stopped, ready to dart out into the road again not willing to be caught with my back against the literal wall which stood to my right. If they still wanted to play games, I would be ready for them and confront them in the open, where I had space to move. 

The figure advanced, for the second time that night I curled my fingers into fists and kept my arms at my sides, ready to swing. The scent came flickering at me and I huffed inwardly. _Fucking Jace. Right now he shows up._ As he approached, he called my name, I said nothing. He would have known it was me but I let him get closer, I pulled my arm back slightly.

“Lia it’s me?” His voice wavered as he wasn’t sure if I had recognised him. I had and I was going to make him pay for letting me get accosted for not staying with me when I had told him I wanted him to. He was almost in reach, his hands out slightly in front of him trying to let me know that he wasn’t a threat. I relaxed my arm slightly as he stepped within my reach. Even with his hand up he didn’t have time to block my fist as it went crashing into his side. Air escaped his lungs at a frightening speed and he staggered backwards, holding his arms out to try and fend me off.

“Lia for Christ’s sake! It’s me!”

I smiled inwardly as a bit of his internal panic slipped out and advanced on him again. He tripped backward over the lip of a raised paving stone and fell down holding one hand out in front of him while the other reached out behind desperately trying to break his fall. His teeth clicked together as he hit the ground and his bag fell from his shoulder. I stood over him, his sudden fall had rendered him defenceless, I had wanted him to put up a fight but now his position at my feet had left my anger with no worthy outlet. I knew that he didn’t deserve to be on the floor, but I blamed him anyway.

“I thought you protected your Tabbies, gave your life for them?” I towered over him, still with my fists ready to land another blow. The anger in my voice untempered by his helplessness.

“I came for you!” Jace winced as he gingerly touched his side. Hissing at the pain that throbbed on the left side of his ribs.

“Really? Where were you when I was facing off two Toms? Where were you Jace?”

“Lia please,” He struggled to his feet, still trying to protect himself from anymore wayward punches I might launch his way. “I tried, I really tried.”

“Trying just isn’t good enough. I needed you.”

“Yeah well you would have had me if you would just bloody let me in!”

Jace dropped his arms and stared at me, having said what he needed to. He was breathing hard and I could hear his pulse rate fluctuate in its rhythm. He looked beaten, not only by my blow but by my reluctance to tell him about the battle raging between my head and my heart.

I released my fists and let my fingers uncurl, feeling the blood rush to turn my white knuckles a fleshier tone. He was right, I did need to let him in, regardless of how long ‘in’ would be for. I let my posture soften, my shoulders sagged as the tension left me. Jace stepped forward and took me in his arms, gripping me as tightly as his bruised muscles would allow.

“I am supposed to have a reunion tomorrow.” I said against his shoulder, letting his scent fill my lungs as I inhaled sharply before letting my breath out as slowly as I could manage.

“A reunion?” I felt his head move slightly as he strained to look down at me.

“Yeah, they wouldn’t say what, but I had to wait until tomorrow to find out.”

“Ok.”

“I’m…” I hesitated, why was it so hard to tell him anything about how I was feeling?

“I’m?” Jace gently prompted me, making me acknowledge that I had to continue.

“What if something happens that means we can’t be together for long?” I paused, holding on to the last little bit of air I still had in my lungs.

Jace didn’t reply immediately, I could hear his heart steadily thump in his chest. Finally he inhaled deeply. “Then we enjoy what we have now.”

“I don’t know if I want to enjoy too much if I know it’s all going to be taken away from me.”

Jace squeezed me tighter and then released me. His blue eyes peered into the depths of mine as his brow furrowed, thinking about the situation we now found ourselves in.

“Do you want to let the unknown future dictate how you should enjoy your life right now?” His eyes bored into mine, impatiently demanding an answer. I sighed and looked up, scared to meet his gaze in case the answer I felt I should say slipped out.

“But what about tomorrow, what about when I go back to Canada? I now have an obligation to my Pride.”

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“I’ll have a responsibility to find a mate, someone to lead the Pride with, and be a father to the expected kittens.” I returned to looking at him, without being obvious I was trying to hint at the fact that he had a Pride, I had a Pride and there was no way that the two would be able to co-exist. Our relationship was doomed before it had even begun and I didn’t think that he understood the reality, or at least he was choosing to ignore it.

“Look, do you remember what I said to you when you first asked me where I was from?”

I paused, that was way back when we were still in America. I was in the cell in the basement. “You didn’t want to talk about it?” I shook my head slightly, not sure if I had remembered correctly.

“I didn’t want to talk about it because it makes me look weak,” he shrugged his shoulders and took my hand gently. “I’m at the mercy of my stepsister now, she has her own partner and they have control of my home pride. I belonged to South-Central until, well. Until the shit hit the fan. I was only in charge until she found a mate of her own and then I was out, unneeded, and very definitely unwanted. I’m back to being an Enforcer but without a home. I’m no better than the strays out in the Freezone.”

“But Faythe said you will always have a place in South-Central?”

“A place but like the rest of the Toms, no prospects, _surplus_ as you called it. I’m not exactly a catch.”

I shivered a little, the excitement and adrenaline had run their course and all that I was left with was the chill of the early morning. Jace noticed, wincing a little as he picked up his bag and steered me in the direction of the hotel. I wasn’t really in the mood to discuss the intricacies of Pride membership, he felt that he had nothing to offer me. That was a problem for him, especially in light of the looming responsibility that resulted from my sister’s untimely death, he didn’t think of himself as being able to provide anything that was required from the mate of an Alpha. Yet, as the only breeding female in the Pride, all that was required of a mate was loyalty, I was now under an obligation to stop my roaming of the Pridelands to eradicate danger and just sit at home with my feet up and be perpetually pregnant. The rest of the Tabbies provided the protection, a mate would be just that a ‘mate’, no one really cared who the Alpha chose as we didn’t have this hang up on hierarchy back in Canada. He would be more than enough for me, _if_ he could find it in himself to leave everything else behind and go with me. It was a tall order and deep down I knew that it was a fantasy, I couldn't expect him to drop everything but a part of me secretly wished that it was just that easy.

The walk back was quicker than my walk out. A strange event that always seems to occur that where no matter where you have gone to, the return trip seemingly takes less time to complete. I wasn’t disappointed by it, having Jace lead me back to my hotel I didn’t have to think too much about where I was going, I could just follow him, and let myself drown in my own tumbling thoughts.

I swiped my keycard into the reader at the side of the entrance. The door silently slid open and we stepped into the comforting warmth of the hotel lobby. There was no noise from any of the rooms as we took the elevator up to my floor, people were deep in sleep which we should have been too considering later on today I would be meeting those who had ordered me. Opening my door, I stepped inside, Jace lingered by the door, not willing to come in without a direct invitation. Things were still a little strained between us and there was a tension in the air that hadn’t quite relinquished its hold over us. Beckoning him in, he stepped through the doorframe. Only letting go of the handle once the latch had clicked shut as softly as he could manage it.

I sat on the end of the double bed, pulled off my boots and flopped backwards. After all the restlessness that I had earlier, I was now shattered. My limbs heavy with sleep so that they felt like they were sinking into the duvet. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and held it over my face, two forty-eight. I sighed and dumped my phone face down on the bedside table, not even bothering to plug it in to charge.

Jace had placed his bag next to the desk that stood by the only window in the room. He pulled out the chair and sat down in it wearily. The late hour had taken its toll on him too, his eyes showcasing his lack of sleep for the world to see. I crawled further up the bed, until my head was able to rest on my pillow. Jace watched me silently, his position in the chair signified that he was going to remain as a guard, to ensure that I was safe and felt safe enough to sleep. As much as I wanted to close my eyes properly I couldn’t, not with him still sat there.

“Jace,” I whispered, he made a small noise in his throat to signify that he had heard me, “come to bed.”

He pushed himself up from the chair and sat at the end of the bed, one knee resting on it to enable him to see me as I lay there. His actions were ones that said he wasn’t going to presume any meaning from the words I said. Sitting up I took hold of his arm and pulled him down so that he lay prone on the bed next to me. I needed to sleep but I needed the kind of sleep that would only come once I knew I was wrapped up in his arms. I pressed myself into him, feeling his warmth spread along my body where we touched. There was an intimacy there despite both of us being fully clothed, it was one that went deeper than the physical sense and it was what I needed more than anything. I nestled my head into his shoulder and felt his arm curve around the small of my back, making me sigh happily. He kissed me lightly on the top of my head and pulled me closer, his free hand pulling my thigh so that it lay across his, his hand staying in the curve of my knee. This was what I had been missing earlier, my restlessness brought on by the absence of Jace. Now he was here I could drift off into a comfortable sleep, I could finally relax. We might not have settled everything but we had made a start, and like he said, we could cross any bridge we needed to when we got to it. I inhaled deeply and leant into him, lounging my own body over his as I got comfortable. Quietly I whispered the words that came so easily as pixels but so difficult when I willed my voice to repeat them.

“I love you.”

He inhaled sharply and I felt his heart quicken as he held me tightly to him.

My mind finally let me sleep.


	18. Coffee Confessions

It was only when the sun glared violently though the only gap in the curtains did Jace stir beneath me. He stretched lightly and my head shifted enough to nudge me out of my delicious dreams. The scent of him was enveloping my nose and I reluctantly allowed my eyes to flicker open. He had removed his boots and jeans in the night and while he lay peacefully and comfortably to my side, my own hips were screaming in protest where my waistband had spent the night digging into them. Without making too much sound, I wriggled my own jeans off, feeling relief in shrugging off the constraining fabric. I slipped my legs under the duvet and pulled it up over the both of us.

“We should be getting up, not getting comfortable” Jace murmured, not opening his eyes.

“Not yet” I whispered, tucking myself up against him again. Relishing how firm his chest was even when he was relaxed. I slipped my hand under the hem of his now crumpled t-shirt and let it linger over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm it produced.

Jace groaned approvingly before struggling to sit up.

“No, no, no, no, no…” He muttered as he heaved himself upwards and turned to allow his feet to touch the floor.

I lay there, pouting a little. I hated mornings. Always have, always will.

“We have a job to do.” Jace turned to look at me, eyebrows raised to ensure that I got the idea.

“I know. I guess the option to say ‘fuck it’ isn’t really available.” I muttered. I could be a complete bitch in the mornings, something my family used to take great pleasure out of teasing me for. I had to drag my sorry ass out of bed though and I knew it. This job was bigger than just me. This was about my sister and the lives of other Tabbies that this Luiz and his entourage had destroyed at the request of others above him. Something had to give.

“Fuck it is not an option, no.” Jace said flatly. “We have to find out what the hell is going on, there had been too many lives ruined for us to stop now.”

“I know, I know. I want to kill the bastards as much as you,” I was hopping around the bedroom floor as I was fighting with a pair of clean jeans while trying to get dressed. “I just need coffee, lots of it.”

“That, I can see…” Jace said as he got up and grabbed my elbow before I went crashing sideways into some furniture. “This is an interesting side of Lia that I haven’t seen before.”

He was trying not to laugh as I hopped about, grasping tightly to the waistband of my jeans with one foot stuck in the leg. I was not about to let go, even with my balance being tested. I heaved upwards, leaning back to try and get as much force behind my knee as possible as I slammed my foot at the opposing fabric and willed it to come out through the tangle of denim. Why I didn’t just shake the damn jeans out before trying to put them on I don’t know. But here we were.

“You have caught me on an off day, that’s all” I grunted. Finally, my foot went through. One final jump to get the waistband over my ass and into position, I was done. Looking him in the eye as I did up the button. I hooked up my bra before finally getting a t-shirt from the bag and shrugged it on. I looked down at it, I did not remember picking this up.

I had picked up at the store what should have been a plain black v-neck t-shirt but was actually a round neck one emblazoned with ‘Whatever Forever’ emblazoned on the front in neon pink.

_What the holy fuck was this?_

“What the hell is that?” Jace asked, almost in tears as I stared at my chest and then back at him in horror.

“Oh god, this is horrendous. Who the designs stuff like this?!”

“I have no idea, but you bought it…”

“I did _not_ intentionally pick out shit like this!” I couldn’t help but laugh. It was a t-shirt but just so horrifically out of character for me it was hilarious. Jace gave me a hug, not because I was upset, but because we were just wrapped up in the fun of it all. It was a nice break from what was sure to be a difficult day.

“C’mon,” He whispered, “let’s get some breakfast and then we can go out and throw some shade at these London folk.”

We went to Starbucks and paid an extortionate price for some very mediocre food. If we had more time, it would have been fun to discover some little independent coffee shop together, but time was of the essence and the Starbucks was in the prime position over the road from the Hotel, so, it unfortunately got our business instead.

Jace had pulled out his phone and laid it on the table next to his plate and coffee cup. He was casually flicking through his e-mails from the Pride back in Texas with a finger while his other hand was fighting to keep the contents of his sandwich in between the pieces of bread. Looking around quickly, he spun his phone around a little on the table so I could see the screen. It was an e-mail from Faythe. Jace continued to eat while I read the message.

_“I hope everything is ok over there for you? Let me know what is happening when you read this. I don’t want to be kept out of the loop._

_In other news, Michael has had a look at the booking information. The ticket to London was bought from an ip South America. We still don’t know who he has set this deal up with, but we have found out a little about the Pride structure there._

_As far as we can make out, the UK Prides are quite territorial. If there is one that is on the hunt for Tabbies, chances are it is because they have lost them to a neighbouring Pride. The Tabbies appear to go to whoever is strongest and if the Alpha of the weaker Pride is ousted, they assimilate the weak Pride into the stronger one. That may mean that there are Toms who are not that strongly affiliated with the Pride they belong to. If you can find them, it might help to have someone on the inside? Don’t know how feasible that is going to be though…_

_They also don’t appear to have what we would classify as Strays (Wildcats for Lia). Any that there are decide what Pride they are going to side with and then start fighting for territory from there. While we knew that there were a couple of Prides who had lost their Alphas and never really recovered, they are still fighting for their area despite the encroachment of the other Prides into their lands. They have managed to keep the neighbouring Alpha at bay but with no Tabbies left, it is looking pointless for them to continue the battle._

_The ones we found last time are still the only ones that we can see that have a record. I would suggest that the South-East one is the one to go for as we have dug up that the eldest Tabby that was the only one left, went to the neighbouring Pride, leaving a bunch of Toms behind. From what we know currently, this seems to be the most likely candidate for a ‘Tabby delivery’._

_It might be that Zedelia was destined to inherit a Pride by being forced into becoming their Dam. That might seem like a step up from what Manx and the rest of us went through but still not acceptable._

_This doesn’t answer why they would need to kill her sister though. We need to investigate that further, but we are in touch with her Mother and finding out what Zedelia’s actual position in her Pride was and how that could contribute to what happened._

_Jace, I know you have feelings for her but protect yourself. There is a Tom over where you are that may be expecting her to represent all his Christmases coming at once and she also may have inherited a Pride back in Canada in the most awful way possible. As much as you want it to, this thing you have just might not work out, be prepared for that. Regardless if you think I'm a hypocrite for saying this, but I truly don't want to see you hurt._

_Faythe x”_

Jace spun his phone back to him as I started to lean back, I sat on my hands to just give them something to do. I wasn’t really hungry anymore and the coffee wasn’t helping me to process all I had just read.

He didn’t look at me or say anything. I could tell by the lines of his face that a dark cloud had formed in his mind. He took a bite of his sandwich as he flicked down to the next e-mail, apparently absorbed in the new message that he was now reading.

“Jace.”

He made a noise that signified that I had his attention, but that was all the response I got.

“Jace,” My tone turned to one that was pleading him to just look up. He lifted his eyes to meet mine, but still kept himself hunkered down over his phone. “Do you believe it?”

He sighed and straightened up. “Believe what?”

“That you need to protect yourself from me?”

“She’s right though.”

“Is she?”

“Where did she say anything that was wrong?”

Jace was putting up walls faster than I could climb them, each one higher than before. He had already told me about his previous heartache caused by not one, but two Tabbies. Faythe had just reminded him to make sure that I wasn’t going to be the third.

“Ok.” Was all I could muster in response. This was turning sour fast and if truth be told, was not one that I had any intention of trying to rectify right now. Let him stew in the doubt that Faythe had placed in him. If he didn’t trust me now, would he ever?

“You should technically be about an hour away from the airport right about now.” He was pulling on his jacket and taking the last swig of the dregs of lukewarm coffee.

“I guess it’s time I was going then, can’t keep them waiting or – “

“Not for their new Tabby, that’s for sure.” He grimaced. The words leaving a sickly taste in his mouth and judging by the jump in his pulse, they left a sickly feeling in his stomach too. “Lets go.” He sighed and was heading out the door before I had a chance to get up.


	19. The Terminal

The temperature was warm outside, one would argue that it was too warm for a jacket but Jace hunkered down in his, shoving his hands very firmly into the pockets. People in power suits jostled past us, running to get their connections or rushing to grab breakfast on route to their high-rise offices. London seemed to be the worst place to try and relax, or even take things at a leisurely pace. This pissed me off more than it needed to as my mood was already not a good one.

Silently we moved for the tube station and made our way down a small set of steps into the clinically white ticket hall. The tiles on the walls spoke of a cleanliness that just didn’t reconcile with what my nose was telling me. I could make out the grime, stale take-out, urine and vomit that had been scrubbed out of sight but not out of smell. Looking at the signs hanging over the different arches that funneled people into the maze of the London tube system, we headed towards the correct line for the airport. Tapping my blue card onto the barriers, I got through but Jace found himself denied entry. He tapped it again as I waited for him on the other side.

“Shit, I have to put more money on it!” Jace scanned the area around him and spotted the bank of machines to top up at. “I’ll be back!” he yelled out as he turned in their direction. Before being able to make a move for himself, he was already being pushed out of the way by power suits trying to get through the barrier themselves.

I manoeuvred myself as much as I could to allow them to pass. They were tutting and head shaking as they scurried past me, as if any intrusion into their path was an affront to their person. I glared at the backs of their heads and watched them disappear down the escalator. The power suits were coming through the barriers fast and I felt myself being slowly shuffled towards the escalator. Getting swept up in the force of people behind me, I started the decent through the gaping hole that led to the bowls of the tube system. Following suit and standing to the side and clutching onto the warm handrail, I thought about the purpose of the next few hours. While I did need to find out the story behind my ‘mate’, it seemed that the power suits had decided for me that there was no time like the present.

“Lia!” I heard Jace yell out as I was at the point of not being able to see the ticket hall anymore. I couldn’t get my shoulders around to be able to try to face him. I knew he would lose sight of me, but I also had the reassurance that he would never lose track of the scent of me.

I turned my attention fully to the mass of bodies that were crammed onto one side of the escalator and inhaled. Nothing. There were going to be more people on the actual platform which meant more people to check, hopefully, I would be able to get something to go on before getting to the airport.

The platform was a sticky mess of heat and stale air. While no one else seemed to notice, I couldn’t get away from the faint smell of sweat that emanated from everyone around me. I focused on cutting through the ‘human’ scent and searching out the scent of Toms.

Sneaking my way through the people crammed onto the platform, I delicately assessed the air. I paused for a moment, trying to check if I had been right about what my nose was telling me. I turned around slightly, so I could move my head to try and get where the scent was coming from. There… it was to my left, slightly further down the platform. I moved again, sneaking my way over to the newly discovered Tom who was waiting on the platform.

I only had a few people between us, but I could see him bristle. My scent had just reached him and I could see his eyes darting around trying to work out where it was coming from. I moved back, out of his eye-line and watched him intently. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and tapped away at the screen. He was still trying to have a look behind him discreetly, trying to locate the source of the unfamiliar but definitely Tabby scent that was emanating from me. With my back against the wall, I pulled out my own phone and took a photo of him. I only got a side profile, but it was enough to be able to remember what he looked like.

I felt people jostling to my right and had to steady myself as a figure cut through to crowd and pulled my arm, tugging me back towards the platform entrance.

“What are you doing?” Jace hissed at me when we were out of hearing range of the strange Tom. If he would have been in cat form, his ears would have been flat against his head. He was mad. I didn’t see why he had a reason to be.

“Doing this!” I hissed back. I shoved my phone in his face, so close that he had to pull back to be able to focus on the screen. I could see people trying to watch us, nervous and excited for an argument that they hoped was about to erupt and provide them with their entertainment for the day.

“Who is that?”

I put my face next to his and whispered in his ear. He would be able to hear me as clear as day, but the nosey humans wouldn’t be able to. “That’s the only Tom on this platform. Coincidence?”

Jace pulled back again and stared at me. “It could be just that.”

This is why you don’t indulge in all this emotional stuff, Lia. They always get in a strop over something and then the just shit on whatever you do…

I turned and faced the wall opposite the platform, reading the huge advert for some online casino over and over while willing the train to arrive.

I was more than mad. Mad at him, mad at my situation and mad at Faythe. Faythe had told him to keep me at arms-length and he had done that and more, he had just switched off completely. He was willing to give us a go not less than two hours ago in the hotel room, but one message from her and it was all off. Why the hell did she even care! She had her chance with him, and she let him go. Is she now regretting her decision and out of spite she’s making sure that she screws around with his head enough that he pushes anyone else away? What kind of Alpha does that!

“I’m going to guess that you are grinding your teeth over the e-mail I showed you?” Jace breathed into my ear. I turned around to face him and didn’t realise how close he was. My mouth was millimeters from his.

“How very astute.” I whispered back, frowning at him and searching his eyes for a more in-depth analysis of how he was feeling.

Jace maintained eye contact but I could sense him flinch at the words. In a way it felt good to see him wincing at something said. Maybe then he might understand how damaging Faythe was being. The push of air as the train made its way to the platform gave me reason enough to look away. Jace however, wasn’t done with me and as we waited for the people to get off the train, his arm snaked its way around my waist. If we were going to get on this train, we were going to get on it together.

The tube train was quiet, small chatter between friends was the only sound aside from the occasional buzzing of mobile phones as they managed to get signal at once. Ten stops later all we were left with were those who were on their way to the airport to get away for a week or two. As the train snaked along the tracks the clientele of the train changed. For every ten power suits that got off, five holiday makers got on. The briefcases and designer backpacks were swapped for huge suitcases that required the owners to huff and puff as they tried to lift them up the mediocre height difference between the train and the platform.

The eleventh stop was ours. The airport. Getting out of the station, we were greeted by a series of steps that erupted into the sunlight outside the main terminal which housed the arrivals lounge.

Despite Jace firmly deciding to be with me on this adventure, I needed to be on my own. Not out of anguish over something but simply because whoever was waiting for me was expecting me to either be travelling with a minder or travelling alone. I walked away from Jace without looking back and to the doors of the imposing building.

The space inside was huge. The ceilings were high enough to house a plane comfortably inside which may have led the designers to opt for painting it in a cream colour to give the space some warmth. The myriad of pipes housed the air conditioning that somehow managed to create a cool atmosphere inside the terminal despite the sun streaming through the floor to ceiling windows. Rows of check in desks lined the middle, each section signposted in the brash company colours to ensure that the holiday makers knew where to take their luggage. The smell here was tolerable at least, certainly nothing like the stale stench that clung to you in the tube system.

Checking the signs on a pillar, I found my way to the arrivals section and placed myself at the back. Taking up a similar position as I did when I waited for Jace to arrive. I allowed the scents of the people in front of me to was over my senses, cataloguing them. I couldn’t smell Jace anywhere nearby, he was keeping himself well and truly out of the picture now. It was just me and whoever came to get me.

My supposed flight landed, and I watched the first wave of tourists come through the tunnel from passport control. I sniffed the air lightly and found a slight change, there was a Tom here. My pulse increased as I organised my mind and tried to check if it was the same Tom as the one that was on the platform. As much as I wanted it to be the same one, there was something different about this one. The change was enough to state to myself that this Tom was not the same one as before.

As easily as I had picked up the scent of the Tom, I knew that they would have picked up the scent of me. Focusing on the crowd around me, I looked out for anyone looking in my direction or anyone making a move towards me. I didn’t have to wait long before a figure came striding in my direction with such a purpose that it could only be the Tom I was waiting for.

Bracing myself in case I needed to run, I watched the Tom approach. He was walking fast but he didn’t have a threatening stance to him. He just looked… excited? I scoffed at my own assumption.

Of course he is excited, I surmised to myself sarcastically. He’s just seen his mail order kidnapped bride standing here on her own like she wanted this.

Despite what was his intention was to begin with, he slowed down when he realised that I was looking straight at him. He even seemed to have a momentary need to just run away as his feet decided to refuse to move forward until he willed them to. He almost crept towards me, like he was trying to sneak past his parent’s door to go out without their permission. Almost like he thought if he was too fast, I would startle and run away. 

Wherever Jace was, I knew that he would be able to see all of this. Lets hope he could keep his cool when my ‘mate’ and I did finally meet.

“Zedelia?” The Tom asked hesitantly as he finally approached.

I turned fully to him, I was expecting a knocked about, hulk of a cat. Instead I got this defined but soft looking thing who looked like he could just smile and collect hearts. There was something about him though that stirred something in my mind but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“And you are?” I gave him my coldest stare as I waited for his response. All emotion was drained and I just looked like a grade-A bitch. My favourite type of look when dealing with people I wasn’t sure I even wanted to know.

“James, James Montague.” The Tom offered. He hesitated a little but held out his hand for me. I looked at it, then back at him. He removed his hand from between us. “Is everything ok?”

He was asking me if everything was ok? How could he even think that any of this was ok? I glared at him, my anger rising up to the point where the scent of it was coming off me in waves.

“You’re asking me if everything is ok?” I spat at him. I was barely keeping it together. Despite this, the Tom’s soft brown eyes just looked pained.

“I don’t understand?” James stammered. “I don’t know what I have done wrong.”

He was stepping backwards quietly, away from the angry Tabby. While this should have enabled me to stand down, after everything that happened back home, I just wanted to keep advancing. I wanted to terrify him, send a message to the whole of their shitty Pride that I was not what they were expecting and they were going to regret having me in their fucking miserable country.

“Zedelia, please.” James begged. “What has happened to you?”

I stopped. I felt like everything stopped.

The only things that were still going were his words in my head as they repeated themselves over and over again. What had happened to me? How could he not know?

“What do you mean? You know what has happened to me!”

“This is not the Zedelia I know!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I started to advance again, while he was frozen to the spot. I planned to shake the answers out of him if I had to.

“Don’t you remember? In Ottawa?” He hissed as I was face to face with him. His eyes searching to try and read any recognition in mine.

It had been years since I was in Ottawa, it was in another Prides territory so we only went there with permission. Last time I was there, it was for a big meeting where my parents had been sorting out ‘pride matters’ with my Sister that I wasn’t privy to as the ‘hired thug’ brought along to ensure they were safe. There were so many people I had met during my time there, even some from other countries.

Other countries… I’ve met him before…? Shit.

He must have seen the confusion flicker over my face as I was trying to untangle a particular memory from the mass.

“I know it’s been some time but I thought I might have given you enough to have remembered me.” The Tom in front of me looked a little destroyed inside. Did we date? Christ, had we slept together? He had dropped his eyes down slightly, I dipped down to try and get in his eye-line again as a flash of remembrance flashed through my brain.

“You’ve changed your surname? It was James Haydon last time wasn’t it?” I think I had found the right person in amongst all of those I had categorised. We had spent the entire two weeks in each other’s company and embarrassingly we had spent a lot of that time naked.

“Yes!” He looked up at me beaming, I have never seen brown eyes so alive with colour as his were now. Recognising him had just made his birthday, Christmas and New Year apparently. “It’s a long story but yes, I was in Ottawa with you at that huge meeting. I didn’t want to just bring that up with you as I didn’t know if you were embarrassed about it. You know, about us…” He ran a hand though his dark hair as a blush crept out from under the neckline of his shirt. There were many things that I had done that I would class as embarrassing. I wouldn’t have classed unabashedly sleeping with the eldest Tom of a different Pride as one of them.

I also had to blush at the memory though, young hearts run free and all that. When my Mother found out, I was given a stern talking to and the ‘pregnancy ban’ came into effect. He hadn’t changed much either, still well built with a face that would lead you to believe he wasn’t capable of hurting a fly. The excitement of a reconciliation was short lived however, as my brain managed to remind me of why I was here.

“Wait a minute. Why do you want me here?” I placed my hand on his shoulder. Holding him in place as well as keeping him at a distance. I didn’t want to believe that this Tom was the one who decided to organise the murder of my sister and then my kidnapping, but whoever the mastermind was, it happened and here we were.

“What do you mean? Didn’t your Parent’s tell you? It was decided that we were supposed to be together, that’s why we were all at Ottawa in the first place…”

“You’re the one that ordered me over here?” I was stung by the realisation that this was supposed to be my ‘mate’. I knew him, at one point in my life I trusted him more than anyone. Yet to ensure that he got me, my own Pride had been destroyed in the process. I didn’t want to believe that he was capable of that but deep down, knowing how brutal Alpha's could be for their own Prides, he clearly was.

“I didn’t order you anywhere?” James was looking confused and uncomfortable. I could tell that he wanted to touch me in some way to show his sincerity, but he also was very wary about doing so without my permission, he knew my reputation well. “Zedelia, shall we go get a coffee or something, I think we need to straighten out what’s going on.”

I nodded at him. I was worried that if I opened my mouth to speak, all that would come out was either sobbing or howling rage. This time, he could tell that I was not alright and took it upon himself to make the decision. I felt an arm around my shoulders that I had not felt in over ten years, it was strange, but also good.

Little did I know that it was this point that led Jace to stop watching over me. My acceptance to be touched by this Tom had told him that I didn’t need anything more from him and he walked out of the terminal, disappearing into the train station, leaving me behind.


	20. Decades of Memories

There was a coffee shop in the terminal that was at the quieter end of the building. As we sat down, James placed an envelope on the table between us. It was the same colour and make that my plane ticket had come in.

“What's this?” I asked quietly.

“This is the letter that I was sent to tell me that you were ready to settle down.”

“What? Who sent you that?”

“Your Mother…”

“No, she wouldn’t…” I let out an awkward and disbelieving laugh at the insinuation.

“Read it.”

I pulled the letter out and found that he was telling me the truth that apparently my own Mother hadn’t seen fit to tell me. She had decided that it was time for me to actually settle down with a Tom but due to my sister being the Pride leader in Canada, I could be sent overseas to James. Ottawa had been the time and place where the discussion about distributing the ‘extra’ Tabby had taken place. Since his mother had died and his own sister had moved to be with the neighbouring Alpha, James had taken over the Pride but he needed a mate and I was to be it. It was set in stone especially, ever since we had got on ‘so well’ at the meeting in Ottawa. James and I were supposed to have a family and a Pride here, to carry on his line. Seems like she had it all planned out…

“Who sent me the ticket?” I asked, my finger running up and down the side of the letter, paper-cuts be damned.

“What ticket?”

“The ticket over here?”

“I didn’t send you one. I thought you came over here on your own decision?” His brow furrowed with the confusing information I was giving him.

“I was given a ticket, which was bought by someone else, to come over here.”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“How did you know that I was going to be here then?”

“I was told by one of your Enforcers that you were on your way. Why? What’s going on?” James was now concerned. He knew that there was something that I wasn’t telling him that he really ought to know.

“What did they sound like? Do you have a name?”

“They sounded, I dunno, Spanish? Said that his name was Diego”

“That’s his name! That shit bag Tom!” I slammed my fist down on the table. Right now, I really needed Jace to be able to put all this mess together. I started frantically looking around me.

“Zedelia, what are you doing?” James let slip the fear he was trying to hold in. For him, he thought that I had decided I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, I however was painting a very different story. One that wasn’t going to end well for his languishing Pride.

“I’m looking for someone.” I stood up to get a better look. I couldn’t understand why I couldn’t see him. Testing the air I couldn’t smell him either.

“You looking for the Tom that you came with?” James said in a monotone voice. He looked a little deflated. I could understand in a way, he could smell him on me.

“Yes _that_ Tom. If I knew where the fuck he was now, that would be really helpful!” Not being able to see or smell him, I just threw myself back down into my seat. Wrestling the phone from my pocket I tapped at it with my thumb and started making the call. Four rings later and a gruff voice answered.

“Yes.”

“Where the hell are you?” I couldn’t hold back the annoyance. He said he would look out for me. Promised me that he would. And where was he now?

“I’ve given you and your new Tom some space. Didn’t look like you needed me hanging around anymore.”

“Where the fuck is your ‘protect the Tabbies’ mentality now!? I need you _again_ and you’re not here!”

I slammed my thumb into the red handset sign to cut off the call, slamming my phone down on the table in rage. James had his lips pursed, there was a question trying desperately to escape and he was doing all he could to stop it. Eventually though, the question demanded to be asked.

“I didn’t realise that… I mean, if I had…,” He was struggling to form a sentence that asked what he wanted it to. “Is he yours?” There, he finally said it. Not as eloquently as he had hoped judging by the look on his face but it was out there in the open.

“Lets just quote Facebook and say it’s complicated.” I couldn’t help but smile glumly at the irony or using Jace’s own words to describe him.

“I didn’t think you would wait for me. But I always thought that there might be a chance, you know? Some small hope that I clung to after Ottawa. Stupid now, I know…” James looked me dead in the eye, trying to get any feedback from displaying his heart on his sleeve. I wasn’t sure where to begin with a reply, so I just studied the shifting tones of brown in his eyes, remembering the last time that I stared that deeply into them.

“Do you love him?” James hadn’t broken eye contact, but the sudden question hit me like a sledgehammer.

“Do I love him?” I blinked slowly, trying to get my head around what he had just asked, I knew the answer but the rumbling annoyance kept it down. “I don’t know.” Was all I could come up with and regretted saying it straight away. For James, that was all he needed to hear.

“That gives me some hope, so I’ll take it.”

“Hope?”

“Hope that you haven’t forgotten what we had, hope that we could turn it into something that we have again.” He leaned forward and smiled slightly. The arms of his shirt letting slip how bulky his shoulders were due to the muscle that strained against them. His smile disappeared as I felt a hand on my own shoulder.

“You needed me?” Jace asked flatly, directing the tone at James as he sat back from the table.

James had the decency to look away and make a move to get up. He might have been ready to fight for me if needed, but he was going to do something for me that would have more of an impact than a showcase of brute force. He was going to give me some space without an argument. Something he knew that I always desired more than anything in the world.

“I’m going to get another coffee; I’ll grab you another if you want, and your friend too, but mostly I just want you to have some space to think.” He smiled at me as he left. He remembered how much I treasured my space to think after all these years. The sly little shit.

“Why did you call me back?” Jace asked as he dropped into the seat next to me. He looked hurt, confused, and angry all at the same time. All three emotions were radiating off him in waves to the point that his scent was taking on the aroma of a battle-ready Tom. It was starkly different to the happy-go-lucky attitude of James that I was once so familiar with.

“We have a really, really big problem.” I whispered, raising my eyebrows to drive home the message about how really big this problem was. Jace however, wasn’t wanting to indulge me.

“What’s _your_ really, really big problem?”

His words stung. Why was he being like this? Shutting me out again because I hadn’t tried the instantly kill James? Was he jealous, was that it? Didn’t like the idea that I refused to shy away from another Tom and he couldn’t deal with it? It was like being back at home and heaven help me I was not going to stand for it. He either accepted how I did things, or he got back on a plane with what I had to say ringing in his ears.

“Ok, we need to talk.”

“I see,” He sighed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest defensively.

“Ever since you had that message from Faythe you have been trying to find ways to shut me out. Frankly, I’m pissed off about it. Yes, you two have history but why she can’t let it just be history I don’t know. She’s got what she wanted but that doesn’t seem to be enough for her, and you keep letting her interfere with your happiness for some reason I don’t know.” I paused to let it sink in, holding his gaze with my own furious stare. “I do know that if you keep letting her dictate your emotions towards me or anyone else, you are going to end up with just another failed relationship chalked up on the wall. Is that what you really want? Is that what you want her to achieve?” I had lent forward enough that I could have just rested my head on his arms, instead I was hissing at him. I watched his eyes cloud over. The bright blue turning stormy once more as my words sank in.

“You seem to be awfully cosy with this new Tom that you have just met, the one who ‘ordered you’…” Jace gave back as much as I had given him. Without knowing the whole story, his logic would seem completely flawless to him.

“Ten years ago, there was a meeting in Ottawa for two weeks. James and I were both in attendance, both late teens and you know what happens there. I haven’t seen him since, but he isn’t a stranger and his involvement is apparently not as clear cut as we thought. That’s why it might have looked a bit _cosy_. I know him, that’s all.”

“You know I brought the dress.” He said eventually.

“What?” I did a poor job at keeping the annoyance from my voice as he seemingly failed to listen to anything I just said.

“The dress you bought, the one you left with the note for me. I brought it with me.” The storm behind his eyes had not passed, but there was a glimmer of sunshine that was trying to break through.

“Why though?” I asked quietly. There was more to this than just bringing it because I said to, there had to be a motive for him, and I needed to hear it. As he looked down, I checked over his shoulder to see James watching us, trying to read the mood between Jace and I.

“because I wanted to?” Jace offered. He knew it wasn’t enough of an explanation, but it bought him some more time to dig out what he really wanted to say. “Because it was telling me that you are worth fighting for? I don’t know. I just had it in my head that if I brought it, you would see that I want to be with you. You would see that I had heard you and listened to what you had to say. And that I love you, Lia.”

Jace unfolded his arms and gently took hold of my hand, placing it on his knee before letting go to lightly lift my chin up so that I would look at him fully. He was allowing me to break contact if I wanted to, to show him if I didn’t feel the same way. My hand stayed put but my eyes inadvertently flicked to the figure I could see over his shoulder.

“Is he watching us?” Jace asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, he has been since he left us alone.”

“If he’s a vaguely innocent party in all of this, like you’re making out, then don’t want to upset him as I don’t want to upset you. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you care about. And trust me, I don’t want to make anyone else feel that way.”

“That means I have to be the bad guy then?”

“No,” Jace said softly, he was smiling but he couldn’t help himself from bristling from fear as he carried on what he wanted to say. “It means the decision is yours, and yours alone to make. I’ll wait for you Lia, I’d wait for you forever if I had to. Just let me know if I’m waiting in vain. That’s all I ask.”

He stood up and kissed me on the top of my head before he turned to find the other Tom. I could see that James had a grim expression on his face which quickly dissipated to his default happy one when he realised that the big Tom was making his way over to him.

I had a lot of thinking to do. I knew that if I had to rank both Tom’s, Jace would come out on top. James and I had history, but our ‘relationship’ was so long ago and so quick that it was not just a fling but also a distant memory. All the feelings I had at the time were gone, I had grown and moved on, but it seemed like my Mother had kept him hooked on a dream and made him believe it was going to be a reality. Which made this whole thing ten times worse.

Not only that, Diego was somehow involved. How did he get into the trust of my family in the first place? What was worse is that it linked James to Diego in some way, but how and what if anything was he not telling me? I knew already that there wasn’t a paper trail that connected that my ticket to my Mother, so if his task was purely preparing to ship me off here rather than a kitten farm for his own Pride, why was Diego so interested in my family and I and why was he so god damn willing to complete this task?

I needed to collect my thoughts, digging though my bag I pulled out a sequin covered notebook and fluffy pen. I had bought them to tease Jace with. The whole ‘sparkly things that girls buy’ joke, using the pen previously to tickle his nose and watch the internal struggle of him trying to decide if he should be laughing or cringing. Flicking open to a clean page I started jotting down names and their connections. There were a lot of people I didn’t know anything about. Like James’ parents. I didn’t even know why he had changed his name. I wrote down ‘Diego’ and underlined it. Leaving the pen to linger on the page, I tried to work out how he got into my Pride and then destroyed it from the inside out.

Jace and James both appeared at the table, a coffee cup was placed before me and another hand dropped some sugar packets next to it. I didn’t take my eyes from the page.

“We all need to have a serious talk about this whole thing.” I said, circling the name I had just underlined. “Sit down.” I could sense the Canadian Enforcer in me coming to the front. Pushing back down any feelings I had for these Toms until it was just cold hard business. 

“What do you want to know?” James offered first. Jace looked quickly at him and then back at my page.

“First off, what have you heard from Canada?”

“Nothing? Apart from that you were coming over…” James shifted uncomfortably. “Why?”

“Remember Silvie?” It had been a while since I used her pet name and the word laid itself across my shoulders like the weight of a thousand problems.

“Ha yeah, who could forget her. She still getting into all sorts of trouble that you Papa couldn’t believe she could manage to find?” James might have been smiling now, but that would soon change.

“She was the Alpha, you know how it works, heaps of trouble finding her,”

“Woah, she’s became Alpha, holy shit! You must be proud!” James was genuinely amazed that Silvie had found it in her to be a bit less of a tear away and more responsible. He also didn’t notice the past tense I had used, which made me wince inside. Now I would have to say what I had been putting off since I had to tell Faythe and Marc everything I knew.

“Yeah, well, some trouble found her that she couldn’t deal with though and she was murdered.”

“Holy fuck, Zedelia, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t know. Can I ask when, and how?” While his words of concern could be faked, the little subconscious changes in his pulse and scent couldn’t be. I knew that he really didn’t know anything about it.

“This Diego is involved in it.” Jace cut in. “He and some of his cronies were involved in the kidnap of three Tabbies from the American Prides before. One of them died because of it.”

“I spoke to him about you…” James whispered, the colour in his face draining.

“I figured,” I said, poking the pen at the page in front of me, “and despite him telling you that I was coming over by plane, he had four associates kidnap me and drag me across half of the States before I managed to get free in Texas. I don’t think that he had any intention of letting me get to an airport. It was just when I escaped that he had to change out his cards and see what else he could play.”

“How long ago was this?” James whispered. I could see some cogs turning in his head.

“Nearly two months since they beat me within an inch of my life and carted me off. I’ve been in Texas since my bid for freedom.”

“Diego was who paid us a visit to the Ranch,” Jace cut in. “he was going on about a reunion, but when she refused to go with him, he left her a little puzzle, enough to convince her to come here on her own. So, there’s also that little mystery.” His tone was low, assertive and clear. I knew it was a sign to James that he wasn’t going to be backing down from me.

“Look, I don’t know anything about that. I know you think that I’m involved in some way but I’m not.” James was getting defensive about the unspoken accusation. There was a little part of me that faltered slightly, my instinct was telling me that there was something not quite right.

We sat there in silence. I was trying to piece the bits together and hoping that staring at the page in front of me would do it.

“I need to head back to the hotel to try and figure some shit out.” I finally said, getting up. I was tired at all this guessing but with no concrete leads on anything and only half of a story coming out of James, there didn’t seem much point in just sitting here.

“Can I walk you?” James asked, there was a twang of begging in his voice that made me feel a little uncomfortable. Jace just raised his eyebrows and looked at anything else but the conversation that was going to occur right now.

“Well, I –” This was going to be awkward.

“What she’s trying to say is that we would all end up walking to the hotel together.” Jace interjected. He turned to look at James who was looking embarrassed about even asking.

“Oh, you both have rooms at the same place. Well, I guess maybe we could get a better coffee as we walk over?” James offered. He was trying to get Jace to leave us alone without actually asking him to.

“You could, but either way, we only have one room key.” Jace was starting to get territorial over me which made my pulse rise. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t in a good way.

“I tell you what, I give you the key and you find something to do or go back to the room and let Faythe know whats happened. I haven’t seen James in ten years, so there’s a lot to catch up on.” I rummaged in my wallet and held out the card to him. James smiled sheepishly at me, but there was a hint of something else in his eyes that made my heart beat a little faster. The bitch in me hoped Jace heard it.


	21. Options

James brought me to a little independent café that seemed to sell every kind of cake under the sun. It had been a while since I indulged myself and gave in to my sweet tooth, so the display cabinet was a sight for sore eyes. As James placed the order, I found a little table near the back that would keep us relatively hidden from prying eyes. It wasn’t that I thought Jace would try and see what I was up to, it was more that he would try and see what James was up to. I didn’t really fancy breaking up a fight between two Toms.

The drinks arrived with the slices of cake. As I started nibbling, James decided that it was the best moment to get out what he wanted to say.

“I know he loves you; I can see it when he looks at you. I don’t want to get in the way of that if you feel the same way, but, but you said maybe when I asked you about your feelings so I just want you to know that I want to give us a shot. If you want, of course. Lord knows that I need a Tabby in my life, and I can’t lie that I spent a hell of a long time hoping it was going to be you” James was spinning his coffee cup around in his hands as he let everything out. Focusing on the froth that was sculpted into a fern pattern.

I had that sickly feeling surge up from the pit of my stomach, what he had just said made adrenaline surge through my system. I suddenly had the urge to run away, along with the very real temptation to stand my ground and demand that he take those words back so I didn’t have to hear them. I wasn’t used to being the centre of attention for Toms unless it was on my terms, being fought over was my idea of hell.

“James, it’s been ten years…” I said bluntly. I couldn’t see anyone waiting for that long for someone, let alone me.

“I know,” He stopped fiddling with his cup to put his hand on mine. The warmth of his palm made my skin tingle. “And we only had two weeks, but I just couldn’t get you out of my head since we left. Then your Mother wrote to me and I knew that I had to try to find you again.”

My head was starting to swim and my pulse was doing the same thing. I could smell the faint flicker of arousal in him as he was thinking back to the two weeks that we did spend together. What was he expecting? that I would give it a go for old times’ sake? Jace had told me to make my own mind up about him but not there was this spanner being thrown into the gears in my head, which were grinding around enough on their own.

I looked around the café, people were minding their own business but there was not enough privacy to talk frankly and find out why he really did think he could just pick up where we had left off. For all the pack mentality of cat culture, there were too many people being all too quiet and I didn’t want human ears picking up on it, let alone another random Tom.

“Let’s find somewhere else to go.” I whispered at him, looking him in the eyes to ensure that he got the message.

“Your hotel?”

“God no, unless you want to be somewhere that smells like Jace?”

“No,” He lowered his eyes for a second, trying to think. “What about a pub?”

“Let’s do it.” I smiled at him but made it a polite one. I had begun chiding myself that I was only entertaining this to show Jace what he was missing, to ensure that he did the thing I thought I hated and fought harder for me. _This is why you don’t get emotionally involved with them, Lia. The just fuck with your head._

We ended up in a huge chain pub that once the clock struck 8 p.m., the tables were swiftly cleared away from the middle of the main room and a dance floor of sorts was created. A DJ set themselves up and started playing some of the current music at a volume that any normal person would have to shout to make themselves heard.

There were people everywhere, with a lack of tables to sit at, they were propping themselves up against the remaining ones that were left or introducing themselves to random people to secure themselves one of the last of the remaining seating. It was getting warm, loud and dark. The perfect place to let your hair down and to not care about who was watching.

Even above the noise the small talk was easy enough to hear and while our metabolism ensured that it was hard for us to actually get drunk from alcohol, we had consumed enough that there was a slight buzz in our systems.

James lent closer than he needed to and was telling me about London, his face excited and smiling broadly. He was always looking intently at my face, studying it for a reaction to what he had just told me. It was a benign bit of trivia but even I could see that it was just an excuse to talk. The lights had been dimmed part way through out conversation, allowing the dance floor to be placed under an erratic light show, which also meant that anyone else around us was out of sight, out of mind at that point.

After taking a sip of my beer, I turned back to face James to make a comment about the comical happenings on the dance floor and found that he hadn’t moved. His face was so close to mine and I could feel his breath coming out in stutters, as though he was desperately trying to keep control over some inner turmoil. I looked into his eyes and he dropped his gaze to my lips before allowing his eyes to lock back with mine. I knew exactly what was going through his head and my pulse was screaming at him to just do it, to get it over with so that we both knew where we stood. I knew he could hear it, even over the music and hollering people, and I could hear his pulse match the rhythm of mine.

“James?” I whispered, feeling my breath hit his lips that were so close to my own.

“God yes.” He countered before closing the remaining distance between us.

My head started to swim as new scents and old feelings erupted. James sought out my tongue with his own, his pulse exploding as he found it, seeking to taste as much of me as he could. I felt him shudder as his hand cupped my face, the electricity between us almost too much as our skin connected. He moaned against my mouth, the heat of his desire bringing out the same reaction in me.

I was surging through my memories of him, of us in bed together, exploring each other’s bodies and satisfying each other’s needs in the way only nineteen year old’s can do. I pulled back, at the realisation that I couldn't survive on decade old memories, especially when I had formed new ones with a Tom I had just left to the wind to be here. Breaking our kiss and breathing hard I pulled away slightly.

“James, I need to stop.” The words tore at me even as my body defiantly didn’t want to.

“Why? You know I want you.”

“I… need some time.” I knew the words were going to break the magic but if I landed in his bed now, I didn’t know how much fall out there would be.

He pulled back, his brown eyes losing their heat and turning dark.

“Is it because of him?” The venom in his voice was barely contained. The sight of his face twisted by rage was enough to make me jump back. I had never seen him like this. He grabbed hold of my wrist, tight enough to turn my skin white. “Why do you think that he might treat you better? He doesn’t know you like I do! I know what you need, what you want, what makes you feel good. To him you’re just a notch on his bed post.”

“Let go.” I demanded, keeping my voice cool and level.

“Not until you choose.”

“Let go, James.”

“No! I can’t let you go because then you will leave and go back to someone who doesn’t deserve you!”

“And you hurting me will make me think that you deserve me better then him?”

James released his grip on me. I shook my wrist out. I wanted to rub the skin to get some life back into the veins, but I didn’t want him to think that he had actually hurt me. He looked devastated, but there was still that spark of anger lurking about behind his eyes.

I made a move to leave. I hadn’t found out anything much about his side of the story. All I had managed is to lead him on and then get yelled at. This wasn’t what I had imagined when I was back sat in the café. I thought it was going to be laughing at inside jokes and getting up to high jinx like we used to, but this had turned into war where the weapons were someone else’s feelings. James quickly rose from his seat and stood up with me.

“Look, I’m sorry. You have no idea the stress I’m under and I got jealous. I don’t want to fight over another Tom but he’s the obstacle to what could be our happiness.” James pulled me in for a hug, his hands roamed over my back and down to the small of my waist, pressing me into him like I was being claimed. He rubbed his temple against mine, interchanging between a small moan and what could only be described as a purr.

_He’s fucking marking me!_

I hissed a little and pushed him away. All he did was shrug and sit back down. The bastard had marked me so that when I went back to my hotel room all I would be able to smell was him. He was on my clothes, on my hair, on my skin. I stared at him, tears stinging my eyes. He wasn’t doing any of that for me, to show me how much he truly cared, he was just doing it to get at Jace. This was to try and get him to leave me if I wouldn't leave him and then James could swoop in and pick up the pieces. This was to get at the Tom that I had pretty much told to piss off and left hanging around London until I was finished reminiscing about the good old days.

“Just go, Zedelia.” James sighed and waved his hand at me. He picked up his bottle, had a large gulp and turned to look towards a group of women on the dance floor.

Leaving the pub I pulled out my phone, it was twenty to midnight. Jace would have been wandering around for nearly ten hours if he hadn’t gone back to the room already. Unfortunately, Jace was the one with the key card and I needed him to let me in, I couldn’t even shower first to try and scrub James off me. I had to call him, didn’t matter if he was out or in the room, he was going to smell that something had happened.

Jace picked up the phone after the third attempt. “I left the cinema for this, it better be good.”

I could hear him munching on what I assumed to be popcorn as he waited for my reason for calling him.

“I don’t want to wander around anymore and was wondering if you were back at the hotel room or not, but I gather you’re still out…”

“Yeah, I’m still out. Didn’t want to just sit in a room on my own all night. I guess you two have done whatever you were doing?” I heard him shuffling around and the distraction in his voice was unmissable but I knew that there was something he wasn’t telling me.

“Jace, I’m done with this whole place, what time is the move over?”

“The whole place?” His tone changed slightly, there was less irritation to it but he still sighed deeply. “Ok, I see. I can come now, movie was kinda crap to be honest…”

“Meet you out the front?”

“Be there in fifteen.”

I sat on the wall outside the hotel, listening to the occasional drunk singing coming from the bar down the road. Palms together, I put my hands between my knees and started swinging my legs out, banging my heels against the wall lightly. I was already tired of waiting and it had only been a little over ten minutes. Sitting out here though, it gave the air a chance to rid me of as much of the scent of James as it could.

I saw a figure stride towards me, the streetlights creating a halo around them and the shadow that passed through it. As they got closer, my heart did a flip to see a friendly face as his strides ate up the space between us. I got to my feet as he passed under the last streetlight and realised that I was grinning from ear to ear.

“Jace!” I couldn’t keep the enthusiasm from my voice as I threw my arms around his neck. “God am I glad to see you.”

I felt his strong arm snake around my waist as he pulled me in for a hug of his own. I was finally realising that I knew what my choice was going to be when he hesitated, pulling his head away slightly. He didn’t say anything but I knew exactly what he could smell and what his question was going to be.

“No, and I left before it could.” I said flatly.

“But he tried…” Even in the dim light I could tell that Jace was hurting at the thought.

“Yes,” I said hesitantly, I couldn’t lie to him, but I needed to choose my words carefully. “but it turned out that he was doing it for him, not for me.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

“Did you want it?”

That question blindsided me. I did want it then, when I was caught up in the moment and memories but not now and not ever again. How was I supposed to tell Jace that without breaking his heart all over again?

“I’m not sure how to answer that” My heart rate increased as I said the words, almost scared for what his reaction was going to be.

Jace put his hand behind my head, his fingers snaking through my hair. There was a determination in his eyes that I had not seen before. I felt his fingers clasp at some strands of my hair and pull slightly so that my throat was exposed to him. This subtle action was intended to subdue me though my exposure and realise his dominance, the movement reminded us both that in cat form, he had the power to kill me in a second if he wanted to. My pulse quickened at the thought as I waited for his next move. I closed my eyes to succumb to whatever was going to happen when I felt his breath on my neck and soft kisses being placed over every inch of my exposed flesh.

My breath caught in my throat as he pulled me tightly to him again. When I released it, a moan of relief came out against his shoulder.

“Is that what he was trying to do? Make you moan for him?” Jace asked as he nipped at my neck, causing a shiver to flow down my spine.

“Probably… Yes.” they were the only words that I could think of. Not that it mattered anymore, James had shown me his hand and it was not the royal flush he thought it was.

My addition of yes as a response for this particular question was apparently also a challenge. Jace growled lightly against my neck, one hand holding me firmly against his hips. There was no way that I could miss his arousal and this time, I pressed back.

Releasing his hold on my hair, he pulled me towards the doors of the hotel. He fumbled around in his back pocket for the key card and slid it through the reader as the doors swung inwards allowing us to enter. The journey to our room was made all the more torturous by the scent of Jace enveloping my senses. Holding his hand over the lock, he dropped the plastic card inside it and then pushed open the door. I followed him through into the darkness of the room and held my breath.

Jace let the door swing closed and pulled me to him, thrusting his hips towards mine as his mouth began to seek out my tongue with a hunger I had never seen in him. Moaning as he pushed against me, I felt his hands leave me go to pull his t-shirt over his head. The small amount of light that was coming in from outside was all that my eyes needed to clearly see the taught muscles of his chest rise and fall as he strained to keep his breathing under control.

He didn’t say anything, instead just looked at me with a feral hunger that made my pulse spike. I pulled my own t-shirt over my head and unhooked my bra, letting both fall to the floor at my feet. Jace started unbuckling his belt when I stopped him. I could hear him hold his breath in anticipation of what might happen next. I took the buckle in my own hands, releasing the leather from its holding place. Pulling it away slowly I held onto the top button of his jeans, feeling the heat from within and the strain that was being contained in the rough denim. Popping the button through the hole, Jace let out a small but agonised moan and leant his head back against the wall. His breathing was shallow and his pulse was racing. I undid the last of the buttons before slowly sinking to my knees, running my hands down the outside of his thighs.

I was about to release him from the constrains of the denim when he picked me up and pushed me onto the bed, clawing at the buttons and zipper of my own jeans. Stripping me of them, he then pushed the last of his clothing down his thighs as his erection sprung free. He pulled me back to him before hoisting me up and turning us both around, so I was pinned between Jace and the wall, with the tip of him dangerously close. He found a breast and let his teeth graze my nipple, making me squirm in pleasure but never lowering me and letting my senses get overrun.

“Tell me that you want _me_ …” Jace moaned against my neck. I could feel he was losing the battle with his self-control but was desperately holding on to whatever he could until he heard the words he needed to.

“God I want you.” I whispered in his ear. My own breathing laboured with the anticipation of what was to come.

“You come home, smelling of him, and you still make me crave you.”

“Jace,” I whimpered, my body was screaming out for what only he could provide. “I need you.”

“I can give you everything he can’t,” The muscles in his chest contracted as he fell into the animalistic passion that was consuming him. He was no longer the gentle lover that had ensured that I was always left satisfied, Jace was being driven by desire and hunger alone.

“I want you to.” I moaned against him. I had felt the change in him and my own passions surged in this new direction. I wanted him to show me how hungry he was for me, to be rough with me, so I would end up screaming his name.

He still held me off him, I knew that I was aroused enough that he could enter me with that brute force that he was promising and I would feel nothing but pleasure, but this delay was torture in itself.

“Jace, please!” I was nearly in tears as my body screamed out for what it needed.

He shifted slightly and thrust himself deep inside me. I was clawing desperately at his back, the sensation of him making a white-hot heat at my centre. Jace was moaning as he withdrew, to only plunge himself deeper and harder inside, his pace becoming frantic as he was racing towards climax.

“He will never be able to touch you like I do, make you feel what I make you feel” Jace hissed against my ear, the rage in his voice was subtle but it was driving his hips into me. I let out a hiss as his words displayed the raw masculinity that had enveloped him. He was a Tom, claiming his mate, and he was going to make damn sure she didn’t forget how her Tom made her feel.

“Oh god, Jace,” I could feel myself falling over the edge, every thrust felt he was going deeper and deeper. The movement of his hip grinding against the most sensitive parts of me. I knew I couldn’t hold on much longer and allowed myself to get enveloped in the heat that was building up in me. I bucked as my own climax tore through me, muscles clinging onto him before relaxing. Holding him tight inside me before letting him go. I heard Jace reach the peak of his own pleasure as I was still trembling around him.

“God damn, I love you, Lia.” Jace growled against my ear, his thrusts lost their momentum as he let his own climax take over his body, grunting against me from the effort.

I felt his release.


	22. Feelings as Weapons

Sleep had to be swept aside as a buzz droned insistently from the desk in the room. Untangling myself from the limbs that draped over me I slid out and wandered over to the offending device. Faythe was calling Jace and it was important judging by the three missed calls already showing up.

“Hello?” I said quietly after taking the call instead of waking up the sleeping Tom.

“Oh, Lia,” There was a pause on the other end of the line. “is Jace free to talk at all?”

I looked over at him, face down on the bed doing his best starfish impression. “He’s asleep. I can take a message and get him to call you later?”

“Can you wake him up please.” Faythe seemed low on patience, and this clearly was something that couldn’t wait.

I padded back over to the bed and leant over to him, his phone in my hand. Whispering his name gently to rouse him from whatever dreamland he was in I waited for him to open his eyes.

“Mmm, Lia” He soothed as he stretched out, smiling with pleasure as his muscles worked the slumber out of them. Before I could tell him who was on the line, he leant up and gave me a kiss, lingering afterwards to whisper his gratitude at being able to do that in the morning. I shook the phone that I still had hold of and put my finger over my lips to try and shush him from saying anything else too mushy. Nodding my head in its direction so he would pay attention to the screen.

“Oh…” He whispered, realising that he was probably being listened to. He took the phone and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ready to hear what Faythe had to say.

“Hi Faythe. What’s up?”

“Thankfully, you are now.” She quipped. “I’ve had news from the council.”

“And, what did they say?”

“It was close, but the old bastards got their way. As long as it’s not our Tabbies they don’t want to get involved. Exact words were ‘not our problem’. The slim majority agreed that it was unfortunate what had happened but we’re up to our necks as it is and we can’t spend more resources chasing around someone or something that isn’t a direct threat.”

“So, what was their ultimate suggestion?” Jace was hunched over now, as though he was trying to prevent me from hearing but there’s not many ways you can keep a conversation from a cat’s ears unless it is surrounding by several feet of concrete.

“Flight to the border. That’s it.” Faythe replied. Her tone signifying that there was no negotiation room.

“That’s it?” Jace spluttered, anger riling up in his voice.

“Yes. And as much as they don’t like the way we do things, they know that you’re a valuable asset that is being wasted while you’re out of the country, so they have arranged your travel back to Texas.”

“And any other flights I should know about?”

“One to Toronto, paid for by the Council to show their regret at what has happened.”

“They know about Diego coming to the Ranch with his minions, don’t they?”

“Didn’t sway them. As I said, not our problem as it didn't involve him coming for one of ours.”

“What about if we make it our problem?”

“Jace.” Faythe sounded annoyed, she had apparently been cut down at the Council and now her pet Enforcer was trying to overrule her. “I need you on that plane.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with just ignoring what’s going on.”

“Neither am I but for them, it was a case if it’s someone else’s Tabbies, then it’s not ours. And we just can’t risk losing any more.”

“Ok, I’ll follow your decision, you know I will. Send me the details and I’ll get things sorted.” He huffed into the phone as he pulled it away from his ear and ended the call. Throwing it on to the pillow like it was rubbish.

“So,” I said, tentatively checking his mood.

“I know you heard it all, so you know as much as I do,” Jace turned around to look at me as I sat on the other side of the bed. “I’m not happy about this. The old fucks might be grateful to wash their hands of it but if Diego is still around then he might as well be back picking of our own.”

“Why the fuck are they sending me to Toronto?” I didn’t get it, they already knew where my Pride was and they had spoken to my Mother.

“Probably arranged with the Canadian Pride there? I don’t know.”

I snorted at the suggestion, there was no way that the Toronto Pride would welcome me in. I killed one of their sons for not being able to take no from my Sister. Jace was impressed and horrified in equal measures as I told him the saga. “None of this, however, helps work out why Diego and his cronies have infiltrated our Prides and killed or kidnapped two of the Tabbies.”

“I literally have no idea at this point.”

I reached into my bag and pulled out the letter my Mother had sent to James. “Also, there is this. My own darling Mother pretty much orchestrated my arrival here.” I handed it over to him and waited while he read it. His lips pursed together in disgust as he got to the end.

“Why would she even do that?

“I don’t know.”

“Fuck it, get dressed, lets get out of here and to the airport. Once we’re back in Texas there’s not much they can do about it but sulk or try and escort you out. There are plenty of Prides that feel the scars that Diego's boss left on their Tabbies, their _daughters_ and they won’t let anyone just muscle in and risk it happening again.”

“You sure? Faythe seemed pretty insistent that you pulled rank…”

“Yeah, well, she’s not my boss anymore so fuck it. I’m practically a Stray now anyway.”

He was already almost dressed, roughly pulling his jeans up and slamming the button though the hole. He tugged a new t-shirt out of his bag and shrugged it on before sitting back down to get his boots on. I guessed I should do the same, making sure to gather up everything and get it in the right compartments in my backpack. Picking up my notebook I froze, a thought had come to me and I needed to bounce the idea around.

“Jace,” I asked tentatively. “How do your Prides keep going if the Toms are in charge, but you have so few Tabbies, who moves around? Do you get a new Tom in or do the Tabbies go to where they’re needed?”

Jace baulked at the idea of anyone just being distributed out like snacks. “The Tabbies stay, that would be horrific if we just made them move to ‘where they were needed’.” He held up his hands and made air quote signs at the last part.

“Ok, so if that is the case, then why has James become the Alpha here when it should have been whoever his Sister had decided to be her mate?”

“Because he thought you were coming?” Jace shrugged, he didn’t seem sure at what I was getting at.

I looked around for something to draw on, something to draw a diagram on to make my thought process easier to understand. What I really needed was a whiteboard, what I had was a window and my lipstick. Pulling the curtains aside and wincing at the sun coming through I up ended my neatly packed bag on the bed until the little red tube came into view. Launching myself towards the window I uncapped it and wrote ‘James’ on the glass. Looking back at Jace to make sure he was paying attention.

“Go on…” He said, intrigued but still confused.

“I can't remember his sisters name but lets just call her ‘A’,” I added a large letter A next to James on the glass. “If the Alpha dies or steps down it’s up to the Tabby to pick the new one that she chooses, right?” I circled the A on the window.

“Yes…” Jace had moved around to the side of the bed facing the makeshift whiteboard, folding his arms and tilting his head to one side as he processed what I was saying. I continued making marks on the window, drawing arrows to show the direction of the people involved in this scenario.

“So, ‘A’ should be the one with the power here, not James, even if we throw me into the equation, _if_ we were supposed to be, well, together, he would be the one who should be moving to the Tabby, not the other way around. Maybe we should be looking at what happened that was so bad that his Sister moved out rather than take the reins after their mother died?”

Jace nodded, as I crossed out the ‘A’ leaving James as the lone figure in control of the Pride that wasn’t technically his.

“So, we find the Sister?”

“We find the Sister.” I echoed. Looking out the window towards the street below. People were scurrying about getting to where they needed to go, weaving in between each other as they made their way. There was another ping in the room as a message came though. Faythe had forwarded the tickets to Jace, one for me and one for him. We were due to leave and go our separate ways in three days’ time.

“Well, I guess that’s decided then, we have three days to find out what we can and see if we can change the Councils mind.” Jace said as he read out the email, he lowered the phone as I was scrubbing off the lipstick from the window with a used t-shirt. “We might need some more information from James though to work out who we are actually looking for and where they are.”

“He’s not going to be pleased to speak to either of us after yesterday.” I got most of it off, but the window was still a bit smeared. I pulled the curtain back, out of sight, out of mind and all that…

“There’s one thing that might loosen his tongue,” Jace made a move for his bag and pulled out the dress. Throwing it to me and placing the shoes on the bed.

“Can I just ask what you are suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting that you turn him on so much that he forgets what he shouldn’t be saying.”

Jace was so matter of fact that it took me a moment to figure out if he was being serious or not. His plan to get information was for me to seduce it out of James and then leave him high and dry. I wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge, but this was going to leave me in a very vulnerable position if it didn’t go to plan. Jace seemed sure that I would be able to pull it off though, which I guessed was something.

“I’ll call him and arrange a date then…”

“See if you can do it tonight, shower well, don’t touch me and convince him that you have decided to kick me to the kerb. Dangle the tasty treat he want’s right in front of his face. I’ve seen Toms like him before and they always want the same thing, which means that you can take advantage of their weakness.”

“Is this what you used to do when Faythe was an Enforcer, send her in as bait to draw them out?” I scoffed at his idea, how the hell could he assume that this would work. As far aw we knew he would see right though the deception, _especially_ after last night. I gave him the cold shoulder and now was coming crawling back desperate for his attention? He was too smart to fall for that.

“Not quite. She used to beat the shit out of them too. It was always a bit more of a punishment when a Tabby handed their asses to them.”

“I’m just going to let you know that I think this plan sucks.”

“ _I_ think it sucks, but currently, it’s the best one we have, so...” Jace looked at the dress I was still holding. “Ring him.”


	23. Ringing in the Mark

It took several rings before a voice answered the phone, it wasn’t James which confused me. After asking politely for him and giving my name there was a silence on the line that kept noise from my ears, I had been muted. James’ voice cut in; his tone was frosty. Not surprising really.

“I’m surprised to have you calling so soon.” He kept his voice level, by not letting any emotion travel out, it left me guessing what tact to take.

“Trying not to leave it ten years this time.” I made sure my voice was as soft as I could be, allowing warmth to flow through the line and into his ear. Jace was watching me intently as I paced the room, turning my back to him I focused on the Tom on the other end of my call.

“What about your boyfriend?” James wasn’t dropping his guard.

“You know you told me that I was just a notch in his bed post, do you also remember that I told you I wasn’t sure if I loved him,” I took a sideways glance at the Tom listening to all of this, he looked calm, his business face was back on. “well, you didn’t quite have it right, he was a notch on my bed post.

“Is that so.” The voice on the phone let a little flicker of interest through.

“Yeah, it is.”

“So why are you calling me, exactly?” The cool tone was back but curiosity was getting the best of him.

“Because I fucked up last night. You really fucked _me_ up showing me that letter, you know. But reading her words to you, she was right, we were good together,” there was silence on the line, I could hear him breathing and it sounded like his pulse had sped up, I needed to go in for the kill now or lose the opportunity. “can we start again?”

“And what exactly did you have in mind?” I imagined him leaning back with his arms folded across his chest, waiting to see if what I offered was good enough to take up.

“Can we start with dinner? We didn’t really get much of a chance to talk. You know, about us…”

“When?”

“I can meet you outside that café we went to. Tonight? If that’s ok?”

“You’ve changed your tune since last night.” I heard the frosty tone come back, maybe I went too far by trying to push him into meeting tonight.

“I know, but as I said, it’s been ten years. Ten years too long.”

“Alright, I’ll be there at seven p.m. I’m not going to lie though Zedelia, if you stand me up then that’s it, I’m not letting you step into my life again.” James exhaled deeply and fell silent.

“I’ll be there, James. See you tonight.”

The line went dead. If I had to guess, he wasn’t banking on my arrival and the swift ending of the call was his attempt at protecting himself from disappointment, which was understandable.

Jace had his phone in his hand and was busy typing something out. Hitting the screen with his thumb one last time he dropped it on the bed and moved the shoes closer to me.

“I’ve let Faythe know. She should know what’s going on just in case the shit hits the fan.”

“I see you have such faith in me,” I swung out a pillow to clip him lightly in the arm. but he blocked it and grabbed it from my hand. He still looked stern.

“This is a big deal, Lia; we have no back up and in a strange location. If this goes wrong, it goes _wrong_.”

“I do understand that,” I snapped the words out, I hated being treated as though I was dumb and frustratingly it just seemed that Tabbies got this daily. I closed my eyes and inhaled steadily to reset my tone. “Maybe we should scope out the area to see what is there, places to watch from, maybe restaurants that are around that I can direct him to so that we have some sort of upper hand?”

“That’s sounds like a sensible idea. Although, I don’t think we should be seen together. Scratch that, we shouldn’t be seen together at all. You said that you already had a run in with two Toms who knew you should be there?”

“Yeah,” I sighed, admitting defeat to the notion that any time outside was now not going to include his company. “and agreed. We can keep in touch through text anyway.”

“Let’s go then. Scope it out and then meet back here at, about five p.m. so that you can get ready for your date.”

Walking out into the sun, I pulled my bag up on my shoulder and headed off to the tube station. I heard the hotel entrance doors open a moment later as Jace exited. He was too far away to catch his scent, and agreement that if we could sense each other in the air then that would be the cue to move back the way we came.

Weaving back into the lobby of the station I tapped the blue card against the gate and slipped through. Making my way to the escalator that would lead me down to the platform. The swarm of suited people had given way to a more casual crowd, some with shopping bags making their way back home and others eagerly waiting to get to the more central locations to spend their hard-earned money.

The platform itself was relatively quiet, most people talked in hushed whispers which even then did not protect their conversations from my ears. The occasional burst of rowdy noise from a group of teenagers breaks through over the sounds of trains coming in at other platforms and the stale air whips around in waves with every arrival. People push and shove in a rotation of exit and entry, the doors closing quickly as the next group is ferried off into the darkness.

I moved forwards with the group as the next train was counted down on the overhead board. I had spent time studying the tube map, working out the lines that would take me where I needed to go, and potential escape routes should I need them.

The air coming out of the tunnel announced the trains arrival, I felt my hair whip in the breeze and strands covered my face. The group on the platform moved to make gullies to funnel those who were trying to leave away from the doors before the surge came forward and people rushed to take up the spaces left behind.

Silence descended in the train, even the teenagers had dropped their volume to a low, barely audible murmur. The occasional blast of music could be heard from a fellow travellers headphones before being swiftly turned down. The ever present polite British accent announced the stations and any relevant local information for the benefit of tourists, when the voice next spoke it was for the stop I needed. Shouldering my bag, I followed the rest of those who were leaving the train and made my way up to the doors in preparation for the doors to open up again and release us.

Once on the platform, I checked the air for anything that wasn’t just the smell of slightly stale sweat and other unpleasant bodily functions. Searching out to see if there was another Tom in the vicinity I raised my nose into the air to inhale, pretending to shake out my hair behind me as I did so. I couldn’t make out anything out except the standard human smell, while I wasn’t really expecting anything different, there was a slight disappointment that settled in my stomach. I’d thought that at least James would have sent someone out to make sure that I was actually still around and looking like I was going to actually go to the meeting point tonight.

The café where we had made a stop off before moving onto the bar was busy. I stepped inside and ordered a coffee to go, subtly looking over the patrons that were sat at the various tables. The atmosphere in here was calm, hipster types were working on iPads, ‘ladies who lunch’ were catching up on each other lives with the occasional toddler making a fuss about being strapped into a trendy highchair.

I sent Jace a text, letting him know that I was at the café and there was nothing so far to report. Making my way back out of the café, ready to scout out any restaurants that might be a good place to convince James to go to I felt a buzz from my phone in my pocket. Awkwardly hopping around, struggling to pull it out as I balanced the large paper coffee cup in my other hand, I saw that Jace had replied, nothing to report from his end either.

Pocketing my phone once more, I perused the many eateries that lined the street. Back in Ottawa, James and I spent most of the time handing around fast-food joints, feeding out cat need for as many calories as we could get. Now, I wasn’t sure what we should go for, the ten years that we had not seen each other seemed to have allowed James to get more refined. His demeanour was more mature and he presented himself as a well put together and successful man. Would he still want to hang out at places like out teenage haunts? Probably not, I conceded, plus I had an impression to make, to show him that I had also grown up and blossomed into my role as both an Enforcer and a Tabby.

There was a bistro type that seemed to be a good fit for what I was looking for. Simple food, but looking through the window as I assessed the menu, it seemed to be cosy inside. There were little candles set up on the tables, booths for those in bigger parties or perchance for those who wanted a more intimate setting. Pulling my phone out again, I sent Jace a message containing the location and name of the chosen restaurant so that he would know where to potentially stake out later this evening. Jace replied swiftly, acknowledging the chosen location and to remind me that I needed to start getting ready.

Jace was waiting for me back at the hotel, extending our stay at the front desk for another three nights we upgraded to a bigger room. Taking the elevator up to the seventh floor now Jace used the time to curl his fingers over mine as I held on to the handrail that was positioned on the back wall. He didn’t say anything but his scent changed slightly, it felt heavier in the air, as though something was weighing down on him. I smiled at him, he gave a weak smile back but the cobalt blue in his eyes were darker, the energy in them waning with each floor we ascended.

Making our way to the room, the keycard was dropped into the unit on the door and we entered. Fresh flowers sat in a vase on the desk and a little note was propped up against the pillows reminding us of the times that the front desk was staffed and how to contact room service should we need it.

I dumped my bag at the foot of the bed and opened the bathroom door as Jace pulled the curtains closed. Turning the shower on and adjusting the dial to get a comfortable temperature, the reflection of Jace came up in the big mirror above the sink.

“Do you have a moment?”

“Sure,” I turned around to him. “What’s up?”

“I know you have to get squeaky clean for you date, but we have about an hour until time is going to be pressing. So can, can we just take some time?”

He lent against the door frame, still looking at me via my reflection. He had pulled one arm across his chest and was holding tightly onto the other, a protective gesture to try and shield himself from something.

“I thought the rule was ‘no touching’?” I turned around now to face him, drying my hands on the towel that had been neatly placed over the bar next to the shower.

“It is, but I just want to talk. Get some things out in the open.”

“Ok, shall we?” I gestured out of the bathroom, leaving the shower running in preparation for my return.

Jace laid out on the bed, propping his head on his hand he patted the space next to him. I followed suit and mirrored his position,

“You know, once upon a time I told someone that I would let them make up their own mind if I was worth it. I backed off, gave them space and they walked away.”

“Faythe?” I asked, tentatively.

“Yes, Faythe.”

I couldn’t stop myself in time from pursing my lips. This Tabby was intertwined in everything, especially places she had no right to be anymore. “And…” I sighed, I was getting tired of hearing her name.

“I learnt something back then, it’s a lesson that I then forgot when we were back at the airport. Do you remember what I said to you?”

“You said a lot of things, Jace”

“Ok, well, I told you that I would wait for you as long as it takes for you to make your mind up about… James… and I.”

“I remember that.”

“The lesson that I forgot was to fight.”

“Fight who?”

“Fight for _you_.” Jace looked up and held my gaze. The darkness that had dulled his eyes earlier was still there but the storm that brewed in them was telling a different story now.

“You don’t need to fight for me though…” I let the words trail off, not sure what else I could say.

“The problem is, he will. He’s spent ten years waiting for you and he _won’t_ let you go without a fight. I don’t want to be the one who hasn’t stood my ground as the last time I sat on my heels I was left behind.”

I sighed. This seemed dramatic considering what was going on between us. I thought that we had already made it perfectly clear that we both wanted each other. I, well, I just had issues with articulating how I feel, it didn’t mean that I felt anything less for him but right now, I was looking at one scared Tom.

He stretched out a hand, so it almost touched mine but stopping just before. Our eyes fell on to the small gap between our fingertips, the last bridge that needed to be crossed.

“I won’t leave you behind.” I soothed. Not truly sure what to say.

“I just don’t feel like I have done enough to compete with a decade’s worth of dreams.”

“They’re not my dreams though—”

“No, but they’re his,” Jace cut in, whatever point he was trying to make, he was struggling to find the words. “A decade’s worth of energy put into it and now he finds that dream is right within reach. He’s not going to let you go.”

“What are you trying to say, Jace?”

He looked up, those blue eyes filled with storms that told tales of anguish and heartache. I moved my hand out to touch him, but he pulled back, away from me.

“I can’t, we can’t,” Shaking his head he let out ragged breath as he steeled himself. “I’m scared, Lia. I’m scared that I’ve sent you to walk into his arms and he will offer you more than I ever could… and you will want it”

My eyes threatened to release the tears they were desperately trying to hold back as I watched him flop onto his back and huff at the ceiling. While I had usually kept Toms at a distance, at first due to my mother and then later because it made it easier for me to shut off any emotions, but seeing Jace so lost _because_ of me made me realise that maybe this is what I had done to James too.

Thinking of the ‘date’ in a few hours sent a stone plummeting into my stomach. I didn’t want to hear his promises to me about what he could provide or the future he had envisioned. Even with all the time I had spent alone trekking through the wilderness to ensure that my family was safe, even with how lonely it was, the thought of not having Jace around stung like a hornet. James could never live up to what I had discovered in this Tom laying near me. 

“Look at me.” I said, with a little more force than I intended but the anger at the situation was starting to peek through.

Jace turned his head, his lips set in a grim line ad he waited for what I was going to say to him.

“Whatever James had dreamt up is based on a ten-year-old dream, a teenage dream. I’ve grown up and I’ve learnt a lot of things since then, things I didn’t even realise I didn’t know, some of them due to you, Jace.”

He smiled weakly, but I could feel a lift in his pulse that signalled he understood.


	24. Dating a Memory

“You have half an hour to get there, is that going to be enough?”

Jace was hollering at the bathroom door as I put the last touches together for my ‘date’. I’d scrubbed myself clean to try and remove all of Jace’s scent from me, anything that remained I could blame on my bag or the hotel room. I opened the door and ran into the main room while tying my hair up and out of the way, all I needed to do is get my shoes on and then get out the door.

“Leave your hair down, get some of that femme-fatale energy going.”

“Jace! I do not want to encourage him!”

“I thought that’s _exactly_ what the plan was?”

I threw a pillow at him as I pulled on my boots, giving them a wipe over with the still damp towel. I hadn’t got them that dirty since being here but I wanted to look like I’d thought about my outfit and they seemed to give a ‘Resident Evil’ vibe that was both sexy and means business, plus they seemed more practical than heels if everything went south.

I pulled out the tube of lipstick from my bag and twisted the base, the end came into sight. Slightly smushed from being used to draw on the window of the room we had before, I carefully applied it and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the desk to blot away the excess.

“How do I look?” I asked, nervously.

“Stunning.” Jace inhaled deeply, one hand creeping up to rub the back of his neck.

“Let’s hope he thinks the same.”

“Oh, he will. And if he doesn’t then I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Jace folded his arms across his chest and settled down on the end of the bed.

“Right, I have my phone, keycard… I don’t think there’s anything left.”

“Get going.” The trepidation was back in his voice, but he looked calm.

Smiling at him, I blew him a kiss and pulled open the door before slinking out into the night.

James was waiting outside the café, pacing up and down while checking his watch. Ten to seven, it told him, just like the last time he had looked. He huffed a little, feeling insecure and excited all at the same time. How the fuck did she do this to him? He thought he had his shit together but now, she was coming over here to talk about old times, maybe even attempt a reunion and his pulse was all over the place.

Checking his shirt in the dim window of the café he adjusted the neckline, unbuttoned to appear casual but the cuff-links added some elegance to it. He was looking to impress, to show her that he was what she needed, especially compared to that Yank. He checked his watch again, five-to now… where is she? A flicker of anger licked through his chest, the thought that she stood him up, _dared_ stand him up. She had promised that she would be here, and now it was looking like she had lied to him.

He glanced up at the sound of running, not expecting anything more than a regular Joe dashing off to meet someone or get somewhere, but this one was not a regular.

_Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!_

I was late, the stupid train had been delayed and that set the whole thing off centre. Thankful I wasn’t in my boots I pounded the street to make my way to the café before I was going to be _too_ late.

I watched him glance at his wrist and then look up, annoyed, which was probably putting it mildly. My glamours arrival was cut short as his head snapped around to the direction I was making my speedy entrance. I tried to slow down to a brisk walk but there was no getting away from the fact I had just been running. I was here and at least he knew I was, so if running like an idiot in boots and slinky dress were what it took to prevent him from leaving in a sulk, then so be it.

“Lia, I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.” James greeted me, his arm sliding around my waist.

“Bloody underground.” I offered, with a shrug and a smile.

“Well, lets look at you then…” He stepped back and let his eyes wander from mine, down to my boots before coming back up slowly. He let out a low whistle. “Your Mama was right; you are a beautiful Tabby when you’re out of your jeans.”

I blushed, not at his words but at the thought of being out of my jeans. It had happened a lot this trip and I didn’t regret it. Especially as it wasn’t with him.

“I’ve seen this cute little restaurant that I hoped we could go to..” I said as I put my arm through his, hoping to get us walking but he held firm.

“You smell different”

_Shit!_

“I do?” I hoped that confusion was on my face like a beacon.

“You don’t smell like him. Can I ask what happened before we go any further, I just want to know if I’m wasting my time.”

_Oh boy, where have you heard that one before Lia…_

“That night after the bar, we talked. Talked so long that I hardly realised that it was nearly morning. We wanted different things I guess…” I needed to pull out an ace, wracking my brain, I found one. “I guess I also owe you an apology…”

“For what?” James looked amused but also puzzled, which in a way, was right where I wanted him.

“You were right, It was just about another notch on the bedpost. But you know me I always fall on my feet, so now, fuck him.”

James raised his eyebrows but took it in his stride, I might even say he looked pleased. The one good thing about Toms is that with so few Tabbies around, if they get an opportunity to muscle in, they don’t care if it is what would normally be called ‘sloppy seconds’. For them, a chance with a Tabby is a chance in a million, and they can be relied upon to grab onto it with both paws.

“Shall we then?” He placed his hand at the small of my back and ushered me forward, allowing me to point him in the right direction. I put my coat over my arm and used it as a cover for keeping my arms folded and away from needing to touch him, as much as I needed to play it sweet, I did not want to lead him on and have to then try and make my escape from an angry Tom.

Getting to the door, we were greeted by a man carrying menus. He showed us to a little booth, the candle lit and casting warm orange light over the white tablecloth. A bud vase sat to one side of the salt and pepper pots, the bright pink flower looked a little out of place against the neutrals of the décor but it was a welcome bit of vibrancy.

Once our drink order had been taken, James turned in his seat to face me. I felt his eyes on me as I studied the menu, trying to find something light to eat that wouldn’t impede any running I might have to do later. The intensity got to me as I looked over the red binder and met his gaze.

“Yes..?” I gave him a shy smile, hoping that he would either say something or duck his head down.

“You were pretty angry with me last time, why have you come back?”

_Here we go…_

“Because you gave me some things to think about.” I tried to not paint myself into a corner with reckless words but also hoped that I provided enough to satisfy his curiosity.

“I meant what I said Lia, I can give you what you deserve.”

“I know.” _Fuck!_ That was not supposed to come out like that. “But,” I tried to recover the direction of the conversation. “I also need to know if I want what you think I deserve.”

James sat back slightly, looking winded. We were twenty minutes into having dinner together and I had already fucked it up.

James pulled out some glasses, circular wired frames in gold and tortoiseshell. We both know that he didn’t need them but even I had to admit that he looked good wearing them. Combined with his slightly curly brown hair he looked intelligent and refined, a schoolgirl’s dream crush if he ever planned on being a teacher.

The waiter came back and we ordered our food and another bottle of wine for good measure. When the food arrived we settled down to eat, bit it was also time for me to go digging for information.

“You have a sister, right?” I looked down as I said it, relying on his pulse to tell me if I had touched a nerve by asking. There was nothing.

“I do, Lydia you mean?”

“Yeah, Lydia.”

“Why do you ask?” He cocked his head to one side, lowering his fork slightly.

“After what happened with my sister…” I paused, it felt painful to think about her as gone, let alone using her memory as bait. “Tabbies are precious things, I just wondered how she was.”

“She’s fine, living the high life with the East Coast Pride.” He resumed chewing.

“She’s not here? Why?” I hoped that I was conveying pain and sympathy with my voice, and if I wasn’t this little bit of information made my pulse spike, so that should convince him.

“Because, there can’t be two Tabbies here Lia. She went north, I stayed, to wait for you.

I baulked at that, had he sent her off because he thought that I was going to stay here? Got rid of his own sister so that he could have a Pride of his own and a _mail order Tabby?_

“I didn’t realise that there were so few Tabbies here, are there any other prides like that?” I piled up some food on my fork but left it uneaten, holding it up like a prop.

“There are a few, some are missing Alphas altogether, some have the Dams holding the reins, but, I don’t know how far the news has travelled but if Prides are left without leadership, they get taken in by the prides that do or they have to defend their territory until there’s no one left to defend.” He picked up his wine glass and raised a toast, I don’t know if it was to me or to those who have lost everything, but the gesture made me feel cold.

“How have you managed to stay as a Pride here?”

“Because I knew there was something worth fighting for. I wasn’t about to let everything fall apart when you were so close.”

We spent some moments in silence, contemplating what was happening before James started making small talk, asking about Canada and if I had any hilarious stories about the Wildcats. I entertained him, embellishing the not so funny ones so that he laughed heartily. With the plates cleared away, and the last of the wine in our glasses, I had one last attempt to see if there was something that he wasn’t telling me.

“I’m surprised that Diego didn’t offer to get more Tabbies for everyone.” I laughed at my own ‘joke’, smiling broadly but never looking directly at him.

“He did offer.” James retorted, grinning, he sighed happily. Looking out of the window into the darkness outside.

“Well, at least I made it.” I looked at him, his profile showing happiness, but I knew that it had come at a cost. And none of that burden was incurred by him. My time here was up, I had the information I needed, and I had to get back to my Tom, my _real_ Tom.

“Shall we get the bill?” He asked, turning to me, still wearing that smile.

“Lets, it’s getting late and I have sure been missing out on my sleep.”

“Is that a preemptive no to a suggestion of carrying on the night, carrying on with me?”

“Just for tonight, you have my number though.”

I excused myself to go to the toilet as he called over someone to pay. Once in the cubical I pulled out my phone, there was a message from Jace already, reminding me to look out for myself. I wasn’t ever sure that he would understand that I could look out for myself but knowing that he worried made my heart flip a little. I made sure that there was no one else around before I dropped to toilet lid, sat down and typed out my reply hurriedly.

_'He and Diego have been in contact about getting Tabbies into the UK. He lied and others might be in danger. Tell Faythe now. I’m leaving soon. No contact now x'_

I deleted the messages, from today and flushed the toilet, just in case. Pocketing my phone, I went to wash my hands, praying that Jace wouldn’t ignore my request at no contact. I didn’t need my phone buzzing and James asking who it was.

Coming out of the door, James was there to greet me, he held my hand and brought it to his lips, I felt him inhale.

“Err, what are you doing.”

“I’m sorry,” He replied, releasing his grip, “I had to check that you weren’t in there planning to bail on me.”

I panicked internally, he was so close to being right but also, clearly didn’t trust me enough just yet. I felt my pulse spike and he felt it too.

“I went to the use the bathroom… why would you think that?” I stammered, using the new burst of adrenaline to double down on my ‘horror’ at his assertion.

“I’m sorry Lia, I’m sorry.” He kissed my hand again, his fingers curling around mine with an urgent grip.

“James, maybe quitting while we are ahead is for the best tonight, I’ve had a wonderful night. Let’s not spoil it with irrationality.” I released myself from his grasp and put on my coat.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He turned and nodded at the waiter as he went to the door. Pulling it open he held it open for me as I ducked past. I felt his eyes on me as I stepped outside, I would be glad when I’m away from this rather dangerous Tom.

Lingering outside, I waited for him to join me and placed a hand on his cheek. He pressed into it, closing his eyes briefly before turning his head slightly to kiss my palm.

“Tomorrow, maybe?” He whispered, ever hopeful.

“Call me, ok?” I whispered back. His anticipation of tomorrow being the bargaining chip for me to leave ‘unscathed’ tonight.

“I will, thanks Lia. I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.”

I kissed him on the cheek, pulling away before he could read any more into it and turned towards the tube station.

James stood there for a moment, watching her leave before looking up at the stars and exhaling steadily. He had used every ounce of self-restraint to not drag her back to his house, to his _bed._ She belonged there; he knew it even if she didn’t yet. ‘But she will’ he told himself, ‘she will’.


	25. Safety Net

_Pick up the fucking phone!_

I had called Jace twice now, each time it just went through to a generic answerphone message almost instantly. If he had let his phone battery die, I would kill him myself.

Tapping out of the station with the blue card, I made my way over to the hotel. The doors were locked, so I rummaged in my tiny shoulder bag for the keycard to let myself in. Taking the elevator up I tried again, this time I had no signal. Resisting the urge to throw my phone on the floor, I buried it into my bag instead, long may the useless thing reside among the dust and crumbs that inevitably littered the base.

The door to the room was unlocked, I let myself in, half expecting the lights to be off and Jace softly snoring. The lights, however, were on and Jace was pacing backwards and forwards with his phone to his ear.

“She’s back, holy shit she’s back.” Jace exploded from one side of the room to the other, his body barrelling into mine as we crashed against the door.

“Shit, Jace! That actually hurt!” I was trying to fight off his onslaught of hugs as my back was being wrenched against the door handle.

“Faythe, you still there?” He asked as he gave me some theatrically sad eyes by way of an apology. Taking my hand, he sat me down on the bed, grinning at me before turning back to the desk and sitting down in the chair. He had my fluffy pen in his hand, taking notes as the feathers jiggled along with the movement.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes. Once everything had been tied up, he put the call down and placed the phone on the desk with the pen.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. What did Faythe say?”

“She is concerned about what seems to be transpiring, but I also said you would call her tomorrow and fill her in on everything that he said.”

“Ok, what did she say though? I assume you relayed my message.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty pissed about it all, thinks the council is stupid to think that the kidnapping ring wouldn’t be a threat anymore. She’s going to speak to them directly after she’s finished talking to you.”

“Not going to lie Jace but I think we need to leave tomorrow. I can’t risk us staying around.”

“What’s this ‘I’?” Jace asked, a playful grin creeping onto his face. “I’ll have you know I’m one of the best Enforcers around.”

I rolled my eyes as Jace came over and crawled behind me, his legs either side of mine. His arms went around my waist and his head nuzzled the back of my neck. I laid my palm on his knee, rubbing the smooth denim that covered it. He purred softly behind my ear, pulling me into a tight hug.

“You still smell like you,” he whispered, without knowing that it was the second time in one night I’d been told that. “how about we go to bed and change that to us?”

“What did you have in mind?” I asked, playfully pushing back into him.

“Sleep mainly,” He laughed against my back, I turned as much as I could to try and face him.

“Sleep? I was expecting a suggestion that would make my mother grasp at her pearls.”

“No, I just want to fall asleep holding you, as cheesy as it sounds.”

“It’s not cheesy, well, maybe a little.”

He laughed again, it was a warm and satisfying noise to hear, especially after tonight.

“Lia,” A small flicker of doubt entered his voice. “Does you coming back, does…” He was struggling to find the right words to get something off his chest.

“Does?” I prompted, gently.

“Does this mean that you have decided that I’m worth it? Even though I can’t really give you anything?”

I turned around awkwardly in the small space between his legs, sitting there with my shoulder against his chest. I could feel his pulse increasing as he waited patiently for my answer.

_did it? After everything that I had decided to not do, am I going to give my heart to a Tom?_

I nestled my head under his chin, feeling the rhythm of his breathing as I contemplated the question.

“Jace you have given me something,” I replied, diplomatically as I tried to compose myself to provide a full answer. “you gave me the chance to realise that having someone else there can be just as rewarding as being tough on your own.”

I knew that my answer wasn’t quite what he was looking for as his pulse leapt and then dropped.

“I’ll always be there, if you want me to be.” his words were barely audible, even to me. He was asking for more, asking for the crux of his question to be answered.

I sighed, finally content with what I wanted to say to this Tom who held me in his arms.

“You are worth it, Jace. I just don’t have the easiest time in expressing it. But yes, if what you want to know is if I’ve decided that you’re the one, then I have.” I lifted my head, bumping his chin slightly on the way up. He looked happy and also as if he would burst into tears at any moment. I studied his eyes, hoping that they would give me a clue as to what was going on in that brain of his.

“Remember that game of rummy we played; I’ve been waiting since then for you to say that.” The laugh was back, but it was underpinned with relief. I pulled myself away and stood up, moving around to my side of the bed, pulling back the covers before starting to undress.

“Is my Tom going to be joining me in bed tonight?” My statement was punctuated with my now trademark sarcasm but also the thrill at calling him ‘my Tom’, it wasn’t lost on Jace either as he stood up and went around to the other side of the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“Your Tom most certainly will.”

My heart did a little flip again as we both slid in underneath the covers and curled up with each other. My Tom and his Tabby.


	26. Restless Morning

Morning came with a bang. The sun managed to find the one gap in the curtains and started burning my retinas even before I had opened my eyes. Jace was still snoring, his head in the shade so he was blissfully unaware of the intrusive light streaming into the room.

I sat up slowly, carefully holding his arm that was draped over me and moving it to the side. There was a little murmur and sigh coming out of the pillow Jace had buried his head into, and then silence.

Slipping out of bed I slunk over to the desk to retrieve my phone, no new messages had come through overnight. _Good._ I thought to myself, pleased and relieved that there wasn’t anymore shit to deal with. If we were leaving today however, I needed to get packed and see if I could get myself a ticket back to Texas, the Council can get screwed if they thought that I was going back to Canada.

Starting to pack the bits back into my bag, the other phone on the desk started to blare out a generic ringtone. I turned quickly to Jace, to see if he had heard it. He had, the grogginess evident as he lifted himself up onto his elbows. The muscles on his back and shoulders contracting and stretching with the effort to shake off the last little bits of sleep. The second rendition of his god-awful ringtone seemed to get though the fog in his head. Throwing back the covers and scrambling to get his legs untangled from the sheets he looked appreciative if not a little sheepish as I handed him the phone.

“Err, hello?” Jace murmured. Completely not hiding the fact that he had just got up.

“You need to come back now, forget the tickets, they’ve got Abby, _again!_ They’ve got Abby, Jace. Please come home.” I could hear the anguish in Faythes voice from my position on the other side of them room. Jace was up on his feet and scrabbling to get his clothes together, looking at him I could tell that he felt the same way that Faythe did, anguish.

I suddenly felt like an intruder in their joint pain. While I wanted to offer some comfort to the increasingly distressed Tom that was pacing about the room, I felt like I couldn’t. This was his past, coming back to haunt him. I already knew that he had dated Abby, Faythes cousin, for a while but now that she was in danger…

_He’ll rediscover his feelings for her, Lia, just you wait._ I felt sick at the thought of this tragedy bringing them back closer together. Selfish, I know but part of me just couldn’t get the thought out of my head. They rescue her, she falls into his arms and both of them walk off into the sunset. I scolded myself be being such a bitch, but that feeling of doom was hanging on by one claw and wasn’t letting go.

As he hung up, I waited for him to say something. I didn’t want to push myself into this situation unless he wanted me there. Scooping up his t-shirt from the floor, he came back to the desk I was stood awkwardly next to and wrapped his arms around me. Closing my eyes, I relaxed into the hug, allowing myself to be pressed against his chest as he held on tight. His breath was stuttering out of his lungs as he tried to keep from crying or going on a rampage, the soft whine he was inadvertently making gave away his emotional state though.

“Jace?” I asked, keeping my voice quiet. I didn’t want to disrupt anything that was going to allow him to get his thoughts together.

“Lia.”

“Do you need to go?”

“I do.”

That big stone was dropping in my stomach again. Even I could smell the disappointment in my scent.

“When are you leaving?”

“Now, as soon as possible at least.” He was crushing my temple with his own, marking me so hard that it almost hurt.

“Jace, please.” I pulled away slightly, bringing my hand up to my head. He slackened off his grasp on me, looking down to see what was wrong.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Lia. I didn’t realise that I was hurting you.”

“It’s fine, I can tell you’re upset over Abby.”

“I’m upset over it all, when one Tabby gets hurt everyone is at risk. You know?”

I guess I did. Except my situation was vastly different to what was going on now.

“Will you let me know what happens when you find her?”

Jace looked at me confused. Releasing me from his hold, his fingers fiddle with the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Why are you not coming?”

“I didn’t want to assume I would be welcome in something so personal for you and your Pride.” I wasn’t sure if that was enough to dissuade him from asking more questions. I didn’t really want to have to tell him that I was scared for us due to this and was putting up a wall to protect myself. He saw right through it though,

“She’s missing.”

“I know.”

“We think it’s Diego.”

“Ah.”

“She managed to get away once, but twice, we’re not so sure.” Jace pulled on his t-shirt, smoothing the wrinkles out with his hands as best he could, leaving the tension in his muscles to do the rest. “What is really wrong, Lia. I can smell it on you.”

_Busted! How are you going to tell him now, Lia?_

I took a deep breath and picked up my bag, trying to buy some time to work out how I was going to break the news to him that I would rather end things here than see him fall back in love with his ex. His hand came down over mine and stopped me faffing.

“Lia, talk to me.”

My pulse heaved itself upwards, crashing through into the realms of adrenaline induced palpitations. Why did it have to be now that my brain and mouth seized up, I just needed to tell him my worries and it would be fine, getting them to come out was another matter.

“Lia?”

“I’m scared that you’ll find her and fall in love with each other again.” I blurted the words out. Staring at his hand over mine and feeling like my skin was on fire.

Jace took a step back.

“Are you saying that you don’t want me to find her?” the suspicion in his voice was pretty clear.

“No!” I thrust the last of my crap into my bag, pretty sure that my fluffy pen took the brunt of it and snapped. “I’m saying that I would rather not be there when my heart is tossed aside.”

He laughed. He fucking _laughed._

I could feel the redness in my face blossom up, I was angry and confused. The one time I had given a Tom my heart, the one time that I had let anyone truly in and this happens. I shouldered my bag, not looking at him and made my way for the door. The stark contrast between his insecurity over our relationship and then laughing at me freely when he knew about mine hit me like a truck. Grabbing onto the door handle, about to pull it towards me I heard Jace move.

His weight slammed me against the door, banging my cheekbone into the wood. Anger oozed out of my pores as I hissed at him from my trapped position.

“Where are you going?” He breathed on my neck.

“To see about a flight back to Canada!” I squirmed against him, trying to find a weak spot that I could then use to wriggle out of his grasp. Jace pressed harder into the door.

“You’re not going anywhere until you’ve listened to me.”

“Spit it out then! It’s not like I’m moving far at the moment is it?” I could tell I was growling at him. I fucking hated shit like this.

“Turn around.”

He released the pressure enough that I could rotate on the spot and face him. His head was inches from mine, eyed boring into my soul, like he was trying to discover every single thought. Dropping the bag off my shoulder and catching in my hand on the way down I had both shoulder blades firmly against the door. I knew I just needed to do one thing and then I would have the upper hand is this totally screwed up situation, but apparently Jace had forgotten.

“You know I could kill you right now, if you carry on?” I was trying to keep my temper down. This was not how I imagined our goodbye to go, if and when it happened.

“What? Why the hell would you need to kill me? You’re already doing it by walking away.”

My anger faltered. Slamming me against a door and holding me hostage was his attempt at convincing me that he wasn’t going to leave? What kind of fucked up mentality did they teach their Toms in America?

“I’m not!,” I started to protest, but the reality was different. I was walking away to avoid having to potentially hear or see his feelings for me change.

“Faythes cousin has been kidnapped, the last time that happened she was raped for weeks. I’m scared for her, Lia. Anyone would be. But you thought that I was going to be using this exercise to try and rekindle a relationship when all I want to do is rip out Diego’s throat, and I hoped that you would have been by my side. If you don’t trust me, or whatever other reason that you have floating around in that head of yours, then tell me as I should be on my way to the airport.”

He was right, I should have been concerned. I’d been kidnapped by that same lowlife and all I wanted to do is rip his throat out too. Now I was just angry at myself as well as the situation. I hated having to admit a weakness, especially when things like this happened. I felt stupid and selfish, and the Tom who yesterday said he was mine had laughed at me. Fuck this shit.

“Look, I’ve spent a long-time keeping feelings and Tom’s at bay. I’ve only managed to be the hard-nosed bitch I’ve become by not letting anyone in. I’ve learnt to recognise any potential hiccup as an opportunity to prevent myself from being hurt and its so inbuilt at this point that I don’t realise I’m doing it.”

Jace leaned in again, his weight holding me still. He sighed, letting out the breath that he had held in as I spoke. This was so similar to the night I first returned after meeting James but also, so different.

“I’m just asking that you don’t hurt me while you’re trying to protect yourself.” Our noses touched and I heard his pulse spike as his scent filled my senses. A small whine emanated from his throat as his cat instincts kicked in.

“I don’t want to hurt you Jace,” I whispered against his lips. “I’m just in a whole heap of mess right now and I don’t think I could take you walking away from me now that I’ve found you.”

I felt his lips on mine. He shifted so that his forearms weren’t leaning on the door either side of my head, instead his hands found my face and held me gently as he pressed further into the kiss. There wasn’t hungry passion behind it though, it was sweet and light, his scent had a warm tone to it, strong and delicate at the same time. Breaking apart slightly for air, I could see him smiling.

“What was that for?” I asked quietly.

“That was to tell you that I _love_ you. Right now, that’s all I have to give but I’m hoping that it’s going to be enough to make you trust me and stay.”

“I love you too, I’m sorry. let’s get you to the airport.”

“Oh no, you’re coming with me,” He chuckled and leant away from me, releasing me from the door. “One, I need to keep my Tabby away from James’ claws and two, I heard that Canadian Enforcers are beasts during battle… So I’d rather you were with me on this one.”

Arriving at the airport at around eleven a.m. we headed to the bookings desk to try and get any seats we could back to the States. Unsurprisingly, all the cheaper seats were filled up already, so we had the choice of business or first class.

“Holy fuck Jace, they are so expensive…” I hissed at him as we stared at the screen that the attendant had turned around for us to look at. “One flight is like two months of my salary.”

“You should demand a raise,” He quipped as he pulled out his phone. “Let me call Faythe, see if she can transfer some emergency plane money over.”

One short phone call later we were both booked onto a flight that left in two hours. Running towards the check in desk we got out bags tagged as hand luggage and then thundered off to the terminal.

We needed to get a train over to the main gate. Waiting by the doors for the arrival of our carriage, nervous energy buzzing through both of us, I started to giggle, and I couldn’t help it. Jace looked at me from the corner of his eye and nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. I tried to keep it in, sensing that the few people who were around us were stealing little glances to try and see what the joke was.

Once on the train, I propped myself up against the back wall and dumped my bag at my feet. I’d just about managed to compose myself, now just grinning rather than having a laughing fit. Jace was standing in front of me, holding onto the loop that was attached to the ceiling of the train for balance. While I had a moment, I swapped out my British sim card for my Canadian one, while I wanted to just chuck it in with the reset of the rubbish, my Enforcer training told me to pocket the little chip just in case. Finally disappearing into a tunnel just before the terminal building, I got ready to move towards the doors, we were so close to getting back to Texas and I found myself excited at the prospect. London had been great when I’d been able to distract myself from the reason that I had even come to the UK, but I was damn, glad to be leaving it behind.


	27. Damned Return

Several flights and many hours we touched down at the nearest airport to the Ranch. My watch said one thing, but my brain was convinced that it was something else as the jetlag set in. I had tried to sleep on the plane, we both had but the issue that we were going back to deal with kept any form of true rest out of our grasp. What I really needed was to Shift now that I was back somewhere I knew. My claws were itching to rake into the soft earth, and I had a need to chase something, to stretch my legs and give chase.

Going out of the arrivals hall and into the heat I all but started to pant. Jace put on his sunglasses and smirked at me before waving to the blue car that came screeching into the layby to pick us up.

Marc got out of the drivers side and lifted the seat up to enable me to get in before popping the boot for our bags. I was still unnerved by his scent but put my hand out to shake his as we got near.

“Hi Lia,” Marc seemed confused as I shook his hand. He moved over towards Jace; hand outstretched towards him. “Jace. I _am_ glad to have you back.”

“You know I’d be there.” Jace replied, whatever tension there was between them, forgotten due to the circumstances.

“I thought the Council said that Lia was to go to Toronto?” Marc asked, the words laden with more questions than the one they formed.

“Well, yeah. They did, but you know what I think of the Council… Plus, there’s no reason for my girlfriend to be there and not here.”

“So, its official then?”

“Yes it is.” Jace put his arm around my shoulders to add some extra weight behind his statement.

“I'm not going to sugar-coat this, but It’s not looking good Jace,” Marc hissed, keeping his voice low. Jace removed his sunglasses, frowning at the slightly larger Tom. “If this goes like last time are you ready for her to die here too?”

Fucking fuck. They were doing it again. I threw my head back and folded my arms. pouting at the clouds above me as the discussed my safety, _again,_ while seemingly ignoring that I was there.

“You know she’s right here Marc, you could ask her yourself.” Jace ducked away and got into the back of the car. The suspension groaned as it settled into carrying his bulk.

“Well,” Marc turned to me, he was doing his best concerned face. I’m sure that this goddamn ‘protect the Tabbies’ thing and the fact he was married to Faythe ensured that he didn’t want anymore female blood spilt but boy, it was getting old.

“Jace told me that you guys are protective of the Tabbies because if one of them gets hurt, everyone gets hurt. But I know the drill, I know what I've been trained for, just like you. if I have to die so that some fuck stops behaving like he owns people like me then so be it. Because from where I’m standing, if he’s left to live, then still everyone gets hurt. If you refuse my help because you think I need 'protecting' and it all goes south, that’s going to be on you, my conscious will be clean.” I could see my words causing horror and anger in Marc, his muscles tensed, his scent changed subtly. I saw Jace slowly turn around in the car so he could look out of the back window, seems like no one but Faythe gave Marc sass they way I just did. But I wasn’t part of them, so I just let rip.

“No one talks to me the way you just did and gets away with it,” Marc growled as he advanced on me. “If you love him, you’ll stand down.”

“Did you every stop for one second to think that he loves me because I won’t stand down?” I grit my teeth as Jace slowly got out of the car, his body language showing that he didn't want to provoke a war on the tarmac but also wanting to be able to intervene if we ended up trying to tear strips off each other. “Isn’t that one of the reasons you love Faythe?” It was a low blow, but I hoped I made the point.

“My wife is trying to keep our last remaining Tabbies safe.”

“Good job I’m not one of them.” I countered. The standoff was well on its way.

“You settle down with him then you are very much one of them.” Marc threw his hand out in Jace’s direction, making it very clear that by dating an American Pride cat, I was effectively throwing myself in with their lot.

It was time to do what I really, really didn’t want to do. The one thing I had spent all my energy into dodging for the whole of my life. It was time to step up, assume the mantel, and pull rank.

“I think you forget who you’re talking to, Marc.” I stiffened, my words dripping with softly spoken anger.

“And who might that be Tabby-cat?” He growled, causing Jace to take a step forward. Marc and I both raised our hands to him to stop him coming any further. He put his hand on the roof of the car, looking around desperately as he felt he needed to do something but we had both made it clear that his intervention would be unwelcome.

“I don’t know who yanked your chain this morning, Marc, but I would assume that even you would understand that you don’t disrespect an Alpha, especially one who is offering your Pride some help.”

He faltered slightly. Torn between trying to put me in a safe place until this had all blown over and giving me the respect that my title deserved. He clenched his fists and hit the boot of the car in frustration. Lowering his eyes from mine, the acknowledgement and submission was complete.

“No, I don’t disrespect an Alpha.”

“Right,” I announced in a lighthearted voice, trying to get rid of any hard feelings that may have lingered. I did not want to be sat in a car with that cloud hanging over us for the entire trip. “Now that's been settled, how about we all calm down and get going.”

I gave Marc a smile, silently asking if we were all good. He rolled his eyes but smiled begrudgingly back.

Pulling into the driveway, the door to the Ranch was flung open before we had come to a stop. The residents of the Lazy S came pouring out into the summer sun, Faythe included. She was running towards the car, as soon as Jace even had the door open. He climbed out still groggy from the jet lag and a little wobbly on his feet as Faythe slammed him into the car with an embrace. I could smell her tears as she buried her head in his shoulder. Glancing at Marc he looked as uncomfortable as I did.

I tapped Marc on the arm and nodded towards the boot of the car. Popping it open I collected up the bags and closed it again. Shouldering mine and carrying Jace’s by the straps I made my way through the collection of Toms at the top of the steps.

Karen, Faythes Mother was stood just inside the doorway, she looked concerned but still managed to fuss over me.

“Are you hungry? I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything for hours? I could make you something for here or you can take it to the guesthouse?”

“Honestly, Karen, you don’t need to do that. I can fix us up something later if needed.” I couldn’t help but feel respect for Karen, she had her work cut out around here, but she was always trying to ensure that everyone was ok. I wondered if anyone took care of her. “Did you need anything, though?”

“Oh, that’s sweet of you to ask but I’m ok as long as we’re all ok.” She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek before pausing. “I see you’ve been spending a lot of time with Jace. He’s a good one Lia, he’s grown up a lot these past few years. If Greg could see him now, I’m sure he would have been even more proud of him.”

She gave my arm a little squeeze and went back into the depths of the Ranch, away from all the fuss. I turned to see Jace had released himself from Faythe’s grasp and was motioning for her to give him a moment as he ran towards the steps.

“Lia,”

“What’s up?”

“Faythe needs to talk to you, but things are bad, very bad.”

He took his sunglasses off as he stepped into the doorway, his eyes were red, and the tears were threatening to spill once again.

“What’s happened?” I dropped the bags at my feet and grabbed his shoulders, trying to keep him together as much as myself. He put his head down and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before looking up at me again.

“She’s dead Lia, they killed her and left her to be found by her father.”

My mouth opened to say something, but words just didn’t come out, what the actual hell was going on? Two of their Tabbies were now dead due to this and my sister was dead due to Diego. Their actions had decimated two Prides as a result where mine was fractionally luckier. I had to move, I had to get this show on the road, I literally could not just twiddle my thumbs anymore and wait to see what the Council was going to decide for their next course of action. This had to start here and end here.

I pushed my way down the steps and back through the group of mournful Toms, once at the front of them I saw Faythe being comforted by Marc, the pain on his face enough to show how much hurt this had caused. I couldn’t wait for them to have grieved though, that might make it too late.

“Faythe,” I called out to her, keeping my tone steady but urgent. “We need to plan.”

She turned in my direction, inhaling deeply to get her emotions under control, she nodded and started walking my way.

“He killed your sister, and he’s killed my cousin. They've taken _another_ one of ours, we're falling apart and right now I feel hopeless.” She said through small sobs, this had clearly hit her hard.

“Not going to lie, I've been trained to not feel hopeless but feel hateful. It’s not so much that I’m not upset over what happened to her, or to Abby but It’s how we are all trained to deal with shit like this, unfortunately.” I couldn’t sugar coat it anymore, but we were trained to not get upset but get even. Hence that Tom ended up dead.

Marc had joined up as we entered the Ranch and headed to the office. Closing the door behind us Faythe let rip.

“I want to fucking _kill_ them. Rip all their throats out.” she screamed. The rage taking over from the anguish as she let it out behind the concrete walls that surrounded us, safe in the knowledge that the sound wouldn’t travel.

“We can’t do that Faythe, not without the authority of the Council.” Marc was just as angry but trying to keep a level head over the emotions that were permeating the room.

“I can.”

The South-Central members turned to me. Stunned into silence by the deadpan delivery of my offer to break their Pride laws to exact revenge.

“The Council does not look favourably on murder, even if it is for a fucking good reason.” Faythe scoffed, kicking the desk as she paced passed it.

“To be honest, the Council has done jack-shit for me and if they expect me to give them respect for that then they have another thing coming. We know the Tom is called Diego, we know that he has form here… what is there to lose other than more Tabbies?”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jace hesitated, as he leaned over the back of the sofa that flanked the desk. “we don’t actually know the whole picture, like why they killed her, what their intentions are… I don’t want anyone to go into this blindfolded.”

“So, tell me what you know. Then we can figure out a plan.”

Faythe walked behind the desk and settled down in the large chair. Leaning slightly, her movement was accompanied with the sound of a drawer being opened before she sat back up with an expensive looking laptop in her hands. Placing it so that we could see the screen she booted it up and opened her emails, clicking open one that was addressed to her from a Tom called Rick Wade. She said nothing as she pushed the laptop further in our direction so that we could read it.

_“Faythe, I’m coming to you as family first and as an Alpha second._

_The boys found her, she had been left on the edge of the property, far enough away that her scent wouldn’t get to us immediately. They killed her Faythe. After all she had been through before, this time they finished what they started._

_Doc wouldn’t let me see her until he had done ‘his thing’, so I knew it was pretty bad. They didn’t even give her some mercy. No mercy for a Tabby? Who even does that?_

_I still don’t know why she was picked off but they left a note on her. A message for us all. It said that ‘Kitty cats who fight back are going to be in trouble.’ and that the Tabbies belong to the strongest Tom. I don’t even know what that is supposed to mean? I don’t want to think that it’s one of ours that’s done this. Ever since losing Sara it seems like this whole thing has started to fall apart._

_The ones who seem to be digging their heels in don’t seem to understand the seriousness of what’s going on, I don’t get how they can just stand by and watch everyone else suffer._

_Speaking as Alpha to Alpha, keep the Tabbies safe. please check in on Kaci, I 100% trust that the Di Carlos would lay in front of a train for her but call her, give her another Tabby voice to hear. I hope Manx is doing ok? I would advise that her and Owen are pulled back to the ranch for their own protection. But, it’s your call._

_Also, that new one you had roll in that you told me about… how is she holding up? I know you said that Jace had taken a liking to her and I wish him well with that, but, please don’t take this the wrong way, if he’s distracted you’ve lost one of your best Enforcers right when we need all the help we can get. Seeing how this has turned I am thinking the Council was right to get her to go back to Canada, it’s not a great time to have guests at the moment._

_Anyway, I’ve said enough. I need to speak to the rest of the Council to find where we stand now that they have started attacking us again, but I don’t hold out much hope. I’m broken, the Pride is broken, and we just don’t know what to do Faythe, by taking Abby they have taken everything from us. We are lost.”_


	28. Planning Revenge

I stepped back from the screen. The impact of its message was loud and clear. Until now, I had never experienced, let alone heard, of Tabbies being attacked. First my Sister, then Abby, almost me, all of this in a few months.

Marc was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. He had been silent for a while and looked like he was going to speak but instead put the pad of his thumb against his lips and rested his chin on his hand. He was deep in thought, staring out into nothing as he tried to assess everything that was going on.

Faythe pulled the laptop back round to her, snapping the lid shut. She too, had not said anything. Her eyes still slightly red from the tears that had fallen she turned the chair around and stared at the books that lined the shelves behind her.

I wasn’t sure what to do. Jace was resting his forearms on the back of the sofa as he hunched over it, his head hanging forward. it seemed like he couldn’t bear to look up due to the weight on his shoulders.

Pulling the cream blotting pad towards me and grabbing a pen, I started making notes on it. Trying to get down any information as I recalled it from what happened while we were in London. As the pen scratched the surface, I sensed that eyes were focusing on what I was doing.

“What are you doing?” Marc asked as he nodded towards the desk.

“Trying to empty my head of all the little bits of information that I have stored away in there, there has to be something that I sensed or that I didn’t put together until now.” I carried on scribbling names and places down as they came to me. “There are leads that we didn’t follow up on as we were recalled.”

“Jace was recalled. You should have gone home.” Faythe whispered. She didn’t turn around to speak to me, just kept staring at the books.

“I can leave,” I replied, keeping my tone civil with just a hint of exasperation in it. “or, I can help you. Your call.”

“You are currently a target and in all fairness a liability the longer you stay.” She still didn’t turn around.

“You know what, maybe I am, but. I am also one stubborn bitch, as they found out. So, I think I’m only going to be a liability for them. But as always, I’m on your turf so it’s your call.” I couldn’t quite work out why there was so much resistance to outside help here. Back home, if we called on a fellow Alpha for assistance it was there in a flash, no questions asked. Here, it came across that each Pride was struggling for existence, in a competition for land and Tabbies.

Jace walked over, placed his hands on the desk hunched over to look at what I had written down. He scanned the blotter quickly before opening my bag and pulling out my notebook and laying it on the desk next to me.

“Give me your phone a second” His hand was being thrust into my pocket, fingers squirming around in the tight confines, looking for something.

I held it out to him looking puzzled, I had no idea why he wanted my phone all of a sudden. He yanked his hand free from my jeans, the tips of his fingers holding the tiny sim card that I had got in the UK.

“There’s someone we need to speak to.” Jace raised his eyebrows at me, my brain whirred to get the information that he knew was clearly in there. The clarity that suddenly came over me led us to both say the same name, at the same time.

“Lydia.”

We both smirked lightly, we would high-five each other later I’m sure but this was the one part that could possibly unravel what the hell was going on.

Jace ejected my current sim card and put the old one in. Waiting a few moments as it found a connection and started gathering all the messages and missed calls that might have been waiting to come through. He jabbed his thumb at the screen, swiping up and intently reading.

“Here,” He said finally, putting the phone on the desk and turning it towards Faythe. She didn’t move but Marc came over. “This is the Tabby we need to contact.”

I had managed to get Lydia’s number from James when we were at the restaurant. It wasn’t too hard to convince him to give it over. I just told him that it would be nice to see a fellow Tabby, have some girly chats rather than be bombarded by ‘boy talk’ constantly. He took it to mean that I wanted to spend time with my future sister-in-law so gave me her number, encouraging me to call her as soon as I could as he was so sure that she would be thrilled.

“Why do we need to contact her?” Marc asked, agreeing that it probably would be helpful but not sure why.

“James told me that she ‘joined’ the neighbouring pride, leaving him all alone. Which is why he was so excited when my Mother told him that I would be coming over for him. If that is true, then one; there is a Tabby deficit and two; what the fuck is my Mothers involvement in all of this? If we can get the actual story out of her then it might shed some light on which direction we should go next.”

“Why _would_ your mother send you over?” Faythe had turned slightly, still predominantly facing the books but enough that her profile came into view.

“Because I’m a spare? I don’t honestly know.”

“Jesus Christ, you don’t mince your words, do you?” Marc grimaced.

“Nope, I guess not. But, we have something else to go on. We know that my Mother let Diego infiltrate the Pride and we also know that James was using Diego’s services. The email mentioned a Kaci? Who is she?”

I got the condensed version of who Kaci was, how they found her and why she was with the Di Carlos. I walked to the sofa and sat down, there was something stuck in my brain but I didn’t have a mental toothpick sharp enough to get it out just yet. It was annoying me, I needed a distraction, somewhere to not think and let my head work it out on its own until that eureka moment.

“I need to think. And I need to run.” Getting up from the sofa I made my way to the door. Only to have both Jace and Marc block my exit.

“I can’t let you do that.” Jace whined, a pained noise creeping up his throat.

“If you’re outside, you are an easy target. Either you agree to stay indoors, or you are kept indoors. Your choice.” Marc was not so upset about having to put me under house arrest. True Enforcer mode had been engaged and his tensing muscles showed that he was ready for a scrap should I attempt to but out.

“Really?” I turned to Faythe, “Is this how you tell your Enforcers to treat Alphas down here?”

“As an Alpha, you should know why you can’t go outside.”

“Are you for real?” I don’t know if it was the grief that had taken her spine or something else, but this didn’t seem like the same person I had seen getting tough and keeping order. “You can’t just turn to chicken shit because someone has decided to get a little ‘handsy’. That’s not how protecting your Pride works.”

She turned to face me, she looked pissed. I was too far gone up the angry road to turn back now though.

“It’s how you protect Tabbies, without them, there is no Pride!” She got to her feet, shouting the last words, the tension was almost suffocating. With an angry Tabby in front of me and two bristling Toms behind me, it didn’t look like a good place to start a fight but by God, I wasn’t going down without one.

“Then you’ve lost my help and my trust. If you can’t see that the actions of the Alpha spearhead the Pride, give them direction when they need it and hope when they think all is lost, I don’t think I can do anything for you here.” I clasped my hands behind my back and studied her. She would either match my challenge or back down.

“I think we all need to calm down,” Jace hesitated, his hand on my shoulder “Arguing about this is not going to help anyone. Marc go and see to your wife.”

As Marc stepped away from the door and gathered Faythe up in his arms Jace popped the latch on the door and dragged me into the hallway. “Run! I’ll be there!”

I staggered backwards and ended up crashing into the wall opposite the study, Jace was striding out, pulling the door shut behind him, pushing me down towards the kitchen. I nodded and turned, letting my stride lengthen out as I went for it with Jace hot on my heels. The back door was coming up fast, now or never.

As my hands made contact with the wood and threw it open, I threw my head back and jumped. The shift was almost instantaneous, clothes shredded everywhere as I landed on all four paws on the grass. My gait upended slightly by the boots that were still on my back legs. Bucking wildly, I got them off, allowing myself to trot as Jace slowly caught up. I could see that there was a little audience gathered around the back door, trying to see what the stampede was for.

He scratched behind my ear as I twisted myself about his legs, happy to be out and in cat form after spending so long in human form.

“I didn’t quite mean that, but I guess it’s done now.” He laughed, running his hand along my tail.

I put my ears flat, the best I could do to make a ‘urgh’ face. I kept walking in front of him, being a bit of a pain in the ass and causing him to stumble around as he tried not to trip over me.

“Lia, for fucks sake. What are you doing?” He pushed my shoulder lightly, as he danced past me. I let him move forward and then I made my move.

Rising up on my hind legs, I let my paws land just below his shoulder blades and heaved forward. Jace stumbled, caught off balance and surprised, before landing on his knees as I jumped around in front of him. I stood there, my tail raised, the end softly flicking from side to side. He made a move to get up but I stepped forward and held out a paw to swat him back down.

“You could have said so, now I have grass stains on my favorite jeans.” He was on one knee, like he should have been proposing. Instead he pulled his t-shirt off and threw it on the grass. “Better?”

I huffed at him, imploring as best as I could that it was a start. Undoing his laces, he pulled off his boots and socks before rising to his feet. Carrying them with him we got to the tree line where he dropped them onto the soft earth and started to undo his belt. I sat on my haunches and waited as he shucked off the rest of his clothes so that he was standing in front of me completely naked. He dropped down to his knees as started his own shift, every muscle and bone rearranging itself, black fur sprouting over his body and his eyes turned to bright green.

Once his shift was finished he gave a little whine and batted a paw at me. Now our vocal cords were in cat form, any conversation was reduced to body actions and sounds. I stepped towards him, rubbing my head forcefully against his jaw, a purr vibrating out from deep within my throat. Jace echoed the noise, pushing his head down so that he could rub his cheek down my throat. We stopped as we heard footsteps coming towards us from the direction of the Ranch, both of us fixing our eyes to the clearing and waiting to see who stepped into view.

Glen and Marc pushed their way through the leaves, both of them still fully clothed, but Marc had and additional item with him. A handgun was held tightly in his grasp, Jace flattened himself against the ground looking unsettled. I looked at him and then back to the gun, that was the only thing that would give Marc and upper hand against Jace in his current form and even Glen looked uneasy. I cocked my head, giving the indication that I was curious, Jace was trying to belly crawl in front of me, wanting to be between the gun and I but not liking it one bit.

Marc looked down at the gun in his hand, even he seemed to have a hard time reconciling the fact he was holding it. Glen gave it an uneasy glance.

“We were told to find you and make sure you were ok. Just in case anyone tries anything. The gun is to put them off should they try.”

I closed my eyes and nodded. It was the best approximation I could think of for ‘fair’. I bumped my head against Glen’s thigh, and he reached down to stroke my fur, which I wont deny did feel nice. There’s something about having someone smooth down your fur, it’s like a massage but fluffy.

“You can go ahead but maybe don’t _run_ as we won’t be able to keep up.” Marc said, waving his hand off into the forest and stepping over a fallen branch. I nodded again before turning to the nearest tree. Standing on my back legs I stretched out and dug my claws into the loose bark. Feeling my muscles pull and lengthen, my joints settled into their new composition, I felt more limber and ready for a trot through the forest. Padding over to Marc, I nudged him with my head, encouraging him to come with us. He still had a grim look on his face as he lifted his hand slightly to look at the gun he was carrying but walked on regardless.

I was jumping over whatever I could find, pouncing at leaves and bits of broken branches. Jace had eased up a little but he was still cautiously looking back to check where Marc and the dreaded gun was. I wanted to speak to him, speak to all of them about it as it seemed like it was not a normal occurrence for any of them to be around a gun. While I was unable to do that in cat form, I could shift in and out in a matter of seconds which made the switch to human vocals to get the job done a lot easier.

I pushed my head forward, closing my eyes as I willed my shift back. The fur receding and my limbs rearranging themselves again I was suddenly on my knees and naked in the middle of the forest. Jace whined at me and both the Toms behind slowed their pace. Pushing myself upright I continued walking on two legs with Jace slinking next to me, unsure as to why I changed back so soon.

“I take it that guns are not a normal occurrence around here?”

“They’re not,” Marc conceded, still looking miserable at having to carry it. “but needs must so we have all been trained how to use one.”

“I had a rifle back home. Massive fucking thing. The scope sometimes used to get snagged on my coat if I tried to get it off my shoulder too quick.” I picked at some loose bark, causing a whole chunk to fall off in my hands. Absent mindedly I started breaking bits off of it and dropping them to the floor.

“You used guns?” Glen seemed in awe, unbelieving that a cat would willingly handle something so lethal.

“I mean, yeah? Need to eat somehow, much less effort than trying to make a kill in cat form. Plus, it’s more inconspicuous.”

There was silence as we stood around, Jace pacing nervously between us all, his ears flat and his tail low. Glen and Marc were still not happy about being on armed babysitter duty however, maybe it was time to put them out of their misery.

“I tell you what, I will shift back, run to the guest house and then you can put the gun out of sight. I don’t want to make this into a problem, I just needed to shift and get the wind in my fur, you know? But we can go back,” I turned to the black cat at my side, placing my palm on the underside of his cheek and running my fingers through the dark fur. He let out a little purr before moving back the way we had come.

I lifted my head up towards the canopy of the trees that surrounded us, closing my eyes, I willed another shift to come forward. Feeling the same change in my bones and fur sprouting I landed with a thud on four paws again. Bumping shoulders with Jace I motioned to head back towards the Ranch, nodding at him as I leapt off over the undergrowth with Jace in pursuit.

We crashed through the spindly branches that backed onto the lawn, landing in the warm sunlight. The black cat next to me glistened in the light, my own coat seemed to just absorb light, looking dense but with no defined edges, like I was in a haze. I shifted again, this time I was starting to feel the exertion of it all, my stomach growled as I bent down to pick up his boots and jeans that lay in the clearing. Jace showed his gratitude at collecting up his scattered clothing by lurching into my leg, his tail twisting to circle me.

“Oh don’t think I’m carrying these for you.” I laughed at him and draped his jeans over his back. “I’m just making sure you don’t forget anything.”

He huffed but didn’t shake them off, instead he went over to hit t-shirt and picked it up in his mouth, trying not to drag it on the floor and then stand on it. He was trying, but it’s hard when you’re a cat and I couldn’t watch him struggle. Grabbing the offending articles of clothing, I threw them over my arm and wandered over to the guest house.

Jace pushed the door open via the big paw sized latch and dipped into the shade inside. Following him in, I called out to see if there was anyone else about. There was no reply. Guessing they were either all on duty or asleep, I shrugged and made my way up the stairs behind the large Tom cat.

He opened his bedroom door by swatting at the handle and padded inside, making his way around to the space by the window as I dumped his clothes on the end of the bed before flopping down on it and snuggling sleepily into his pillows. I watched him as he shifted back into human form, the pain on his face as he gritted his teeth at the rearranging bones and tendons was concerning. I had never really thought that a shift was painful, mine was over so quickly that I don’t think it even registered.

Jace got up from the floor and collapsed into the bed next to me, shivering slightly even with the heat of the day still lingering in the air. I pulled the duvet over us both an nestled into his back, trying to transfer some of my warmth to him. There was still a lingering scent of _us_ on the sheets, even with the shitstorm coming down around us, it was comforting. In this place we were fine, we were alone, but we were also together. I yawned into his neck, his presence had relaxed me as much as four shifts had exhausted me. Jace grunted and turned around clumsily to face me, studying what he saw with an intensity that made colour rise up my cheeks.

“I could get used to this,” he breathed as his had brushed a stray hair out of my face. “who knew that Jace Hammond would have a Tabby like you by his side…”

“If you had asked me four months ago, I would have scoffed at the idea of settling down with a Tom.” I confessed, smiling sheepishly as him. He seemed taken aback by the words though, as he lifted his head slightly from the pillow to get a better look at me.

“Are you saying what I think your saying, Lia?”

“I’m not sure, what do you think I’m saying?”

“Well, that, you want to settle down, with me.”

I could sense that his breath had caught in his throat as he awaited my reply. Running a hand through his hair, I smiled at him, I could feel the well of excitement and happiness frothing up in my chest and sensed the same happening in him.

“If this little excursion out from the depths of snow filled mountains has taught me anything, it’s that great things can happen when you least expect them.”

He was still smiling at me, but I caught a flicker of nerves lapping at the edge of his scent. I hadn’t quite said what he was hoping for, but he was still expectant.

“Lia, I want to tell you something,” Jace said, his tone earnest as he propped himself up on an elbow. “I know that you have Alpha responsibilities back home to deal with once this all blows over, but I _do_ want to settle down with you. _If_ you want me to.”

“But how is that going to work? You’re needed here and I’m needed hundreds of miles away.”

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now,” He shifted himself so that he was almost touching the length of my body. “I want the world to know that I’m your Tom.”

“Jace,” I whispered, bumping noses with him as I closed my eyes and smiled. The sound of his words feeling like silk to my ears. “You have your Alpha's permission.”

I opened my eyes a little to see him smile and then watched as he worked out what I said. He laughed and pulled the duvet over my head, before rolling onto his back and pulling me to him.

His pulse was thundering, and happiness seeped out of his every pore. I, for one, felt a weight off my shoulders, the feeling of dread that I had chained around my neck, the feeling that prevented me from daring to get close to anyone for fear that I would upset the balance back home was gone. Even though the circumstance of my release was the most painful one imaginable, it felt that everything was going to work out in the end. Our lives were not an easy one and sacrifices that we made wouldn’t seem logical or even fair to humans but to us, there was a reason. Loss was accepted and we battled on because we had to. I could have disobeyed my Mother and found a mate years ago, for my own personal gain, but loyalty to the Pride ensured that we all survived and was worth more than what any Tom could have given me. Maybe things would have worked out the same if Silvie hadn’t died and I just found myself down here anyway. But speculation doesn’t aid the here and now. Right now, I had a Tom who wanted to be with me when I was a nobody and still wanted to be with me when I ended up collecting a whole heap of trouble. I would be a fool to let this one go.


	29. Trust

Any thoughts of sleep after the stresses of Shifting were cut short as the noise coming from downstairs crept up in volume until it demanded attention.

I reached out my arm over the Tom lying next to me as I fumbled about for my phone on the bedside table. Jace was groaning in mock agony as he buried his head under the pillow to try and claw his way back to the sleep he had been rudely pulled from. My fingers found what they were looking for grasping a corner as I retracted my arm. Jace picked this moment to pull his legs up and knocked my elbow, causing my phone to drop from my fingers and land on his unsuspecting stomach. The groan turned into a quick expulsion of air and the pillow was swiftly taken off his face.

“What the fuck was that?” He started laughing, resigning to sleep no longer being an option.

“Sorry,” I offered, picking the offending device from him, and unlocking the screen.

Jace rolled over towards the edge of the bed and reluctantly clambered up, stretching out the knots in his muscles before sighing and grabbing up his clothes.

I tapped at my screen, bringing up a time zone chart to see what the difference was between here and GMT, if I was going to call Lydia then I didn’t want it to be in the middle of the night for her as that would just be too suspicious.

Jace had pulled his boxers back on and began intently checking the knees of his jeans. The grass stains were not too bad but they were definitely there, the question of was it worth it to pull on a new pair just for the evening was stopping him from just dragging them back on again.

I however, had managed to destroy another set of clothes and needed to find some more before I could do anything. Grabbing up his discarded t-shirt I pulled it over my head and started to open the door. The noise of the latch got his attention.

“Where are you going?” He whispered at me as I turned around.

“I need to grab some clothes.”

“I can get them for you,” He started as he made his way over to the door. “But I do like the sight of you in my t-shirt…”

“A slight breeze and everyone will know what I had for dinner, Jace” I deadpanned at him. This would be fine for nipping to the bathroom but not at a dinner table.

“Compromise? I get you some shorts and you keep this on.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully. He was going to make the most of my permission to show me off and I knew it.

“Ok, just this once, white isn’t really my colour.”

“I’ll take it.” He laughed as he slipped out the door and across the hall to the bedroom that I had previously used.

He came back with all the items that I had tucked away into the drawers and some extras laid them out on the bed. Not only had they provided the black functional attire I had asked for, they also had brought me some extra casual items. There were jogging bottoms, shorts, yoga pants and even a skirt in there. Along with a variety of tops and shirts in a range of colours. He had also grabbed the bag of extra bits that I had got when we went shopping and brought that with him, needing to leave it in the hallway while he opened the door but now able to dip back out and pick it up for me to go through.

I picked up the shorts and upended the bag to find new underwear, pulling off the tags and slipping them on as Jace pulled up his own jeans and grabbed some socks from a drawer.

As I got dressed, he started putting the rest of my clothes in his own wardrobe. It looked like his bedroom was now mine, and I didn’t want to complain at all.

He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots, pulling the laces to ensure a snug fit. I looked around for mine and then groaned.

“I left my boots in the middle of the lawn. Fuck sake.” I stepped over to the window and lifted the slats to peek outside. There they were, spread apart in the midst of fabric scraps where I had bucked them off my paws earlier.

“We can pick them up as we go over.” Jace breezed as he stood up and took a clean t-shirt from a hanger. I watched as he pulled it over his head, smiling as his arms crossed over to pull the fabric down his torso. I wanted to move over and kiss him, feel his skin before it was shrouded in the soft blue cotton, but that could wait. After all, I had all the time in the world to do that now.

“Shall we?” His voice asked, I blinked slowly as his tone pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, I promised Karen that I would sort out our own food tonight as well, so I don’t want her to think I’ve forgotten.”

“She won’t have, but I’m pretty sure that she will be making food for everyone anyway.” He held out his hand for me, waiting for me to take it and signal that I was good to go. I pushed my phone into his front pocket and took his fingers in my own as we left the room.

The main house didn’t have the bustle that it had before. There were still people milling around but the enthusiasm wasn’t quite there, news had obviously spread and while there was still work to do for the Pride to ensure that their borders were secure, it was more of an inward display of protection rather than an outward display of strength.

I dropped myself into a chair in the kitchen and pulled on my boots as Jace stuck his nose in the fridge to see what treats lurked inside. Karen was busying herself with the food that was in large pots of the stove top, occasionally opening the oven to rotate whatever was cooking in there. The smells made my stomach rumble and I hoped that the overall noise in the kitchen had hid the sound. Karen it seemed, was attuned to the noise due to being in a house filled with hungry Toms, she clucked at Jace as he retracted his head from the cool and brought with him two cans of coke.

“News was that you were the one looking out for Lia,” You didn’t need to look at her to sense that she was frowning. “How about you make her something to eat before she starts starving.”

“Karen, I’m fine.” I got up, not intending for her to make a fuss of me and equally not wanting Jace to bear the brunt of a Dams disappointment.

“You didn’t sound fine. I don’t want to interfere if I’m not wanted to but,” She looked back at Jace before carrying on. “You need to take care of her properly, with everything that’s happened…”

Karen took hold of Jace’s free hand, almost imploring for that protective drive to kickstart within him. His face told the tale of one who was torn between doing just that and also respecting the Tabby that told him she was fine. I plucked the can that he was holding between his forearm and chest and cracked it open. The noise did what I wanted it to and they both looked my way.

“Karen, I appreciate the gesture and your concern, but I’m not like the Tabbies here. I know what’s gone on has troubled everyone but that’s no reason for me to be treated like a china doll that needs to be kept in its box less it might get marked. Jace knows this and understands,” I touched the side of his cheek with my palm and he leant into it. I smiled a little at what I was going to say next. “Plus, I’m a way better Enforcer than him so…”

His mouth fell open as he realised what I was saying. Even Karen couldn’t help but laugh as I skipped backwards just out of reach. I took a victory swig of coke and raided my can to him with a wink.

“Ok, ok.” Karen smiled, raising her hands in defeat. “You two know what you’re doing, and I’m glad. It’s about time Jace.” She patted his hand before letting it go and turning back to the pots.

Jace opened his coke and raised it to me, smiling. He seemed more relaxed now even with the troubles looming over the whole Ranch. I offered my assistance to Karen, insisting when she turned it down. We busied ourselves plating up burritos and filling bowls with all sorts of snacks and fillings before taking them over to the giant dining table.

People started filtering into the kitchen, picking up plates and piling them high. Faythe entered the room with Marc close behind and a hush came down, Toms looked uneasy and made room for them.

Faythe gave her mother a watery smile as she turned to the congregation of Toms.

“Just a heads up, everyone, Rick and Melissa are coming down tomorrow. Dr. Carver will be back too. From there we are going to the emergency Council meeting to see if they have finally decided that we need to take action.” She sighed at the end, her tone not matching the conviction that her words were trying to portray.

“And if not, we deal with it ourselves?” I offered. Wrapping my head around inaction due to a council’s say-so was something I didn’t want to do. My comment did draw murmurs from the crowd in the kitchen, most were wanting to agree but the delicate issue of Tabbies going into the battlefield was something they were not comfortable with. I could smell the unease radiating from Jace, he trusted me enough that he didn’t say anything but that didn’t mean that he liked the idea.

“You might want to keep that part _quiet_ when we meet them.” Faythe added, a hint of sarcasm coming through. “You’re not supposed to be here for starters and then having a Tabby gear up for war could be enough for them to demand that every single female is put in lockdown.”

“Really?” I set my can down on the side and crossed my arms. “I don’t know how you have survived this long if your Council runs scared so easily… This obsessive protection bullshit is giving me a headache, why don’t they just teach you how to fight? It would be a lot harder for kidnappers to get you if your tearing off their balls with your claws…”

“Yeah, well, there are some more _traditional_ Alphas who don’t want Tabbies on the front line, or any line, where they can be hurt.” Faythe finished with a whisper but Marc carried on the conversation for her, his anger spitting out every word.

“Two Prides have lost their Tabbies, their futures. The other Tabbies will be hidden away, and the Enforcers will deal with this, like we’ve been trained to and always have.”

“I am not your Tabby.” I hissed at him as I stood up from the counter and let my arms fall to my sides. Fuck this shit! I was starting to get really pissed off with all this.

Marc took a step forward, clearly not willing to let this drop. “And as I said before, if you settle down with him, it does.” His arm swung out to motion at Jace, who was wincing at the topic. I could tell there and then that he would rather I stood down, I didn’t even need to check his scent for that little bit of information.

There was still this dragging insinuation that I would settle down here, that I didn’t have responsibilities back home, that I didn’t have a Pride of my own that I was now in charge of. Their assumption that Tabbies are secondary to the Toms was suffocating, even with Faythe here to prove to them how wrong they were. I’d officially had enough.

“I have a Pride, remember? It’s not as simple as just _settling down_ here.”

Marc kept his eyes on me, weighing up my words and seeing how he could angle them to try and get me to stand down. When he finally flicked his gaze quickly to Jace I knew I had him.

“And on that note, had it even crossed your mind that in one day I could have my sisters here ready to kick, no, _kill_ ass?” I cocked my head to one side, raising my eyebrows at him. Waiting to see if now he understood that his projection of Tabbies was completely incompatible with my own experience.

“You couldn’t get them involved in this.” Karen whispered. “No Tabby should be placed in a position where her life is on the line.”

I was fed up.

“Well, apparently being cats is all we have in common. You insist that I see things from your point of view, but you refuse to see anything from mine.” I pulled out my phone from my pocket and waved it at them. “I’m going to get the information I need and leave you to wallow in your panicking Council.” I stalked over to the door, where Marc was half blocking my exit. With a smug determination I shoulder barged him on the way out, feeling him spin backwards slightly due to the contact.

“Nobody gets away with that!” He yelled as he grabbed onto my arm, trying to pull me back into the room.

“Try me!” I spat as I whirled around and raised my other hand swiftly towards him, anger so close to breaking free. I knew that my eyes had shifted into my cat ones as edges and details became clearer, colours stronger. Marc took a step back as my hand neared his upper chest, his eyes wide as he saw my fingernails had distended into long sharp claws that threatened to tear out his throat if he didn’t let go.

“Enough!” Shouted a voice from the back of the group. All eyes turned in the direction of the sound. Marc shifted his weight and inadvertently pulled me into his chest, making my shoulder collide with his form. I had already pulled back from my partial shift and hissed at him where he promptly put a restraining arm on my shoulder and pushed me forward slightly away from him.

Michael stepped through the crowd, his expression stern behind the wire framed glasses. He dumped his jacked down over the back of an unoccupied chair to reveal a shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar. He cut quite the figure compared to the rest of us in our casual or ‘rough work’ attire.

“I haven’t heard this much petty squabbling since Ethan was here causing havoc.” Michael raised his hand, pointing judgmentally at all of us involved. The mention of his name causing a hush to fall. “Marc, let her go.”

I felt the hand on my shoulder slip away, he didn’t move from behind me but at least he wasn’t pinning me to the spot anymore. That was something.

“Zedelia, can you come with me into the study please.” Michael motioned towards the door and started moving forward to escort me out. Jace pushed himself away from the counter ready to follow but he was prevented from doing so by the Tom that was ushering me. “I need to speak to her _alone,_ Jace.”

I heard Jace slam his now empty can on the worktop next to him. Imagining that his chest was rising and falling quickly, the muscles tense due to the situation that had quickly gotten out of control in front of him. I was too annoyed to turn back and comfort him or demand that he come along too, so I allowed myself to be propelled towards the office by Michaels firm hand in the small of my back.

Once the door was closed, he swiftly turned the key in the lock. My eyebrow raised at the action and I fixed him with a stare that questioned what the hell he was doing. He ignored it for the time being and sat down behind the desk and motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite him. I dropped into it silently, never breaking my gaze at him even though he had looked away.

“It’s so we are not interrupted.” He finally sighed. “Last thing we need is for someone to barge in.”

“Do we now.” I questioned, hesitantly. I had no idea what was going on in that head of his and why we needed to be in here.

“Zedelia,” he started before I cut him off.

“Lia.”

“Ok, Lia. We need to get some things straightened out.”

“Such as?” This was going to be fun. Not.

“Your involvement in the Council tomorrow.”

“I sense that isn’t the only reason why you wanted to talk to me behind a locked door.”

“Yes,” he hesitated, standing up to pace slightly behind the desk as he bided his time by taking off his glasses and polishing the lenses with the hem of his shirt before tucking it back into his trousers. “I also wanted to talk to you about Jace.”

“I see.” All anyone seemed to want to do is talk to me about him, not about how I could be an asset to their current situation. What the hell was going on.

“Lets start with the Council.” Michael sat back down in the chair, the frame creaking slightly under his weight.

“No, lets talk about Jace and get this out of the way.” I leant my forearms on the desk and interlocked my fingers. Shifting forward slightly I paused and delicately sniffed the air. I could smell that Sanders base scent also with a tone that was his alone, but there was a hint of anxiety cutting through it.

“Alright then.” He sighed, settling back down into the leather. “I spent most of my time at the Ranch prising Jace away from Faythe. Stopping them both from making a mistake. I know neither of them hated me for it, but I knew that they weren’t happy about it either.”

I said nothing, kept my expression balanced and let him carry on with whatever notion he was trying to say.

“Between them though, they were one hell of a team out in the field. No hesitation when time was of the essence, thinking on their feet almost like a hive mind…” He laughed lightly, recalling some personal memory that I wasn’t privy to. “He became on hell of an Enforcer, rivalling even Marc and Vic.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I softly questioned. Not wanting to break the train of thought that was running through his head but also needed to know why he felt the need to tell me this in private.

He raised his hand to stop me.

“He joined our line to take on the rot in the Council, including his own Step-Father. He gave my Sister his heart and then did his job to protect her. All he got in return was a seat-warming gig of his own Pride and the opportunity to watch Marc and Faythe get married. Now I’m not saying that I think she should have picked him but I do acknowledge that it’s been rough for him. Now with Abby dead…” He left that last sentence unfinished and fixed me with a look in his eyes that was searching to see if I knew what he was trying to say.

“Every Tabby he’s loved has gone? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“In a way yes. Any one can tell that he loves you. But he’s bending so much to make you happy, I’m wondering if you are going to bend in return?”

That, I was not expecting.

“What exactly are you asking me to do, Michael?”

“I’m not asking you to do anything.”

“Then what is the point you’re trying to make?”

He sighed again, clearly finding it difficult that I wanted a straight answer and not something from a cryptic crossword.

“He needs you, Lia. And even though all the shit he and Faythe put me though, he’s family. I want to see him happy and he finally is, I’m merely suggesting that you bend a little to see that your own stubbornness might end up hurting him in more ways than you can imagine.”

“I know.” I whispered. This hurt like being hit by a freight train. Giving up even a little bit of my independence and self-security and placing it in the hands of a Tom scared me. I’d never done it before, truth be told.

Even with James the boundary was there that he didn’t interfere in how I liked my life and I returned the favour. This however was different, I knew that. Jace was giving me everything he was and still trying to change himself to suit me. I didn’t want to do that for any man, Tom or Human so why should I expect it from them in return?

I knocked my still interlocked fingers on the desk, biding my time so I could think about what Michael had said. He was absent mindedly flicking through the pages of the blotting paper that laid out on the desk between us.

“What do you think he wants?” I asked finally, leaning back into my chair, defeated but ready to hear what I could do to show that I was there for him, willing to ensure that my Tom was truly happy.

“He wants what we all want, to look after our Tabbies. Our entire worth, what we have been taught since we could talk is that our job is to protect Tabbies whatever the cost. If you run out there, claws drawn, and something, _anything_ happens to you, he will feel like he failed. As an Enforcer and as a Tom. His confidence has been knocked enough since Faythe turned him down, I don’t want to see him knocked down any further.”

Michael stood up and picked a whiskey bottle from the shelf along with two glasses. Pouring the amber liquid into each of them before scooting one over to me. I wrapped my fingers around it, looking at the contents swill around inside as I lightly wobbled the glass.

He didn’t take his seat again, instead he moved around to the side I was sitting at and leant back on the wooden tabletop next to me. I let my eyes slowly wander up his frame, trying to take as long as possible until I had to acknowledge that he was looking down at me, waiting for confirmation that I had taken in what he had said.

“So, I should back down and let him fight this battle?” I asked finally, letting my eyes finally wander over his set jawline and meet his gaze.

“Yes.” He breathed out. The anxiety that had tainted his scent changed to one of relief. He patted my shoulder and pulled a chair up next to me.

“Now, the Council. They are not going to be happy to see you but their going to realise they need you here rather than up in the snow.” He laughed lightly, the sound reminded me of a fellow enforcer back home, Jack. Thinking back, we had a similar kind of dynamic to what Michael had described Jace and Faythe to have. We were always flirting, I did it to piss my Mother off, but I guessed looking back now, maybe he was doing it for something more.

We also had made a hell of a team when we were together keeping the rabble under control. If I had to pick anyone to kick ass with it would have been him. We knew each other’s minds inside out and could communicate with glances. A knot settled in my stomach thinking about him, I was doing to him what Faythe did to Jace all those years ago and I didn’t like it.

“What are you thinking about?” Michael asked as I drained the contents of my glass and dropped the glass back down on the desk.

“The Enforcers back home.” I lied. Not really wanting to divulge that I had done the exact same thing as Faythe.

“Well, we might need them yet, so keep thinking about them.”

“What should I expect from the Council tomorrow?” I sighed. I needed a change of focus for my thoughts.

“Knowing them, they are going to try and blame you for Abby somehow. They are going to try and get you riled up so that they have a reason to get you in the cage or get you on a plane back to Canada. There are still some old Toms in there that believe that Tabbies should be seen and not heard so they are going to take anything that you say as ammunition for their crusade.”

“So think hard before I speak?”

“Think hard indeed.”

Michael got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His thumb clicking the power button on the side before dropping it back into it’s hiding place.

“I need to get going, Holly is waiting for me but I’ll be back tomorrow and then we can go over a battle plan and work out what leads I can poke around with to try and get some more information.”

“Sure thing.” I said flatly.

He didn’t follow though with any words of advice or encouragement, he just patted my shoulder and made his way out of the room, leaving the door slightly open as he left.

I sunk back into my seat and let out a sigh that tailed off into a light howl. I knew what I needed to do for Jace and it made my pulse fluctuate jaggedly, but the knowledge of what I had done to the Tom I would pick in a heartbeat to be my partner in crime out in the field ate at me.

The kitchen was almost deserted when I found my way back in there. Someone had kept a plate of food tom one side for me and I picked it up before settling down at the now clear kitchen table. My phone was on the kitchen island. Left behind by Jace after I had put it in his pocket. Picking it up now I checked that the right sim card was in there and looked at the clock. There was still time. I opened up my contacts and hit call once I had found the right one.

“Lia! Holy _fuck_ am I glad to hear from you.” The voice on the other end exploded with happiness.

“Hey Jack,” I smiled to myself, imagining that he would be bouncing off the walls due to my call. “Glad to hear you too. How’s everything going?”

“Not going to lie, it’s been a fucking shitshow since you were gone. What happened to you Lia? Are you ok?”

I could hear the pain in his voice as clear as day now that I had realised what our relationship was. I closed my eyes, guilt washing over me as a I processed what I should say.

“I’m ok, long story but I was wondering if you were busy?”

“I mean, kinda, were down an Enforcer and with what happened to Silvie…” He let the sentence hang.

“I know but I really could do with having you here. I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important Jack.” I didn’t mean to but there was a little bit of desperation in my voice, I wanted to retract it all and start again. Conscious that I had inadvertently led him on for years with no intention of backing up my actions.

I heard his breath hitch in this throat.

“I’ll be there, you know I will.” His voice had lost its bounce and was now laden with promise. Any other time I would have played off of it, flirting with him until I got his words coming out in light growls. Not today though, I couldn’t do that to him anymore.

“I’m in Texas, so you better get your passport.”

“Why the hell are you there? I thought you were over by Resolute?”

“Long story and I’d rather tell you in person, can you get a red eye over? I’ll send you the address.”

“Of course I can, Lia. You know that.” That soft tone was back. Fuck this was going to be so hard to try and push him away without hurting him. “Lia?”

“Yeah?” I whispered.

“I’ve missed you, you know that too, right?”

“I’ve missed you to. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” This I was being honest about, I had missed him. My big goofball partner-in-crime. I knew that I could settle with being best friends rather than anything more, I just hoped that he could to.

“Love ya.” Jack laughed, I could hear rustling in the background which I guessed was the sound of him packing.

“Love you back.” I grinned, before cutting the call at our familiar goodbye and focusing on the food on my plate.

Jace had been stood in the doorway to the kitchen ever since hearing Lia come out of the office. He wasn’t sure what her and Michael had talked about in there due to the concrete barricade and he needed to sort his head out after the confrontation in the kitchen. He knew that the mixture of scents in the Ranch would have meant that his would be hard to pick out unless she was looking for it so he hung back, watching her as he decided on what he wanted to say.

When she started the phone call, he was in half a mind to slip away and leave her too it, but idle curiosity got the better of him and he stayed, breathing low and listening to both ends of the conversation as only a cat could.

He bristled slightly when she mentioned the name Jack. Even more so when he heard the voice on the other end purr out replies to her. Jace shivered slightly, an uneasy feeling settling over him as his mind placed this ‘Jack’ as a rival, just like Marc had been with Faythe and just as James had been with Lia. Now there was Jack. What the hell was it with Lia and Toms whose names began with J, he thought to himself before focusing again on the call. He knew that whoever this Jack was, he was in deep and dear God did he know how that felt. Pangs of pain, guilt and jealousy rose off him and he hoped that his change in scent wouldn’t alert her to his presence. He felt bad enough listening in to her private phone call without needing to explain his potential unnecessary envy towards the voice on the other end of the call.

Hearing her tell the voice that she loved him was what tipped the balance. Emotions surged forwards, the lingering jealously taking the lead. He turned and walked away, not caring if she heard him. He could not be here any longer.

With an overly stuffed burrito in one hand and my other one sharing the location of the Ranch to Jack so that he could organise his flights, I took a bite, my stomach overjoyed that it was finally getting fed. I felt better since talking to Jack and despite the feeling that I needed to let him down gently I was happy that I could rely on him to have my back. Huffing gently at the thought I dropped the half-eaten burrito back onto my plate and picked at the nachos that we pilled up next to it, and then I heard it. Footsteps moving away from the door. I froze for a second before swinging around in my seat to try and catch who had walked away. Sniffing lightly for a clue, I found it almost instantly.

_Fuck._

I don’t know why I felt so guilty at the thought of him having overheard my conversation, but I knew that I owed him an explanation. However, my experience with pissed off Toms was that giving them some space was a good option rather than instant confrontation.

While I didn’t know how much he had heard, it was clearly enough. Crap, he could have just heard the last two thing we said and that would be enough. Me telling someone else that I loved them. That couldn’t have looked good and knowing what I now knew thanks to Michael, Jace was taking it in the worst way possible.

Inhaling the rest of my food as quickly as I could. I needed to eat but I also needed to find him. Explain who I had been talking to, what was going on, reassure him that there was nothing behind it.

I’d never needed to explain Jack to anyone before, never needed to defend my relationship to him as previously I hadn’t given a fuck about what anyone else thought. But now, I did. This was a strange feeling to have and I wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it but I knew that I had to. Especially seeing as the Tom himself was going to be arriving tomorrow.

Putting my plate in the dishwasher and chucking my can in the recycling I made my way towards the back door, trying to sniff out where he had gone. I knew that the trail was going to have gone cold once I went outside, but there were only so many places he could have gone. The guesthouse or to the tree line and my money was on the tree line, somewhere that he could be alone with his anger.

I padded my way over, stepping lightly through the broken bark once I got further into the woodland. I headed towards the area that we had come to first all those weeks ago. The air was still hot as I made my way through the shade of the trees, trying to listen for a sound that would guide me in the right direction. The deeper I ventured, the more nervous I became, my pulse creeping up with every step. I realised I was walking into a hornet’s nest with no idea how to deal with them once they were out to sting me.

Catching a glimpse of him, he was laying back on the fallen trunk that we had used as a seat previously, his hand flopping down to the floor so his fingers could find a bit of twig or bark before throwing it aimlessly off into the distance. His other arm was resting over his eyes, blocking the light, or memories, I conceded. That combination of strength and vulnerability was clearly on display, a sight that made my heart thump against my chest as I pushed my way through the undergrowth and into the clearing.

“Jace.” I soothed, not wanting to hide my presence from him but also not wanting to startle him either.

“What.” He sounded defeated.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough that I wish I hadn’t heard anything.”

“I think maybe if I told you what Michael wanted to speak to me about it might put it into perspective for you.” I offered as I made my way over to him. Sitting down next to the trunk I laid my head next to his and let my fingers run through his hair. A small whine came from his throat before he closed down on the sound. It was enough to let me know how he was feeling and how I should proceed.

“Jace, Michael told me about the team you and Faythe made when you were out in the field together,” He shifted his arm from his eyes at my words and let it rest across his stomach. “He also told me that you both had a _rapport_ that not everyone approved of. Especially when one of you wanted to build on that.”

“Yup.” He sighed.

“Michael was telling me all of this so that I understood that my actions could hurt you all over again unless I trusted you and myself.”

He shifted slightly on the log, I wasn’t sure if he was uncomfortable in his position or at my words, but I needed them to be said.

“Jack is my partner, in _Enforcing._ Just like you had with Faythe, and Ethan, like Marc and Vic.”

I shifted my position to try and see his face as his scent was giving nothing away to me.

“Why are you telling me this?” He finally asked in a flat tone.

“Because Michael reminded me that I had a similar dynamic that you and Faythe had. With Jack, he’s like you, wanting more but at the moment knows that it’s unlikely—”

“Just unlikely?” Anger licked at his scent as he spat out the words cutting me off.

“Yes, unlikely as he doesn’t even know about us.” I gave back as good as he had given me. “Just as you still tried with Faythe even though you knew there was a chance that it wouldn’t go your way.”

He didn’t reply, silence just washed over the clearing. His pulse was steady, telling me that he wasn’t angry at least. But there was still something that he was keeping back and I needed to try and prod it out of him. I stood up, brushing the dust and bits of bark from my legs and put my hands on my hips. Was this how it was going to be? His jealousy creeping up when another Tom was found in my roster of friends?

Jace finally turned his head and looked at me, squinting slightly due to the dappled sunlight that still crept through the leaves overhead. He huffed lightly before looking back up again, fixing his eyes on something above us.

“So if he’s in my position, where are you in all of this?”

“What?”

“Where are you in this? Were you reciprocating the flirting before me? Because I’ve been there, and it only hurts in the end.”

“Yeah, I was. But I hadn’t spoken to him until then. And my chat with Michael made me realise that I was going to hurt you both if I didn’t put an end to it.”

“It will still hurt him, trust me.”

“I’m not actually sure it will.” I raised my gaze, thinking about my relationship with Jack. He knew the score with my Mothers directorship over my life. I was also pretty sure that he knew I would kill him if I was forced to choose between my Pride or him, and he was aware that I would damn well hope he would do the same if the roles were reversed.

“Tell me about him.” Jace had sat up and was looking at me, trying to give me a weak smile.

“Ha!,” I couldn’t help but laugh. “He built like a tank but if you tickle him he’ll drop to the floor in an instant.”

“You said he was your Enforcer partner? I thought you worked alone?”

“Sometimes we team up for more localised endeavors. When we need to deal with some Wildcats closer to home. You know, sorting out the rabble when they step out of line and need to have a talking to, that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Silvie always said that we were telepathic, we knew exactly what each other was thinking and could get shit done flawlessly without needing to say a word. I trust him with my life, and he knows I have his back too.”

“Do you trust me?”

His words caused my breath to catch, the question so loaded that it would pull the trigger itself. I didn’t want to answer it in the way he was hoping for and I desperately wanted to cut through this muted atmosphere that was pressing down onto us.

“I mean, I haven’t seen you fight, so…”

“You know what I mean, Lia.”

“I know but I’m being honest, I haven’t seen you fight. I need to know what hands I’m placing my life into.”

I danced backwards and put my fists up, pretending to get ready to knock fists. He already had a taste of my knuckles when I punched him back in London, and while I knew that he would never land a blow that would hurt me, testing out the muscles in his arms and shoulders might just relieve the tension. 

A smirk slipped onto the corner of his mouth, the fleeting twitch telling me that he was prepared to spar, out of fun if not to prove a point. I danced back a bit further carefully hopping over logs and undergrowth until we were both on the lawn in the dropping sunlight.

“First off. No shifting. I can’t compete with that.” He almost laughed as he said it, despite trying to lay down the rules of the game.

“Ok, so you just get my fists and feet. Gotcha.”

“Second, no going for the testicles. That’s also an unfair advantage.”

“So how am I supposed to show you how I deal with Toms back home?” I pouted slightly at him as he winced at the thought.

“Let’s see if your speed can match mine, fuzzy.”

I nodded at him and danced backwards again, drawing him closer into the lawn, checking my position so that he would be facing into the sun.

“Oh, I see how it is…”

He lunged for me, the movement obvious. I recognised it instantly as a way for him to see if I was going to react to it, where my weakness might lie. I stepped to the side of the arm that he had used and put my arm out, like I was going to try and make a grab for him. Jace did exactly what I thought he was going to do and went to catch hold of my wrist.

There was a blur of my black boot as my foot crashed into the side of his shoulder, using his form as a springboard to back flip away, landing in the grass.

“I always forget to do the dramatic three-point landing when I do that.” I huffed at him. He stood there, his head tilted back slightly as he realised that he might have bitten off more than he could chew with this playfight.

“Aside from a super-fast Shift, are there any other tricks up your sleeve apart from some kung-fu shit you’re pulling out on me _now_?” Jace folded his arms. Pouting slightly.

I kept skipping around him. The back door had creaked open and there was a small congregation of Toms watching the action. I wondered if they were taking bets this time.

“You know, you come across like a panther but really you’re just a house cat…” I blew him a kiss at the end.

“Ouch, that hurt. My heart.”

He moved in again, this time I didn’t step back. Let’s see what he’s made of. If he really can overpower me.

The first punch went for my shoulder, I dipped backwards to avoid it but watched his other arm come out straight to my ribs. Ducking forward I felt his knuckles graze over my side. The speed of them signifying that he was playing for keeps. I threw myself forward and slid along the ground before rolling forward to get to my feet.

“Wait!” I yelled as he started to make his advance, pulling his t-shirt over my head. Glad to be out of the counter-productive fabric.

“That’s not fair, Lia.” He laughed, “You can’t bamboozle me with your feminine wiles and hope you win.”

“How the fuck do you think I do this back home? I can’t kick ass in a snow suit.”

“I thought you shifted for that?”

“Nah, I’m a cat. I play with my food first.”

Jace growled lightly in his throat. I laughed at the sound. It was easier to rile him up with words than to actually punch him.

“I tell, you what, you get one for free,” I lifted my fists in front of my face and jutted my hip out to him, “Go on, on the house.”

He looked at me with a puzzled expression but sent a fist in my direction regardless. The thud of contact with my ribs echoing across the grass as he pulled back, his face telling me that he wasn’t sure if he should be begging for forgiveness or setting up for round two.

“Now were, even.” I hissed as I leapt straight at him. He lifted his arms up to bat me away but I was never planning to get that close. Planting a foot firmy on the floor I raised my leg up just as he realised where his balance was taking him and my boot landed squarely in the middle of his chest.

Jace expelled air as the impact winded him, wincing sounds were coming from the Toms behind us punctuated with the opening of bottles. His eyes flashed dangerously, this had turned into a scrap and he knew it. Every punch he threw was blocked off by legs, arms or just me ducking out of the way. Sweat was rolling off us as we battled in the grass. I managed to sweep him off his feet and his teeth clicked together as he landed hard on the dry earth. Heaving himself up, he wasn’t ready to give in just yet.

“I’m going to get you.”

“Try me.”

He was forward again, going low this time, fists coming for my ribs again. the lower he got, the easier this was going to be though. If only he knew.

I back flipped away, resisting the urge to shred any more clothes and landed on two feet. The frustration in Jace bubbling up to a yowl as he lunged again, the distance between us meant that I could take a step before I leapt up, over his swinging arms and landed with my legs over his shoulders and both hands on his head. He stumbled forwards sending us crashing to the ground as I pulled an arm tight to my chest, forcing his head to twist slightly to the side.

“Wait! Lia!” He almost screamed the words as I thudded onto my back with his chin pressed into my thigh. I released my hold as Marc came crashing out of the door due to his frantic cry.

Jace scrabbled back, his eyes wide. Shaking his head and slowly testing his neck. Sitting on his heels, and panting into the grass, he slowly raised his eyes to mine as I rocked backwards and put my hands out behind me to flip myself onto my feet. I held out my hand to help him up, but he waved his hand at me and staggered to his feet on his own.

“This is how you deal with Toms back home?” He was breathing hard and I couldn’t tell if it was from shock or the physical exertion.

“I mean, yeah. Although Jack’s the angry springboard I use to get around.”

“Yeah, ok, I can see why you would need to trust him. I’m not sure I can do _that_ though.”

“I don’t need you to do that. You got my trust when you punched me.”

“What?”

He was very confused. I laughed slightly without thinking.

“When you punched me, you didn’t hold back. I need someone who I can rely on to just do it, trust them to just do it.”

“You were going to break my neck and all you were looking for was a punch?” The adrenaline high was still coming off him in waves. I could imagine that it must have seemed like a very scary position to be in, which was backed up by his near scream for clemency.

I stepped towards him, palms up to show I wasn’t going in for round two until I was right in front of him. Snaking my arms around his neck I pulled him into a hug, savoring his scent as it traveled over me. There were some wolf-whistles behind us and clanking of beer bottles.

“Alright, settle down.” Jace yelled, mocking them in jest.

He looked down at me, smiling as he picked bits of dried grass out of my hair.

“I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” I breathed out in a whisper, I didn’t want the entire conversation to be heard by the congregation on the porch. “I hope you feel more sure about me?”

“I always did Lia; I just wasn’t sure about me.” He pulled me in again, his pulse floating up with happiness.

He let me go after a moment and we turned back to the guest house. Slowly dawdling under the last of the sun as I pulled his t-shirt back on again, relishing the combined scents that came with it.

Once inside, the last of the Enforcer roster who were lazing around on the couch after their shift had ended scooted up to make room for us. Jace sat down and I curled myself into him, not saying a word as we focused on the film that was plying on the giant T.V. Somewhere along the line, popcorn was passed around, I snagged a handful, popping bits slowly in my mouth as I tried to follow the plot of what was showing on screen. We seemed to have missed a lot of it, so silently we left to go upstairs.

He opened the door to his room and left me enter in front of him, pulling the door closed behind. The blinds had been closed all day so thankfully the heat had not penetrated into the room as much as it could have done but Jace still made a beeline for the window and opened it up to let the breeze through.

I stripped down to my underwear and flopped backwards on his bed, hissing slightly as the muscles at my side tugged. I knew that I was going to be sporting a beautiful bruise tomorrow and undoubtedly would be stiff with it. After removing his boots, Jace tugged off his own t-shirt and pushed down his jeans before stepping out of them and sliding into bed with me.


	30. The Council Retreats

I awoke early, the excitement of seeing Jack again pulled me from dreams and put a bounce in my step. Sitting bolt upright, I started to grin but the pain from my ribs screamed loud enough to turn my expression into a grimace. I looked back at Jace, the creator of my current pain, he was lying on his back, one arm up above his head and his left knee out to the side. Peaceful.

His chest was rising and falling gently as his breathing was on the cusp of a snore. My eyes travelled further south, following the contours of his stomach until they stopped at the waistband of his boxers. I could already make out what was lying slightly further down, his sleep cycle had brought with it unfelt arousal.

Slowly I turned around, picking my way over to him before straddling his outstretched right leg, a shiver going down my spine at the thought of my intentions.

My fingers gently grasped the waistband and pulled down lightly. Freezing their movement when Jace exhaled a little louder than before and his head turning slightly to nuzzle into the pillow behind his head. The breeze was still filtering into the room from the slats in the blinds, easy enough to blame that for the bloom of goosebumps on his skin that radiated from where my fingers were situated.

I pulled further, releasing him from the confines of the warm fabric. Hesitating slightly at the sight as my mind played out what I wanted to do.

Bending forward, I took him into my mouth, savouring the feel of him hardening further between my lips, my tongue pulling at his now taught skin before running over the tip of him.

Jace moaned in his sleep. His pulse increasing and his scent deepening. I looked up from my position, never braking contact but checking how far off he was from waking up. The arm to his side made light grabbing motions at the bedsheets, his hips lifted slightly but his eyes never opened.

I pulled back, until I held on to just the head of him. Lapping at the tangy liquid that my touch had drawn from his centre, I moved back down, drawing more of him into my mouth and throat. Desire spread through my stomach, gathering together to create a fire that I felt might just burn through me. I wanted him to wake up, to realise that he wasn’t dreaming, see his pupils dilate as his eyes discovered that his arousal had a reason.

I dragged my lips up and down him, picking up speed and urgency. His breath was heavy, laboured even. Hips moving slightly as he subconsciously tried to set a rhythm. He was hissing through clenched teeth, as I kept up the motion, moving both with him and against him, my tongue pulling needy moans from him as it swept over the most sensitive parts.

He became more erratic, thrusting wildly into my mouth as he raced towards orgasm. The hand behind his head moved down, motioning that he was expecting to find someone’s hips but instead found air. He grunted as I felt him become tight in my mouth, he had reached the point of no return.

His waving hand came in closer, trying to locate the hips he saw in his dream but instead found only my head. I let out a groan around him, the vibrations telling him that he wasn’t dreaming this time. Jace’s eyes flew open as he looked down at me and grunted while bucking into my mouth, his climax pulsing down my throat as I pulled every last drop from him.

“Lia,” he finally moaned, dropping his head back onto the pillow. He swallowed thickly as I swirled my tongue over him again, moaning deeply with his heightened sensitivity. I released my hold on him and crawled backwards off the bed, standing up to look over him properly.

“Jace.” I smiled at him, watching his chest rise with laboured breaths.

“Fuck, that was some wake-up call.”

“Just a reminder of who you belong to.” I winked at him before discarding my underwear and pulling out a fresh set. He hummed appreciatively as his pulse battled to steady itself but the lingering scent of sex forbidding it.

“You need to get up and ready,” I laughed, throwing him a clean t-shirt. “Jack is going to be here today, and I want to show you off.”

Jace propped himself up on his elbows. The last trickle of his orgasm dripping onto the smooth planes of his stomach. He took off his boxers and used them to wipe it away before tossing them in the direction of the laundry basket. He stood up and stretched, scrunching is eyes closed before opening them to look at me as I started to yank a t-shirt over my head.

“Holy fuck, Lia,” He stepped forward and gingerly touched my ribs, the bruise I anticipated was very definitely there. “How painful is it, I’m so sorry.”

“A walk in the park compared to when I got this.” I pointed lazily at the scar on my shoulder, which was faint now due to the many Shifts I had gone through but knowing the line would never truly disappear.

Jace pursed his lips, still not happy with the thought that he had caused the purple mark on me. I tugged my t-shirt down, still relying on the ‘out of sight – out of mind’ mantra. We quickly dressed and headed down to the Ranch to sniff out something for breakfast.

“So who is Jack, exactly?” Marc asked in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

Jace had been the one to tell him that he was arriving. I felt proud in a way, that my Tom was comfortable enough to accept the Cat that had been by my side through a lot of messy encounters.

“He’s my Tank.” I explained lightly, not even registering that there were confused glances going around.

“Tank?” Marc said, questioningly.

“Ah, it’s a video game reference. Don’t worry. He’s my teammate when out Enforcing.”

“I see, and why is he coming here?”

“Well, one. No offence, but if there’s ass to kick he’s my player two, and seeing as I’m now Alpha, he gets a promotion.”

“Promotion?”

“He’s coming to the Council meeting. Just think of him as my XO.”

Marc raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He knew that both him and Jace had been there with Faythe when she was called to meetings, it was just strange that I hadn’t mentioned bringing Jace with me.

“Meeting is at 3pm, is he even going to be here?”

“Oh he’ll be here.” I said confidently, there was no way that he wouldn’t be.

Breakfast was cleared away and even though it we had just eaten, talk was already turning to lunch. I’d found a book and had sat in the sitting room reading, allowing the air conditioning to wash over me as I turned the pages. I was trying not to keep checking the time but as each hour passed, I was getting more restless. I had been introduced to Rick and Melissa but decided to keep out of the way from the very deep family pain that was being felt by everyone else around me. Even Jace had left me to my own devices to give his comfort to them and truth be told, I didn’t begrudge him for it. As much as I had been trained to scoff at wallowing in despair, it was just how they did things here, how they came together under a common cause and if that helped them, then so be it.

I heard movement out in the hallway, feet shuffling around and low whispers, soft crying. I tried to bring my attention back to the words my eyes were just skimming over, waiting for Jace to come back to me, no doubt overwrought and seeking comfort. Just as footsteps started making their way to me, my ears caught the sound of a car in the gravel outside.

The noise of the front door being opened drifted to my ears and the sounds of Toms exiting, on guard at this unexpected arrival. Throwing the book ungracefully at the couch cushions I leapt up, running past Jace and pushing my way through the squash of bodies on the top step.

Sliding in between Marc and another Enforcer I didn’t recognise I paused, making sure that what I was seeing was real.

Jack pulled his head from the window of the cab and gave the door a bump with his fist, signalling that the driver could leave. He turned around, bag on one shoulder and looked up at the welcoming committee.

I raced down the steps, almost tumbling over my own feet in my haste.

“Lia!” He yelled, the excitement plain to hear. He dropped his bag to the floor as I charged at him, jumping at the last moment to slam into his chest, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms tight around his neck. I breathed in the scent of him, he smelled like home and security, as I buried by head in his shoulder, my hands grasping fistfuls of his shirt.

Jack was squeezing me back, one sturdy arm around my waist and the other across my shoulders pulling me in. I could hear him purring softly at our reunion, happy to be where I was again.

Eventually he let me go, sliding me down until me feet touched the floor. His hands on my shoulder he held me away from him to take in the sight of me, a beaming smile plastered on his face.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you again. This has been a grade-a clusterfuck without you.” His words came out rushed, but the relief he was now feeling was there to see and hear.

“I have so much to tell you, but I need to introduce you to a few people.”

I picked up his bag and shouldered it, placing myself firmly under his arm and squeezing him towards my side. To hell with the bruise, it was worth it.

Turning towards the steps, I saw Jace had now joined Marc at the front of the group, eager to meet the Tom who yesterday he felt sure would be a rival for me. His expression told me that he might be thinking that way again. Marc had his arms folded. The muscles tensing as though he was trying to stand his ground with this new and unfamiliar Tom. I could understand why, Jack didn’t miss out on the gym unless it was absolutely unavoidable. The joke back home was that even though he was in charge of maintaining his own rifle, the only weapon he truly cared to maintain was himself. Comparing the Toms in front of me to the one I felt under my fingertips, Jack put them to shame in terms of sheer muscle mass.

“So, who is the boss around here?” He whispered to me as we came to the foot of the steps.

“Faythe is, but she’s not here right now. Marc is her husband, he’s the one in black.” I smiled at Marc, knowing that he could hear me.

“And who is the guy in white?” Jack slowed our approach ever so slightly to give him time to ask the question and get a response.

“And that’s Jace.” I sighed lightly, I could feel my own pulse lift up as I said his name and there was no doubt that Jack heard it too.

“Is it now… I see.” He poked me playfully in the ribs causing me to wince.

“Not there.” I grumbled at him, pulling back slightly. Jack turned me around and lifted up my t-shirt in one swift movement.

“What the fuck, Lia? What happened?” Concern was in his eyes as he saw the large purple bruise that adorned my ribs. A little bit of anger flashed behind them too, I noted. “This is fresh, who did it?”

My eyes flicked to Jace, he was close enough to hear even a hushed conversation and he shifted awkwardly on his feet. Jack spotted him and advanced at him but never ascending the stairs. Jace, and with all credit to him, held his ground.

“I’m hoping you had a good reason to lay your hands on my girl, here?” Jack exclaimed, there wasn’t any threat to his tone, just one that demanded an answer. It was one of the many reasons I only wanted to team up with him when pairs were required for Enforcer duty, he didn’t cause any extra tension, he just caused honesty to come out.

“She decided that it would make us even.” Jace replied, calmly. He recognised protection when he saw it.

Jack turned back to me, eyebrows raised and gesturing at Jace.

“You punching Toms for fun now?”

I laughed, grinning at him widely.

“My favorite hobby,” I said walking past him and bumping shoulders with him as I walked up the stairs towards the door. “You should know that, Jack.”

“Aye, but it’s been a while since we had a scrap, and you fight dirty.” He laughed, nodding at the collection of Toms as he followed me into the Ranch.

Faythe was stood in the doorway to the office, I could see Rick and Melissa inside as I walked past. I gave them both a small nod earning a watery smile from Melissa and a raised hand from Rick. Jack stopped at the door and held out his hand to Faythe, not knowing who sha actually was but presuming who she must have been.

“I’m Jack, Lia told me about you.” He offered in a lower voice than was strictly necessary.

“I’m Faythe. South-Centrals Alpha.” She shook his hand and then crossed her arms before looking my way. “Are you going to be ready in an hour or so Lia?”

I nodded at her, aware that it was crunch time.

“Do you know who is coming yet?” Marc asked from behind Jack, squeezing past him in the hallway to get to his wife’s side.

“Almost everyone has said they will be here, the two that haven’t yet responded better be here if they know what’s good for them.”

“I know, comon’” Marc soothed, shuffling her back inside the office and closing the door.

I made my way to the back door, dumping Jack’s bag on the floor beside the side table that adorned a wall.

“Woah, easy, that’s got Chico, in it. You have no idea how much of a hassle it was to get it over here.”

“Who is Chico?” Jace asked, confused.

“Gun.” Jack and I replied in unison. Grinning at each other and fist bumping.

“Aw yeah, we still got it.” Jack grinned.

I pushed open the door and stepped out into another oppressively hot day. If I was suffering with the temperature, then I knew that Jack certainly was. My mind kept thinking back to the stream and how luxurious it would be to sink down in the cool water.

Jack pulled his t-shirt off as soon as he stepped outside. “I’m sorry man but this heat. I’m built for the cold.”

“I know the feeling, you’ll get used to it though.” I turned fully to him, checking out if he still looked like he could crush someone to death.

“Is that _another_ tattoo?” I exclaimed as my fingers went to just below his collar bone and swept over the black ink there.

“Hell yeah, thought I’d get it after earning scar number 50.”

“Where did they get you?” I asked, stalking around him to see if I could work out what was the newest marking on his exposed skin.

“This bad boy,” He reached around and felt out a small line that was slightly raised. “Got shanked by some Wildcat who was tripping on god knows what.”

“How long to heal?”

“Ah only about two days, and after about 10 shifts. Worth it though, the look on his face as I tossed him out into the snow, he looked like he’d seen his worst nightmare after working out that I was still up and fighting after that.”

A low rumble emitted from Jack’s throat has he laughed to himself over the scene playing out in his mind. I nodded, knowing exactly what he was like when he was pissed off, nothing short of an arctic truck would have stopped him.

“Lia, I hate to ask but anywhere to run? I’ve been on the road for two days and the red-eye felt like I was in a sardine can.”

I turned to Jace, he just shrugged and motioned towards the forest. He hadn’t said much since Jack got here and I wasn’t sure if that was because he wanted to allow us to get reacquainted or because he was feeling left out _because_ we were getting reacquainted.

“You run; I’ll carry your shit. On the condition that you don’t mind Jace coming with us.”

Jack gave me a kiss on the cheek before unbuckling his belt.

“Sounds great.”

Jack stripped with gusto, clothes lying all around him until he was naked on the deck. Tilting his head back into the sun his Shift washed over him at breakneck speed before he dropped down on all fours beside me. I was nice seeing those black rosettes blending into fuzzy white fur, knowing that I wasn’t the odd one out anymore. Although, I mused, he was closer in size to the rest of the Toms here, so I was still the smallest of them.

He looked towards the sun and whined lightly. I know that in his fur the sun was even more oppressive. I smiled at Jace as I gathered up Jacks clothes and boots before taking his hand and heading towards the tree-line.

Jace stumbled a little as Jack rubbed his head across the back of his knee, turning to me to try and explain what was going on.

“He’s just making sure you know that if you’re good enough for me, you’re good enough for him. Right?” I raised my eyebrows at Jack, hoping that I had the right context. He huffed lightly and made a nodding motion with his head before frolicking off in front, eventually turning to throw himself on the ground to roll around on his back.

I reached down to scratch his exposed stomach, always loving the really soft fur, he purred lightly and licked my arm, his cat tongue dragging against my skin.

“Jack! you know that scrapes like a bitch!” I pressed my toe into his haunch as he rolled back over and got to his feet.

Jace took the boots from me as we followed Jack into the trees, allowing his nose to guide us to wherever he wanted to go. He pulled me into him, letting go of my hand and his arm sliding around my waist before kissing my temple. My pulse lifted at the touch with Jace’s matching it exactly. Just being here had pushed the thought of the meeting out of my mind, I was enjoying the company of my best friend and mate, I could feel my heartrate buzz a little at the thought of it.

Jack pounced his way back to us and stopped. extending his neck as he summoned his Shift. Tilting his head to the side as he got to his feet and holding out a hand for his clothes.

“Already had enough?” Jace asked, easily slipping into conversation with him.

“Kinda hard to talk with no real vocal cords, and I wanna ask about you two.”

Jack was to the point if nothing else.

“What do you want to know?” he replied, while handing over the boots he was carrying.

“I just don’t want my girl to get hurt.”

“She won’t” came the reply, said in a heartbeat with no hesitation. I smiled to myself, relishing the words.

Jack turned to me as he did up his belt, his eyes serious. I knew there was something coming but what it was exactly evaded me.

“Lia, it’s a mess back home. Your Mother won’t talk about anything, the Enforcers are having trouble with Wildcats getting to big for their boots. They seemed to have sniffed out that the Pride is in trouble and think that it’s time to do as they please. You are really and I mean _really_ , needed back home.” Jack held my gaze as he stressed the last sentence. I was expecting something to go awry but not this much and this quickly.

“Hey, you remember James?”

Jack snorted at the name. “That little weasel, yeah, how could I forget.”

“Mother decided that she was going to send me to him to as a gift. From what we know, her actions got Silvie killed so she can rot in hell for all I care at the moment.”

“Lia!” Jace chastised. aghast that anyone would speak about a Dam the way I just had.

“You what?” Jack asked, stepping closer to me, his head tilted to one side like he was trying to ensure he heard my words clearer when I inevitably repeated them.

“Arranged since Ottawa, apparently. Except it would appear that the removal Toms that were sent in mistook Silvie for me, ended up killing her and then realised that they had the wrong Tabby.” I pulled off my shirt to show him the lengthy scar on my shoulder. “They then decided to beat me into submission out on a ridge before carting me off. And that bitch never thought to warn me or anything.”

I yanked my t-shirt back on to see Jack making fists quickly at his sides. Hate rolling off him as he processed what I had just said.

“She left you to die, effectively?” He finally asked once his temper had been brought into check.

“Pretty much.”

Jack yelled at the trees, an anguished scream shattering the quiet around us. Jace flinched at my side, I however, stood perfectly still even when he turned in my direction and grabbed my shoulders with a snarl inches from my face.

“While that _bitch_ is still alive, I am _never_ letting you out of my sight. _Never!_ ” I felt his ragged breath on my face. Jace shifted on his feet, feeling out of place all of a sudden. Jack turned slightly in his direction before meeting my eyes with his own. He softened slightly. “ _We_ are never letting you out of our sight.” Jack dropped his hands from my shoulders and dipped his head, stepping towards Jace with his arm out.

Jace took it, expecting a handshake but found himself being pulled inwards for a shoulder bump. Hands clenched between them as they both collided together.

“I’m sorry man, old habits die hard. She’s picked you to lead the charge, just want you to know that I can’t just turn tail and leave, that’s all.”

“Jack,” I laughed. “I’ve seen him fight, no-one can tag team like we do.”

Jace grimaced, but then couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re right though Jack, she does fight dirty.”

“Alright, alright,” I held out my pinky finger, “Ridge Dwellers for life?”

“Ridge Dwellers ‘till we die.” Jack responded, linking his finger around mine, we both turned to Jace, waiting for him to do the same. “Comon man, you’ve signed up for this now.”

“Not built for Ridge Dwelling but will give it a go?” He joined his pinky finger with ours.

“And now, we have a bunch of bastards to take down. Let’s get Enforcing.” Jack cheered, head back yelling to the trees.

Jack and I lifted out hands up, taking Jace with us before letting go on the downward throw of our fists. Any time spent with Jack turned us into teenagers again, misbehaving, taking risks that would have shocked others, but we knew each other’s limits inside out. Jack might have brought out the best Enforcer in me but I knew that Jace was going to being out the best Alpha in me. Having both of them together made me feel unstoppable.

There was a rustling behind us, Jace turned around to try and ascertain who was there but Jack and I got into our opening fight move without even thinking about it, I hunkered down low, pressed against his thigh ready to have his momentum so I could sail over the top of whoever dared to get that close and flank them instantly. Nobody ever saw it coming but Jack got the satisfaction of seeing the expression on the cocky Toms face as it happened.

Glen stepped into view, looking unsure.

“The meeting is going to start in 30 minutes, just wanted to make sure you knew.”

I stood up fully, with Jack slapping a hand down onto my back as the adrenaline started washing away.

“Jesus Glen, we were about to jump you. Make some noise next time.” I laughed as I walked past him and patted his shoulder as he turned and followed me out.

I could hear Jace and Jack chatting from behind, the numerous mentions of my name led me to believe that Jack was regaling him with stories of our misadventures. God only knows what stories were going to come out, how embarrassed I would have to be later when Jace asked as we were getting into bed. I shook my head slightly and trotted towards the door.

The office was used as the impromptu meeting area. Melissa was in the Kitchen with Karen, along with a few other Tabbies and Dams that had come along. Tears and memories were being shared, something that made me uncomfortable at the thought of having to join them.

I could see what they meant about the ‘old guard’ there were some senior Alphas there who were not happy at another Tabby having the reins to a pride. Jace and Jack were sat behind me as Faythe sat behind her desk, the space being transformed by the circle of chairs in front of it. Most of the Alphas had brought with them an Enforcer of their own while the Lazy S provided outside security.

“We need to do something now, no?” was one of the first utterances that pulled me back from my daydream. I looked up to try and work out who had said it but there was no clue given.

There were voices murmuring their approval at the notion but other, older voices were laying the blame at my door. Fingers pointing in my direction, accusatory hissed out words. I didn’t have to stand for this shit, and it wouldn’t fly back home. I stood up in a slow and deliberate action, hands behind my back and paced the floor.

“Are you quite finished with your terrified whining?” I asked as I turned my head to the most vocal compliant. They started to get to their feet and I just held out a finger to them, wagging it from side to side. “You’ve said more than enough.” As I turned back around to pace the room again, I saw Jack nudge Jace and grin. All he needed was popcorn and he would be in his element.

“It seems like after their bungled attempt at kidnap in Canada, they have decided that the Tabbies here are, easier prey, shall we say.” Cruel as it sounded, it was true, so I carried on. “Now I know that my Mother is involved with what happened to my Pride and that is something I will deal with when I get back but, I also know that there is a Alpha in London who has employed this rag tag bunch to procure him a mate, no matter where it comes from.”

“How do you know all of this? And why were we not told sooner!” Someone yelled from behind me, I didn’t bother turning around.

“You were told, but you refused to listen. Deciding that ignoring it and battening the hatches was the best option to take. Unfortunately, Rick has now paid the price for your ignorance.” I stopped in front of the desk and addressed them all. “What I am wondering is who else do you have to lose before you decide that some action is what is required. One more tabby needs to die? Two more? Three? how would your Prides survive if three more Tabbies died?”

I left the sentence in the air, the discomfort in the room was stifling.

“I’ve heard about you, what about your Pride. A Tabby going out fighting and then dies, you’re risking your Pride rather than leaving it well alone.”

I turned to face the old Tom, inhaling deeply. His scent portrayed scared and angry in equal measures.

“The difference is, I’m expected to do something, my Pride relies on me to do something rather than languishing and hoping it all goes away on its own. It will never go away unless we forcibly stop it. It’s my job to ensure that happens, for life.”

“Or ‘till I die” came the response to my right, as Jack took to his feet. I tried to suppress a smile at his dedication. “With all due respect, your method has caused the needless death of a Tabby. It’s clearly not working.” Jack finished, looking at me.

“I can’t stand around anymore either, I’m an Enforcer, it’s my job to fight things like this,” Jace also rose to his feet, standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack, a new comradery forming. “And, I feel pretty safe to say that if you don’t agree to stomping out this group of assholes, you are going to have a plane full of angry Canadian Enforcers swarming over your lands until they find them. And Lia is going to be at the head of the group.”

The other Alphas in the room started muttering, some throwing words like insubordination towards the two standing Toms. The atmosphere was getting dangerously close to boiling point before Marc got their attention.

“I know you never liked me, a _stray_ amongst your ranks, but maybe it takes outsiders to realise what some of you can’t. As long as they are still around, we are _all_ at risk. We stop this now.” Marc moved forward around the desk and shook my hand, “We’re in.”

The old Alpha stood up, spitting out his words.

“You are condemning us! We attack them and they will attack us all! If any more blood is spilt it will be on your hands! You will be the cause of our downfall! She should have been sent home, let them pick at the scraps of her Pride rather than ruin ours!”

“I’d hardly call thirty plus Tabbies and Toms scraps, but go on.” I scoffed at him. “I’m done here. I will speak to anyone who wants to assist, anyone else, well. That’s Faythes call what happens.”

I walked towards the door, pulling it open and stepping into the hallway. The breeze sloughing away the remnants of venomous anger that had swilled around inside of me. Jace and Jack followed me out and we made our way to the kitchen.

The Tabbies in the kitchen fell silent as we walked past. Quick footsteps crossed the floor and Karen appeared in the doorway.

“Did you need anything to eat or drink? The table is full if you want to help yourself.”

I hesitated to answer, but the look in Jack’s eye told me that he was starving. I nodded our acceptance before making our way to the table.

Jack piled a plate up with all sorts of snacks, resting against a vacant spot by the kitchen island and tucking into his bounty. Jace and I picked at bits, I knew that I would rather make something back at the guest house or call up an order than intrude in the Tabby sanctuary that was going on right now, I felt so out of place.

Melissa caught my elbow as I was wandering over to where Jack had made a space for us. Her eyes were rimmed in red where the tears had only just stopped falling. Any mascara she may have had on was now a faint smudge under her lower lashes, echoing the dullness in her eyes. I felt for her, I really did. But I also knew that crying over it didn’t solve the problem or create the security they really needed.

“Zedelia, right?” She asked, voice breaking a little while trying to keep her thoughts together.

“ It is, I’ve been told that you are Melissa. I—”

“I just want to know, did my baby die because of you?”

I stopped talking. Mouth snapped shut. Jace made a move to come up behind me but Melissa shot him down.

“Don’t show up now Jace, you should have been there for her too. She was your responsibility, she wanted to be your responsibility.” Melissa’s voice drifted into choked sobs as the tears started falling again. Jace stepped back, tapped Jack on the arm and motioned for them to leave us to it. I could hear that they hadn’t gone far, the cavalry was there should I need it.

“She didn’t die because of me, Melissa. She died because of the legacy Luiz left.”

“There was talk that it was decided you should go back to Canada, you didn’t and now she’s dead.”

I inhaled sharply, ordinarily I would have set the reality out hard and fast. I was angry, even I could feel my pulse storm up and my scent sent out a warning but just by looking at her I knew that anger wasn’t going to get through to a distraught Tabby who desperately needed someone visible to blame. I felt that she wasn’t the only one in attendance who felt the same though, so I picked my words carefully to address everyone in the room, while focusing on the Tabby in front of me.

“Melissa, if I was on a plane do you really think that they wouldn’t have been in your backyard? All they do is look for an opportunity and then take it. The blame you want to lay down needs to be at those responsible. That’s where mine is going and everyone here should be doing the same.”

“No, I don’t think so. You’ve provoked them and one of ours is dead. The blame is yours alone.”

“Provoked them how? By fighting back? By ensuring my own safety? If you _really_ want to blame me then fine, I’ll add it to the burden I am already carrying about my sister. But judging by what went on in that room, remember that the only person who actually wants to end this seems to be me.”

She raised her hand and slapped me, the ring on her finger cutting into my cheek as a trickle of blood rand down from the wound.

“How dare you.” She hissed. Her shoulders were quaking, her breathing strained as she fought to keep the pent-up anguish inside.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way. Maybe tomorrow you will realise that you will never be safe until that little shit is exterminated. I’ve lost one Tabby, you’ve lost two. That’s two more than I need to be convinced that this stops now. Either you’re with me or not.” I left the blood on my face as a badge of honour. I wasn’t phased by her anger or retaliation, if she got it all out of her system now, reasoned thinking might follow.

“You think we would risk more of us in your vendetta? We don’t fight, we protect our Tabbies, or that’s what we thought.” She raised her voice at the end, just to make sure that Jace was aware of her feelings towards him.

“I wouldn’t risk any of you here, you can’t defend yourselves. However, if your Enforcers want to do their jobs then that’s a different matter. Alternatively, I bring in my own but it ends here.”

I left my plate and turned out of the kitchen before she could reply. I was pissed off. Never had I seen such a timid bunch. _Pathetic bunch_ I corrected myself, bitterly. I could not live like this, wallowing in surrender. I would need to call the top Enforcers in, there was more than enough to keep the main Pride areas in check, and if any of the Wildcats started shit further out while they were gone, we would simply storm them when we got back.

Jack’s bag was still by the back door. I snagged a couple of bottles from the side before unzipping it and pulling out ‘Chico’ and some bullets.

“Lia, what the fuck?” Jack asked quickly.

“Just give me five minutes. Please.”

“You’re the boss.” He shrugged and followed me outside.

Clicking the rifle into place, I loaded it up. It felt so good to have it back in my hands, almost like the one back home. Popping a cap on the bottle, I drained the contents, the alcohol having no effect other than leaving a hoppy taste on my tongue. I blinked slowly and opened my eyes again, registering the change from human vision to cats. I passed the bottle to Jack, he knew what was coming.

“Go long?”

“Go longest.”

He grasped the bottle by the neck and pulled his arm behind his head as though he was going to be pitching a baseball. The muscles in his arms and shoulders coiling up, ready to expend all their stored energy in launching the bottle up and into the distance.

I nodded, and he released it. It sailed over and over, the dregs of liquid somersaulting out as it flew through the air. I pulled the gun up, not bothering with the scope and locked onto the bottle as it made it’s decent. My finger jerked on the trigger, the butt sinking into the crook of my shoulder as I swaddled the impact. There was a smash and then shards of glass rained down like confetti towards the back of the yard.

Jace was tensing beside me as soon as the gun went off. A whine slipped out as he back peddled slightly. He was not happy around guns, especially considering the damage they could do, which he had experienced firsthand.

“One for one, Lia.” Jack smiled as I shifted my eyes back.

“Yeah, lets leave it there. I know I can do it, that’s all that matters.” I passed him back ‘Chico’ and went off to survey the damage. I couldn’t leave a bunch of glass on the lawn for anyone to step in. Settling down for the long haul on my knees, I started picking up the tiny shards I could find, piling them all up so they could be swept away. It was a stupid idea to do this over the grass. There would be shards I would miss and then someone steps on it, especially if everyone runs over this way before they Shift.

Truth was, I needed to utterly destroy something, to take out all of the anger I was carrying around with me on something. The poor bottle got the brunt of it and now here I was dealing with the aftermath of my rash decision.

“Lia, stop.” Jace said when he finally came over. He had given me space to gather my thoughts but now felt like he was abandoning me when I needed him.

I sat back on my heels and waited for his physical presence to catch up to his voice. I noticed Jack being lead by Glen towards the Guesthouse, no doubt in conversation about Enforcer ‘things’. Glen was beaming, I knew that if there was one thing that Jack could do well besides fighting like a Marine, it was telling great stories of the endeavors.

“I can tell you’re angry Lia, I can _smell_ it. I don’t know what you expect from a bunch of terrified Tabbies, not to mention the Toms that feel like they are failing them.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I need a lecture about it Jace.” My words came out with a bit more venom than I wanted, and I instantly regretted them. Nothing I could do about it now though.

“Maybe you do. This isn’t Canada. We don’t have the luxury of twenty, or forty, or sixty Tabbies. We can count them all on two hands. We can’t risk them.”

“You know, if a Tom settles down with a human, they can still have kids. No cats, but they still get that feeing of family, of creating a life and caring for it.” I sighed, our situation in Canada might be even more awful than what it is down here. “Back home, you can settle down with a Tabby. No hiding who you are, both of you being part of the Pride. But you can never have kittens. You almost have it all, but one thing is missing. That one thing that makes all of this worthwhile. That’s why so many Tabbies train longer and harder than the Toms, we’re trying so hard to make up for what we can’t provide. Kittens.”

I threw the piece of glass I was holding, launching it into a arc until I couldn’t see it anymore. Wishing that bit of glass was all the bullshit that had happened, wishing that I could throw all the unfairness that plagued our species far away, never to come back.

“Lia,” Jace had dropped down behind me and nuzzled the back of my neck. I didn’t want pity though, I wanted support, to have someone stepping up to the plate with me. I needed Jack.

“Jace, I hope you understand this but,” I hesitated, standing up slowly and bringing him up with me. “I think I need to spend some time with Jack tonight. He’s my anchor and right now, I need that.”

“Any chance I might be your anchor?” Jace was hurting, feeling rejected and unsure. He glanced over to the Guesthouse, where Jack would be probably still talking to Glen yet knowing that Jack would drop everything in an instant if I needed him. His eyes told me that he wanted me to realise that he could do that too if I would just let him.

“Jace,” I started but he cut me off.

“I understand Lia, you don’t have to. But I just fee like as soon as something big happens you lock me out.”

“Jace.” I pressed more firmly, forcing him to listen without speaking. “you are my anchor here, but Jack knows what it’s like back home. That’s all. I need him to temper my all guns blazing attitude.”

“Yeah, I know.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, looking like he wanted to say something else but the words to express it were constantly dipping out of view.

“But.”

“Can I at least be there? I want to be there for you, have your back but I don’t think I can do that properly if I don’t know what’s going on…”

“If you want to, I would really like that. Hell, maybe knowing what shit we have to deal with might help you see if you want to cross that bridge in the future.” I smiled at him, hoping that some of the awkwardness would drop away as I was sure it must have been killing him inside to hear that his Tabby wanted to spend the night with someone else, even if it was only to talk to them until the sun came up and then attempt to function the next day via caffeine rather than sleep.

“We can order food, get talking, drinks too maybe? I’d like to get to know Jack more as well. He’s part of your life so I’d like him to be part of _our_ life.”

I wasn’t sure what to say, he could have got mad, pushed me away, got jealous, but he didn’t. I did know how to express my gratitude at his understanding and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and held him close, rubbing my temple along his jawline.

Eventually we walked over to the Guesthouse ourselves and made our way into the living room to see who else was still awake from the day shift.

A couple of Enforcers were sitting on the couch, a large take out pizza between them and game console controllers in their hands. The screen was displaying expensive, tweaked cars thundering around a racetrack with the two competitors vying to ram each other off the road. They nodded as we entered, unable to be distracted for too long incase their marginal dominance in the race was overthrown.

I dropped down into the worn cushions and watched the screen. I think I had played this one before and managing to confirm my suspicions as I turned over the box that was laying on the coffee table. It was an oldie but a goodie.

“I used to do laps around the interstate on there, seeing how many S.W.A.T SUV’s I could take out before running for cover. The golf course was my hide out of choice. Nothing you can’t lose in a bunker.” I laughed at the memory, it was a while ago but I still recalled the adrenaline that coursed through my veins as the big trucks would appear on the in game horizon.

“Wait, is this?” Jack looked at the box too, before adding his own laughter. “Remember our speed camera runs? Seeing who could out tune the other and get the biggest ticket?”

“Yeah, that was actually quite fun, especially when I crashed into a police car.”

Jack dropped into the seat next to me, spreading his arms out over the back of the seats. Jace made a move to come around as well but was faced with not quite enough room for his frame to be accommodated in the current seating arrangement. I stood up and patted the seat I was in, waiting for him to sit in the space before I nudged his knees apart so I could sit by his feet and nestle into the gap. His hand reached out and stroked the side of my cheek as I snaked an arm under his leg and propped my head up on my hand.

“Jack…” I asked lightly, my eyes still fixed on the cars going around and around on the screen.

“Yeah?”

“What happened back home when everything went down?”

“Man, I dunno…” I could hear the tension in his voice, this was not something he wanted to explain, or he wasn’t sure that he could explain it. Either way, I wanted to know. “There was panic, your Mom went silent. Locked herself away in the conference room for seventeen hours. Annah eventually broke down the door to get her out.”

“Bet she enjoyed that.” I laughed a little at the private joke, but Jack couldn’t find the humour.

“Not this time, kiddo. She was staring at the computer, rocking backwards and forwards. She had wiped everything from her email; sent, received, even junk. Dunno why, but she thought it was necessary.”

“Probably to try and pretend none of this was happening. Like it wasn’t anything to do with her.” I quietly raged. Even if I kept my tone level, I still hadn’t quite mastered keeping the tell-tale sings from my scent or pulse.

“No point getting angry about her, Kiddo,” Jake soothed. He knew me better than anyone, even without any external prompts he would have known what I was thinking. “What’s done, is done. We just need to focus on what to do now.”

He leant over Jace’s lap and kissed my head. I was pleasantly surprised that Jace didn’t move over the display of affection that was going on ever him. Most Toms would have seen it as an unwanted encroachment on their territory at best, an act of aggression at worst. Instead I just felt him turn slightly towards the large Tom.

“Did we still want to get food? I’m starting to debate fighting those two over that last slice of pizza.”

I felt the couch start to tremble as Jack started to laugh. It felt good to have them both at ease with each other. A nice change from dealing with the Toms back home. Especially refreshing considering Jack had been asked on countless occasions why he wasn’t pursuing me to be his mate. His reply was always the same, ‘It would be weird. Like trying to get my Sister into bed.’ we were family in everything but blood and he was right, it would have been weird.

Food arrived after about an hour had passed. Being this far out put extra time on the delivery, but it was worth it. Tubs of food sat sprawled over the coffee table as we settled down to watch a film on the giant ass T.V. now that the other two Enforcers had retreated to bed.

We weren’t really paying much attention to it, instead discussing who was stationed where when the attack happened. Who might have seen something, peoples whereabouts before and after, amongst other things.

There didn’t seem much to go on, at best the one person who would have known what actually happened was the one sat shell shocked in her room and refusing to talk. Not even the Dams from other Prides had been able to get her to open up and once they had given up trying, the resident Doctor had sedated her.

“Maybe I should call her?” I mused, I must have been the only one who hadn’t tried to get through to her.

“Maybe? I don’t know how much luck you will have.” Jack hummed in response.

“Well, either she outpours everything that has happened, or she gets super angry that it was Silvie and not me and blurts out what happened. Either way, we might get some information.”

“You said about getting other Enforcers down here earlier,” Jace started, putting down the tub he was holding. “Do you still want to do that?”

“I dunno,”

“To be honest, your lot would be better than needing to call in outside reinforcements.” Jack said, inelegantly around a mouthful of noodles.

“To be honest, it was more to make people understand that this needed to be done with or without their help. With them would mean that they still were afforded some control over the situation. Getting in the Canadian Enforcers would mean that they have lost control over the situation and their own Pridelands. Hopefully this will have pressed them into doing the right thing.” I sighed. It was looking bleak. No one had yet spoken to confirm their support aside from what had been given at the stupid meeting. I was beginning to believe the nagging voice in my head that was telling me not to expect any more.

“We still need to wait on Michael to dig up stuff on Lydia anyways, plus if you call your Mother then there might be some more information there too.” Jace said as he picked around in the remnants of the many tubs on the table. “Cant do anything about it now, so lets just enjoy this before getting a good night rest, ok?”

“Yeah ok.” I sagged, feeling a bit helpless in the face of it all.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jack added, raising his can of coke up to celebrate the idea.

We settled into silence as the film played on, I leant on Jack and Jace shuffled down to rest his head in my lap. It wasn’t until the night shift returned that we realised we had all fallen asleep on the couch together.


	31. The Enforcers are in Town

“What are you suggesting?”

Rick’s voice was steady but the hint of unease flicked across the tone of it. I had just given him the run down of what had happened in both Canada and London. While I was quite happy to draw the conclusion I had, he was not so willing to believe that it was all intertwined. I guess it was easier to believe that this was the result of a coincidence rather than a plan.

“That the brains behind this reside in the head of a Tom called James back in London. Their Prides have already taken a hit and it’s got to the point that they are struggling to continue. James has decided upon a _creative_ way of fixing his problems.”

“You said you need to speak to another Tabby, his Sister I recall?” Marc added, ensuring that all the bases were covered.

“Yes, that’s the plan. If we can find out why she was shipped out instead of taking over as she was supposed to do, then we might find out how deep this Alpha desire of his goes, what risks he’s willing to take, any weaknesses for example.”

“But we are waiting on Michael because?” Rick we not convinced that any of this was going to work. Truth be told, I didn’t expect him to. Nothing now would get his daughter back so all this might have been an exercise in futility. Out of all the people I needed on side, it was the ones who still had Tabbies left to protect, something to bring out their instinct to fight and help with tooth and claw to ensure this wasn’t going to happen again. Alas, they had predictably clammed up, battened the hatches, and retreated back into the familiar territory of their own Prides. It was exhausting.

“We need to see what he can dig up about Lydia and the Pride she got shifted out to. From what we can make out, James had managed to garner support from the rest of the Toms to hold out due to his promise that there would be a Tabby coming. I can only assume that once his plan A left, he mobilised Diego to get plan B rolling.”

“See this is the part that I don’t like. My head is telling me that this is completely wrong, and he needs to pay for it, but my heart is telling me that if you had stayed there, Abby would still be alive.”

That stung. Expected, but still barbed enough that I couldn’t shake the dull ache of failure that tugged through my veins. While I wanted to offer my sympathies, I knew that they would be wasted here, maybe just come across as an insult. However, I couldn’t stand by and let emotions ruin any chance we had at ending this.

“You have every right to blame me. But just so you know, if Abby had been the one to dodge the bullet and it was my sister who ended up dead afterwards, I wouldn’t blame Abby. I’d blame him.”

The Alpha in front of me shifted in his seat. The leather and wood creaking under his frame. The pendulum behind his eyes swinging between going with his heart or his head was on display to those who looked closely. His brown eyes dulled slightly, the pendulum slowing as the decision as to the victor was being made.

“How do you do it?” He asked quietly. Putting an elbow on the desk and resting his forehead in his upturned palm, gently massaging his temples.

“By going beyond personal anguish and turning it into survival for the Pride. I’ve been trained to do it. Hell, I’ve been trained to put down friends and family if it comes to it. I hope it would never come to that but if needs must, then it’s my job.”

“It comes across like you don’t care.”

“I do care, that’s why I do it, that’s why I trained longer and harder than the rest of the cavalry we have. There would be no Pride if we didn’t take out the rot. And that’s my job.”

“It’s crazy,” Rick laughed slightly, in spite of himself.

“No crazier than what Faythe did.” Marc interjected.

“She…” Rick paused, trying to pick his words carefully, especially with her husband being sat across the desk from him. “She didn’t do it alone. Look Zedelia, that’s the thing. I know your cut from a different cloth up North but you have to look at it from the other Alphas point of view. Tabbies are not fighters, and you’re placing them in a very dangerous position, asking the Toms who swore to protect them to _allow_ the Tabbies to be in danger.”

I could see that this was going nowhere, Rick had lost everything so he was willing to talk at least, but he was also making it very clear that there would be no help to coordinate an attack. No matter how many Tabbies it could save in the long run. They were scared and looking out for their own, I’d been told as much many times before, I didn’t need telling again.

“I know, the thing is, I need to do something. I can’t have my Pride, or any Pride, living in fear due to this. That’s no life for them.” I wrapped my hand around his forearm and squeezed lightly, hoping that physical contact might cement the words in even if my voice could not.

I knew it had been a struggle for any of them to accept that a Tabby was in charge when Faythe took over South-Central, and that was only tempered by their knowledge that she could look after herself, especially with their impressive Enforcement roster behind her every step of the way. But the sight of the frightened Tabbied and Dams in the Ranch kitchen hadn’t left me either. They were vulnerable, no matter what muscle you left to protect them. Living in fear would paralyze them, doing more damage to their mental health than a claw could do to their physical forms.

This conversation, this point blank refusal of the other Alphas to entertain another battle, was enough to let me know that tip-toeing around them to try and win them over would never work. It would be time wasted for me and time gained for Diego to plan something else. My own plan B needed to be brought onto the stage.

“I’m sorry, Zedelia. I can’t agree to this.” Rick pulled his arm out of my grasp and stood up. Running a hand down his face, trying to gather up what resolve he had left. “For what it’s worth, you have my blessing to get outside help but I can’t help you.”

Marc stood up as Rick made his way to the door. Nodding at the older Alpha out of respect more than agreement. He was well versed with the difficult decisions that Alphas had to deal with, and he knew firsthand the devastation that came with wrong ones.

I sat back in my chair. I knew what I needed to do, but it didn’t make this defeat any sweeter. I let out my breath when the door finally clicked closed. Marc stood behind me, I could smell unease radiate out from him. He didn’t want to go it alone anymore than I did, but for him he knew that Faythe was likely to want to join the fight when it came to that, he could lose his mate and his Alpha in one fell swoop.

“I will understand if you want to decline as well,” I whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear me as clear as a bell. “You have far more at stake than I would feel comfortable to let you risk.”

“I don’t like it, but I don’t know how we are going to win this. Everyone is still licking their wounds from the last time they attacked us.”

“Aint that the truth.” A small laugh slipped out before I could stop it. Marc came up behind me and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. I leaned into it, appreciating the gesture before sighing and standing up. His hand dropped off as I rose, tucking the chair under the desk and turning to face him.

“If you bring the fight to him in the Free Zone then there will be no need for the others to be there, if that’s any consolation?”

“Yeah but there’s still the risk that he has enough paid Toms in his pocket to launch an attack against another Pride. I don’t know…” I trailed off, crossing my arms across my chest, looking at the pen pot on the desk as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Marc stepped forwards and curled his arms around me, pulling me into a ferocious hug that squeezed my lungs. I could hear the soft whine of anguish bubbling in his throat. I stiffened at the contact. It was unexpected and his scent filled my nose, the memory of my own attackers flashed through my mind.

“You’re feisty and determined enough to not allow that. I should know, I’ve married your American equivalent.” The whine turned to a soft laugh as he released me from his grip.

“Yeah, I’m not sure she’s going to be happy at having her doppelgangers scent all over her husband though.”

“She knows that there are plenty of people here to give her comfort if she needs it and I’m not there. Just like you and Jack if what the night roster have told me is true.”

“That’s different.” I protested.

“Is it though? We all need someone else to give us a little grounding. Someone who gets us on a different level than our Mates. Someone to vent at or get a hug from when it’s needed. I had to learn that the hard way, but it’s the thing that kept me going when the shit hit the fan. So, I’m just giving you the option.”

This felt so awkward. I would never dream of doing or saying this to Silvie’s husband. The whole point was that they had each other. Not a harem. Maybe he had a point though. I had Jace _and_ I had Jack. Deep down, I wondered if Marc thought that it was like his own love triangle playing out again, except that Jace was now in Marc’s shoes. Maybe he was showing me that it was inappropriate now for Jack to be around? I shook my head slightly as the thoughts swirled around.

“What’s up?” He asked quietly. I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my head as he stood over me.

“Just putting together a roster in my head, sorting the people I want on the team from those who I don’t.” I hoped that he wouldn’t see through the lie. If he did, he didn’t press the matter.

“Well, I shall give you space to sort out what you want to do.” His hand rested on my shoulder again, the pressure radiated warmth through the scar on my shoulder. The sensation unnerved me, but it was only there for a few seconds before his hand was gone and reaching for the door handle.

Alone now, I stepped over to the small couch and threw myself down onto it. The pressure of the day over but still it seemed like it was lingering, waiting for something to allow it to come crashing back down again. Inaction was something I could never get used to. There was always a plan to be made back home, a list of things as long as your arm, especially with the settlements so spread out. We didn’t have much trouble out in Canada, especially being a Northern Pride but the distance needed to be covered meant that the position of every Enforcer was strategically planned, right down to piss breaks. Sitting on my hands and hoping that it would all work out was not an option I wanted to entertain, for personal satisfaction if nothing else.

Leaving the office, I pinned down a Tom and found the whereabouts of Jace and Jack. They were both apparently in the yard, talking. I knew if Jack was involved it would be gossiping and story telling over our various misadventures. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that, there were some embarrassing stories from when I was younger that I wasn’t too eager to be shared. Sighing, I pushed my way out the back door and stepped down off the porch, my eyes squinting at the sudden haze of sunlight that threatened to tighten my pupils into pinholes. The slight breeze that wafted though was uncomfortably warm and for once, I was seriously contemplating wearing something other than black. There was a practical reason Jace always wore white out here, the fact he looked so damn good in it was an added bonus.

“Lia!”

My name echoed out across the yard; it took me a while to pinpoint its origin. Squinting, I saw them, outside the Guesthouse, both sat on camping chairs and a bucket of beer between them. Rolling my eyes, I set off in their direction, I had a plan forming that didn’t involve two buzzed Toms, but after this morning, it was going to be what it was going to be.

“Whatcha doin’?” Jack asked as I approached. He looked very pleased with himself. His shirt was off, relishing the chance to soak up some sun and show off his hard-earned bulk. Jace had a twitch of a smirk forming on the corner of his mouth. Fuck only knows what they had been talking about, I wasn’t really sure I wanted to know either.

“Contemplating the next move.” I breezed. Seeing if they would rise to the bait that I had spent the better part of a day trying to sort out our collective problem while they were sunbathing and chugging tepid froth.

“How did it go?” Jace raised his aviators and fixed me with his eyes. I could tell that for him, fun time was over.

“No support. We either go back home while everyone hides away and prays this doesn’t happen again or we have to bring in the squad.”

“What? Are you sure this lot are actually Cats and not rabbits?” Jack scoffed. He couldn’t hide that he thought this was absurd behaviour being shown.

“Even Cats retreat to lick their wounds, Jack” Jace leveled at him. He was still looking at me, searching for an answer to the question he wasn’t asking out loud.

“Ok, so we call in the cavalry, head to the Free Zone, take out Diego and whatever else in the way of cronies that he has. Then I kill my Mother and then I kill James.”

“The fuck? You’d kill your own Mother?” Jace looked aghast at the proposition. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and placed the bottle he was holding gingerly on the floor.

“Her orchestration lead to the death of an Alpha. We have a justice system as much as you do, Jace. I’ve seen Mercedes’s fingers.”

“What happened to her fingers?” Jack asked, looking quickly between the two of us.

“They declawed her for protecting herself.” I offered, bluntly.

Jack was up out of his chair and barrelled straight into my shoulder pushing me back towards the barn. His grip around my waist was half pulling me backwards and half keeping me upright so it didn’t trip over my backpaddling feet. He looked over his shoulder quickly and then back to me, his face so close that I could feel his breathing in my ear. If anyone else had stumbled over us, it would have looked like they were interrupting some serious sexual tension, but they would have only been half right. The tension was definitely there and swirled around us like oil. I looked straight ahead; eyes locked onto the bucket that they had placed between themselves. I knew what was coming from the scent that snaked out from his every pore.

“They declaw Tabbies for defending themselves? And you want to _marry_ into this?” I could see that he was straining to look at my expression without turning his head too much so that the other Tom could make out the words on his lips. I dipped my head back and spoke into his other ear, so that my face was shielded. _Shielded from Jace_ … I thought bitterly. 

“They don’t like Tabbies in charge, they don’t like Tabbies who take risks and they certainly don’t like Tabbies who fight back,” I hissed, I hated it too but that was the reality here. “But, there’s Faythe, and they could have done a lot worse to Mercedes but didn’t. Don’t forget that she’s a breeding Tabby here, that fact probably saved her life.”

“I don’t care if it saved her life, they make Tabbies completely depend on Toms whether you like it or not. Are you really going to be satisfied tied to a Tom because you have to be?”

“He’s different.” Was all I could say. Jack turned his head again and held my gaze until I looked into it.

“He’s still one of _theirs._ With all the lessons and instincts of Tabby management that they could drill into him. I’ve heard them talk here, not just him, all of them. They would lock you up in a heartbeat if it meant that you would be out of harms way. For them, a free Tabby is potentially a dead Tabby and that means no Kittens. It’s not about keeping you safe, it’s about ensuring that you survive long enough to breed.”

Jack spat out the words. There wasn’t a hint of jealousy in them, just truth. I knew it and he knew it. They were no different to what my own Mother was expecting of me before my Sister became Alpha. I fucking hated this.

“He might come back to Canada with me, if we make a real go of it.” The words fell out barely audible to my own ears, I wasn’t sure if that was a sign of my own belief in them or not.

“What? You’d bring him home with us?” Jack stepped back from me, assessing me and what I had just said to him.

“Yeah. If we both wanted it.”

“And if he changes his mind? What then?”

“Then he knows that I have to go alone.” I locked eyes with Jack. Reading him just as much as he was reading me. We had spent too long together to not be able to work out the white lies that occasionally had to be told. He shook his head and looked back to the Tom still sat there, occasionally sipping his beer. His aviators covering his eyes again but the stiff position he was sat in said that he knew we were talking about him and I knew how uncomfortable he must have felt.

“I don’t like this, Lia. Not one bit.” There was determination and distaste in his tone. “But if it’s what you want, then you know I’m with you.”

“I know.”

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder as he dropped his arm from my waist. His fingers skimmed over the front of my thighs as I stepped forward to make my way back towards Jace. I heard him swallow thickly and felt his pulse spike as he jumped back at the contact. I dismissed it, just feeling guilty about Jace, seeing him sitting there while we had discussed how shitty his Prides actions were and how honorable his intentions could be in the long run. He didn’t seem fazed by it, but I could tell by his scent that there was worry settling into him, which only made my guilt worse.

Jack didn’t come back, instead he started pacing towards the barn. I knew that he needed to get his head around things. He felt this was all so unjust and he was going to need some time to accept what was going on. I left him too it, give him an hour or two and he will have sorted it all out in his head and be back on an even keel.

“So, how did it go?” Jace asked in a light tone as I took up the chair that Jack had vacated.

“He’s not happy, that’s for sure.”

“I can see that.”

What the hell was I supposed to tell him? That my go-to Tom had just reminded me that everything I hated about Pride life resided in him? Even I could understand that it would come off as a challenge to him, another Tom getting involved with his Mates decision. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, I wanted them both and couldn’t bear losing either of them.

“He is worried about me that’s all.” I tried to smooth over the tension. This was like being back in London again.

“I can tell Marc was too.”

“What?” I was broadsided by his comment, what did Marc have to do with anything?

“I can smell him on you, Lia.” His mouth was set in a grim line.

My mind raced back to the hug he had given me back in the office. _Fuck!_ I knew why Jace was so tense. The scent of Marc echoed a rival except last time it was Faythe that carried it. I’d walked over like a beacon of everything that he had previously lost.

“It was his way of apologising for not being able to support me.” I put my head back and looked at the few clouds that were meandering in the sky. “He couldn’t vocalise it, even when I’d given him the chance to. But I knew. The others were not happy about risking their Tabbies, I knew deep down he wasn’t going to risk his Alpha and the future Dam.”

“Yet here you are doing exactly the same thing.”

“It’s my choice to make. That’s why we are different.” The words slipped out before I could stop them. I snapped my teeth together, creating a jail for any more words that might come out.

He turned his head to me, aviators still in place so I could only study my own reflection rather than his eyes. There was something about his posture that told me how was frustrated, angry even, that we had ended up back at that place where we didn’t know if we could trust our hearts with each other. I reached for him but he pulled away, not far, but enough to tell me that contact wasn’t welcomed right now.

“Jace,” I whined, the noise coming from a space deep in my throat that is usually reserved for expressing pain. I was in pain, not physically but it hurt just the same.

“Lia, I don’t know how else to convince you that I am here for you, not them.” He gestured towards the Ranch flippantly. His shielded eyes were still trained on me, I just wished I could see the blue of them.

“I know you are.”

“Then what is it? We’ve been here before, but I can’t keep going around in circles forever and still stay sane.”

“I think,” I puzzled over the words that my heart was trying to force my mouth to spit out. They ended up sounding like a question, even to myself. “I’m scared?”

“Of what?” His tone was soft, coaxing out of me whatever was lying under the surface.

“Of putting my trust in a Toms hands.”

“You trust Jack, though?”

“I trust him to have my six and not allow me to get me mauled to death, there’s a difference.”

“What’s the difference then?”

“I’m scared of putting my trust into a Tom when it’s my happiness in his hands.”

“It works both ways, you know.” He dropped his head and looked at his lap.

“Yeah I know. I just have this constant cloud hanging over me that tells me people are only interested in me because of what I am rather than who. Like if I was infertile, people wouldn’t give me a second look, you know?” I didn’t suppose he did know, but it felt better to say that rather than ask him if he would be honestly happy with me if I had no way of providing him with Kittens.

“Lia,”

“I know, I know.” I exhaled heavily, trying to push the thought away. “Look, I need to make some phone calls and then get this show on the road.” I stood up, pulling myself to my feet and digging out my phone. There wasn’t much ‘private’ space anywhere on the Ranch but there was a few places of solitude. I headed to the Barn leaving Jace leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees and his fingers tented together in front of his mouth.

“Can you be here tomorrow?” I clicked my fingers at Jack as he flicked through the arrival times on his phone. Giving him a thumbs up, he ticked a name off the list, nodding to let me know that we were done.

Ending the call, he scooted the notebook over to me so I could check who we would have in attendance.

“Ok, so you, me, Louis, Rachel, Juliette and Clare. Unless we are heavily outnumbered, they’re not going to stand much of a chance.” Jack grinned. He had been in battles with the rest of the Enforcers in my family, and knew the score. I’d left my two eldest siblings up in the Pride with the rest of their roster, I didn’t want to come home to total anarchy.

Michael had also managed to email me the information he had on Lydia. She had been equally forced to move and chosen to go. It turned out that James had created this fantasy Pride in his head and she had turned into a threat to his wild plans. He was so desperate to lead that he couldn’t just follow the natural progression of things. Sure there were hints of rebellion in him ten years ago but it seems that adulthood hadn’t turned rebellion into responsibility. It didn’t look like he was the mastermind of all this, just desperate, he could be dealt with later.

I had asked the Alphas if they could at least keep me posted on any sightings or unusual activity while they were keeping an eye on their borders. Most were happy to do that small favour, some did extend it to ensuring that their contacts in the Free Zone also dropped in when something out of place happened. Now all I needed to do was wait for the others and for Diego to get sloppy.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night. I extracted myself from under Jace’s arm and stepped out into the hallway. I sniffed out Jacks room and turned the handle, smiling lightly when it wasn’t locked. Slipping inside I saw him turn a little restlessly in his bed, almost as though he knew someone was there but not alarmed enough to wake himself up. Closing the door behind me I Shifted, part of me knowing that if I was found in his room, let alone his bed, as a human then there would be speculation and talk. As a Cat, it would be seen as a need for comfort, or at least that’s what I hopped. I hopped up gracefully onto the bed, Jack rolled over in return and lifted his arm up for me, sighing happily as I pressed myself against him as I flopped down. His fingers made little runs through my fur until they were still again, indicating that he had fallen back into his deep sleep. I closed my own eyes and willed my brain to let me get some rest.

When morning came, I stretched out on the floor. The bed, Jack’s body and the covers had become to much during the night. I felt sweltering and needed something cool to lay on. I hopped off the bed, feet making no sound and had curled myself up on the floor under the slight draft from the window.

I heard the handle turn just as the sun was coming thought the blinds and flicked my ear in it’s direction. I didn’t need to open my eyes to know who it was but as soon as the scent was filling my nose, I lifted my head and looked in their direction.

“Come back to bed?”

I yawned and stood up, giving myself a shake as I padded out of the room.

Jace opened his door wider for me and I stepped through, Shifting back and pushing myself up to my feet.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” I whispered to him as he stood by the door. He didn’t seem to be wanting to get back into bed, despite calling me here to do that very thing.

“Why did you shift?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think anything had happened if you found me in there.”

“Lia.” He sounded hurt that I would even entertain the notion that he wouldn’t trust me.

“It’s done now. I just got restless and I’ve spent many years using that big lug as a body pillow, so, I just was on auto pilot.”

“Has anything… have you,” He was tripping over his words, I think I knew what he was going to ask but I didn’t want to jump the gun so I waited for him to find the correct sentence out of the hundreds that seemed to be trying to form. “Have you two never hooked up?”

That was blunter than I was anticipating, and I couldn’t help but laugh lightly. Jace frowned, for him it was clearly a serious question.

“Have you slept with your sister?”

“Half-sister,” He corrected “ and no, why the hell would you even ask that?” Jace was all but dry heaving at the thought.

“Because that’s the relationship Jack and I have, we’re like siblings. We know we’re not, so we might indulge in some flirting, but when I look at that Tom, I see my Brother. Nothing has ever happened between us.” I knew that it was more complicated than that but I wasn’t sure if Jace would understand right now.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why do you keep thinking that I’m going to run off with someone else?” I shrugged lightly; I knew his history had made him wary about his heart being broken again.

“Why do you keep thinking that I only want you for one thing?”

“Because it’s the nature of our world.” I pursed my lips glumly as the words tailed off. I wasn’t wrong, it _was_ the nature of the world we lived in.

Jace pushed himself from the door and stepped forward towards me. He reached out and let his fingertips rest on my lower abdomen, fixing his gaze on mine until I couldn’t look away if I tried.

“What’s in here isn’t what drew me to you.” He pressed his fingertips lightly into my skin, my muscles tensed under the pressure. He lifted his hand away, bringing it up and pointing at my breastbone until the tip of his index finger touched my skin again. “It was what was in here.”

I softened slightly, as his hand moved further up, pointing at my head.

“And what’s in here.” He finally whispered; a slight smirk ghosted over his lips.

“Ok.”

“Believe me now?”

“I guess.”

“It’s a start. But I will remind you every single time you forget.”

There were two planes we were waiting for today, one carrying Louis and Rachel and the other carrying Juliette and Clare. All four had been instructed to not bring their rifles with them as we were looking for a takedown, not a blood bath.

It was going to be a family reunion of sorts. Louis was my older brother. He had married Rachel who was a Tabby from the neighbouring Pride. Juliette and Clare were my other Sisters, younger than me but older than Silvie. This also meant that we would have at least five Tabbies in one place, maybe this would be enough to draw Diego and his lackies to us rather than having to chase him around in the Free Zone.

I wondered idly how the Toms back at the Ranch would deal with it. Sure, there had been a whole bunch of Tabbies and Dams there not that long ago but they were either children or the wives of the Alphas. This would be different though, two Tabbies, in their twenties and Enforcers to boot. I smiled as I questioned silently if they could even handle it.

Annoyingly, there was a two-hour gap between arrivals, and we only had two options. Pay for parking and wait in the terminal or go and park up somewhere else, like a mall, for an hour before driving back. I would guess it depends how hungry Louis and Rachel were when their plane lands, so we just had to wait and see.

An Enforcer called Luke gave us the keys to his Jeep, two seats up front and six in the back. It looked like an Army truck, but it would have all the space we needed for our party and luggage. I stood by the driver’s door, listening to Jace convince the poor Tom that we wouldn’t get it impounded, scratched or involved in a head on collision. Peering through the glass I could see that the stereo had been upgraded to ensure that it had a Bluetooth connection, _perfect._ I whispered at Jack, checking that he still had the party playlist on his phone, confirming that he did. I turned and leant on the door with my hand up as Jace come down the steps.

“What?” He asked, as he strode over to the car. I still had my hand in the air and made a grabbing motion with my fingers. “Ooh, ok.”

A set of keys whizzed through the air and I brought my hand to catch them. Smirking, I turned around and pressed the button, opening my door as Jack ran around and claimed the other front seat. Jace, paused slightly in his movement towards the car as he realised that he was relegated to the benches in the back.

Putting on our seatbelts, I started her up, there was a growl and rumble in the chassis was the engine came to life. I knew this wasn’t going to be as fast as I was used to but the added height to my normally aggressive driving was going to make it fun. I started pulling back the canvas roof with Jake turning around to Velcro it to the roll cage. This _was_ going to be fun.

“Queue her up Jack!” I yelled as I started the Jeep out of the drive. Pleased to find that this car had a manual transmission.

“Aye, aye. Sir!” Jack replied with a salute. I checked the rear-view mirror. Jace had his aviators on but his eyebrows were raised, signaling that he was intrigued by how much of a wild ride this was going to be.

“How much does Luke like his car?” I asked Jace as we rumbled down the gravel drive.

“ _A lot._ ”

“Does he ever actually drive this thing or does he just caress the road with it?”

The interior was spotless, I placed my money on caress.

“He drives it like he’s still pained by the amount he paid for it.”

I started rubbing the steering wheel and making baby talk at the car, telling it that I would let it be a real car for once and that it could enjoy itself. Jack laughed like a hyena next to me as we came up to the main road that would lead us to the interstate. I found some aviators behind the sun visor and put them on, Jack had his own with him. We looked at each other, nodded and I hurled us out onto the road as Jack hit play on the stereo.

Jace shot his arms up to hold onto the roll cage at the sudden acceleration and shift in direction. His mouth was open slightly, like he was trying not to holler at us over the wind but the inclination to do it anyway was lingering.

“Jack, check for bears.” I yelled, spinning my hand around above my head. He pulled up an app on his phone and plugged in his headphones to listen out for what he needed to.

“None, in the habitat. Go.” He confirmed, pointing forwards.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jace yelled from the back.

“You’ll see, my man, you’ll see.” Jack laughed, settling in for the ride.

Dropping down a gear, I pushed onto the accelerator. The Jeep bit down and pushed forward, sending us towards the car in front. Pulling out at the last minute I skimmed around it before settling back into our lane and carried on peeling away from them.

“This how you drive back home!?” Jace all but screeched. The adrenaline that had been pumped into his system at the thought we were going to be involved in a crash only a few yards from the Ranch came out in his voice.

“This isn’t my car!” I yelled back, laughter in my voice. “This is careful!”

The interstate came up, screeching around the bend that allowed us to join, we were tied with a truck coming up to the merger point.

“Lia!” Jace yelled.

I answered by dropping the gear back down again to pick up more momentum before flicking it back into top. We slid out in front of a truck, a deep horn blaring out behind us as I put my foot down again.

“I am fucking driving on the way back!” Was shouted from the back. Couldn’t lie, I was enjoying him being a little bit terrified of what I could do.

“You’ll have to fight her for the keys, my man!” Jack shook his head, grinning wildly.

The track changed to a well-known funky song and Jack and I bopped around to it in the front. Hand waving dancing commenced at the chorus as we sang along only slightly out of tune.

“Luke say’s you’re never allowed in his car again by the way.”

“Can’t stop me now though.” I looked in the rear-view again and grinned at him. He couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head and looked down. He was enjoying it, he just didn’t want to admit it.

The sun made everything warm, including the wind that swept around us. Great music and greater company made it a _beautiful_ day for a wild drive.

Pulling into the carpark at the terminal we sealed up the car, the locks engaging as I pressed the button as we started walking away. Jace took the lead to the Arrivals Lounge, Jack trotted up behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder before grinning at him. They both started laughing at something as Jace shook his head lightly. It was nice seeing the two Toms in my life getting on so well. It could have been a lot worse, both of them could have stood up against each other, toe to toe, trying to defend me from what they saw as a threat to ‘their’ Tabby. I frowned slightly at that. What would I honestly do if it came to that? Who would I side with or would I ditch them both? I knew I couldn’t walk away from them, that was for sure. I twitched my head slightly as I tried to shake this dangerous thought process free. It clung to me though, claws in deep and forced me to judge both of these Toms until I found the one who was worthy.

This was not a place I wanted to go to. Everything I had experienced with Jace I hadn’t with Jack and everything I had experienced with Jack, I hadn’t with Jace. They weren’t on the same playing field to be judged equally, how could I let my traitorous brain even try and force me to compare them?

I stole a glance at their backs as I pretended to look at something on my phone. Jace looked small compared to Jack, that was for sure. Still well-built but the hours Jack put in at the gym showed. We hadn’t had much in the way of fist fights with any Wildcats back home, the sheer bulk of him usually told them all they needed to know about their chances if it came to that. We had also spent more nights that I cared to remember snuggling for warmth while we were out on patrol. Nothing ever happened, even though at the beginning I had wished it would. _Why the fuck did you have to remember that, Lia?!_ He was a perfect gentleman, even if he did snore loudly.

Jack turned around slightly and gave me a quizzical smile. I realised to my horror that my pulse had sped up and I just knew that the memories and ‘what if’s’ my mind was making up had changed my scent. Of course, Jack would be the one who was familiar enough with me to notice it, even if I was a few steps behind them. Hopefully, he assumed that I was thinking about Jace and not the scenarios that my head had created, with Jack front and centre in them.

Jace realised that Jack was turned slightly in my direction and looked at the other Tom before turning back to me. I could see he was wondering what was going on, confused as if he was missing out on some insider joke.

“You ok?” He asked, the questioning tone evident in his words.

“Yeah, just getting nervous and excited about seeing the others.”

Jack furrowed his brow but kept the smile on his lips. I flicked my eyes to him quickly before returning them to Jace. I _knew_ that Jack could tell I was lying, as much as my spiked pulse could have covered for me, my scent ratted me out to his nose and the only way to reconcile _that_ with what I had just said was if I was suddenly lusting after my sister-in-law. I shook my head at Jack lightly and he shrugged quickly and turned back around. What the hell was I doing? I’d told the Tom on my left that I loved him and my mind was asking what it would feel like to be under the Tom on my right. Maybe the questions that Jace had asked the night before had opened up some box in my mind that now decided to flood my head with images but either way, this had to stop.

I inhaled sharply and started to bury the thoughts back where they belonged as I looked inside my head for something to take my mind off of it. Snippets of the night after I had come back from the pub with James flickered across my vision, Jace filled them but also the rawness that came with it. _That’s what you’re thinking about, Lia. Comparing the touch of a saint to what you hope will be a sinner._ I swallowed hard, hoping that neither of them would realise that I was fighting a battle in my own head. Both Toms were too engrossed in Enforcer talk to be aware of what was going on a couple of steps behind them.

I saw Louis charge at me from across the arrival hall. He ducked and manoeuvred skilfully around the rest of the humans who were catching up with their friends and loved ones. Dipping his shoulder to avoid people who stepped back unannounced, skipping through gaps between bodies as he kept eye contact and raced towards me. Even when his face went out of view, I knew that his eyes were still locked onto mine. This was a dance we had done many times over, but it never lost the thrill of seeing who exactly would come out victorious.

I dropped my right leg back behind me slightly, seeing Jace make a move before Jack’s hand was placed firmly on his chest to restrain him. Nothing interrupted this, not even the risk of broken bones as we both had become bigger and stronger.

His smile widened as he came closer, legs all but sprinting towards me. I hunched slightly, ready to ensure that my shoulder took the brunt of the power that was about to slam into me in two seconds time. I never knew what he was going to do, pick me up? knock me over? thrown me behind him? dodge completely and leave me sprawled on the ground? I saw his eyes flick to the unknown quantity in his equation, Jace.

He faltered ever so slightly and that told me that he wasn’t going to have enough momentum to send me flying so I stood a little straighter, giving him the option of picking me up only.

That was a mistake.

Louis saw my move and dropped lower, I couldn’t counter in time as his shoulder connected with my stomach, the air leaving my lungs in a sudden exhale. I felt him swiftly rising up as I inadvertently flopped forward at the impact.

From my upside down viewpoint I saw Rachel wheeling their baggage towards us, laughing at the show before my head was whipped around as Louis turned to greet Jack, I heard them giving each other a high-five and rolled my eyes. The high-five caused Louis to roll his shoulder and I slipped further down his back, only by pulling my knees to his chest and grabbing onto the back pockets of his jeans did I manage to stop myself landing headfirst on the marble floor. I felt his fingers clawing painfully at the only part of me he could grab, the backs of my thighs. I hissed at him and he dropped into a crouch, rolling his body forwards to give me the angle to be able to slide somewhat gracefully off his shoulder as I landed in a heap between his knees. He wasn’t in the steadiest of position and before I could help myself, I pushed his chest, watching as his eyes opened wider at the sudden loss of balance. His hand shot out and grabbed my arm as he lurched and tried to find an anchor. That movement only resulted in his mass going backwards as he pulled me over with him.

Now sprawled on his back he started laughing, he squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to break free. He still had hold of my arm as I struggled to get up from him and slapped my free hand down squarely in the middle of his vibrating chest.

“You’re a dickhead, you know that?” I hissed at him as he opened his eyes and tried to quell the laughter.

“Hello Lia.” He laughed again before rolling to the side and dumping me onto the floor.

We both crawled up to our feet before he brought me in for a hug that only an older brother could provide.

“Hi, Lia” Rachel said as she opened her arms out for a hug. I let go of Louis and gave her a more acceptable greeting than the one I had just received.

“See, that’s how you greet people.” I pouted at Louis. He just turned his head to Jack, looking for support. When they both smiled at each other I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly.

“Nah.” They both said in unison. Before turning back to me snickering and slapping their hands together in some sort of ‘bro’ handshake.

“Maybe I should leave you Toms at home and just have the Tabbies do all the hard lifting if you don’t know how to behave?”

Rachel patted the suitcase and smiled at them, there was a devilish look there, challenging them to counter it.

“I mean, I’m ready to rock and roll.” She said, putting her arm over my shoulder as we both stared down the three Toms in front of us.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about this, guys,” Jace piped up as he slunk over next to me. “I’ve seen her fight.”

Louis laughed and nodded in agreement as he held out his hand to him. I could see the firmness in their arms as they shook hands, almost as if they were testing each other.

“Jace I presume?” Louis finally said as he weighed up the new Tom in front of him.

“I am. And I’m guessing you’re Louis and Rachel. Nice to meet you both.” Jace returned the handshake offered to him and then held out his hand to the still giggling Rachel who took it and nodded politely. I slipped my hand into his back pocket, relishing the spike in his pulse at the contact. My brain noted that a touch had never brought out that reaction in Jack and I huffed lightly to myself as I chided my brain for even entertaining the thought in the car park.

We had decided to go get food while we waited for the second plane. This time, I gave Jace the keys and Jack went to the back without having an argument over who was riding ‘shotgun’. Keeping the roof down, I snuck touches of Jace’s hand as he changed gear, my little finger creeping out to find skin as he tightly gripped the gearstick. After the thought’s I had earlier, I felt that I needed to make it up to him, even if he was in the dark over what my brain had envisioned.

Once at the mall, we headed straight to the food court. The layout was similar to the one closer to the Ranch. Polished floors, bright signs to entice us, tables everywhere.

I pulled back Rachel and whispered a plan in her ear.

“Burgers?” I asked the three Toms, who nodded in approval. “Ok, Rachel and I will get our order, but for the sake of science, pretend you don’t know each other or us..” Rachel snickered lightly before swallowing down the sound to resume her deadly serious stare.

I could tell the Toms were confused but Jace twigged what was going on almost instantly as he looked at the server.

“Really? You’re setting us up to be bits of meat on display?”

“Yup.” Rachel replied. She knew that Jace wasn’t going to protest at her for this.

We walked over to the counter; the server was almost a carbon copy of the one from the other mall. Big eyelashes, pouty lips and a polo shirt undone enough that the men would be able to see her cleavage as she leaned over the till. She was looking to flirt with anyone she thought worthy and we had three of the finest stood right behind us.

“Shit,” I whispered to Rachel as I pulled out my phone, “Order first.”

I sent a message to Louis, reminding him to take off his wedding ring before he came over. I could see him look at me as the message arrived at his phone and then pull the band off his finger before pocketing it.

As soon as our orders were placed, Jack came over to order. Rachel and I stood to the side, waiting to see the server’s reaction to him. She didn’t disappoint.

Jack placed two hands on the counter and leaned slightly as he weighed up his options on the board above him. The server, Summer, as her name tag had revealed opened her mouth slightly as her eyes wandered up from his hands to his face. I felt Rachel elbow me lightly in the ribs as the scene unfolded. Summer leaned forward over the till, a hand pulling the front of her shirt down slightly. It was something Jack missed but Rachel and I saw in all it’s flirtatious glory. I turned around, pretending to check the status of our own order so I could stifle a giggle.

When Jack eventually looked down to make his request, I could see his throat hitch as he realised what was looking up at him, expectantly. She couldn’t have made it anymore obvious that she was interested more in him than what he was about to say to her. I knew that Jack would be cursing our names for days as he realised the trap we had just lured him into but this was too funny to pass up. All credit to him, he played along, flirted a little and then placed his order before taking his receipt and joining us at the collection counter.

“I hate you two sometimes.” He whispered. Ensuring that the server didn’t see him talking to us.

“Just wait until she clocks onto Louis.” I hissed. Rachel giggled beside me, well aware that the Tom wouldn’t be trading what he had with her over a human. But seeing him squirm would be worth it.

Louis looked puzzled as he walked over. He had kept himself fit but no where near to the standards of Jack. What he might have lacked in brawn he more than made up with looks. He too had the same shade of blonde hair as I did, which made him stand out in most places. Coupled that with the mussy style he wore it in and the flash of stubble along his jawline, he positively dripped with ‘surfer’ or ‘snowboarder’ vibes. The blue button-down shirt he was wearing was open at the neck and paired with some dark blue skinny jeans, turned up at the ankle to reveal the sockless tan brogues on his feet. The little shit knew he looked good and always used it to his advantage, I’d lost track over the years of the amount of free drinks, food, hotel rooms he had managed to snag while out Enforcing due to him fluttering his eyelashes in the right direction.

Again, Summer seemed at a loss for words as he smiled devastatingly at her. Surely, she had to think something was up as two near perfect specimens had chosen her counter to approach. I lost the rest of the conversation that those two were having when my order number was called behind me and I ducked back to get my food. Handing Rachel her bag I saw Louis strutting over and smirking. Jack was just shaking his head.

“Looks like I’m in. Just got some extras snuck into my burger.” Louis winked at Rachel. She snorted back a laugh.

“When do you not. You just need to smile and you get whatever you’re asking for.” She rolled her eyes at him as he turned on the puppy dog eyes at her.

I watched over his shoulder as Jace stepped up to the counter. He looked, nervous? A stone dropped into my gut, had he managed to date this one too?

Summer was taking him in, spending longer looking over his features, she smiled at him rather than gawp and drool. He looked somewhat shy, talking to her and giving her only the hint of a smile back while looking awkward at the same time. Once her head went down to key in whatever he had just asked for, I saw him look in my direction briefly before turning back to the server to answer whatever question she had asked him.

If this was going to be a pissing contest over who pulled the delectable ‘Summer’ then Jace just won it hands down. She wasn’t gawping at him like she had the other two, she was melting in front of him. He hadn’t tried to flirt with her, he had just been himself and so she pursued him, however brief their encounter was destined to be.

She scrawled something on the receipt as she handed it to him, her fingers brushing his as he tried to take it from her, she lent close to him as she motioned to where he could collect his food, regardless if he knew how it worked. Even I could see she held her breath as she turned to face him and realised just how close they were. She stepped back, looking at him through her eyelashes as he smiled and nodded politely at her before he made his way over to our group.

I pulled Rachel aside and we went to find somewhere to sit that was out of view of the poor server. Even of the Toms couldn’t see us they would be able to sniff out our location to find us.

“So…” Rachel started as we slid into the booth. “You and Jace?” He voice teased the question. She knew there was something there.

“Me and Jace.” I countered. Wanting her to state what she wanted to know. I bit into my burger, licking some sauce from my finger before it hit my t-shirt.

“Since when?”

“Truthfully?”

“Yes, of course.”

I sighed and thought back. When was the point that I decided that I liked him?

“When we met over fifty-two pairs of tits.”

Rachel spluttered, choking back a laugh while equally trying not to inhale part of the burger she was trying to eat. She dropped the burger back on the paper and brought the back of her hand up to her mouth to try and get some dignity back from the noise she just made.

“Say that again, slower.” She laughed eventually. Taking a sip from her drink and grinning at me.

“I was the only pack of cards they had, and he had been encouraged to allow me to associate a name and face with the scent he had left on me.” I shrugged my shoulders, there wasn’t really much more to it than that. She already knew that I had ended up at the Ranch due to the shit that had gone down on the hill. It was the bits in between there and now that were fuzzy in the details.

“Not going to lie, he’s not bad.” She looked around slyly, making sure that there were no prying ears near us.

“Thanks?” I offered. Not really sure what to say to that admission.

“Not up to your brother’s standard granted, but I wouldn’t kick him out of bed for leaving crumbs either.”

“Rachel!” I admonished. This was my mate she was talking about and she should be keeping those kinds of thoughts to Louis only. “You are married, to my brother!”

“Yes? Doesn’t mean I become unable to acknowledge the beautiful things in life. He would just as soon tell you the same thing.” She waved her hand at me as I spotted the Toms heading over to the booth. I shook my head as I scooted over to make room. Jace slotted in beside me, pressing up against me so that Jack could get in on our side as well.

“So, who got what?” Rachel asked. grinning at the Toms to see who would cough up their treats first.

Jack shook his head, he got nothing. “I didn’t ask for anything either.” he argued when everyone made compassionate noises at him.

“Well, I got more fries and a side for a devastating smile. So I’m not sure if that counts for free.” Louis grinned, pulling out another bag from his main one. Rachel started pulling it open and digging into the contents.

“Jace, my man, it didn’t even look like you were trying. I know you’ve got a girl, but you know, free shit is free shit.” Jack bumped his shoulder into Jace lightly as giggling murmured from the others.

Jace just smiled and dropped his head down to try and stop the grin that was forming from being seen. Rachel looked at me quickly and I shrugged lightly, I had no idea what was going on but he started pulling a receipt from his pocket and he laid it out on the table.

“And you all thought I had crapped out because I ‘wasn’t trying’. Seems to me like I might have beaten you all.” He moved his finger down and flicked out the hidden bottom half of the receipt. There, bold as anything in red pen, was the servers name and a phone number. I felt his other hand brush my thigh and his fingers dig into me as he squeezed my leg.

Louis sat back and toasted him with the extra portion of fries in his hand. Jack was just shaking his head. Jace laughed, the sound was warm even if I could tell he was feeling awkward over what he had just done. He screwed the receipt up and dropped it into the bag before turning to me.

“Although, I can’t bring myself to break her heart _and_ rub her face in it by walking out of here with you.” His eyes bored into mine as he gave me a light kiss. If there was any doubt around the table before over what was going on between us, there wasn’t now. I couldn’t help but smirk.

“Yeah ok, let her live _that_ fantasy until the next hunk walks up to her.” I nudged him lightly as I spotted Louis nodding lightly at him. _Oh, bro approves. Good to know._

“Shit, we need to speed this up.” Jack exclaimed after what was a rather casual glance at his watch. He shoved the last of his burger and fries into him mouth, chewing ferociously and swallowing just had hard. “Unless she drives again, and then we can take out sweet time.”

“Lia…” Louis said with a disappointed tone. “Please tell me you didn’t drive to the airport.” His eyes were close, clearly imagining the worst.

“Hell yeah, she did!” Jack replied for me, enthusiasm oozing around the words. I laughed as the perfect smack of a well-placed high-five came from behind Jace’s back despite Jack and I never turning toward each other.

“Jesus Christ, you two might not be related in blood but you are in sin, that’s for sure.” Louis grimaced.

My stomach flipped slightly, _sin._ That word floated back into my head as I remembered my thought process earlier. _Comparing the touch of a saint with that of a sinner._ The skin of my palm tingled before I could throw that thought out into the garbage where it belonged.

“Hey hey, give her her dues! She a good driver.” Jack was gesturing at Louis, trying to get him to admit it.

“You let her drive your car?” Rachel asked, allowing mock sympathy to drip from every word as she placed her hand on her chest and looked earnestly at Jace.

“Oh no, not mine. But Luke already said she’s banned from going near it again once we’re back.” He huffed.

“Good thing your brother loves you very much.” Louis soothed in my direction. I closed my eyes slightly and glared at him, what the fuck was he up to? “There’s a cargo plane coming in just before Jules and Clare land.”

“And?” I squinted at him. Distrust and intrigue fighting to control the tone of my voice.

“And that means you and Jack can have some fun on the way back.”

I looked to my right, behind Jace. Jack just shrugged, clearly he didn’t have a clue what was going on.

“Is it… is her car on there?” Jace asked, tilting his head slightly as his voice pitched up. Rachel tried to hide a laugh behind her hand, pretending to rub the bridge of her nose.

“Maybe.” was all Louis said but it was enough to send me scrabbling over the two Toms sat next to me, not caring where elbows and legs ended up to get out of the booth to smother Louis in a grateful hug.

“However!” He started raising a finger into the air and pulling his head back to try and regain some authority over the developing situation. “You are paying for it to come back. That shit ain’t cheap.”

I stopped the hug attack on him and slunk back. shaking my head in defiant acceptance.

“Alright. Fine.”

“You find your car, we will find the other two and meet you back at the Ranch, ok?” Louis looked at me, big brother mode engaged as his tone and posture was demanding that I didn’t end up in an accident.

“Deal.” I clenched my fists and waggled them in excitement at Jack. Holy fuck, my car. He was as excited as I was.


	32. Three is a Crowd

Pulling out of the inbound cargo area, Jack had already cued up the songs, the roof was down and the sunglasses we kept in the glove box were on. This was some Thelma and Louise shit right there as we peeled out onto the highway.

I couldn’t stop grinning as I gunned it onto the entry lane to the interstate. Jack had already established that there were no patrols near us so I let the back end of the car slide out slightly as we went around the curve of the road before snapping it back to the straight and narrow of the lane.

Jack hollered next to me, one arm resting behind his head, smiling with his face tilted towards the sun. This is what we had missed since he had been down here, the freedom that we previously had back home. My hand drifted out and squeezed his thigh, turning to look at him as my smile of excitement widened. I expected him to look exactly the same, the euphoria of being out on the road again should have been plastered across his face. Instead, a hiss escaped him and he swallowed thickly as his head tipped down to where my hand now lay. _Oh fuck._ I pulled it back, still smiling but thankful that neither of us could see each other’s eyes and turned back to the road. This was going to be awkward. Especially as I could see Jack trying to rearrange his position in the seat next to me. _Fuck, indeed._

Gliding the car onto the gravel, I lowered the gear to ensure I wasn’t going to be just slithering about on the pebbles. There was no way to mask our return with the engine growling as it approached, and I saw the door open as a few Toms stepped through to see what was going on.

I could see Jace, his eyebrows raised as Louis stepped out behind him and clapped him on the back. I had no idea what they were saying but Jace nodded to something.

Jack looked slightly embarrassed; our sunglasses were already stowed in the glove box and with nothing to now hide behind, he wouldn’t look at me as he turned to undo his seatbelt.

“I think we need to talk.” I murmured as he unclipped the belt and threw it over his shoulder before exiting the car.

I pushed the buttons to close up the roof and raise the windows before getting out myself. Putting the key in the lock I glanced at him over the canvas roof, he just shook his head lightly before dropping his eyes, pretending to check if his window had gone all the way up. This was now putting a dampener on the whole thing as I plastered on my best happy face and turned to make my way into the Ranch. Jack didn’t follow me, instead cutting to the side of the building and heading past the Barn to the Guesthouse. _Fuck!_

During dinner, it wasn’t long before all the Tabbies were ribbing Louis. When three of your sisters _and_ your wife ganged up on you, that was it. Most of the night was spent regaling the others with tales of how we had needed to pull his ass out of the fire on more than one occasion. He held his hands up and admitted defeat, because he was a Tom, he wasn’t strictly needed to become an Enforcer, he had chosen to but much later after the rest of us had been training. As such, when it came to the Enforcer pecking order, he was rather far down the bottom, and we relentlessly made sure he was aware of it.

Jack had come over once the smell of food was in the air. His seclusion forgotten as he joined in the conversation. He had a few stories of his own when the two of them had gone out on Patrols together before he had joined up with me. Some of them I had never heard of before and I laughed heartily at the stupid scrapes that he had got himself into in the past.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Rachel nodding out towards the deck. I excused myself and led her out, she turned to me when we were in the middle of the lawn, well away from the Ranch. I didn’t know what was going on but her scent told me that something was bothering her.

She wheeled around and stared me dead in the eyes. Searching for something in them apparently as her gaze bored into mine. She finally softened up, huffing lightly before she spoke.

“You know he’s in love with you, right?”

“Jace and I have already talked about this,” I started before she cut me off.

“Not Jace, _Jack._ ”

“What?” I stammered slightly as the word came out. I knew that we had something complicated going on, that was evident from his reaction in the car but I didn’t know how deeply it ran.

“Lia, he loves you. He has done for years now. How can you not see it.”

“We’ve had each other’s backs for years, of course we love each other, he’s like a brother to me.” I had a bad feeling where this was going but I really didn’t want to hear it, not now and especially after my treacherous thoughts earlier. I folded my arms across my chest, trying to look nonchalant about what she was saying, trying to make out that she was the one who didn’t know what was going on.

“Lia,” she said softly, a small smile played across her lips. “He _loves_ you. He would do anything for you as long as you were happy. Even watch you walk into the arms of another Tom if that’s what it took for him to see you _truly_ happy.”

I exhaled loudly. My shoulders slumping forward, as I braced myself on my knees. I could deal with the flirting, even the proposition of a one-night stand where the feelings could just be switched off because it felt wrong. But this. This was something permanent that he wouldn’t be able to just let go.

“Jace can see it too you know.” She continued, her voice dropping to a whisper. I looked up at her, searching her eyes to get some answers to the how, why and where that she came to that conclusion. “He told us as we were waiting for Jules and Clare.”

“What did he say, _exactly_?”

“That he’s aware of how Jack’s scent changes when you are near, that he can hear his pulse spike every time you two make contact. He’s not stupid Lia, he knows that he’s got competition even if you don’t.”

I scowled at her, not believing what she was saying.

“His scent doesn’t change at all. Where the hell did that even come from?”

“Lia you wouldn’t know because you only smell him when you’re there.”

“Bullshit. This is all bullshit, why don’t you just tell me that none of you want to see me with Jace rather than doing… this” I gestured wildly in front of me. Whatever the hell was going on, this wasn’t fair on any of us. Using Jack like a tool to drive Jace and I apart.

“I’m telling you the truth.”

“Bullshit!” I seethed at her. Closing the gap between us, she held her ground. Not even flinching as my fists clenched and unclenched at my sides. Any other time I would have laughed about how the Tabbies up north are made of sterner stuff but right now I just wanted to see her flinch and take back everything she had just said.

“What’s going on?” a voice whispered over to us. I knew exactly who it belonged to and took a step back. I was pretty sure that Louis would not appreciate me having a scrap with his wife on a strangers lawn.

“Apparently, you had a little conversation with Jace while I wasn’t there.” I cooed sarcastically at him, stepping away from Rachel and putting my hands on my hips, challenging him to tell me the truth and show Rachel up as a liar.

“We did. What’s this got to do with what’s going on here?” He raised a hand in our direction, the beer bottle he was clutching was waved between us as he stepped off the deck and made his way over.

“Rachel here, was telling me that Jace thinks that Jack is _desperately_ in love with me _._ ”

Louis sighed and lifted his chin up, praying to whatever gods were up there to give him strength over this matter. He dropped his eyes to mine, hitting me with that big brother stare.

“He did say that and yes, he does. Happy?”

“No! How the fuck is that supposed to make me happy?!” I hissed at him, slapping him square in the chest.

“You asked!” He hissed back, punching me lightly in the shoulder. Rachel had apparently excused herself, leaving the two squabbling siblings out in the middle of the lawn.

“Why the fuck did he decide this now?! Why not three months ago when we were out on patrol?”

“Because there was the small matter of you potential to be exiled thanks to your stubbornness!”

“So? It’s not like he was happy with the arrangement, if he felt that way he would have told me.” I crossed my arms back over my chest, waiting for Louis to try and explain himself out of that one.

“He couldn’t because he had a fucking job to do, that’s why. He was there to protect Sylvie and _you._ He wasn’t paid to bed you and you know it.”

“What are you saying exactly, that I led him on?”

“No! I’m not saying that at all. I’ve seen the swathes of hapless humans you left in your wake to know that if you were leading anyone on, it was them.”

“Wow, Louis. Nice to know that you think so little of me.” I turned away from him and stared at the Barn. Anger was blooming in my chest as my head tried to make sense of what was being said. _Maybe that’s why you were thinking like you were earlier, maybe you finally noticed his scent._ I shook my head, trying to dislodge the notion.

“Look. You’re in a tough spot, I understand that. But you are going to have to work out what to do with them.”

“Why? I’ve made my choice and Jack said that he would support my decision.”

“Because he loves you, Lia. No one knows you as well as he does. And if you want my opinion, whatever it’s worth, I would pick him if I was in your shoes.”

I heard him sigh behind me, the conversation had clearly run its course with nothing more needing to be yelled about. The sound of movement behind me was accompanied with the vision of the bottle of beer he was holding being knocked against my arm. I took to from him, glancing over my shoulder with a scowl. He just smiled a little and shook his head at the apparent situation.

“Do you want me to get him?” He asked softly as I put the bottle to my lips.

“Now I have to ask who.” I bit back.

“Jace.”

I exhaled lightly at the name, god I needed to see him, if only to ask him if this was all true.

“Please, but don’t say anything about why. I want to hear all this from him.”

“Sure thing, Lia.” He said, walking backwards while making a zipping motion over his mouth and crossing his heart before turning back to the Ranch.

I walked over to the Barn, pulling myself up onto the wooden rails of the loose-boxes. Taking another swig of beer I mused over today. Everything seemed like an avalanche, and I was stuck in it with no real way of knowing what way was up. The sun was slowly starting to go down and the slight was picking out the dust as it floated softly around the arched doorway. Rolling the bottle in my hands I watched the little shadows cast as the particles fluttered in the breeze, their turbulence matching my own emotions. A shadow appeared in the frame, I wasn’t able to make out anything other than their silhouette but their scent carried over to me. _Jace._

He walked over, not saying a word until he stood in front of me and placed his fists on my knees.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked, his voice hitching slightly.

“Yeah, I did.” I sighed. Not really knowing how to start the conversation and really wishing that the conversation wasn’t needed at all.

“What’s up?”

I could tell he was trying to be light in his tone, trying to make out that he didn’t have a care in the world when he very clearly did and hadn’t been able to even tell me.

“Apparently you spoke to Louis and Rachel.” I started, feeling him stiffen at the chosen topic of conversation.

“I did.” He finally replied. His tone firm.

“How long have you…” I wasn’t sure how to describe it. Felt this way? Known? Been aware? Most of the endings I had picked for the sentence I started sounded like I was confessing to reciprocating the feelings of the other Tom. Which I really didn’t want to do.

“Not long after he got here. And to be honest, seeing you two together, I can see why.”

That was a blow to my gut. Louis said that he didn’t think I’d led Jack on at all, but Jace apparently thought otherwise.

“What do you mean?” I asked carefully.

“You’re good together. Easy, relaxed…” He left the words hanging in the air.

“And? How did you come to your conclusion from that?”

“His scent Lia, I know the others have tried to tell you and I’m pretty sure if you need to talk to me about it you don’t believe them but it’s something you can’t influence or change, he certainly can’t and it gave him away.”

“And, and you think that I feel the same?”

He moved away from me and paced to the opposite wall, running his hand through his hair.

“Jace, do you think I feel the same? Do you think my scent changes around him? Is this what it’s all about?”

“No, yours doesn’t.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I’ve been in his position, and the niggling worry that one day it might change is sitting in the back of my skull like some sort of splinter that I can’t get rid of.”

“But why would you even think that?”

“Because he’s so easy around you, how he looks at you, how he touches you. We’re just starting to explore each other and he’s there, with the safety of everything you know. I found you sleeping in his room Lia, that’s why I worry.”

“I shifted so that you wouldn’t. So you would know that nothing happened. I nearly cooked to death because I was a little homesick, but I was more worried about what my Mate would think than my comfort levels.”

Jace walked back over, gripping the sides of my legs as he leant into my lap. I could smell the anguish coming off him at what was happening. I wanted more than ever to just hold him and tell him it was ok but until we thrashed out this problem it would never go away otherwise.

“I know, I know.” He whispered, “I really am trying to not interfere with your dynamic, but it hurts to see you turn to him when you need something and not to me.”

I hiccuped back a sob, his words were like daggers into my soul. My heart was pounding in my ears as I repeated what he had just said over and over to myself. He had laid everything out for me and yet he was right, if I needed something my first instinct was to turn first to Jack. Jace pushed himself away from me, walking backwards to the other wall, seeming to want to put as much distance as he could between us. He kicked at the floor, sending dust up and watching them fall back down to the ground. _Anything so he doesn’t have to look at you, Lia._

“I’ve known him for years, at points he’s all I’ve had. I thought that we were going down that same path?” I hugged my arms across my chest, feeling vulnerable. He stopped to look at me, shoving his hands into his jeans.

“Lia, I could never replace him to you. You know that, I know that. So why pretend that it’s going to happen.”

“I thought you two were getting on? My Mate and my best friend, that’s what I understood our situation to be.”

“Your best friend wants, _hopes,_ to be your Mate. I can’t compete with that. I thought I could, but I just don’t think I can.”

“Don’t do this.” My voice pitched up as I desperately tried not to cry.

He sighed my name and turned back to the archway leading out of the Barn. Lifting his head up as he contemplated if he should follow his heart or his head. The hesitation was enough as I dropped the beer bottle and launched myself off of the railing and out the door.

I ran towards the tree line, not knowing really where I was going but it needed to be away from here. My fucking family had ruined everything. I’d told Rachel that I had started to fall for Jace as soon as we had started talking all that time ago, and then she has to bring up that Jack loves me to throw a spanner in the works and ruin everything. And then Louis joins in?! I knew he was never happy that I didn’t want to become Alpha in the first place, but he at least supported me in that decision, even if my own Mother didn’t. And now, he was trying to fuck everything up!

I could hear Jace thundering after me, I glanced over my shoulder to see him closing the gap/ Turning back towards the trees I did the one thing that I knew would give me the advantage to slink away, I shifted just as I crashed through the bushes.

A branch caught my side as I was part way though my shift and a feline yowl came out of my throat. _Great, now he knows that you’ve hurt yourself._ I shucked the boots off my hind legs and tentatively licked my side, there was blood. I had no time to wait as I heard a crash of foliage and the discarding of clothes. I knew that he could have still followed my trail on two legs, but he sure would be faster on four and his sense of smell would be better. The time it took him to shift was the time I had for a getaway.

I just ran. No idea where I was going and no real idea of direction. I wanted to put enough distance between us that I could run until I forgot about all of this. Maybe turn up in another territory and just get a plane home, or anywhere, as long as it wasn’t fucking Texas.

Hearing a crash coming through the side of the trees next to me, and a blur of white. Jace had called for back up. _Wonderful._ I was too far away to see the markings properly to work out who it was and they were staying downwind to try and stay hidden for as long as possible. I veered off to my right away from them, forcing them to change direction with me, I heard a noise above me as I saw a flash of black scrabbling from branch to branch. He was trying to make a drop on me to stop me from running.

Turning right again, I was setting off back to the Ranch, leading them in a merry dance. Jace was trying to turn around on a branch above me and my fellow pride mate was now upwind, bringing their scent straight to my nose. _Fucking Jack, of all the people he could have called it was Jack he turned to first._ I stopped. Hearing the two cats near me slow down. I hissed towards Jack, daring him to come out and find me. Jace above me let out a small whine that seemed to escape him without meaning to.

Jack appeared, hardly camouflaged against the dark trees and undergrowth. He was slinking over, posture telling me that he wasn’t sure why I was so angry but wanting to get close enough to try and work out why. I let him get closer as I still stood on all fours, my tail down and still, trying to not give away any more cat like expressions of emotion. He stepped up and put his head close to mine. Any other time it might have been a reassuring gesture but right now, I saw it as his attempt to mark me and it rolled together with the anger that was bubbling just under my fur, how he had ruined the first bit of happiness that I had felt in ten fucking years. I unsheathed my claws and dragged them down the side of his face.

It left Jack spitting at me, barely containing himself to strike back. My fur bristled as my paw raised up again, claws out. I didn’t even hear Jace drop down from the tree he was in. My focus was entirely on this Tom who had ruined everything. He stalked along side of me as we circled each other, growling and hissing our warnings. The noise died down and Jack must have through that my anger was over as he stepped inside my circle again as I brought my paw down on his shoulder and raked him, bringing my muzzle towards him, wanting him to spill blood for what he had done.

Jack reared up and smashed his own paw down on my back, I felt blood rising to the surface as we both leapt at each other, fangs trying to connect with each others neck. While and argument with the occasional hand to hand combat might have been the way to settle this in human form, as a cat this was to be settled with tooth and claw.

Suddenly I felt hands pulling at my fur, the tension pulling at my wounds and I spun around to see off whoever was getting in my way, bringing the paw I was going to bring down on Jack down on them instead. I caught their arm, thick bright red lines visible instantly as my claws cut through their skin. Jack whined behind me, unsure now about what to do as I looked up and saw Jace cradling his arm to his chest, blood dripping silently to the floor.

He stared at me, I could see disgust flicker across his face. Before he shook his head and turned away heading back for the ranch as quickly as he could go without breaking into a run. Jack hissed at me again and shook his head before taking off after Jace, leaving me alone with the misery this whole mess had dragged up. I sat on my haunches and looked up at the canopy, wishing that I had never run for it in the first place.

“Jace!” Jack yelled out after the naked man in front of him as he jogged to try and keep up.

“What do you want from me?!” He growled back over his shoulder.

“To see if your ok first off and to fucking talk to you for five seconds.”

“You’ve done enough I think”

Jace pushed open the door to the Guesthouse, letting the door swing back on Jack who scrabbled to push it open again. He started up the stairs ignoring the looks from the Enforcers who were relaxing after their shifts. Jack thundered up the stairs to follow him, nodding briskly at the confused faces below.

Clattering came from the bathroom as Jace pulled out medical supplies to try and bandage himself up as best the could as Jack barged in.

“What do you want!” Jace yelled at Jack, his face reddening as the rage threatened to simmer over.

“I need to explain!” Jack yelled back, unable to keep his patience in check.

“Explain what exactly? I know how you feel about her and I let her go for you. There’s nothing else to be said on the matter, so _get out!_ ”

Jack stumbled backwards just as the door was slammed in his face. Whatever he was going to say was clipped behind his teeth and they came together. His hand went up to his face, feeling the wounds there, was that why she was so angry? Lia had never turned on him like that before and it seemed like the only explanation as to why she had done it now. She blamed him for Jace walking away.

“Jace, please. She doesn’t deserve that.” The words came out bitter tasting. Telling another Tom to take back the Tabby that they both loved when he knew that the Tom behind the door was the only one that made her happy.

Jace opened the door, his arm was bandaged and he had a towel around his waist. He stared at the other Tom with a hard expression, trying to read his intentions and see if he meant the words he just said.

“It’s done now.” was all Jace could muster as a reply as he shuffled past the other Tom and stalked into his bedroom.

Jack ground the heels of his hands into his eyes before turning to his own room to try and get himself somewhat presentable.

What the fuck had I done? I could gloss over getting angry with Jack, we had a fair few disagreements in the past but I had hurt Jace. Emotionally and physically and I didn’t think that there was any way back from that. I stalked about in the undergrowth, trying to find somewhere that I could hunker down and try and forget everything that had just happened. Out of sight out of mind until I could sneak back to my car and just drive away from this sorry mess.

I whined to myself, feeling pathetic about my predicament but also convinced that this dark hole that was eating me up inside was light punishment for what I had done. I found a sturdy shrub that gave good coverage from the back but allowed me to watch out the front. I tried to settle, watching as the sun gave way to dusk. No one had been over here since Jace and Jack had left, they probably through that we were in the Guesthouse and wouldn’t know any different unless they actually checked.

Shuffling around trying to find some comfort I realised that the one thing I needed was the one thing I couldn’t accomplish as a cat. I needed to cry, let out all the emotion that I was carrying until I was exhausted. Laying on the floor I summoned my Shift, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them to me as best I could. The tears came almost instantly as I tried to bite back the cries of anguish that burned at the back of my throat.

Dusk rolled into night as I kept myself in my sanctuary. The tears had stopped but the emptiness now surged to the forefront instead. I’d lost everything in the space of a couple of hours. Maybe I should just go to London and pretend to play happy families with James. At least then I wouldn’t end up disappointing anyone. _In fact, I would make my Mother very happy_ I bitterly accepted.

With my stomach growling, I relished the uncomfortable feeling as a deserved one. I’d done some stupid things in my time, reckless even, but I had never _ever_ hurt someone I cared about, someone I loved. This was deserving of every punishment I could throw at myself. I closed my eyes and focused on that, allowing myself to sink further into the bed of shame I had made for myself.

My ears picked up a sound as I shrugged off the restless sleep my exhausted body had fallen into. I held my breath as I waited for the sound to come back again.

“Lia? Please…”

It was Jace. I huddled closer to myself, hoping that he wouldn’t find me, not wanting to look into those blue eyes and see the disappointment I was sure to find.

“God, Lia. Please!” Jace let his emotions slip out as he called for me, my heart yearned to answer him, but my self-imposed punishment dictated that I didn’t deserve to.

I Shifted back into cat form quietly. If he did end up finding me then I would have the excuse of not being able to talk and also, he wouldn’t be able to see me cry.

I could hear him getting closer to my position, I knew that eventually he would be able to sniff me out, but I stayed still, hoping that he would turn off in another direction before it came to that. There was no such luck as I watched his feet get closer. He started lifting the bottom of bushes to try and see where I was hiding. He stopped directly in front of my nose and I inadvertently skittered back against the roots and branches behind me as he dropped to his knees and lifted up the leaves as best he could with his injured arm.

“Oh god, Lia.” He choked out as he let his forehead rest on the ground in relief. I turned my head away and pressed myself further against the branches. What was once reassuring protection was now prevention of my escape. He dropped to the floor and wriggled his shoulders into the space I had found, reaching out a hand to touch me. I flinched under his fingers and he pulled his hand back as I whined and strained to get through the interlocking twigs that barred my escape.

“Please Shift back.” He asked, gently. I turned my head to look at him, his eyes didn’t hold the disappointment I expected but they did hold pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and shifted again, waiting for him to say something as I tugged my knees to my chest.

“Can you come out?” finally fell from his lips as he started to make his way back out from under the dense leaves. I crawled out after him and saw a blanket and some clothes resting on a log. He had brought them for me I realised as tears began forming and threatening to spill over.

Dirt and bits of mulch covered the front of his track pants, his knees taking the brunt of it. He swatted away the lingering bits from his bare chest as he held up the blanket for me to take. I pulled it slowly around my shoulders, hunkering down in it trying not to be grateful to the warmth that it provided.

“You let me go.” Spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it, the sob that followed it breaking free before I could order my teeth to come together.

“I know.” He sighed, pulling on a t-shirt that he dug out of the pile of clothes he had brought with him. His words did nothing to comfort me, instead they just added to the weight that was bearing down on my chest, making it harder and harder to breathe.

“Why are you even here?” I whispered to him, trying not to look at him as he weighed up how he was going to reply to that.

“Because…” He started, before looking at the floor. He didn’t seem to know why he had come to find me. It was all I needed to be sure that whatever we had between us was now over. I took a step back and shook my head, trying to rinse him from my mind.

He grabbed my arm through the blanket, pulling me quickly back to him as I slammed into his chest. I ached at the contact; an ache born from loss when it is reminded of what used to be.

“Because I am stupid; and scared, and head over heels in love with you.” Jace whispered harshly at me, chiding himself as his arms closed round my tightly and he rested his head on mine.

“I hurt you.” Was all I could manage in reply. Not wanting to allow him in again, just in case he changed his mind.

“Yeah, you did.” A small laugh bloomed through his chest. He rubbed his temple against mine, I knew that he was marking me and I turned my head away, I wasn’t worth marking after what had happened.

A hand came up and cupped my cheek, stopping my movements as his temple lent against mine again. A soft sigh escaped him and I felt his pulse rise at the contact before fluttering back down. His scent circled around me, so very ‘Jace’ and as I hated to admit, made me feel so very safe.

“Jace, please.” I dropped my tone to convey that I needed him to stop. I didn’t have the strength to keep doing this. He released his hold on my arm and sighed as he allowed me to step back and break the contact.

He hung his head down, hands in his pockets as he leant against a tree. His scent changed subtly, as if he had closed off some part of himself. I moved around him to the clothes that he had brought for me, seeing track pants similar to the ones he wore now and a black t-shirt. He had even brought underwear for me and had managed to gather up the boots I had kicked off earlier. _Christ, he’s thought of everything you need._ It just made me feel sick, my stomach churning as the stone that was dropping in it threatened to pull my heart from it’s resting place.

Pulling everything on, I folded up the blanket and left it resting next to him. He still hadn’t moved from the spot he occupied, eyes locked on the floor and hands in his pockets. He had crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back on the trunk. A part of me argued that he stood like that so that he would have to uncross his legs to move after me, his way of ensuring that he didn’t make any rash decisions.

“He’s in his room, in the Guesthouse.” Jace sighed, pulling one hand from his pocket to lightly hit the trunk behind him. “You got him good, but he’ll be ok.”

“I didn’t ask.” I couldn’t hide the venom that slipped out and peppered the words. Jace winced slightly, his hand went back into his pocket, I could see that he had curled his fingers into fists.

“You should talk to him.”

Jace finally lifted his eyes to mine, darkness had clouded their blue. Not hard to tell that it was the result of what he had just said but he was still trying to be defiant in the face of everything he felt. It hurt though. If he hadn’t of looked at me, I could have pretended that he didn’t mean it, by staring into my soul, he was insisting that it was true.

“I wanted to talk to you. Not him.”

“And you did talk to me.”

“And you threw me away!”

I paced about in front of him, I wanted to leave but at the same time I didn’t. Where was I supposed to go? The Guesthouse? And have both of them close enough that I could smell them?

He growled, low in his throat. I looked up, thinking that he had spotted someone coming but my eyes couldn’t make out anyone there and I certainly couldn’t hear anyone else. Jace was staring straight at me, fists clenching at his sides and anger rolling off him in waves.

I snickered at him before I could stop myself, where was his fight earlier? Why hadn’t he fought instead of passing me over as easy as pie? I turned away from him, readying myself to at least get out of this area where he most definitely was. Before I got too far, I whirled around on instinct and blocked his outstretched arm with mine, my fist connecting to his ribs.

Any intention of playing nice on his end vanished as the air in his lungs escaped him. He hissed, allowing a snarl to flicker across his face. I hesitated, I hadn’t meant to punch him, it was just a reaction, but just as quickly his own fist flew out and connected with my side. I winced at the pain and cursed at him.

“Really? Is this how you want to do this?” I spat as I slowly circled around him.

“Apparently.” He hissed back.

We both ended up moving at the same time, launching at each other fists flying and not holding back. He caught my jaw after I had reconnected to the already bruised skin at his side, sending my head back and my teeth snapping together. He stopped while I refocused, clearly enjoying the fight much more than the prospect of winning. His hesitation was all I needed to play my trump card. I moved in, feigning to punch him again and as he braced himself for impact I brought my knee up, connecting with his groin as he gasped and fell to the floor.

He was blinking wildly, tears forming in his eyes. Mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I stood over him, he wasn’t even trying to look at me, all his focus was situated on the pain radiating through his core. It was a dirty tactic and I knew it, and one that he really didn’t deserve to have used on him.

Accepting the distaste of my actions I dropped to my knees next to him, his eyes slowly crept up to meet mine as a tear trickled over the bridge of his nose and dropped into the soil. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the feelings that his face stirred. I felt awful, I shouldn’t, but I did.

I reached out to him, trying to pull him up into a sitting position but he just closed in on himself, hugging his knees up to his chest.

“Jace, I’m so sorry.” I tried to soothe him so that he would look at me. His eyes were closed tightly as he rolled over onto his front. and gingerly rising to his hands and knees. His breath came out shakily, testing if his lugs still functioned after the wind had been taken out of them.

“I came back to apologise,” he winced, as he tried to straighten up and get to his feet. “And you kneed me in the balls. I guess I deserved that, huh.”

He smiled a little, before the ache of his still tense muscles brought him back to what was going on. He managed to bring one foot up, balancing to the side of me as he prepared himself to make another move. If anyone would have stumbled over us, it would have looked like a bizarre proposal rather than the aftermath of my attempt at stopping his chances of siring kittens of his own. 

I laughed; I don’t know why but it came out. The tension and adrenaline disbursing and leaving me with nerves that presented themselves as laughter. Jace looked at me glumly, eyebrows pulled together as though he was in the middle of a horrendous hangover and I was banging a pan next to him. Coughing lightly, I got myself under control and offered him my hand, I didn’t want to just leave him here after what I had done to him. I might have been a self-confessed bitch, but I wasn’t heartless.

Jace finally stood up, still bending forward slightly, not wanting to put his core under anymore pressure than it was already. I reached out and brushed the bits of dirt off him as best I could and handed him his shirt which he awkwardly tugged on.

“Can we go for a drive? Just us and sort this out?”

Jace nodded and stood up to his full height. Shaking his head briskly before rolling his shoulders, testing if everything still worked as intended. He picked up the blanket and led the way out of the tree line.

We had both gone to our rooms in the Guesthouse and silently changed into cleaner clothes before slipping back outside again. I could hear Jack snoring behind his door as I paused in the hallway. Jace wandered over not a second later and I hoped that he thought I was waiting for him rather wallowing in guilt over the Tom in the other room. His fingers quickly touched mine before he moved away. Apparently, we weren’t quite back to how we were but it was a start, I’d have to take brief contact as a consolation prize when all I wanted from him was something more.

I pulled my keys from my pocket and chucked them at him as we approached my car, he caught them deftly before raising an eyebrow at me.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you can drive, have some fun. I owe you that much at least.”

Turning the key in the door he pulled it open and dropped into the seat, running his hands over the steering wheel that was much larger than the one in his own car. His eyes roamed over the dashboard, assessing what gadgets and gizmos were available to him and how different it would be to drive compared to what he was used to.

“Should I tell someone that we’ve gone out?” I asked as I dropped myself into the leather seat next to him and started pulling the seatbelt around me, leaning into the middle of the car as I located the clip to holster the metal that would secure me into my seat should Jace end up losing control of my pride and joy.

“Maybe message your brother?” His face was next to mine as he performed the same action. Looking up slightly his eyes locked onto mine before flicking down quickly to where my hands were. The click of the catch was his signal to break away and settle into the driver’s seat. Turning the ignition, the roar of the engine came to life and the hum could be felt through all the surfaces. He reversed it from the back of the group of cars already on the drive and slid it into first gear, the car lurched slightly as he tried to pull away. Jace looked worried, not sure how to rectify the situation as he pressed back down on the clutch to release the struggling gear wheel.

“Up the revs.” I offered from the passenger seat, trying to hide my face that would have showed him how close he was to stalling.

“Ok…”

He placed his foot down firmer on the accelerator and eased off the clutch, the car rolled forward gathering pace as we peeled out of the drive.

We had been on the interstate heading back towards the nearest town for a while. The tarmac glistening in the headlights as the car rumbled along. He maneuvered around trucks and the occasional slower car with more room than I had earlier on. I wasn’t sure if it was just his driving style or he was being more cautious because the owner was sat next to him.

“Where did you want to go?” He asked eventually, breaking the silence that had not been uncomfortable but welcome at the same time. He looked quickly over to me, a finger reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. My eyes closed involuntarily, and I leaned in slightly to the touch. His pulse spiked and I swore that his scent deepened before he removed his hand and placed it firmly on the steering wheel.

“Somewhere we can be alone?” I offered with a sigh. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t let myself walk away from him, even if he had tried to force my hand. Jace nodded next to me and indicated to come off the road at the next exit. We were coming up to a smaller town that I hadn’t even noticed was here, but still close enough to the outskirts of the city for the lights of the high rises to be visible on the horizon. The car bounced slightly as it made its way down the less maintained road that connected the town to the rest of civilization.

He pulled up outside a dive bar, the obligatory motorbikes propped up outside and trucks occupying the majority of the few bays that were there. I looked at him, eyebrows raised, questioning if this was really where he wanted to go, and if this is where he really wanted to leave my fucking car.

“Relax,” He whispered, placing a hand on my thigh. “You’ll see what the deal is when we get inside.” He actually smiled at me as he unclipped his seatbelt and pushed the door open.

I slid out of my seat with regret and reluctance. This didn’t seem like anywhere on earth that we would want to go. Certainly, it isn’t somewhere that I would want to go, especially when trying to sort out my love life.

The door pushed open with ease, it was dark inside but not as dingy as I expected. It almost looked… respectable? I could only imagine that the exterior was meant to put people off from coming inside and that assumption was made clearly correct as we moved past the bar.

The scent of other cats filled my nose. Jace turned to me to check if it had registered, smiling when I looked at him quizzically.

“It’s run but some of the Wildcats here. They give us information; we give them protection.”

“What about humans?” I asked as I snaked my way behind him towards a booth near the back wall of the bar. There were a few cats in here and all of them had their eyes on us. _Well, on you, Lia. Lets not forget what you are._ The old leather creaked as we sat down on each side of the table. The beer mats were seemingly an option rather than a request as the rings of spilt beer mottled the table top, the lacquer that had protected it long since worn away.

“Humans don’t usually stay long enough to work out that there’s something ‘odd’, after one drink to stop them looking like fools for walking in and then straight back out again, they move on.” Jace pulled a bar menu towards him and scanned over it flippantly. “What did you want to drink?”

I continued to look around, assessing what type of bar this place was trying to be. The walls were dark and the booths made it seem like it was trying to set up an intimate atmosphere, but then the large open seating area with the pool table, huge T.V and old style jukebox made it seem more like a sports bar.

Jace had slipped out of his seat and stood at the end of the table, hunched over it with both hands flat on the surface as he waited patiently for me to answer. His expression was level, but occasionally a hint of impatience crept over it. He said nothing.

“Just a beer or something like that, nothing too heavy. Thanks.” I smiled politely at him as he pushed himself away and sauntered over to the Tom behind the bar. I could tell that there was a discussion going on about the company Jace was keeping from the barkeep’s stolen glances in my direction. Jace turned back to look at me after one exchange and nodded in agreement to something that was said before turning back and pointing at one of the beer pumps before pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and placing a note down on the bar.

I was picking apart a beermat when he came back over, two pint-glasses in hand. Placing one down in front of me he slid back into his seat gracefully. He didn’t try and catch my eye, instead he focused on the growing pile of cardboard flakes that was developing courtesy of my nervous fingers.

“So…” He said tactfully, testing the water between us.

“So.”

“We’re here to sort this out.” He gave me a statement rather than a question. Even with glancing up at him quickly I couldn’t see anything giving on his face, Jace the Enforcer was back in town and he wasn’t going to give anything away apparently.

“I think we need to. Don’t you?” I swallowed hard, hoping that by throwing the ball in his court I could push him to tell me why he did what he did.

“Lia, Lia, Lia…” Jace chanted, looking up to the side rather than make eye contact before he had chance to organise his thoughts.

“That’s my name.”

“Yes it is.”

As much as there was a need to talk this through, the conversation just wasn’t happening. I clicked my tongue in frustration, sweeping the destroyed beermat to the side and took a large gulp of my beer. I watched Jace refuse to look at me and sighed heavily, this was clearly a mistake. There was nothing that we could seemingly repair of our relationship now. It had been a whirlwind, but apparently too much too soon. What annoyed me more is that the one Tom I did want now no longer wanted me because of a Tom I didn’t want in that way. After all these years of being dependable, Jack had fucked things up for me in the most spectacular way.

“Jace can you actually talk to me? Because if I’m getting nothing from you then I’m going to leave.” I snapped at him finally. His eyes turned to mine, guilt glazed over them. I huffed, in part to the small victory of actually making a connection with him now that we were here but also in recognition that this probably wasn’t going to go how I was wanting it to.

“I don’t know what to say to you, Lia.”

I bit down on the sting that his words carried. “What about where your fight has gone all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know.”

He turned away slightly, focusing on something over my shoulder and took a long sip from his own pint. Brushing the foam off his lip with the back of his hand he dropped his gaze back down to the glass in front of him and his shoulders dropped.

I pulled my car keys over to me from where he had left them on the table and started to stand up. This was ridiculous, why did he even agree to go somewhere to talk if he didn’t want to talk at all? I pushed my drink at him and pulled out my wallet as he stared at me, waiting to see what I was doing. I looked inside at the notes I had in there. They were all Canadian. _Fuck it,_ I pulled on out and placed it in front of him before turning to make my exit.

His fingers caught my wrist as I turned to go. His touch burning into my skin as he pulled me back to him.

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered as he lifted his head to look at me. His eyes dark and his expression showing what could only be described as fear.

“You walked away first, and you don’t seem to want to walk back.” I pulled my wrist free, watching as he dropped his head into his hands.

“What if I can’t walk back to you, what if I end up here, you end up back in Canada and you’ve missed out on something great because of me?”

His voice was quiet enough that only I could hear it but I felt eyes on me from the straggling Toms that were still in the bar. Clearly a Tabby having a not so subtle disagreement with a Tom was something worth keeping their eyes glued to, regardless how inconspicuous we wanted to be. I sat back down at the table, at least here I wouldn’t give them much more entertainment than being able to recognise the obvious discomfort that settled over Jace and I.

“We talked about this Jace, I don’t understand what had changed?” I knew exactly what had changed, Jack. But as far as I was concerned now, he didn’t factor into the relationship that I had with the Tom sat in front of me.

He looked at me finally, sadness plain to see in his expression. He reached out a hand over the table, fingers edging their way over to me. I didn’t even have to think about it as I allowed my own fingers to link with his and squeezed his hand lightly. He exhaled heavily at the contact, seemingly taking my touch as an answer to a question he hadn’t dared to ask.

“I’m a broken mess,” He sighed, laughing lightly at his own admission. “Sometimes I don’t even know why the fuck you want anything to do with me.”

“Maybe because I want to?” I banged our hands down on the table to drive home the point. This was like London all over again, his insecurities pushing me away despite what I wanted. It was frustrating that he couldn’t seem to accept that I was willing to stay, despite of how he saw himself.

“I know.” He said again, it was beginning to sound like a mantra.

I pulled my drink back and took another long sip, leaving about half a pint left before putting it down. Still holding his hand I got up and slid around the table to sit next to him, shunting him further into the booth with my hip. He moved up and gave me a weak smile, it was something at least.

“You seem to know a lot of things, Jace Hammond, but you don’t seem to believe them.” He laughed quickly at the use of his full name, the tension easing somewhat. I pulled our hands off the table and bounced my hand on this thigh. His pulse spiked a little and I could sense a change in his scent. I nudged his shoulder so that he turned his head slightly in my direction as I leaned towards him, on noses bumping as I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes.

I heard him make a deep throaty noise as his pulse picked up speed. Mine followed suit, a reaction that could not be forced. I lightly pressed my lips to his, savoring our combined scent that lingered around us. A wolf-whistle from the bar brought us back to reality as we snickered like school children who had just been caught behind the bike sheds.

“I’m an idiot.” Jace finally said, looking at me with blue eyes that now flickered with hope. the corner of his mouth tugged upwards as he tried to keep from grinning.

“Yes, yes you are, but you’re my idiot.”

Jace visibly relaxed and pulled me to him in a tight hug, I could feel him deeply inhaling as I wrapped my arms around him as best I could with the table in the way.

“Lets get out of here.” He growled, darkness taking over his eyes as his pupils opened up, a sure sign of what was on his mind.

“Where did you want to go?”

“Anywhere but here.”

I scooted out of the booth and held out my hand to him. He knocked into the table in his haste, upsetting the glasses slightly, beer sloshing out of his barely touched glass. We jogged past the tables in the centre of the bar, ignoring the grins of the remaining patrons and fell through the door into the street. I chucked Jace the keys again and he all but wrenched open the door in his haste.

Parking up again, he locked the door and nodded towards the Guesthouse while putting a finger up to his lips. I smiled and made my way over in the direction he had indicated. There were still lights on in both the Ranch and the Guesthouse, there was always activity going on, shifts changing over, late night meetings to be had. Regardless of the potential to be seen I pulled hard on his arm and brought him spinning back to me as we were halfway across the yard. The momentum causing us to crash together, pulses raised by the excitement of sneaking back into the Guesthouse and the expectation of what was going to happen once we were there.

I ran my free hand down his side, sliding my fingers over the heavy cotton of his t-shirt and onto the rough fabric of his jeans. He hissed and pulled my hips tight to his, allowing me to feel what he thought of the situation as he rolled himself forwards. I dropped my hand lower, my fingers grazing the side of his obvious arousal. He growled low in his throat and swallowed thickly, seemingly wanting to say something but couldn’t find the words. He turned away and pulled me forwards, his need to get to the Guesthouse overriding his brains attempt at coordinating hi legs as he stumbled forward.

“You seem very eager all of a sudden.” I teased from behind him as he tripped over another clump of grass.

“I think you know exactly why, Lia.” came the rough reply, his voice laden with need.

“Hmm,” I mused, pretending to be completely unaware of what he was getting at. “I’m not sure I do.”

He stopped at the door to the Guesthouse and wheeled around to face me, he moved from holding my hand to grabbing my wrist and guided my palm until it was resting against him through his jeans. He groaned lightly, eyes half closing before composing himself.

“That’s why. And you know it.” 

He turned back to the door, pushing it open without being subtle and dragged us both towards the stairs. The few Enforcers that were still up watched us move but didn’t say anything to us, turning their attention back to the T.V and the film that was playing.

Jace threw open his bedroom door and pulled me inside. His eyes never leaving me as he closed the door behind him and leant up against it. The scent of desire was coming off him in waves, strong enough that I knew my own scent changed to match it. Jace smirked in the dim light, patiently watching me to see what I would do now that we were alone.

I stepped forward silently, coming to a stop in his personal space and threading my fingers through the belt loops on his jeans and pulled his hips forward.

“Still unsure if it’s you that I want?” I breathed, my words ghosting over his lips. I felt him stiffen under my touch before he relaxed and bent his head to bridge the distance between us. I pulled back just before our lips met. Looking at him expectantly for my answer.

“A little.” Came the husky reply as his tongue darted out and wet his lower lip.

The beginning of a smirk lifted the corner of my mouth as I released the loops and undid his belt buckle. Pressing into him lightly as I pulled the leather free from its restraint. Air escaped his lungs in a hiss as my fingers worked to undo the buttons of his fly, releasing each of them at a torturous pace, seeing how long it would take before he took charge. He didn’t move.

Once his jeans were slack on his hips I let my fingers trace the waistband, dipping occasionally under the fabric, relishing the groan that broke free. I dipped my fingers further in and slowly pushed the material down, exposing more of him until his erection was free and his jeans were bunched up over his thighs.

“Shit,” He gasped, leaning his head back against the door as my fingers encircled him, stroking down his shaft before moving slowly back up and allowing my thumb to swirl over the tip. He bucked into my hand involuntarily, his fingers trembling as they found my waist.

He pulled his head forward and watched me through half closed eyes as I sunk to my knees in front of him. His breath hitched in his throat as I ran my lips up the length of him. Wondering if he realised this was what he had missed out on in London before he had pulled me up to my feet and pushed me back on the bed there.

His scent changed subtly, there was still desire but also nerves, as though he was worried about what was to come. I smiled to myself and took him in my mouth, running my tongue around the tip, savouring the taste of him as I felt him harden further.

“Oh _fuck._ ” He exclaimed, unsure as to whether he should throw his head back and sink into enjoying the sensations or watch me as I slid my lips around him. His hand briefly wound itself in my hair before letting go again. He was fighting the urge to set the pace, his hips bucked involuntarily as I took him further into my mouth, but he allowed me to be in control of the sensations he felt.

I picked up the pace, my head bobbing as my hand joined to follow my mouth as I moved up and down his shaft, my tongue swirled over his head as I reached the apex before pushing forward again to drive him down my throat.

“Stop, stop, stop.” He breathlessly begged. Pulling at my arms until I released my grip on him. “I am not going to last if you keep doing that.”

“Maybe that was the point?” I smiled, looking up at him as I laid kisses along the underside of him as he looked down at me, jaw slack as a moan broke out.

He closed his eyes again, licking his lips and let his head thud against the door as I continued. Listening for the noises of pleasure he was making, waiting for my queue to increase the pace and firmness as to bring him over the edge.

I could feel the muscles in his legs trembling as he worked to keep himself upright. His hand was back in my hair but there was no pressure there, just following the rhythm of my head. His moans grew more frequent, more desperate and his hips twitched as I felt him tighten in response to my mouth on him. I stopped my hand at his base and swallowed more of him, dragging my tongue over him as I pulled away and swirling along his shaft as I took more of him in.

Jace started to cry out, the moans he was making earlier changing the closer to the edge he came. “Oh, god, I’m going to come.” He groaned, almost disbelieving what was happening.

He lifted his head to look down at me between his legs as his hand firmed up behind my head and he bucked into my mouth, a growl emanated from him as I raised my eyes to his, lips still firmly around him as I felt him pulse as his orgasm took over. His knees buckled slightly as the aftershock rocked through him and my tongue sought out every last drop that he could provide.

Releasing my grip on him, he sagged forward slightly, his breath ragged. I pulled his jeans further down and lifted his leg behind his knee as he placed a hand on my shoulder to balance himself. I pulled off his boot and tugged the denim off him before lowering his leg and doing the same again on the other side. Standing up slowly I grasped the hem of his t-shirt as he tugged it over his head to leave him stood naked in front of me.

Pulling him back into the room, I turned him around and backed him up to his bed, allowing him to drop down onto the mattress. He watched in silence as I shucked off my own clothes and placed a hand on his chest to get him to scoot back and lie down. I snuggled up to him, leaving the covers off as the heat from his body radiated outwards.

“Wow.” Jace said after a moment of just staring at the ceiling. Like his brain was trying to perform a hard reset. He turned and kissed the top of my head as I nuzzled into his neck. Listening to the dance his pulse performed under his skin and breathing in the heady scent of him.

“I’m glad you liked it.” I smiled, fingers lazily tracing the outline of the muscles on his abdomen.

“I feel bad that I haven’t done anything in return.”

I could sense that he was frowning and the huff gave him away.

I started to sit up, my hand on his cheek to pull his face to me so that he would have to look at me. “I didn’t do it just to get something in return,” I paused, checking his eyes to confirm that he knew I meant what I was saying. “Well, maybe one small thing.”

“And what’s that?” He laughed; eyebrows raised questioningly.

“That you won’t leave me again?”

“Lia,”

His face fell as he closed his eyes. I could tell panic had tainted my own scent as he inhaled and then groaned as he pulled me back down to him, clutching me to his chest tightly.

“I am a fucking _idiot._ ” He whispered fiercely as he still tried to pull me closer to him. “but I am _your_ fucking idiot.”


End file.
